The Empire: Book IV
by DeMoNzMaGiC
Summary: My version of Inheritance; Oromis is gone and Glaedr mourns inside his Eldunari. Battles are fought and won in the name of the Varden, but will it be enough? Eragon and Arya's relationship begins to deepen, but just how far will it go? Can Eragon find the strength to fight Galbatorix on his own, or will he find something to help him? Full summary inside. Read and Review Please! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This my version of the book, Inheritance. Basically everything you need to know is in the summary, I'll keep writing based on reviews, might make a sequel but I'm not too sure just yet.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the inheritance cycle or any of the characters.**

* * *

_**The Empire: Book IV**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Eragon and Saphira flew over the city of Belatona. The battle had been going on for a few days but Eragon had found it surprisingly easier than the battle of Feinster. Perhaps it was because he wasn't there at the beginning and the fact that there was no Shade to fight here.

The battle for Belatona wasn't over yet, however, and Eragon watched below as soldiers of the Empire gathered together in masses to protect themselves while others had been yelling for archers to shoot Saphira down.

Eragon smirked. _"Let them try."_ He thought wryly. Eragon looked ahead of the direction Saphira was flying in, the dark keep of Belatona stood but a few hundred feet from them.

Eragon was about to call out to Saphira when a familiar presence began to push against his mental walls, and he quickly lowered his defenses.

_"Arya."_

_"…Eragon."_ Arya replied a few seconds later.

Eragon noticed that she seemed tired. _"Are you alright Arya?"_

_"…I am fine Eragon, however I am currently making my way to the keep. I could use your help."_ She replied not unkindly.

Eragon gave a mental nod, _"Of course, I'm on my way now."_

Saphira had already spotted Arya down below and tilted her wings to fly to her.

_"Will you be alright Saphira?" _He already knew what she was going to say but still he asked.

_"Baahh! It will take more than these pesky ants to hurt me! It is _you_ that I'm worried about."_ Saphira replied.

Eragon chuckled. _"Do not worry, Saphira, I will be Arya and the other Elves_."

Saphir's throat rumbled as she agreed with Eragon, but it would still take more to convince her. Who could blame her? Whenever Eragon left her, trouble seemed to be just around the corner.

Saphira didn't dare land for fear of the numerous pike men on the ground, and so when she was close enough to the ground Eragon jumped.

He landed gracefully beside Arya as she cleaved a soldier from shoulder to the opposite hit. She turned to face Eragon and offered him a weak smile. They had been fighting for days now and everyone was ready to get the battle over with.

"Shadeslayer." She said with a curt nod. Dirt covered her face and blood was splashed over her armor, gleaming in the hot sun.

Eragon smiled back at her and drew Brisingr from its sheath. He still marveled at how light the blade felt in his hands. His thoughts were cut short however, when they were suddenly rushed by a group of Empire soldiers. Eragon gave Arya another smile. _"Shall we?"_

Arya flashed him a grin. _"After you, Shadeslayer."_

They were completely surrounded now. Groups of soldiers encircled them, forcing Eragon and Arya to fight back-to-back. Saphira roared in the distance and Eragon looked up to see what had happened.

A nearby soldier tried to take advantage of Eragon's momentary distraction and charged at him, aiming at his throat.

Eragon gave a sly smile and quickly dodged the oncoming blow, moving as little as possible but faster than a Human or an Elf. The soldier was completely stunned and soon realized his mistake, but before he could escape Eragon slashed at the soldier's exposed back. Brisingr easily sliced through the armor, spilling the soldier's blood. The other soldiers were stunned at what they saw, but they soon screamed and charged Eragon and Arya.

Without moving from his current position, Eragon ducked as another soldier attempted to slash his neck. He quickly turned around and kneed the soldier hard in the gut and then drove Brisingr through his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Arya making quick work of the other men. One after another, Eragon and Arya swept through the Empire soldiers as if the two were swimming through water. Clouds of blood filled the air and the smell of metal entered Eragon's senses. He cringed as the metallic taste entered his nose. He hated death, _hated_ having to kill. It had taken him a long time to realize that in the end it had to be done, though each man he killed would forever haunt him his dreams.

The last soldier collapsed onto his knees and then feel onto his back as Arya placed her boot on the man's chest and withdrew her curved blade. Both their armor and their swords were covered in blood. Eragon couldn't help but look at all the dead men lying around them. "Is this all I'm to experience, battle and death?" He said bitterly.

Arya placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Eragon looked back at her and couldn't help but smile in return. Arya always seemed to put his troubles at ease, no matter what they may be.

But Arya had changed…and so had he.

**[Flash back…]**

_Eragon was sitting down on the grass just outside the city of Feinster. He and Saphira had been there for hours. After everything that had happened, all Eragon wanted to was be alone with his thoughts. Saphira was sitting close by with her head resting on the ground. They were close to the cliff; it gave them a wonderful view of the vast sea beyond the land. Eragon leaned against Saphira's belly and she hummed in contentment._

_He sighed; he had lost yet another father and master. It didn't seem fair. _Life _didn't seem fair and fate seemed just as cruel to him. Eragon had hardly known Oromis or Glaedr. They had been too focused on preparing him for the battles to come, and he had been too focused on becoming stronger to try and build a better bond with either of them._

_It was the same with Brom._

"Brom…"_ Eragon thought to himself. It brought a tear to his eyes as he thought of the short time he spent with him, how close in proximity he been to his actual father, but never knew until it was too late._

_"Little one…" Saphira hummed._

_Eragon could feel her sadness through their link. It gave him some happiness, to know that he would always have her by his side._

_Saphira brushed Eragon's face with her snout, "I love you, little one."_

_Eragon smiled and stroked her jaw, "And I you."_

_They sat like that for several more minutes, until Eragon felt another consciousness brush against his mind. He quickly threw up his barriers but after a moment he realized who it was._

_"Arya?"_

_"Eragon…"_

_Her voice was soft and sad. Eragon had never heard Arya speak that way before, she had always hidden her emotions well. Although, Eragon had prided himself at being one of the very few who could read some of Arya's very subtle expressions. It was still hard for him to gauge her emotional state, but this time it was different._

_"Arya, what is wrong?" Eragon asked in a concerned voice._

_"I…was looking for you. When I spread my mind out beyond the city, Saphira told me where I could find you." She replied. _

_Eragon momentarily blocked Arya from his thoughts, "She was looking for me?"_

_"Eragon, isn't it clear that she too is having a hard time?" Saphira replied in an obvious tone. _

_"I suppose, but why didn't you tell me she was coming?" He asked. _

_Saphira gave a mental shrug, "It did not seem to be of that much importance to me."_

_Eragon sighed, but let it pass. Returning his thoughts to Arya, he quickly told her of their location._

_"We are by the cliffs, south of the city."_

_Arya gave a mental nod and the connection ended._

_Several minutes later, Eragon found himself sitting next to Arya. He couldn't help but stare, he knew it was wrong but it was difficult for him not to. Her raven black hair blew lightly in the breeze. She was still in her normal leather jerkin, and a leather circlet covered her forehead._

_She was hurt and it was easy for him to tell. He didn't know why, perhaps she felt comfortable around him now to be a little bit more open with him. Or maybe because she was too sad to care. It didn't matter to Eragon what the reason was, all he wanted to do was hold her, to comfort her. But he knew he couldn't, he knew he shouldn't. After everything they had been through, Eragon knew he had to let her go, but he could not bring himself to do it. He would always love her._

_Several more minutes passed before Arya spoke. Her voice was but a whisper and Eragon didn't think he would have been able to hear her without his acute Elvin hearing._

_"I miss them…" Arya said without moving her head, her eyes fixed far off into the distance._

_Eragon looked up at her. He didn't really know what to say, so he just went with his feelings._

_"I know…so do I."_

_Without even hesitating, Arya leaned her head on Eragon's shoulder._

_He froze. Shock and confusion overwhelmed him. Eragon hesitated, and then slowly wrapped his right arm around her lithe body, unintentionally bringing her closer to him. Eragon's heart quickened as their bodies touched. He blushed and quickly berated himself._

_"Oromis…I hardly knew him but he meant so much to me." Eragon said, his voice was broken and he could feel hot tears slowly trickle down his face. "It seems that fate has deemed me unworthy of having a proper family." He finished._

_Arya lifted her right hand to Eragon's cheek and turned his head to face hers._

_"Eragon…" Her voice was full of sadness. Sadness for the loss of a Rider and dragon that meant so much to the Elves, but there was also a sadness for Eragon. He didn't know the extent of Arya's relationship with Oromis, but he knew that if she wanted to tell him, she would._

_Purely out of instinct, Eragon wrapped his other arm around Arya and pulled her into an embrace. For a moment, Eragon thought she might push him away and yell at him, but, to his surprise, she did not. Instead Arya reciprocated the kind gesture and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Eragon did the same, and now the tear that had been threatening to fall began to flow freely._

_As Eragon cried, so did Arya, and in that moment it seemed that all hope was lost. He pulled from her after a few minutes and wiped his tears away. It seemed that all they had was each other; Eragon, Arya and Saphira. Though none spoke it, they all knew it. They had to remain close or forever lose sight of their goals._

_"Gah, forgive me." Arya chocked. She gave a light laugh as she wiped the wet tears away._

_Saphira snaked her head so that it was between Eragon and Arya now, "There is no need to be sorry, little Elf. We are all going through a hard time. This is normal." Saphira curled her lips, showing her teeth which Arya took to be a smile._

_She stood up and brushed herself off. "Thank you, Eragon, Saphira. I am glad to have you as my friends."_

_Eragon stood to meet her, switching to the ancient language he spoke, "Nay, Arya Svit-kona. It is we that are honored by your friendship. We are truly grateful."_

_It seemed, for a moment, that Arya was lost for words. In that moment, Eragon thought he saw something sparkle in Arya's eyes._

"Was that…no, it couldn't have been."_ Eragon quickly shrugged off the thought as Arya bowed. "Forgive me, but I should be going now. There is much that still needs to be done."_

_Eragon nodded, "Of course Arya, we shall return the Varden camp shortly. There is still much we need to discuss with Nasuada."_

_Arya smiled and nodded and then turned and ran off toward the Varden encampment. As Eragon watched Arya run off he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Deep down he knew they would never be together, but it still hurt him to think such thoughts._

_"Come little one, we should return to camp."_

_Eragon nodded and slowly mounted Saphira. When he was fully settled in she pushed herself off the ground and flew towards the campsite._

**[End of Flash back…]**

It had been months since that day. Months since he had last had a proper conversation with Arya. He wasn't sure if she was avoiding him or if she was simply too busy to see him. Regardless, he knew that something had changed within her, ever since that day on the Cliffside.

Eragon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a large and Arya both looked in the direction of the blast to see that one of the walls that blocked the keep had fallen. Without pausing, Arya turned and ran towards the dark tower.

"Arya, wait!" Eragon yelled as he ran after her.

They had one goal in the keep, Lord Talus. If they could get him to surrender then the battle would end quickly. It was a much harder task then they had anticipated, however. Lord Talus was nothing like Lady Lorana; he did not want peace.

While Eragon and Arya made their way towards the keep, Saphira was successfully distracting the soldiers by tearing through the many towers which the archers had settled in. Entering the keep was still no easy task as another wave of soldiers blocked their pack. Eragon and Arya immediately went into their battle stance, but they never got the chance to attack. Instead, a tall and furry man jumped in front of them and began to ruthlessly attack the soldiers. One by they began to fall. As the last man fell to the ground, the furry creature turned to face Eragon and Arya.

"Blodhgarm!" They yelled in unison.

Blodhgarm gave then a sly smile, "Go on, Shadeslayers, we will need Lord Talus in order to end this siege."

They both nodded and then made their way inside the keep.

The inside of the tower was almost as dark as it was on the outside. Eragon pulled out his sword and cried, "Brisignr!"

Immediately the sword burst into flames, acting as a sort of lamp for them.

Arya grinned, "You were just waiting to do that, weren't you."

Eragon grinned back, "You have no idea."

They quickly made their way to the top of the keep. Surprisingly enough, there was no one to block their path. They climbed and climbed until they finally reach a set of large double doors.

Eragon looked at Arya and she nodded back. Not needing anymore approval, Eragon burst open the doors, Brisignr ready to fight.

There, sitting on a throne, was Lord Talus. He was completely surrounded by men. Eragon gritted his teeth. _"What a coward."_ He thought to himself.

He was about to attack when Arya suddenly stopped him.

_"Wait."_ She said through their mental link

Eragon paused, _"What is it?"_

_"This seems too easy, they must be protected by wards."_ She replied.

Eragon looked from Arya to the soldiers, then to Lord Talus. He had a rather calm look on his face, which now began to bothered Eragon.

He frowned, _"Well, if they do, we'll just have to break through them."_

"Well now, it seems the famous rider and his little elf are in a bind." Lord Talus laughed.

Eragon's grip in Brisignr tightened but he soon felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over to see Arya staring back at him.

_"We need a plan." _She said, her sharp emerald eyes bore into him.

Eragon thought for a moment, and then gave Arya a mischievous smile. _"I believe I have just the thing."_

Eragon reached his mind out to Saphira and he soon found her causing mass panic to a large group of foot soldiers. Eragon chuckled to himself, _"Saphira, I need you to do that over here. We're at the top of the tower."_

_"…I'm coming little one."_ Saphira responded a few seconds later.

Eragon then turned back to Arya, _"Now, when Saphira starts attacking the tower I'll need you to try and find the magician who is putting up these wards. I shall help you, of course." _He added.

Arya nodded and minutes later the tower began to shake.

Eragon grinned, _"Here she comes."_

Saphira flew to the top of the tower and crashed into it. Everyone in the room lost their balance and fell over. Eragon groaned and opened his eyes.

He felt his cheeks flush when he saw that Arya had fallen on top of him.

She blinked a few times and shook her head before finally noticing her position. Arya froze and once again Eragon saw that glint in her eyes, the same glint he saw after the siege of Feinster. But it was gone as soon as it came and they were soon both on their feet.

As Saphira began to attack the men, Lord Talus took the opportunity to run past Eragon and Arya. Shaking herself from her dazed moment, Arya ran after Lord Talus.

Instead of following her, Eragon decided to look for the magician. Several minutes pasted without any luck.

_"Saphira can't hold them off forever with those wards; I have to find that magician!"_

Minutes rolled by before Eragon felt someone tug at his mind; it was Blodhgarm.

_"What is it Blodhgarm?"_ Eragon said in a rather annoyed voice. He didn't mean for it to come that way, but this blasted magician was giving him a hard time.

_"Forgive me Shadeslayer, but I believe I have disposed of a certain magician that may have been giving you some trouble." _He replied calmy.

Eragon blinked twice, _"Really? That's fantastic! But how did you find him?"_

_"It was good plan to have Saphira attack the Keep, although the magician was not in the tower itself, he switched his attention to Saphira. Luckily I had been keeping a close watch on her and noticed the impending attack." _Blodgharm said.

Eragon sighed in relief. _"I thank you for your help, Blodgharm. Perhaps now we can end this god forsaken battle."_

_"Indeed, Shadeslayer."_ Blodgharm replied before retracting his mind.

Eragon turned to Saphira; it seemed that in the time he had conversed with Blodhgarm she had already taken care of the men.

Eragon laughed. he should have expected Saphira to rip through them. Not wanting to waste any more time, Eragon searched for Arya with his mind and soon found her to be on one of the lower levels of the Keep.

_"Arya, what's going on?" _He asked, hoping that she would say she had caught Lord Talus.

_"Eragon, did you find the magician?"_

_"I didn't not. Blodgharm however, was most successful in locating the bastard and has disposed of him. Where is Lord Talus?"_ Eragon replied.

There was a long pause before Arya replied. _"He is here."_

Eragon made no attempt to respond and instead ran towards her.

As he made his way down the stairs, Eragon suddenly heard someone running up. He held his breath and his grip tighten on Brisignr. The footsteps came closer and closer until they were only a few feet from him. Without hesitation, Eragon struck out Brisignr in the direction of the footsteps.

There was a loud _clang_ as his sword met with a ward.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that stick of yours, cousin!"

Eragon blinked twice, completely confused. "Roran?" He said in disbelief.

"Of course it's me! Who did you think it was?"

Eragon frowned, "I thought you were soldiers from the Empire. It is a good think I placed those wards around you." He chuckled.

"Indeed. Have you found that bastard Lord Talus yet?" Roran asked with a growl. There were cuts all around his arms and a few on his face, but there was still a burning fire in his eyes.

Eragon nodded, "Arya is with him, this way." He pointed in the direction and they both ran off.

Eragon pushed open another set of double doors to find Arya with her sword drawn and Lord Talus, who also had a sword in his hand. When Eragon and Roran entered the room, Lord Talus clenched his teeth and a sneer covered his face as he dropped his sword.

Eragon raised an eyebrow, "So, I take it this means you're surrendering?"

Lord Talus scowled and spat on the floor. "I would rather die!"

Arya looked at Lord Talus; her gaze hard and cold. Her lips twitched, "So be it." She raised her palm and muttered, "_Slytha._" As the words left her mouth, Lord Talus slumped over.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.) Based on the reviews I'd say this story might have some promise, and btw I'd just like to thank all of you people that reviewed! **_**Dessert Maniac, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Korungr and d-saintssation-b**_**! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**P.S. : I added Arya's POV near the end. I will probably be switching between Eragon and Arya throughout the story with a possibility of Saphira as well. Let me know if you guys would like that or not.**

**Ok, onwards; here's chapter two, hope the length is good, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the inheritance cycle or any characters affiliated with the story apart from my own OC characters (if I add any :P)**

_**The Empire: Book IV**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**[Eragon]**

"Is he…is he dead?" Roran asked as he slowly walked over to Arya.

"No." Eragon replied, "He's just sleeping."

Roran relaxed and put his hammer through the side of his belt. "Oh, I see. Well, that's good, I suppose."

Eragon merely nodded and sheathed Brisingr.

Arya did the same with her sword and walked over to exit the room but stopped just before the doorway and turned to face Eragon, "Grab Lord Talus. We'll need him as proof of our victory."

Eragon nodded and looked at his cousin, "Roran, go with with Arya. I'll ride with Saphira."

"Alright." Roran replied simply. He and Arya turned and ran off to exit the Keep.

Eragon searched out for Saphira and found her circling the tower.

Eragon chuckled, _"Keeping an eye on me?"_

_"If I don't then who will?"_ Saphira replied smugly.

Eragon laughed lightly, _"Think you could meet me at the top of the tower? We've got a guest."_

_"_Finally!_ I was wondering what took you so long. I need to go hunting soon, all this fighting has made me hungry." _Saphira replied impatiently.

_"I know you're hungry Saphira, everyone is tired and hungry. We just need the rest of the soldiers to lay down their arms and this will all be over with." _Eragon said

_"Indeed, I intend to take an extra-long break this time."_ Saphira stated.

Eragon laughed, _"And what a well-deserved break I will be."_

He made it to the top room of the keep with Lord Talus slumped over his shoulder. But Saphira was nowhere to be found. Frowning he called out to her,

_"Saphira…where are you?" _He asked, looking outside the window.

She didn't reply.

All of a sudden a large gust of wind swept past Eragon through the open window and he raised his right arm to block the oncoming dust from hitting his eyes.

_"Hey, you could have given me a warning_!" Eragon cried as he backed away from the window as she got closer.

_"Oh, stop complaining and get on!"_ Saphira replied.

Eragon muttered something under his breath but it was lost by the flapping of Saphira's large wings. He jumped from the window onto Saphira's back and landed gracefully on Saphira's back before strapping himself in and placing Lord Talus in front of him.

_"Now, my lovely dragon, let us show these soldiers what has become of their leader."_ Eragon said with a grin.

Saphira smiled, exposing all her teeth, and pushed her body away from the tower with heavy flap of her wings and then dove downward until she was just low enough for the soldiers to see Eragon and Lord Talus.

Eragon cringed at the site below him. There were so many dead bodies, so many buildings and homes destroyed; so much unnecessary death. He quickly pushed away those thoughts and focused on finishing this battle.

"Soldiers of Belatona!" Eragon yelled, increasing the volume of his voice with the aid of magic. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at the Rider.

"This battle is over! Behold, you're leader refused to accept our offer of a peaceful surrender and so we have taken him captive!"

Many of the soldiers gasped and then began to shout, "Murder! He murder Lord Talus!"

Eragon lifted his hand and all were silent. "You are mistaken! Your leader is very much alive, and we shall keep it that way. We do not mean to cause unnecessary harm to others. That same treatment shall be given to you if you but lay down your weapons and surrender."

Many of the soldiers looked at each other and then, realizing their defeat, they dropped their weapons. Others did not comply; instead they grew even angrier.

"_Curse_ you dragon rider, we shall no sooner surrender than die by our own hands!" One man spoke out. He pulled out an arrow and aimed directly at Eragon's head. He released it and grinned as it headed right for its mark, however it stopped about a foot short of Eragon's head.

Eragon frowned, "It does not have to be this way, please, surrender now and all of your lives will be spared. I give you my word!"

Many more men dropped their weapons after what they just saw, but there were still a few that refused.

_"It doesn't matter,"_ Eragon thought to himself, _"The battle is over, we won."_

The Varden men went to gather the dropped weapons and led the Empire soldiers to a closed off section of the main campsite. They were prisoners now, but once everything had been settled within the city they would be allowed to return and live normally, under martial law of course. Eragon felt a gentle tug on his mind and he relaxed his defenses.

_"Eragon."_ Arya's voice echoed in his mind. She sounded tired, only this time her voice was a bit more relaxed than before. No doubt since the siege was finally over.

_"Arya, where are you?"_ He tried to look for her while Saphira flew over the city, but he had no luck finding her.

_"I am currently in Nasuada's tent," she said a few seconds later. "She requests your presence."_ She replied.

Eragon gave a mental nod. _"We are on our way."_ And with that he severed their connection.

_"I'm sure Nasuada would understand if you wanted to rest."_ Eragon said to Saphira.

_"It is fine little one, I should be there. As your dragon it would be improper of me not to show up."_ She said reassuringly.

Eragon nodded as Saphira dipped low over the Varden camp and landed in a large clearing outside of their leader's tent. Two guards walked over to Eragon as he got off Saphira and they carried Lord Talus away.

Eragon and Saphira were greeted outside of Nasuada's tent by two members of the Nighthawks. They bowed respectfully to Eragon and Saphira as they made their way into Nasuada's tent - Saphira going to the back as there was a large opening for her to stick her head through.

Eragon entered the tent to find that several people were already there; Arya and Blodhgarm stood near the entrance flap while King Orrin, Nasuada and Jormundur were all huddled around the large round table that sat in the center of the room.

A large map of Alagaesia covered the table and there were markings everywhere. Blue and red flags were placed on various cities along with red "X" markings on others. Nasuada looked up from a large pile of papers as Eragon made his way across the room. He bowed respectfully when he reached Nasuada, but she shook her head and ushered him to stand up.

"I'll have none of that Eragon, remember you are above us now." Nasuada said, looking into Eragon's eyes.

Eragon looked shocked for a moment but soon resumed his usually calm persona. He had forgotten what Nasuada had told him the last time they had a one-on-one talk.

**[Flash Back…]**

_Eragon stood just outside of Nasuada's tent. It had been two weeks since the siege of Feinster and he had hardly seen Arya. All Eragon could think about was that day on the Cliffside; how different she had acted. It had shocked Eragon how open Arya had been that day, and perhaps that was why he hadn't seen much of her over the past few days_

_After the battle, Nasuada had allowed everyone to have a week to themselves and allowed Eragon, Saphira and Arya two weeks to themselves after their tragic loss. It was still hard for Eragon to grasp the fact that he would never see his former master again. Through their powerful connecting Eragon could feel the sadness rage through Saphira as well and it hurt him to know that there wasn't much he could do tell take away her pain. Ironically Saphira had felt the same way. At least, in that aspect, both the rider and dragon took comfort in the fact that they had each other._

_As such, Jormundur sent Jarsha to summoned Eragon to Nasuada's tent. Apparently she had something very import to discuss with him._

"What do you think Nasuada wants to talk to us about?" _Eragon asked Saphira as he absently twirled a stray twig in his right hand._

_Saphira was lying down in a large area bathed in shade just outside Nasuada's tent with Eragon resting against her large belly._

"I know not little one. Whatever it is, it had better not be a mission; I told her that you are to be left alone for the time being."_ Saphira grumbled, a small plume of smoke exited her nostrils._

_Eragon sighed, _"I know Saphira, but I am her vassal. I cannot ignore her orders, and besides…" _he paused as the twig fell from his fingers and onto the soft grass. He picked it up and studied it carefully. For some reason the simple twig had reminded him of Ellesmira. To him, there was no other place he would rather call home besides Carvahall. The twig had brought back memories of his last visits to the Elf capital, to all the lesson's he had with Oromis. A pang of sadness hit him hard, but he remained composed, they couldn't mourn forever. Evil wouldn't wait for them._

"but we can't mourn forever Saphira." _He continued. _"The Varden need us…Alagaesia needs us. We must be strong for them, and for ourselves."

_Saphira hummed in agreement, _"You have grown up little one, I am proud."

_Eragon smiled and patted Saphira's belly. A guard soon exited from Nasuada's tent and called for Eragon. He nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes. He looked at Sahpira before walking off, _"Would you like to come?"

"You go on, I will listen through our connection." _She replied while remaining still._

_Eragon nodded and then followed the guard into Nasuada's tent. When he entered, the first thing he noticed were the large piles of papers that littered the large round table in the center of the main room. Nasuada was currently reading something that Eragon couldn't quite make out, but he noticed the wrinkles on Nasuada's forehead and her slanted eyebrows. He figured it must have been something important and hoped that it wasn't something that required his attention._

_After a moment Nasuada finally looked up at Eragon and greeted him with a smile. "Eragon! it is wonderful to see you. I hope that you are doing well."_

_Eragon bowed respectfully, "I am, my lady. Saphira and I are grateful for the time you have given us to relax."_

_Nasuada's face turned from a look of happiness to a look of sadness. "Of course Eragon, I cannot imagine what you have been going through. You have lost much to this war, but at the same time have gained so much."_

_Eragon could do nothing but nod; he had lost the ability to speak._

_"Please, sit." Nasuada said, motioning to two chairs close by._

_Eragon obliged and took a seat next to Nasuada. They were both silent for a few minutes and Nasuada was staring intently at Eragon, apparently trying to get a read on him. It was difficult now that Eragon had spent so much time around the elves and around Arya; he was able to mask his emotions well._

_After a few minutes, Eragon decided to speak."My Lady - " he was cut short by Nasuada raising a hand to silence him._

_"Please Eragon, there is no need to speak like that to me anymore."_

_Eragon looked completely confused, "I…don't understand. What do you mean by 'any more'?"_

_Nasuada sighed, "It is the reason why I had you summoned. I cannot have you as my vassal when you are so far above my rule."_

_Eragon was still confused. He understood that dragon riders stood above others, but he had sworn his fealty to Nasuada in front of the entire Varden. So what was this? "I am afraid I still do not understand, what is it that you speak of?"_

_"I have recently spoken with Queen Islanzadi and she has expressed to me the seriousness of your new position." Nasuada replied calmly._

_Eragon blinked twice in confusion. "My new...position? I'm afraid I do not understand."_

_Nasuada sighed and stood up. Walking over to a table in the corner, she placed two cups side-by-side and then grabbed a nearby pitcher; filing the cups with water. She handed one to Eragon. _

_"Thank you." He said while taking the cup._

_"Forgive me for saying this, but it is now my understand that since the passing of Oromis and Glaedr, you and Saphira are now the only two free riders left in Alagaesia, correct?"_

_Eragon winced involuntarily. "You are correct." _

_"Then as the last Rider you are now the Lead Rider of the new order, are you not? _

_Eragon looked at Nasuada with wide eyes. _"She has to be joking. Me the leader of all free dragon riders?"

"Well, it makes sense does is not? After all, we're all that's left…"_ Saphira said with a slight hint of sadness at the end._

"But Saphira…I'm only seventeen! How could I possibly become the leader of the free dragon riders?" _Eragon exclaimed._

"Eragon, you may be only seventeen, but you have witnessed so much in this world, even some elves would be amazed at how much you've seen and learned in nearly two years' time." _Saphira said; her voice laced with pride._

_Eragon gave her a mental smile. _"I know Saphira, thank you, but I feel that I have not yet earned this title. It has only being given to me because we are all that are left. How can I accept something like that?"_ He asked her._

_Saphira grumbled in annoyance, _"Forget about that Eragon, it matters not how you receive this title but rather _how_ you use it to better yourself and the races of Alagaesia. Do not think of yourself as the normal farm boy any more, remember that it was I who chose you. Yes, it is unfortunate how things have turned out, but it is as you said, we cannot afford to sit and mourn we must act. And so you must take up the title as lead rider and fight for all that it right in this world. If not for yourself then do it for Oromis and Glaedr. Make them proud."

_Eragon was shocked at Saphra's words; they had a profound effect on him- as they almost always did._

_Eragon chuckled, _"How is it that you are always so wise?"

_Saphira snorted, _"I am not, you just need to think more."

_Eragon chuckled again and looked to Nasuada, "I understand now, so what does this mean?"_

_"It means that you are no longer under my control, Eragon Shadeslayer, I release you from your oath." _

**[End of Flash Back…]**

Eragon nodded and looked to Arya. A blank expression covered her face, as it almost always did, but she gave Eragon a small smile when he met her eyes. It was brief, but it was all Eragon needed. He noticed that Arya was more herself when she was in battle, she was the only woman he knew - personally - that fought, and fought well. It was one of the many things that he liked about her.

"Eragon, Arya good work capturing Lord Talus. The battle may have much more complicated if he were to have been killed." Nasuada said.

Eragon grinned, "Don't look at me, it was Arya who put him to sleep. I only carried him back to the camp."

Arya's lips twitched in amusement but it was covered up once again by the mask she so frequently wore.

Nasuada nodded and then turned to Orrin. "I thank you as well, King Orrin, for providing your troops to assist us in the fight. Truly, you and your men were a great to help to us."

King Orrin's face could not have been brighter at the compliment. "Of course Lady Nasuada." He replied in his deep voice. "I am always happy to provide my troops to aid the Varden."

Eragon's eye twitched and he clenched his jaw. King Orrin rubbed everyone the wrong way, always looking for attention and making things more complicated than they needed to be.

"For now we shall focus on keeping all the Empire soldiers confined to one location and several guards, along with spellcasters, will surround the area until we can search through Belatona. Hopefully we will be able to find something useful." Nasuada said to everyone.

Eragon shrugged, "Something tells me we will not. I don't think Galbatorix would keep anything important so far away from him. But then again, Brom and I did find some usefully information on the Ra'zac in Dras Leona."

"Well in either case Belatona is a currently a pile of rubble, we'll have to rebuild the city." Nausada replied, looking from Eragon to everyone else.

"My men I and I will return to camp. We are all weary from battle." King Orrin spoke. Everyone noticed his attempt to escape from giving assistance but no one objected, perhaps they would get work done faster without him around.

"Yes of course King Orrin, please take ample time to rest." Nasuada said to him with a smile. She turned and looked at everyone in the room. "That goes for all of you as well. We will have to work on our next plan of attack soon but for now you should all rest. There will celebrations going on throughout the Varden camp this week, I encourage you all to join in."

Eragon cringed as a sick feeling erupted in his stomach. He was hardly in any mood to celebrate, but he nodded in spite of himself. _"Maybe it would be a good thing, after the men at least that much."_

_"And so do you, little one."_ Saphira reminded him.

Eragon gave her a mental nod, _"We could all us the rest."_

Everyone nodded and Eragon gave a slight bow before he dismissed himself.

Arya shifted slightly as Eragon exited the tent.

**[Arya]**

Once Eragon had left, Arya gave a slight bow, almost mimicking Eragon's movement. "I shall take my leave as well, Lady Nasuada."

Nasuada nodded and Arya turned on the spot and exited the tent, following Eragon's invisible footsteps.

"Eragon, please wait!" Arya spoke just loud enough for him to hear. He wasn't walking fast so it didn't take her long to catch up with him. He turned around slowly and faced her. It was almost as if he knew she wanted to talk to him.

"Arya…" His voice was soft and soothing. There was a question in his eyes, one she almost didn't pick up on.

"I am fine Eragon, thank you. Forgive me, we have not spoken for some time." Arya gave him a weak smile.

Eragon returned her a smile, "It is fine Arya, we have all been busy and much has happened. I do not blame you for attending to your duties."

_"He has changed so much…"_ Arya thought to herself.

"How is Saphira doing?" She finally asked.

Eragon laughed. It reminded her of when she first met him, sometimes he sounded too much like the seventeen year old boy he was, but it was very rare now.

"You can ask her yourself." He finished with a grin.

Arya blinked twice and then turned around to find Saphira looking down at her; the dragon's large head loomed over her. She jumped in surprise but soon returned to her composed self.

"Forgive me Saphira." She with a short bow. "I did not see you there." Arya spoke, smiling up the great sapphire dragon.

_"It is quite alright little elf, I am glad to see that you are well."_ Saphira blew a puff of smoke as she greeted Arya.

She winced as the hot air hit her cheeks before she turned to face Eragon once again. "Perhaps we can meet again sometime later in the day? I would enjoy the chance to catch up with my friend." She gave Eragon a rare smile, for some reason she liked how it always caught him off guard. However, recently, Eragon had been showing less and less if his emotions. It made Arya slightly sad and a bit worried that he had started to wear that mask she had been so accustomed to wearing herself. She would miss the days when Eragon was so, innocent, and showed his emotions freely; she liked that about him.

Eragon smiled back, "I would love to catch up with you Arya. I think I need to bathe first though." He said, wrinkling his nose. "We can meet at my tent when you are ready. Is that acceptable?"

Arya nodded, "Indeed it does. I shall see you soon, Eragon." With that, she waved goodbye and walked off towards her tent.

As she walked through the Varden campsite she couldn't help but think about Eragon and how much he truly had changed. In a span of almost two years he had seen and accomplished more things than even some Elves could not. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped that Eragon would never change, that he would always be that carefree and innocent farm boy he used to be not so long ago.

She sighed as she entered her tent - which, ironically, wasn't far from Eragon's - She grabbed the necessary items she needed to bathe before leaving and making her way to a secluded area outside the camp where a small lake sat peacefully behind the tall brush.

**(A.N.) It's a little longer than the last (hope that's alright). Also, I apologize if not a whole lot happened in this chapter, it's still the beginning and I'm still in the planning stages of the main plot and what I want to do with the characters. As always please review! I greatly appreciated the reviews I got for the first chapter**

**Next update should be sometime this weekend!**

**- Demonzmagic**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N.) Well here's the next chapter, sorry it's still a bit slow and it's mostly Eragon and Arya. **

**As always I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! **_**noob101, Korungr, Dessert Maniac, Elemental Dragon Slayer and d-saintsation-b**_**! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters besides my own OC and made up plot**

_**The Empire: Book IV**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Eragon waited outside his tent for Arya to join him. The cool night breeze blew lightly in the surrounding area, causing some of the tent flaps to sway gently.

The night was calm; it was just what Eragon needed after all the months he had recently spent either fighting or planning to fight.

Eragon sighed; he knew this peace it wouldn't last long. Soon they would be on the move again, but to where he did not know. There were so many questions he needed answers to.

_"If only Oromis were here…"_ the thought washed over him again and again, and each time his mind wandered to his lost master a piece him was lost. All he did know was that he had to return to Ellesmira. Not only for his master's funeral, but also because he felt that there was still much more he could learn from the densly wooded Elvin capitol.

This time however, he would have to find them on his own.

_"You are not alone little one, I will always be here with you."_ Saphira said soothingly, but Eragon could hear the small hint of obviousness that rang through her voice.

He chuckled and leaned against her side, _"I know you will always be here with me Saphira, we are both a part of each other. Don't take it the wrong way, I would not change the way things are now. It's just…"_ He trailed off for a moment.

Before he could finish Saphira interjected, _"Do not fret over such things Eragon. We will have many more hardships to overcome and right now you need to rest, as do I. In the end it will be us to face Galbatorix and no one else."_

Eragon sighed, it was true after all. Even if Oromis were still alive there would be little he could do to actually aid him in the fight. But the thought still lingered and all the questions he wanted to ask him resurfaced. He chuckled to himself; both Oromis and Brom had always chastised him for the numerous amounts of questions he had for them.

His thoughts continued to wander until they stopped on Arya. They hadn't really spoken to each other in quite some time and of the times they did, it had either been around Nasuada and King Orrin or on the battle field, where small talk wasn't such a good idea.

He grabbed a small twig and began to spin it absently in his fingers. He was nervous, nervous to see her, to speak with her. Although he knew, generally, how he should act around her now he still felt it difficult to hold back his feelings for her. Despite all of that, had learnt from his mistakes and had decided to just be her friend.

He continued to twirl the twig absently when he heard another one snap not far away. He dropped the twig and his hand quickly found its way to the hilt of Brisingr as he stood up.

"Did you think that all the Empire soldiers had escaped and were now running rampant around the camp?" He heard a familiar lilting voice ring out.

"Arya…" Eragon spoke as he watched her slowly approach him; now fully visible from the nearby lamps that were still lit.

She looked at him with an odd expression. Perhaps amused by his reaction. When she was only a few feet from him, she stopped and paused; one hand on her hip and the other to the side as she leaned to the other side. A signature pose she most often did.

A small grin played across her face and he let go of the hilt of his sword. Saphira was now eyeing the two of them, also looking amused but decided not to say anything and instead watched the two silently; their interaction was much more enjoyable for her to watch.

Eragon scratched the back of his head, mildly embarrassed. "I…well you see…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say. In truth he was simply in his own world and forgot where he had been in reality.

Arya laughed lightly and Eragon was completely mesmerized. Whenever she laughed it was as if the most beautiful melody had been playing, and it was all Eragon could hear; or rather, all he _wanted_ to hear.

"It is quite alright Eragon. It is good to be on your guard even when danger may seem many leagues away. Just be mindful of the present." Arya said wisely.

Saphira snorted_. "I tell him that every day."_

Eragon ignored Saphira comment. Looking at Arya, he nodded and motioned ahead, "I know of a good place not far where we will not be disturbed…if, that is, it is alright with you, of course…" Eragon said, shifting a little.

Arya smiled lightly and gave a nod, "Of course Eragon, we are friends after all. I would hate for us to get disrupted."

_"Friends…"_ The word lingered in Eragon's mind for a moment until he brushed it aside. It was better to be her friend than to be nothing to her at all. He knew this very well, and so he would act upon it.

He smiled at her, "In that case, let us be off."

He began to walk past Arya but she did not move, instead she looked at Saphira. "Is Saphira not going to join us?" She asked.

Saphira chose this moment to speak and answer Arya's question. _"I will not be joining you two, little Elf. I much prefer to relax here. Besides, I am tired and I feel I will soon fall asleep."_

"Oh, I see. Well we shall have to catch up sometime as well Saphira." Arya replied.

Saphira sent her a mental smile, _"And we soon shall. Have fun."_

Eragon blushed lightly at Saphira's playful comment. He knew Arya didn't sense it, but he certainly caught the slight teasing tone Saphira held in her voice. He was internally grateful she didn't catch Saphira's tone, and before walking off he sent her the equivalence of a heavy glare. Though Saphira made no attempt to reply.

Eragon and Arya were soon walking through the camp. Fires were alit in sections of the camp where men were still gathered. They conversed in hushed tones as many of the other men had already gone to bed. Eragon could see how weary everyone had been and it only made him think about the many battles that still lay ahead of them.

They soon made their way outside of the camp and Eragon led Arya just outside a largely wooded area. He stopped and stretched while Arya looked at him quizzically.

Eragon looked at her and grinned, "I don't to sprain a muscle when I beat you in this race." And without giving her a chance to respond her took off into the woods.

Arya looked perplexed for a moment, but soon she grinned cunningly and sped off after him.

Eragon gasped initially as cold air suddenly entered his lungs, but after a short amount of time it began to feel good. A cool breeze swept past his face and turned his cheeks red. Eragon loved to run like this; he felt free. It wasn't the same as running around in battle or as if they were being chased. In times like those he was always worried and kept his guard on high alert, but now he was free to do what he wanted. He could run for as long as he wished, or at least as far as his body would take him at one time (which was actually quite far). At first, he could never understand why Arya had enjoyed running for long distances, but after doing it so many times he could see how clear his mind felt afterward.

Eragon ran as fast as he could, trees passing him like one big blur. He felt Arya closing in on him and pushed his body to go faster. She was soon on top of him but he grinned internally, they were close now.

Eragon stopped suddenly in a wide clearing. He looked to his left as Arya slowed down and stopped beside him. He smiled at her and then looked at their surroundings. They were in a large clearing with lush grass surrounding them, but what Eragon had loved most of all about this particular area was not what was on the ground or around then directly.

Eragon laid down on the grass and took in deep breaths, relaxing his body. Arya soon joined him and after a few minutes their eyes met. Eragon smiled at her and pointed up at the night sky. Arya's eyes went from Eragon to the where he was pointing and she gasped.

It was possibly the best view of the night sky from anywhere in the surrounding area of Belatona; the sky was covered with stars. The best part however, was not the stars or the view itself entirely, but the tall trees around them formed a large circle causing the starlight to come down on them like a spotlight. They were completely illuminated in starlight where everywhere else in the woods had been relatively dark.

"I would often sit like this in Ellesmira when I was little…" Arya spoke softly.

Eragon said nothing and continued to look up at the night sky.

She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "After my father died I spent a lot of time alone in the woods. I would often think about all the time I had spent with him...all the games we would play together…"

Eragon still did not speak; he was honestly completely shocked that Arya was opening up to him so much. He didn't want to say anything and ruin what might be his only chance to learn more about her.

Arya sighed, "Oromis had found me and we talked about many things, but mostly about my father. We grew close and I soon found myself spending a lot of my time with him, which was quite uncommon for Oromis. He did not spend a lot of time outside of his hut due to the fact that his and Glaedr's existence was a secret. I could to talk to him about anything…about my father, about my mother and…about Faolin…" The last name put a strain on Arya's voice and she stopped talking.

Eragon took this moment to speak, "Forgive me, Arya, I didn't not know the extent of your relationship with Oromis."

Arya smiled and shook her head, "There is no need to apologize Eragon, you could not have known."

"But I could have." Eragon said, perhaps a bit more sharply than he had intended to. "Here I was telling you how much Oromis had meant to me and how much I missed him when I never stopped to think how this had been affecting you. I had never thought that the two of you could have been so close." Eragon tried to reason with her and with himself.

Arya turned her head to face Eragon and a light blush covered his cheeks. Her eyes had shown compassion and happiness and Eragon was taken aback by her sudden display of emotions. "Eragon, you are a good person. It is what makes you able to care for others so much." She paused before continuing. "I like that about you." She finished.

Eragon's blush grew a deeper red and he was forced to look away. "T-Thank you, Arya. You do not know how much that means to me" He slowly turned to look at her again and found that she was smiling back at him. He smiled in return and they both resumed looking at the stars.

Eragon wasn't sure how much time had passed, it could have been several hours or several minutes, but he soon found himself staring not at the stars but at Arya.

_"She has changed so much…could it have been because of Oromis's death? Or is it because of something else?"_ Eragon continued to pounder Arya's sudden change in behavior, when he suddenly realized that she was staring back at him. He was about to look away when all of a sudden Arya stretched out her hand and cupped his cheek.

"Eragon…" Her voice was soft but still carried that melodious feeling it always did. The feeling of her soft hand on his cheek sent shivers throughout his body and he had to us all his strength to fight back the urge to just kiss her. He tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Eragon," she continued, "I am so sorry for all that you have lost. You have changed so much, but it is not a fate meant for a seventeen year old boy. No…you are not a boy any longer." She corrected herself. "You have changed Eragon, you are not the boy I had first met in Farthen Dur. You are a strong man now and have fulfilled all that we have asked and beyond."

Eragon was completely frozen, _"Why was she saying this?"_ He thought to himself.

Arya released her hand and shook her head, "Forgive me; I do not know where that came from." She sat up and brushed her hair to the side.

Eragon followed and shook his head, "N-No, it is quite alright Arya. In fact I should be thanking you. Perhaps you may not realize it, but your words are the only ones that can soothe me besides Saphira's. We are friends after all, and your opinion means a great deal to me."

Arya blinked and looked to be frozen. She did not expect Eragon to respond in such a mature manner. True she believed him to have become a much stronger man on the outside as well as the inside, but his wisdom had indeed grown.

Arya closed her eyes and smiled, "You must forgive me yet again Eragon, I seem to have forgotten the extent of our friendship." She stood up and brushed herself off.

Eragon followed in suit, "There is nothing to forgive Arya, I cannot blame you for we have all been immensely busy these past few months."

Arya nodded, "Yes, we have. I look forward to having these next two weeks to relax, and I hope that I will see more of you."

Eragon smiled, "That is my wish as well."

As if in silent agreement they both made their way back to the Varden campsite.

**[Arya]**

Arya couldn't believe herself, what had made her act that way in front of Eragon? She had opened up too much and she even reached out to touch his face. The emotions she felt scared her, she didn't even know what emotions she was feeling right now. On a different note, she was amazed by how mature Eragon had acted throughout the whole ordeal. A year ago he would have thought she was trying woo him. Instead he understood the extent of their relationship and merely brushed it off as simple mistake.

But, was that necessarily a good thing? She did not know the answer to that question just yet.

They were in the Varden camp now and many of the fires had been put out, still a few lingered her and there as men were on guard duty. Arya bid Eragon goodnight and made her way back to her tent. She closed the flap and fell on her bed. Her mind was racing and she felt confused. Her feeling for Eragon had grown, that much was certain but to what extent? She knew she did not love him, or so she thought, but their relationship was something more than friendship. She was afraid of what might happen if they continued to spend time together, but it wasn't something she could avoid. She wouldn't admit, at least not now, but she a desire to be around Eragon. He was a great friend to her, and although he had made several passes at her, all of which had ended in tragedy for both of them, she still enjoyed his company. He understood her better than anyone else, which scared her even more.

Arya sighed and brushed all thought from her mind. Although she wasn't tired she decided to take a bit of a nap, at least she would get a few hours of sleep.

Arya woke the next day to the sound of light raping on the wooden post just outside of her tent. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body before standing up to face her visitor. She opened the flap of her tent to see Eragon standing outide.

"Oh, Eragon? To what do I owe this very early visit?" She smiled at him but it wasn't her usual smile, rather it seemed to send a bit more emotion than she had wished to convey. Even Eragon was taken aback by her sudden display of happiness. _"What are you doing?"_ Arya mentally berated herself before resuming her usual demeanor.

Eragon scratched the back of his head nervously, "Forgive me for coming to you at such an early hour Arya, I was only wondering if you would like to join me for a morning run. If this is a bad time I understand." He finished with a short bow.

Arya took a moment to look at Eragon. He was not fidgeting or acting nervous as he usually did around her. For some reason that had bothered her, but she somehow also liked it. It made Eragon seem more confident to be around her, but did that mean he had finally resigned himself to being just her friend? That shouldn't have bothered her but for some reason, it did.

Arya smiled lightly before saying, "Of course Eragon, I would love to go for a run. Just give me a moment." Eragon nodded and Arya went back into her tent. She slipped on her leather boots and grabbed her leather strap, carefully placing it around her forehead to hold her hair in place. She exited soon after to find Eragon conversing with Saphira. The great sapphire dragon spread her wings and stretched her neck. _"She must have just landed here."_ Arya thought to herself.

When Eragon took noticed of her, he slowly walked towards her and she gave him a smile.

"Forgive me, Arya, but it seems we will have to reschedule our run." He said, looking slightly unhappy.

Arya cocked her head to the side slightly and gave him a look of curiosity. "It is no problem. What has happened, if I may ask?"

Eragon looked at Saphira, "Saphira wanted to go flying, as we have not had the chance to do so in quite some time." He said it almost annoyingly but there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

_"I believe that _you_ were the one who got all excited when I asked if you would like to go flying. In fact, you were so excited that you were jumping around like an eight-year-old boy who had just received a present."_ Saphira teased.

Eragon's turned red and he glared at her. "Saphira! I did not!"

Arya laughed; it was hard not to. Watching Eragon and Saphira behave in this manner always made her laugh. Eragon looked over at Arya who was currently holding her stomach from laughing so much.

"It is not that funny…" He grumbled.

"Oh but it is! It sounds…just like…something…Eragon would do!" She tried to speak between laughs.

Eragon grinned at Arya's sudden amusement and walked over to Saphira, "Well, are you coming?" He spoke to Arya.

Arya stopped laughing and wiped a stray tear from her face, "Hmm? What do you mean, are you not going to fly with Saphira?"

Eragon smiled and nodded, "I am, and you are coming with us."

Arya looked at both Eragon and Saphira with wide eyes for a moment before calming herself down. She had always enjoyed riding on Saphira's back, but the height had always freighted her. Arya grew excited at the idea of flying but she knew she could not impose on them. She was sure Eragon and Saphira would prefer to spend time alone with each other.

"It is alright." She said with the raise of her hand. "You two go on, I have other matters to attend to." Arya replied as she slowly turned back to her tent.

She was surprised when it was Saphira, not Eragon who spoke next. _"Are you saying, little elf, that you do not want to ride on my back with Eragon? You cannot fool me, Arya, I know you want to. Come, whatever it is you have to do can wait until later."_

Arya was taken aback my Saphira's sudden invitation and as she saw Eragon nod, she realized that Saphira's words were not solely directed to her but Eragon had too been included in the conversation. Of course that was true on many occasions. Eragon and Saphira had included her in their conversations many times, and even though Eragon knew that for someone else to speak to ones dragon was either highly disrespectful or highly honored it did not seem to matter to either of them.

Arya sighed and thought for a moment, _"I suppose it can't hurt, after all I do want to fly with them." _With that she made up her mind and walked over to Eragon and Saphira.

Seeing Arya's decision, Eragon smiled and climbed atop Saphira's back and extended a hand out to Arya. She took it gratefully and Eragon swung her onto Saphira's back. She sat behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist loosely and let the other one fall to her side.

Saphira arched her back and prepared to take off. She dug her large claws into the dirt and pushed off hard. Her massive wings pushed them higher and higher. Arya gripped Eragon tighter as heavy gusts of wind blew past her. She silently hoped that Saphira wouldn't do anything too crazy.

But knowing Saphira, she probably would…

**(A.N.) Well I hope it was good, don't worry the plot will pick up soon I promise! I'm still working on the major plot but I've got a pretty good idea of the basic outline right now. The next chapter will have more Roran and other villagers from Carvahall, as well as other characters we all love so much .**

**P.S. : The next update will take a little longer than usual because I have two exams on Thursday for my summer class . But don't worry, it won't be too long**

**- Demonzmagic**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N.) Hey everyone I'm back! This past week has been crazy for me between work and the two exams I had on Thursday (which btw I got a B on). Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and to all of you who added me/this story to your alerts/favorites, it really means a lot . Also I'd like to thank RaphaelofTheDarkness for graciously offering to beta read this chapter . If anyone comes across any spelling/grammatical errors please PM him.**

**Ok, onward! Enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer – I do not own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

**_Ch. 4_**

_**Eragon**_

Arya released the iron-grip hold she had on Eragon and relaxed once Saphira leveled off. Eragon chuckled but said nothing, he just wanted to enjoy flying with Saphira, and he was more than welcoming when Arya agreed to go with them. The feel of her body tightly pressed against his back sent shivers through his body and despite the cold breeze that swept past them he could still feel her body heat. He wondered if she could feel _his_ body heat, and perhaps that was one of the reasons why she continued to press her body so close to his. He didn't say anything on the issue however, for fear that she would let go of him, or their friendship be ruined. They flew through the nearby lands of Southeastern Alagaesia and Eragon took joy in all the sites he could see. The land was so beautiful from atop Saphira's back. It was one more reason for him to continue to fight the Empire, to save the land and its people.

"_Are you two ready to have some fun?" _Saphira suddenly spoke.

Eragon grinned; he always loved it when Saphira flew with so many crazy tricks.

Apparently Arya didn't feel the same way. She quickly tensed up, _"Wait, Saphira don't-."_ But she was cut off as Saphira quickly nosedived. Eragon laughed and extended both his hands out towards his sides. Eragon blinked twice as he heard a strange sound and hislaughter was cut short by another sound; one Eragon thought he would never hear.

Arya was screaming.

Eragon fought hard not to laugh, he already loved the sound of her voice but this was different. He had never heard Arya scream before, and the knowledge that hardly anyone, if even that, had heard the same made it that much more enjoyable.

Eragon decided to end Arya's pain and patted Saphira on her neck, "_Alright Saphira that's enough, Arya is not used to flying like I am."_

Saphira snorted, "_I will never understand you two-legs and your fear for heights." _With that she slowed down but then suddenly barrel rolled to her right before leveling off once more.

Eragon thought he heard Arya whimper when they went from being upright to upside down to upright again, but he wasn't entirely sure.

But he _was _sure about one thing.

"_Saphira!" _He yelled, "_You did that on purpose!"_

Saphira remained silent but he knew she got the message.

"_It…is alright Eragon, however I would ask if Saphira could please refrain from doing that again...I do not think my stomach could handle that again." _Arya chuckled as she re-adjusted herself on the saddle.

Saphira merely hummed in agreement.

Eragon sighed, he knew why Saphira was acting this way. She wanted to fly freely so badly, not only that but to fly with him on her back. To be able to perform complex aerial tricks that they loved to do so much, but Arya was not used to flying in such ways. He understood how Arya felt too, it was the same way he had felt when he first flew on Saphira's back. In fact he remembered, after the first time he flew on her back, he said he would never fly on her again.

They didn't fly on for much longer, as Arya had other matters to attend to. As Saphira flew over the Varden camp they were welcomed by cheers from the men below. Eragon waved and gave his thanks but nothing more, he didn't enjoy all the attention he got when he walked around freely or on the battlefield. If it were up to him, he would spend all of his time in the woods of Ellesmira.

Saphira landed gently beside Eragons tent and both Eragon and Arya quickly hopped off her back. Eragon was about to speak to Arya when Blodhgarm appeared as if out of now where.

"Blodhgarm, how long have you been standing there?" Eragon asked grinning widely.

Even Arya gave a small smile in amsument.

"Eragon-Elda, Arya Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm replyed bowing respectfully, a smile tugged at the edge of his mouth.

Eragon chuckled, "Oh, you do not have to call me _elda,_ Blodhgarm,we're friends after all."

"Of course, Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm looked at Arya as he straightened himself.

"Lady Drottningu, Queen Islanzadi has requested that you contact her as soon as you are able."

Arya nodded, "Of course, thank you Blodhgarm." She turned to Eragon, "I shall see you later Eragon." Arya gave a curt bow and walked off. Eragon nodded and watched as she made her way through the tents until she was no longer visible. He still marveled at how graceful elfs walked but there was something different about the way Arya moved. He was captivated, mesmerized by even the simplest of her movements.

"Shadeslayer."

Eragon was taken from his thoughts and looked over to see Blodhgarm staring back at him and he thought he could see a smile grin trying to escape from his mouth, but it faded away as he resumed his usual blank faced expression.

"Oh… Sorry Blodhgarm. I forgot to tell you where Saphira and I would be going this morning." Eragon laughed but his face conveyed a sense of apology. After all it _was _the duty of Blodhgarm and the other eleven elven spell casters to protect both him and Saphira, he should at least let them know where he would be going whenever he could.

Blodhgarm chuckled, "It is quite alright Shadeslayer. You did not stray too far from camp and so I was able to track you. However that is not mainly why I came to you; your cousin, Roran, spotted me earlier and asked that if I ran into you to tell you that he wishes to see you."

Eragon's eyes lit up at the sound of his cousin's name but then a sudden look of guilt crept across his face, he had completely forgotten to go and see Roran.

"_Do not worry little one, I am sure he will understand. It has only been a few days since we were given some time off." _Saphira consoled.

Eragon sighed, _"True, but he's the only family I've got left Saphira. I can't just forget about him like that."_

"_True," _Saphira startled while standing up, "_After all you think of Arya nonstop, night and day."_

Eragon, now blushing deeply, turned around and walked off in the direction of the Carvahall tents. Saphira laughed, which sounded more like an odd deep grumble from her belly, and followed Eragon leaving a confused Blodhgarm behind.

Eragon and Saphira made their way to the Carvahall tents and ran into Hort's two sons; Albriech and Baldor, they were both carrying large barrels.

They soon spotted Eragon and turned to face him. "Ah Eragon! I was wondering when I'd see you!" Albriech spoke while place the large barrel down so he could give Eragon a hug.

Eragon laughed, "Hello Albreich, Baldor." He nodded to both of them and motioned to the barrels they had been carrying, "What is all this for?"

Baldor spoke next, "For the celebration tomorrow night." He spoke in an obvious tone. Eragon however, looked at both of them in confusion,

"Celebration? What celebration?"

"_Perhaps _that_ is why Roran wanted to see you today." _Saphira spoke.

"_You are probably right, as usual." _Eragon chuckled.

"You should go and see Roran, Eragon, he should be in his tent." Albriech replied, unaware of Eragon's conversation with Saphira.

Eragon nodded, "Thanks, I will see you both later then" With that he ran off in the direction of his cousin's tent with Saphira close behind.

Eragon made it to Roran's tent and found Katrina just outside hanging wet clothes on a line to dry. She smiled at Eragon and Saphira as they approached and walked over to greet them.

"Eragon!" She yelled pulling him into a hug. Eragon smiled and hugged her back.

"Katrina, it's nice to see you! Please forgive me for not coming to see you earlier."

Katrina shook her head as they broke their hug, "There is no need to apologize Eragon. I know that you are busy and besides, it has only been a few days since you and Roran have been granted some time off."

"_What did I tell you…"_

Eragon ignored the annoying comment made by Saphira and continued to speak with Katrina. "Still, we are family after all. Speaking of family, where is Roran?" Eragon spoke as he looked around for his cousin.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "You'll find him around Hort's. Most of the men have been working throughout the day to prepare for tonight's celebration—." Her eyes widened, "Oh, the celebration! I completely forgot!" Katrina stammered.

"What's wrong Katrina?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just remembered that I have something to do. You should go see Roran, he'll be around Horst's." She quickly finished and made off in the opposite direction.

"_Huh, I wonder what that was all about."_

Eragon shrugged off the thought and turned to Saphira, "_Well, I suppose we should go see Horst."_

They found Horst and Roran underneath a large open tent close to Horst's blacksmith shop.

They were sitting around a large table with other men but they all stopped once they noticed Saphira, many of the men seemed frightened however Roran jumped up and was the first to voice his excitement.

"Eragon!" He yelled as he pulled Eragon in for a hug much like Katrina did. Except that Roran was much bigger than Eragon and so his hold was much stronger than Katrina's.

"Roran…I can't…breath…" Eragon struggled through Roran's seemingly tight grip. Roran quickly let go of Eragon and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry cousin, I just haven't seen you off the battlefield in a while." Roran laughed. "But a normal human shouldn't be able to hurt you." He finished jokingly.

Eragon laughed, "True, but a _normal _human shouldn't be able to wrestle with an Urgal, and win." He joked back.

Roran chuckled, "I suppose you are right." Roran looked over at Saphira and bowed respectfully, "How are you Saphira?" He asked while straightening up.

Saphira snaked her large head and brought it next to Roran's. The other men jumped up from their seats and moved to the other side, except Horst; although he did flinch and jerked his body as if he was about to move.

"_There is no need for you to bow to me, Roran, we are family."_ Saphira replied while nudging him slightly with the end of her snout. "_And I am doing well, thank you for asking." _She spoke aloud for all to hear and Eragon almost burst out laughing when he saw the looks on all the men's faces. It wasn't common for villagers or commoners to know that dragons were one of the most intelligent creatures in all of Alagaesia.

Roran was a little surprised when Saphira nudged him affectionately and he looked over at Eragon, silently asking him what was going on. He relaxed when he saw that Eragon was smiled widely.

Roran chuckled and rubbed Saphira's snout.

"We saw Katrina earlier, she seems to be doing well." Eragon said while taking a seat next to Horst.

Roran nodded and sat opposite to him. "Yes, she is indeed a lot better now that we have some time off, you know how she gets whenever I leave for a mission or go into battle."

Eragon nodded."I do, it is understandable though. After everything you two have gone through, you both deserve to live a quite and happy life." Eragon replied. He looked around to see a few more barrels that looked the same as the ones he saw earlier.

He motioned to them, "So, what are all of these for?"

"For the celebration tomorrow of course, didn't you know Eragon?" Horst replied raising an eyebrow.

Roran slapped his hand to his face, "Right I forgot to tell you, forgive me. Since Lady Nasuada has given us all some time off we decided to have our own little celebration, separate from the usually Varden one's. Just us folks from Carvahall, a taste of the old days if you will."

Eragon grinned, "That sounds like a lot of fun." His grin soon faded as was replaced by a look of disappointment.

"Wha'ts wrong Eragon?" Horst asked.

Eragon chuckled, "Well, you see I'm not really the same boy you all remember when we all lived in Carvahall. It won't be the same."

Hurt and disappointment flashed across his face, but he tried to hide most of it from the two.

Roran slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "What are you talking about!? Eragon is Eragon! Am I right, Horst?"

Horst nodded, "I agree. Even though you _have _changed a lot Eragon, deep down I know you're still that same playful and troublesome boy you were." He gave Eragon a hard pat on the back.

"But… are you sure?" Eragon hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to see all of his old friends from Carvahall, but not if they thought of him so differently that they would act differently around him.

"Of _course_ we are sure! It would not be the same without you Eragon!" Roran yelled.

Eragon waved his hands to calm Roran down. "Alright alright! I will come."

Roran and Horst both smiled.

"Oh, and you _must_ bring a friend." Roran quickly spoke.

Eragon raised an eyebrow, "A _friend_?" He scratched the back of his head trying to think of someone to bring.

"How about Arya… that _is_ her name, right?" Roran asked.

Eragon's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "Oh no, she would not come."

Roran frowned, "Why not?"

"Because, she's not one for celebration's like this. I doubt she'd even come to the Varden celebrations, and even if she did she certainly wouldn't stay for very long."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Roran smirked.

Eragon blushed, "I...well…no not really…we're just friends, that is all…" Eragon sputtered out.

Roran smiled, "Perfect, then you can ask her when you see her later today."

Before Eragon could protest Saphira spoke, "_Little one, would it really be so bad to ask her to come?"_

"_You're not helping Saphira."_

"_You know you want to."_

"_That's not the point, and you know it." _Eragon argued , "_You know as well as I do that she does not like these sort of things."_

Saphira paused for a moment thinking about what to say. "_She may not _want _to but she could certainly use the fun. Have you seen her lately Eragon? She looks worn out and tired, on top of that she continues to fulfill her duties as the elfin princess _and _Varden ambassador. I think it would be a good idea to at least _ask _her._

Eragon sighed and stood up, "_Alright."_

Roran and Horst looked at him questioningly. Eragon shook his head, "Don't worry, I just have to go find someone."

Horst nodded but Roran grinned, "Tell Arya I said 'hi'."

Eragon sighed and left the tent to be immersed in sunlight. Saphira stood up and followed Eragon as he left the Carvahall tents to find Arya.

He spread out his conscience, and found her to be in her tent. He slowly approached it and rapped on the wooden post just outside.

"Just a moment." Came her musical voice.

Eragon was mesmerized every time she spoke. Had it not been for Saphira, Arya would have walked out of her tent to see Eragon staring back at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, Eragon. I was not expecting to see you until later." Arya spoke as she opened her tent flap.

Eragon looked at her oddly, "You were planning on seeing me later today?" He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. Much to his surprise, Arya too let a small smile escape before it disappeared altogether.

"Well, yes. Actually I was hoping to see if you would like to spar later, but if you are busy…"

Eragon shook his head, "N-No! I am not busy at all!" He chuckled and cleared his throat, "What I mean to say, is that I would love to spare with you, Arya. However I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Arya folded her arms and leaned to one side.

Eragon took a deep breath to relax himself. "Well, you see. There's…well…there is going to be this celebration tomorrow evening. But you see, it's just with the villagers from Carvahall... Roran said I should bring a friend and you were the only person I could think of."

Eragon thought he spoke too fast for her to understand because she was just staring blankly at him. However she soon let out a breath of air and smiled lightly,

"I would be glad to accompany you." She said simply.

Eragon blinked twice, "What? R-Really?" Eragon asked, still trying to register what Arya said.

She laughed lightly, "Yes Eragon. Actually, I was hoping that you would accompany me to some of the other celebrations going on later in the week. As you said yourself, you are really the only friend that I have. So really, I would be quite bored if I went alone."

Eragon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Although she _did _say they would only go as _friends _he was still glad he could be in her company.

"Great." He smiled back at her. "So when shall I meet you at the training grounds?"

Arya thought for a moment. Eragon took this time to notice that Arya was not wearing her usual leather jerkin _or _leather strap. Instead she wore a dark blue tunic and brown bottoms that seemed to fit her comfortably but were not too big, the clothes hugged her body modestly. Eragon fought the thoughts that invaded his mind that normally came when he thought about or saw Arya. If she noticed his nervousness she did not say anything.

"Before sunset." She finally spoke.

"Alright, I shall be ready." Eragon smiled and turned to leave but Arya stopped him.

"Oh, and Eragon?"

Eragon stopped and turned back to Arya, "Yes?"

"My mother wishes to speak with you. You should contact her whenever you can."

Eragon frowned. Lately he didn't enjoy speaking with the elfin Queen.

"What could she want to talk to me about?" Eragon asked

Arya shrugged, "I do not know, she would not tell me."

Eragon groaned, "Alright, I will speak with her first thing in the morning." He spoke dejectedly.

Arya smirked but said nothing. Eragon knew all too well what she was probably thinking. No one hated speaking with Islanzadi more than Arya. He wondered how their conversation went and if their relationship had improved at all. Before he could say anything more on the subject, Arya turned back to her tent.

"I shall see you at the training grounds." She turned back to face him, "And do not think this fight will be easily won."

Eragon chuckled and bowed slightly, "I wouldn't dream of it, Arya-Svit-Kona."

She nodded and returned into her tent. Eragon sighed and made for his own tent. Saphira was already resting by the tent when got there.

"_See? Now was that so hard?" _Saphira said opening on eye.

Eragon ignored Saphira and grumbled something incoherent as he entered his tent.

Saphira laughed and laid her head back down.

Eragon kicked off his boots and laid down on his bed. "_Might as well get some rest before I spar with Arya." _He thought as he stared up at the ceiling of his tent. He wondered what Islanzadi could possibly want to speak with him about. His thoughts drifted from Islanzadi to Arya until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Eragon stopped just outside the training grounds and stretched. Saphira, who had decided that she would much rather sleep, did not accompany him. He drew Brisingr and took a deep breath, calming himself. There were other men in the surrounding area but they were too busy training with others to notice him. Eragon imagined himself on the battlefield, surrounded by soldiers of the Empire. He opened his eyes and quickly slashed in front of him taking out his first imaginary target. Without pausing he ducked and spun around to deliver and second lethal blow to another opponent.

Eragon continued this process as he always did when he trained alone. He darted left and right, dodging imaginary blows and taking down soldiers one by one. He spun around to slash at another imaginary soldier when his blade suddenly met with another. The clash of steal against steal reverberated around the area and several men turned to Eragon's direction.

Eragon's eyes widened but they soon softened when he realized it was only Arya.

"Arya, you should be more careful!" Eragon yelled, "What if I hurt you?"

Arya's eyebrows met at a 'v', "Eragon, I am an incredibly skilled swords-woman, not one of your helpless _human_ women. Do _not _treat me in such a way again."

Eragon looked at the ground, "Sorry, I only meant…" he shook his head. "_She's right, why do I keep treated her like that?" _Eragon mentally berated himself.

He looked back up at her, placing two fingers on his lips and bowing respectfully, "Please forgive me, I did not mean to offend you, Arya."

Arya sighed and shook her head, "It is alright Eragon, just don't do it again."

Eragon smiled and returned to a standing position. He looked around and saw that many of the men that were training were suddenly surrounding them.

He looked back at Arya grinning. "It looks as though we have an audience."

Arya grinned mischievously, "It seems that way, let us not keep them waiting." Arya made her way to the center of the nearby training circle and drew her blade.

Eragon smirked and followed Arya, stopping just across from her. They stood there in silence, staring back at one another. Eragon took this time to remember how Arya moved in past sparring matches and tried to discern her emotional state, the latter being the more difficult attempt. His grip on Brisingr wasn't tight but it wasn't loose either. He had just enough grip on it to flow through every intricate motion he had trained at but tight enough to where it wouldn't fly out of his hand.

Neither made any motion to attack first. Everyone around them was silent; their eyes were transfixed on the two warriors spaced several feet from one another. Then, without warning, both Arya and Eragon suddenly lunged at each other. Their blades met at the center and sparks flew from the contact. Eragon wasted no time as he pushed off Arya's weight and jumped to the side. He slashed at her feet but she jumped and drove her blade downwards towards Eragon's neck. He parried the blow and rolled over, quickly standing up.

The two circled each other, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Eragon noticed a stray branch on the ground beside his left foot. Thinking fast he kicked the branch up at Arya. She blocked it with ease but Eragon was already upon her and she just barely met his blade with hers. They continued to strike, each trying to find a weakness of hole in the others' defense. The duel was almost like a dance; at times they become so close to one another that their faces almost touched, but no sooner did they break apart and attack once more. Sparks flew from their blades and most of the men were having trouble keeping up with them; they moved so fast they couldn't be seen by the human eye.

Eragon loosened the grip on his blade so he could spin it easier. Arya took this as a sign of him tiring and attacked harder. Eragon grinned, what Arya did not know what that this was exactly what he wanted to see. Arya lunged forward but Eragon side-stepped and watched as she lost her footing. She fell forward and turned around just in time to block a powerful strike from Eragon, but his blade did not meet hers.

A resounding crack could be heard all around them as Arya dropped to her knees and clutched her sword hand. Without thinking Eragon dropped his bald and ran over to her.

"A-Arya! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He grabbed her hand and looked at the extent of the damage. There was a long dark red mark along her wrist, and her hand was most certainly broken.

Arya clenched her teeth, "I am fine, Eragon. There is no need to worry."

Eragon ignored her and focused on her hand. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Waise Heil." He spoke with full force, concentrating on the broken bones and torn muscles. Within seconds the once broken hand was now healed. Eragon opened his eyes and looked at Arya. He was shocked with what he saw. He expected her to be furious with him, that he had the audacity to heal a simple broken hand when it was well within her capabilities. But instead he saw a look of gratitude. Her eyes were soft and hopeful; Eragon was lost in her gaze and forgot that he was still holding on to her hand.

Arya however, did not. She quickly let go of his hand and her expression changed, but not to anger. She stood up slowly and walked off.

"Arya, wait!" Eragon called to her, but she did not turn around and soon she was lost on the sea of tents.

Eragon still could not believe what he saw. In her eyes, was fear.

* * *

**(A.N.) Well there you go! I hope it was enjoyable. I've never written a fighting sense before (obviously) but I hope it was satisfactory. The next chapter of two will still be focused on their period of rest and the various celebrations that will be going on. After that I'll focus more on Eragon's decision to return to Ellesmira and what not. As for the next update, that may take longer to put up. These next two weeks are going to hell for my summer class. Basically Next Tuesday I've got a quiz then Thursday I've got an Exam. Then the next Tuesday I have the lab final and the next Thursday is the lecture final. Good god…anyways I'll do my best to get it up when I can.**

_- Demonzmagic_


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N.) I'm back guys! As always I would like to share my utmost thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Seriously you guys, I know I say this a lot but all of your input really helps me out! Onward and downward!**

**Thanks again to _RaphaeloftheDarkness_ for betaing my story! Everyone please give him a big thanks and also if any of you run into any mistakes in these chapters please let him know! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I wouldn't be writing FanFic if I owned the Inheritance Cycle…or would I? I guess we'll never ****know…**

* * *

_**Ch. 5**_

_**Arya **_

She ran. Eragon called her name but she kept running. She was confused. She should have been upset with Eragon for taking her hand and healing such a simple wound, but she wasn't and that frightened her. Something had stirred deep within her when Eragon took her hand. Something she never thought she would feel again; _safe_.

It hurt Arya; it hurt her to push those feelings away. Again and again Eragon had confronted her with his feelings and she continuously turned him down, until their final encounter at the Agaeti Blodhern where she crushed their friendship, and both their hearts. It took Eragon a long time to rebuild it and to regain her trust. They had finally once again become friends. They spent a lot of time together and apart since the battle of the Burning Planes. After Oromis' death, Arya was broken. First her father, then Faolin, and then Oromis, she had lost them all. Only one person was there for her, only one person who could fully understand what she was going through.

_Eragon_.

He was nothing more than a friend to her. Which was just what she had wanted, or so she thought.

"_No, I do _not _love Eragon."_

She kept running and she didn't even know where she was, nor when she would stop. Finally she fell to her knees in a small secluded area of a forested area. Arya looked around, making sure Eragon had not followed her. She sighed in relief when he was nowhere in sight.

Arya leaned against a nearby tree and hugged her knees to her chest. She was scared, and that rarely happened. After her father passed there was only one person whom she felt safe around, and that was Faolin.

Now however, she had become unusually comfortable around Eragon. What had surprised her was how well he was able to read her. She didn't even have to speak, and he knew if she was happy, upset, uncomfortable, annoyed..._anything_. What had bothered Arya was how much she enjoyed his carefree laugh and bright, sometimes childlike, attitude. It was the opposite of Faolin and she began to doubt whether she ever loved Faolin at all. Yes, they were close, but so were her and Eragon.

Arya suddenly felt a familiar presence brush against her mind and she tensed. She was about to throw up her barriers, not wanting to talk to Eragon, when someone else spoke through her mind.

"_Arya."_

"_Saphira?" _Arya asked in surprise.

"_I wish to speak with you, do not worry Eragon does not know I am here."_

Arya remained tense for a moment longer, but soon relaxed and mentally nodded. She felt a gust of wind from above and looked up to see the large beautifully blue scaled dragon drop down from the tops of the trees. She landed close to Arya and folded her wings.

Arya slowly approached Saphira as the great sapphire dragon lowered her head. Arya placed her hand on Saphira's snout.

"_Saphira I—,"_

"_Wait." _Saphira interrupted her.

"_I only came because I wished to tell you something. You needn't reply, only listen."_

Arya hesitated but agreed. She backed from Saphira slightly and waited for her to speak.

"_First, I would like to apologize for Eragon's behavior. He was only concerned for you as a friend, however..." _

Saphira paused as Arya bit her lower lip.

"_I have a feeling you are not being entirely honest with yourself."_

There it was, Arya knew it was coming. She knew it herself; she wasn't being honest with herself and when Saphira said this it finally clicked in her mind.

But it wasn't enough; it was enough to convince her.

"_I am not trying to force you to change your mind, little elf. I only want you to be true to yourself. You clam that you cannot be with Eragon because he is young. But that is not a factor anymore, is it Arya?" _

Saphira was starting to sound annoyed, but she kept her cool and waited for Arya to reply.

Arya got the hint and looked away from Saphira, "No, it is not but-"

Saphira snorted, a plume of smoke exited from her nostrils. "_Then _why _did you act the way you did just then?" _She snapped.

Arya squeezed her eyes shut. "_Why? Why _did _she act that way?" _She asked herself.

"_Your second claim is that you do not want to distract Eragon from his task, but did you stop to think how much you are on his mind Arya?"_

Arya's eyes grew in shock.

"_Whether you decide to be with Eragon or not, you will _always _be in his thoughts, and in his heart Arya. Do you not _see _that this constant dancing of your feelings around each other is causing _more _trouble that it is solving?"_

"But I…I can't…" Arya was shaking, she knew she was fighting off those feelings but they scared her. She didn't want to confront them.

Saphira clenched her jaws, showing her sharp teeth. "_Eragon wouldn't want me to tell you this, but I will. As of late Eragon has been having trouble sleeping."_

Arya flashed Saphira a look of confusion and concern. "What do you mean?"

"_Arya, how much battle has Eragon experienced? How many men has he killed? Do you think it easy for someone like Eragon, who was thrust into this world, to be able to handle such feats with ease? I am doing all that I can but his nightmares sometimes affect me through our connection. I do not tell you this so that you can piety him; it is because _you _are the only one who can help him."_

Saphira turned around and prepared to fly, "_It is your choice, Arya. If you do not choose to be with him then you must be able to _bear _with him. He may do things that may seem as though he is trying to show you his affection but I assure you that he has _fully _convinced himself that you will _never _return his feelings. He will _always _be your friend, Arya._

Arya fell to her knees; the weight of her emotions was too much to bear, a single tear fell from her cheek.

"_Whatever you decide," _Saphira started as she prepared herself to take off, "_I ask that you not tell Eragon of this conversation." _

Saphira was about to take off when Arya spoke, it was soft and barely a whisper.

"Thank you, Saphira."

Saphira looked back at Arya and grinned, "_What for, little elf? I have done nothing." _

With that Saphira pushed off the ground and flew off, most likely back to Eragon's tent.

Arya sat in silence and listened to all the sounds that the forest gave off.

It took her nearly the rest of the day before she was able to come to terms with her feelings for Eragon. She wasn't entirely sure if it was love, but she knew there was something there. As these feeling surfaced from within her, she was surprised to find that she had been harboring these feelings for some time.

She smiled.

She would not tell Eragon of her feelings for him just yet. She wanted to spend even more time with him than usual. She wanted to become closer to him.

And she would, soon enough.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

Eragon awoke the next day wondering how angry Arya was with him.

"_I'm so _stupid!" He berated himself and got out of bed.

"_Good morning little one." _Saphira spoke gently, fully aware that Eragon would most likely be down throughout most of the day.

Eragon sighed, "_Good morning__ Saphira." _He sounded thoroughly dejected as he lazily walked over to the wash basin as cleaned his face.

"_Little one..."_

_" What I did yesterday was wrong of me. I know that Arya will never return my affections and I'm trying so _hard _to be her friend. It seems that I still have a long way to go."_

He heard Saphira grunt, "_This is not your fault Eragon. You did what you thought was right! You were only concerned for her well-being as a friend. It is _she _who took it the wrong way."_

It did little to raise his spirits. Whether it was his fault or not, the fact still remained that Arya was upset with him Eragon sighed and threw on his pants and boots and decided to contact Islandzadi. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a mirror. Sitting on his bed, he took a breath and then spoke the words _draumr kopa._

The mirror's reflecting image began to shift and swirl until it finally stopped and a new image could be seen. Someone moved around and soon Islanzadi was staring back at him.

Eragon bowed his head and placed two fingers on his lips, giving the customary elvish greeting.

Islanzadi did the same and spoke first, "Hello Eragon-elda, it is good to see you."

Eragon smiled, "You as well, Queen Islanzadi."

"I trust you have spoken with Nasuada?"

Eragon nodded, "I have, a few days ago actually. However I am unsure of what my duties are at this time."

Islanzadi nodded, "There isn't much for you to do at this time Eragon. Right now you need to focus your time and energy on fighting this war with Galbatorix. We shall worry about your other duties later, or perhaps if we find the last egg and it hatches then you will have to train the new rider. Of course, I have little faith that we will find it before the war is over."

Eragon agreed. If the last egg was indeed in the dark castle of Uru'baen they would be hard pressed to get their hands on it.

"Queen Islanzadi, I wish to return to Ellesmira. There are a few things that I must attend to, on top of my former master funeral."

"Of course, you are 'Eragon-elda' now after all, you must be here as Lead Rider. I believe Arya will also be accompanying you."

Eragon groaned, this would not be good. Unfortunately Eragon did not shield his emotions very well and Islanzadi picked up on them almost immediately.

"Did something happen between you two?" Islanzadi furrowed her eyebrows.

"N-No, it was just…a misunderstanding, that is all." Eragon said, trying to sound confident.

Islanzadi looked at him oddly, but soon took his word. "That is good to hear. I know that you two have become good friends and I would hate for Arya to lose that relationship. It has been a long time since I have seen her smile the way she does around you sometimes."

Eragon blinked, confused. "_Does she really smile that much when she's around me?"_ He never really noticed it that much, but perhaps that was because she shielded her emotions so well.

"We are…still friends my queen." It hurt Eragon to lie, he wasn't sure if Arya would forgive him this time but he did not want to worry her mother.

"Eragon." Isanzadi suddenly spoke. She sounded concerened.

"Yes...?" Eragon replied, unsure of what was about to happen.

"You know that Arya and I do not have the best relationship as mother and daughter. She does not really have anyone in her life with whom she can talk to; I want you to be there for her."

Eragon's eyes grew large, "W-What? Queen Islanzadi, I do not think I understand." He looked confused.

Islanzadi sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, "I mean that I want you to be by her side as much as you can, I fear for Eragon. Keeping that much pent up emotions cannot be good, even for an elf. I do not mean that you must be with her day and night, only that you should be her friend. Spend time with her Eragon, as much as you can."

Eragon sighed. He would do it, of course. There wasn't anything he cared more about than Arya, except for Saphira. The only thing that worried him was whether Arya would be alright with something like this. Eragon pushed his worried aways, for now he would tell Islanzadi he would do what he could.

He switched to the ancient language before he spoke, "You have my word, Queen Islanzadi, I will always be there for Arya."

Islanzadi's eye grew large, "Eragon…do you realize what you have just said?"

Eragon nodded, "I do. I have bound myself to always be there for Arya, regardless of how she may feel about me. My only concern is for her happiness."

"You, are a special man Eragon." Islanzadi spoke as she closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, I did not know the extent of how much you cared for my daughter."

Eragon bowed, "Always." He spoke again in the ancient language.

"Very good, then I shall let you go. You deserve the time off that you have been given. I shall expect you in Ellesmira in two weeks time."

Eragon nodded and then ended the spell. He relaxed on the bed and released a deep breath, placing the mirror on the nearby desk. He would have to somehow apologize to Arya.

"_Do not worry Eragon, I am sure she will forgive you." _Saphira reassured him.

"_Why do you say that?" _Eragon asked, confused.

"_I have a feeling."_

Eragon raised an eyebrow, "_You have a _feeling?"

"_Do not question the powers of a dragon; we can manipulate magic in strange ways, just not always when we want to."_

Eragon shrugged, she was right after all. He stretched again and stood up, deciding to go over and speak with Arya even if it took him all day to find her. He would do all that he could to assure her that he would only be her friend. Eragon opened his tent flap and walked out, running straight into someone.

"Ow!" Eragon rubbed his head and looked around to see who he had run into. He froze as he looked at the ground. There, lying in front of him, was Arya.

"A-Arya, what are you doing here?" He hesitated and slowly extended his hand. He fully expected her to reject the offer but was surprised when she took his hand and stood up, she even thanked him.

She looked into his eyes and Eragon thought he saw a hint of guilt. He stood in front of Arya, completely confused and unsure of what to do.

Arya finally spoke, "Eragon I…I am sorry…" she spoke softly. Eragon blinked, he wasn't expecting this from her.

"I was wrong to assume anything of you." She continued, "I do not want you to think that I am angry with you, I wish for us to remain as friends." She finished, extending her hand.

Eragon was frozen. This was unlike anything Arya had done before, and it seemed so out of character. He shook off his thoughts and took her hand in his, and that's when he saw it. He didn't know what it was, desire?

"_NO!" _Eragon yelled at himself, "_That's how you got into trouble in the first place! She will only be your _friend_!" _

Eragon smiled at her, "Arya, you needn't apologize to me. I want you to know that my only concern for you is that of a friend, I will _always _be your friend."

Arya smiled back at him, "Thank you, Eragon. I am glad that I am so lucky to have you as a friend."

Eragon blushed but he was saved by Saphira. She walked over to Arya and smiled, "_We will always be here for you Arya."_

Arya bowed to Saphira, "Thank you, Saphira, Eragon."

Eragon shook his head, "Arya, would you still like to accompany me to the celebration tonight?"

Arya nodded, "Yes Eragon, tonight's and every night's celebration."

Eragon, Arya and Saphira spent most of the day walking around the Varden Camp, talking with familiar faces as they did. As the day passed on, Eragon and Arya spent some time in silence and laughed many times. Eragon felt that something had changed within Arya but he said nothing out of fear that she would become angry again. The day passed by quickly and they soon found themselves near the Carvahall tents.

Eragon was amazed by how much the area had changed. Many of the tents had been moved around to make a large open space that was filled with large open tents. Large wooden tables where placed next to each other and colorful banners littered the area. Eragon could smell a wide assortment of meat, fish, cooked vegetables, fruit, and many other delicious smelling foods.

Eragon grinned and looked at Saphira, "Alright Saphira, if you drink tonight then you can't drink tomorrow, got it?"

Saphira snorted, "_Baahh, you cannot tell _me _when I can and cannot drink!" _

She tried to argue but Eragon shot her a dark look and she immediately caved. Saphira was hard to control when she was drunk, and too nights in a row was too much for Eragon to handle.

Arya laughed and walked with Eragon further into the area. Many people smiled and waved at Eragon, but did not do so much with Arya. Eragon frowned, he was afraid of this. It was one of the reasons why he did not want to invite Arya as many of the villagers were not comfortable with elves.

Eragon spotted Roran and walked over to him.

Roran saw Eragon and smiled as he gave him a hug, "Eragon! I am glad you came!" he let go of Eragon smiled at Saphira. "You as well Saphira."

"_It is good to see you again, Roran." _Saphira

"I am glad you came as well Arya. I had hoped that you would accept Eragon's invitation."

Arya smiled and nodded, "I am glad he asked me, and it is good to you Roran."

Katrina and Horst soon joined in and they all conversed for some time. Roran, Horst and Katrina shared some interesting stories about Eragon's past and while he was thoroughly embarrassed by some of the rather _childlike_ things he did, he was surprised to see that Arya seemed to be having a good time.

After some more embarrassing stories, the time had come to start the official celebration. Eragon chatted amongst many of his old friends and they asked him questions about magic and what is was like to be a dragon rider. Arya was talking with Katrina for some time but made her way over to Eragon soon after.

"What do you mean you can't _lie_ in this '_ancient language_'? How is that possible?" Albriech asked Eragon.

Eragon furrowed his eyebrows, "That's a little hard to explain, basically if you _did _try to lie in the ancient language, you would be stopped by the language itself."

Albriech looked even more confused than before, "I still don't understand. How can a _language _stop you from lying?"

Eragon sighed, "It has to do with the Grey Folk. Just understand that the Ancient Language is the oldest language in all of Alagaesia. It's what gives life and structure to everything in this land. Take the elfs, for example." Eragon looked at Arya when he spoke, "The elfs 'sing' the trees and plants to life in their woods. It is how they make their homes, through ancient language."

Albriech and the other men looked from Eragon to Arya in astonishment. "Amazing, I had no idea." Horst said.

"I still don't see how you can't lie in this language, it doesn't seem possible." Alberich replied, taking a drink from his pint of mead.

Eragon shrugged, "Believe what you want." He took a bite of an apple and relaxed into his seat.

"So Eragon." Baldor started, "when do we get to meet the lucky girl who gets to have you all to herself?" He grinned and the other men seemed to be more interested in this next question than the previous one, everyone except Eragon and Arya, of couse

He blushed lightly and averted his eyes.. "I am not with anyone."

The men looked at him baffled, "What? Oh I know, it's _her _isn't it?" Baldor spoke looking at Arya.

Eragon's eyes grew wide but he soon masked his expression. He could see Arya tense up slightly but he doubted anyone else noticed.

"_Do not worry Arya, I will only tell them then truth." _He assured her.

He could feel her gratitude wash over him and he used it to strengthen his answer. Regardless of how he felt for Arya he would never put in such a compromising situation as this.

Eragon shook his head, "No it is not Arya. We are only friends, but _good_ friends." He looked at Arya and smiled.

Baldor frowned, "Oh, I see. Well it is good to have close friends Eragon, I am happy for you."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and music. Saphira was, of course, already drunk by this time and was trying to convince Roran of the existence a rare subspecies of dog-birds.

"_They are quite _*hiccup* _real Roran." _Saphira struggled to say.

Roran looked as though he was about to die from lack of oxygen from laughing so much. The sound a dragon made when they hiccupped was incredibly funny.

Eragon sighed as he looked over at Saphira.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Arya asked, fighting hard not to laugh.

"No, she will be alright. Trust me, the last time this happened it was impossible to get her to move. I think I have had my fill of fun for tonight, what about you?" Eragon replied stretching his upper body.

Arya nodded in agreement, "Yes, I do believe I wish to return to my tent."

Eragon finished his stretch and smiled at her, "Well are tents are fairly close to each other, I suppose we can walk their together; unless you prefer to go alone?" He said causally.

Arya chuckled softly, "Of course we may walk together Eragon."

Eragon tried to hide his embarrassment as they started down the dirt path to their tents.

* * *

_**Arya**_

Arya felt her heart begin to race; she didn't know what was happening to her. All of a sudden she had begun to feel a burning desire to be closer to Eragon. She fought hard to suppress those feeling but she found it to be impossible.

When they finally reached her tent, Arya could take it no longer. She grabbed the front of Eragon's shirt with both of her hands and rested her heard on his chest.

"A-Arya! Are you alright?" Eragon cried, completely shocked by her sudden change in behavior.

She looked up into his eyes, "Eragon…I…" she never got the chance to finish her sentence as a men suddenly ran up to them. Arya threw herself off of Eragon and tried to the hide the blush that threatened to take over her face, luckily for her if was too dark for either Eragon or the other man to notice.

Eragon looked so confused that Arya couldn't help but feel bad for him. She had this strange way about her that always seemed to push and pull Eragon.

Just like that she was off of him, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes downcast. Eragon looked like he was ready to punch the poor man in his face.

"What is it?" Eragon said rather annoyingly.

The man took a moment to catch his breath and then spoke, "Forgive me Eragon Shadeslayer, but it is about your cousin Roran."

Eragon's eyes grew wide, "What about Roran? What has happened to him?!"

The man paused again to take a breath, and Eragon grabbed his shoulder's and shook. "Speak quickly!"

"Eragon..." Arya spoke softly, but he voiced held a sense of warning. She had rarely seen him act so angry.

"I-I'm afraid…h-he has been attacked." The man replied shakily.

* * *

**(A.N.) Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapters will contain some drama and action (thank god right?). I am sorry to say that the next chapter probably won't be up until the end of **_**next **_**week . Between RaphaeloftheDarkness going on vacation for a few days and me being busy with a test and **_**two **_**finals it will be tough, but I **_**promise **_**that it will be good!**

**Stay tuned!**

_- Demonzmagic_


	6. Authors Notes

**(A.N.) Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a while and I am sorry for that. For some reason I just couldn't finish the next chapter, what with being so busy lately and there's been other drama going on in my life, plus I just don't have the drive or motivation right now to write. So with that being said I will regretfully be putting this story of hiatus. I don't how long it will be for, could be a few weeks or a few months. Please bear with me, I haven't completely given up on writing it's just that I have some things going on in my life that demand my full attention. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story, and please stay with me!**

**-**_**Demonzmagic**_


	7. Chapter 6

**(A.N.) Hey guys, IM BACK! HOORAAAYYY! Lol, honestly I thought I would take a longer break, but after I came back from my vacation I had the urge to write :). Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last actual chapter, and I would also like to give a BIG thanks to _RaphealoftheDarkness_ once again for beta-ing this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own the Inheritance Cycle. So please, no lawsuits.**

* * *

_**Ch. 6**_

_**Eragon**_

Only one thing ran through his mind. As the memory of his last visit to the Dwarven halls and the clan that had attacked him resurfaced, he remembered what his foster brother had told him.

"_Be careful, mine brother. They are not a clan to be trifled with. If they cannot come after you, then will attack those that you love and hold dear."_

"What happened?!" Eragon shouted as he ran through the Carvahall tents, quickly making his way to Rorans'. Several people stood outside his cousin's tent including Horst, his wife, his two sons and Joed.

"Eragon!" They all yelled once he had arrived.

"What has happened to Roran?" Eragon repeated, trying to remain calm.

Horst spoke first, "No one really knows, except for Roran himself, and he's asleep in his bed. All we know is that everything was fine up until you left Eragon. We all heard a scream and saw Roran fall, he had been stabbed."

"Barzul!" Eragon cursed, he clenched his fists into two tight balls. "_If only I had stayed! I could have _protected_ him!"_

"_Do not blame yourself little one, this was not your doing but whoever attacked your cousin."_ Saphira spoke gently.

Eragon blinked, he had completely forgotten about Saphira during all the commotion. He extended his mind and was surprised to find her relatively close by.

"_Thank you Saphira…where are you anyways?" _Eragon knew she was close but he couldn't actually see her.

"_I am right here." _

Eragon turned around to see Saphira making her way towards him. Despite all the mead she had drunk she seemed to be in complete control of her mind and body.

"_Indeed I am, the situation has brought me to full alertness." _Saphira spoke as she gently nudged Eragon. He chuckled and rubbed her neck, Arya doing the same.

Someone exited Roran's tent and everyone turned to see who it was.

"Well don't just stand there like bumbling idiots!" Angela spoke to everyone, but Eragon had a feeling she was directing it more towards himself. Eragon nodded and followed Angela into his cousin's tent.

Katrina was sitting on a stool beside Roran's, she was holding his hand and brushing his hair with another. She turned to see who had come, and jumped up once she saw Eragon.

"Eragon!" She yelled, giving him a hug. "Eragon, w-who w-would d-do something l-like t-this? W-why would a-anyone w-want to h-hurt R-Roran?" She sobbed, tears flowing uncontrollably.

Eragon lifted her chin am wiped her tears away, "I do not know, but I promise you I _will_ find out."

"Eragon." Someone else spoke.

He turned to see Blodgharm and Nasuada standing nearby. Eragon released Katrina, who went back to sitting beside her fiancée, and walked over to them.

"Do we know who did this?" Eragon spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting to worry Katrina.

Nasuada sighed, "I'm afraid not, however we have several statements from the men who saw what happened claim to have seen someone run off in a black cloak, unfortunately their face was covered and they looked to be no taller than a young boy, if that helps at all."

Eragon gritted his teeth, "_It does." _He thought angrily.

"_We will need more evidence before we can make that claim, Eragon." _Saphira reasoned.

"_I know Saphira, but who else could it be? A short person wearing black robes with their face covered? If only someone had seen their clan symbol…" _

"_We will have to speak with Orik." _

Eragon gave a mental nod, "_We will contact him in the morning."_

He turned and looked at his cousin, who did not look well. His face and body was covered in sweat and his shirt had been taken off. Eragon looked at the wound site, which had been covered with large white cloth that wrapped around his lower chest.

Eragon looked to Angela, "How bad is it?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I can't really say, but what I _do _know is that he has most certainly been poisoned."

"What!?" Eragon shouted, "Do you know how to heal him?"

"Well I wouldn't be much of a healer if I didn't, now would I?" Angela replied. "But it will be a long and painful process I'm afraid."

Eragon sat on the other side of Roran cot and stared at his cousin. "_Why, why did this happen to him? Why couldn't they have just come after _me _like last time?"_

Eragon felt someone grasp his hand and he looked over to see Arya sitting beside him. She gave him a comforting smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"Arya…" He didn't know what to say, and her previous behavior completely baffled him. Eragon shook away the thoughts, now was hardly the time for them.

"Blodhgarm, I want you to post some of the elves in your charge around Roran's tent, at least until he has made a full recovery." Eragon spoke as he stood up.

Blodhgarm bowed, "As you wish, Shadeslayer."

"We will find out who did this Eragon, it may take us some time but I give you my word there will be justice." Nasuada looked at Eragon reassuringly.

Eragon smiled, "Thank you Nasuada, I do believe I have an idea who might have done this however."

Nasuada cocked an eyebrow and everyone looked at Eragon in surprise.

Katrina was the first to speak however. She jumped up from beside her fiancée and grabbed onto Eragon's arm. "Who! Who do you know that would do this!?"

Eragon gently took Katrina's hand in his and looked at her reassuringly, "I will let you know as soon as I have found evidence."

It did not comfort her, but she sighed and slouched back into her seat beside Roran.

Nasuada moved to exit the tent but turned and faced everyone just before she did. "Tomorrow is a big day for everyone. The people of the Varden, especially the men, have not had a proper celebration for some time."

Eragon tensed slightly. He was in no mood to celebrate, what was there to celebrate for? Yes, they took one more of Galbatorix's cities, yes they found out his source of power, but they still had no idea of how to overcome it. So where did that leave them? Back at where they were when Eragon had first arrived at Farthen Dur. Eragon sighed, he knew the men did not know any of this and that they had done all that their leader had asked of them, so they did deserve this at the very least.

"The condition of Roran Stronghammer shall not be disclosed to the public. No one besides the people in this room will be allowed to enter this tent, and if people come with questions the story will be that Roran has been tasked with his own assignment." Nasuada finished.

Everyone nodded and slowly left the tent. Eragon remained behind and crouched beside Katrina, "Do not worry, in a few days' time he will be better. And I _will _find out who was behind this, of that you have my word." Eragon kept his eyes fixed on Katrina.

"Thank you Eragon." She sniffed.

Eragon nodded and left the tent.

"_Do you think a few of the elvin spellcasters should watch over Arya too?" _Eragon asked Saphira as they walked through the Carvahall tents towards their own. He made sure block Arya from the conversation.

"_What for? Arya is more than capable of taking care of herself."_

"_I know but—."_

"This _is what she means when she tells you to spot treating her like some helpless human woman." _Saphira replied, cutting him off.

Eragon grumbled but said nothing, signifying his defeat.

When he reached his tent, Eragon noticed that Arya had still been following them. He apologized for ignoring her, but she shook her head.

"It is alright Eragon, I know you have a lot on your mind right now. It is late and think I will return to my tent."

Eragon nodded, suddenly realizing just how tired he really was. Before Arya left however, she turned back and faced Eragon, but said nothing and left him soon after.

* * *

Eragon laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Several thoughts rushed in a out of his mind. For one, he still couldn't understand why Arya was acting the way she was, but he would certainly _not _make the same mistake he had made so many times before. The sparring match he had with Arya a few days previous had not exactly determined a winner, and Eragon feared that he might have actually lost had the match continued. Of all the skills and fighting techniques he had learned had still could not best Arya or even Blodgharm more than once or twice in a given set of matches. He would have to spar much more frequently now, especially since they would be leaving for Ellesmira soon and before long they would lay siege to Dras Leona with Uru'baen not long after. His time was growing thinner and he feared he would not complete his task of ridding the lands of that evil tyrant. It was a few hours before Eragon was able to fall asleep the morning had come too soon for him.

Eragon awoke still feeling tired and a little sore, but he ignored it and washed his face in the nearby washbasin.

"_Good morning little one." _Saphira spoke as Eragon exited his tent.

Eragon stretched and gave Saphira a warm smile. "_Good morning Saphira. Care to go flying on this fine moring?" _Eragon asked as he approached ther large, blue-scaled dragon.

Saphira hummed with approval and stood up, giving herself a good stretch before Eragon jumped up onto her back.

He was glad for the morning flight, the cool morning breeze that swept past his body helped to wake him up. Saphira dropped Eragon back at his tent and left to hunt for breakfast, leaving Eragon to find food for himself.

Eragon walked through the tents until he finally made it to Roran's. The flap to the tent was open and Eragon wondered who could be there this early in the morning.

"Eragon, it is good to see you." Katrina spoke as he entered the room.

"It is good to see you as well, Katrina. How is he?" Eragon replied, taking a seat next to Roran's bed. He still looked to be sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened to him the previous night.

"He looks to be doing much better. Lady Nasuada was here not too long ago."

Eragon nodded but kept his eyes fixed on his cousin.

"Have you eaten yet?" Katrina asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eragon shook his head.

"Let me get you something." She replied with a smile. Katrina exited the tent, leaving Eragon to his thoughts. Not to soon after Katrina left, did Angela enter the room.

"My my, good to see you up this early."

Eragon chuckled, "I'm always up this early."

"Are you? I've never noticed." Angela replied as she placed a hand over Roran's forehead.

She sighed, "He looks to be doing much better. You know, I've gotten used to attending to _your _wounds, let's hope that isn't the same for your cousin."

Katrina entered before Eragon could say anything. "Here you go." She said, handing him a plate of fruit and bread.

Eragon took the plate of food graciously.

"I'll still never understand why you've stopped eating meat Eragon." Katrina said as she took a seat opposite to him.

"It has to do with my training." Eragon replied, taking a bite of fruit. Angela snorted, which Eragon ignored. He finished his breakfast and left Roran's tent, telling Katrina that he would see her at the celebration later that evening. Eragon stepped out of the tent and bumped into someone on the way out.

"Ow! Watch where you're—." Eragon stopped as he looked up and saw Arya rubbing her head.

"A-Arya! S-Sorry, I didn't see you there." Eragon faltered.

"It is alright…" Arya grumbled, still rubbing her head from the blow she had just received.

"What are you doing here?' Eragon asked.

"Looking for _you!"_ Arya replied, obviously annoyed.

"O-Oh…" Eargon replied sheepishly, "S-Sorry, I was about to go and spar. Would you care to join me?" He asked her.

Arya inclined her head slightly, "I would." She wasted no more time in conversation and strode towards the sparring circle on the far side of the camp.

Eragon cleared his head and calmed his body once inside the circle. He would have to do much better than last time and not worry so much about hurting Arya. As such, he decided it would be better to dull his blade. Arya followed his lead and dulled hers as well. Within minutes their battle had begun, and Arya was upon him like an owl on its prey.

Eraogn barely had time to raise his sword to parry her blow.

"_Barzul!" _He thought to himself. Eragon shook all thought from his mind save for the task at hand, besting Arya in a sword dual.

"_Easier said than done." _He thought again while parrying another powerful blow.

Eragon leaned backwards as Arya sliced her sword, aiming for his neck. He quickly stood straight and made a slash at Arya's side, which she easily blocked. It didn't faze him, however, and he soon spun his sword around his head and aimed for Arya's opposite hip, which she again blocked but with a little more difficulty.

Eragon quickly took advantage of the situation and released a slew of fast paced blows. Their battle took them through every part of the circle and every time Eragon thought he found an opening, Arya quickly blocked him and returned blows in full force. Eragon slashed at Arya's side and she leaned her shoulder back only slightly, causing Eragon to falter. A sparkle flashed in Arya's as she spun to bring her sword up and rested the tip on Eragon's neck.

"Dead." She spoke. Her voice was hard and almost cold, but she soon released her blade from his neck and her face became calm once again.

Eragon cursed himself under his breath. "_How? How is it that after all this time I still cannot best her?"_

"It is because you repeat your moves far too often, Eragon."

Eragon looked up at Arya, slightly confused. He soon realized that he unknowingly allowed Arya into his thoughts, after all he had become used to it when Arya was around Saphira and himself.

"I do not understand." He replied, sheathing Brisingr.

Arya sighed, "Eragon, it is not doubt that are indeed a great swordsman. You are, in fact, better than many elves I know myself. However, I fear that because you have become to accustomed to fighting battles with only Empire solders, you haven't had the proper challenge."

Eragon knitted his brow, letting Arya's words repeat in his head. "So, you're saying that, because I am always fighting solders that are not a challenge to me I have forgotten how to fight those who could pose a real threat to me?"

Arya nodded, which caused Eragon to sigh in frustration. "ARRGGHH!" He yelled, "I feel as if I have fallen back to the beginning. I do not have the time to re-learn everything that my masters have worked so hard to teach me!" Eragon clenched his fist and shut his eyes, when suddenly two hands found their way to his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Arya staring back at him.

"Not _re-learn_ Eragon. I have full confidence that you know everything that Oromis has taught you. You must learn to "see"." Arya spoke softly and she removed one of her hands from his shoulder, but her other hand fixed to him.

"I-I don't understand?" Eragon said, confused. "Will you help me?" He asked her.

Arya cocked her head back and blinked, "Of course I will help you Eragon!" She replied, baffled as to why he would even ask such a question.

"And so will I, Shadeslayer."

Arya and Eragon turned to see Blodgharm approach them.

"Blodgharm…" Eragon started, "Thank you. Your help is most welcomed. Have you been looking for me?" He finished.

"I have, and you as well Lady Arya." Blodgharm replied, giving them a curt bow. "Lady Nasuada has requested to see the both of you before she would become otherwise occupied with the celebration preparations.

"Of course, we will see her right away." Arya replied. She replaced her sword back on her hip and proceeded to exit the training grounds. Eragon and Blodgharm followed close after.

"Eragon, Arya. Thank you for coming, I know that you wish to rest…" She stopped as Eragon and Arya walked up to her. She eyed their sweaty and slightly ragged clothing with curiosity.

"…but I was hoping I could ask for your assistance regarding tonight's festivities?"

Eragon looked at Arya oddly before replying, "Of course, we will help in any way we can."

Nasuada smiled. "Good, I was hoping you would say that. As of right now all we need is some help planning a few entertainment events. There is, however, one _other _thing…" Nasuada bit her lower lip.

Arya raised an eyebrow, "What "_other_" thing?"

Nasuada shook her head slowly, "It's nothing too big. Well…you see…we are holding a dance tonight and of course everyone is welcome to join…only…"

"Only what?" Eragon pressed.

Nausada sighed, "Only…we need a few couples to start the dance off, we can't have _everyone _simply jump right in, can we?"

"What does this have to do with Eragon and myself?" Arya asked, her voice now carried some impatience to it. Eragon had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he kept his mouth shut for now.

"Well, myself and King Orrin, and we have found a few other couples, but many of those on the planning committee had requested that you two be a couple as well. Just for the dance anyways." She quickly added the last part when Arya's eyes grew large.

"I…well you see _we…_" Arya started.

Eragon coughed and decided to step in, "I think what Arya is trying to say is that—"

"We would be glad to." Arya suddenly cut him off.

Eragon's eyes widened and he looked over at Arya only to see that her face had remained an unchanged blank expression.

"Y-Yes…we would be glad to; we were already planning on attending the celebration together so it works out." He chuckled awkwardly._ "What in the name of Alageasia is going on?!"_

Nasuada looked from Eragon to Arya for a moment, slightly confused at their odd behavior, but she shrugged it off and gave them a curt nod while dismissing them.

Once Eragon had walked reasonable distance from Nasuada's tent, he turned to face Arya.

"What was that all about?"

Arya raised a thin eyebrow, "What was "what" about?"

"You know what I mean. Why did you say yes to Nasuada's request? Surely you're not ok with the people thinking we are a couple?" He asked her. In the back of his mind he was rather excited to be coupled with Arya in the opening dance, but he knew she would not see it the way he would have liked.

Arya away from Eragon but kept a calm and blank expression. "They can think whatever they want."

Eragon looked momentarily stunned, and another question popped into his head."Arya…about the other night, wh—"

"Later." She cut him off. "We will talk about it later."

Eragon blinked in surprise at her sudden response, but relaxed when she gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and they began to walk through the many tents that lay across the way. Eragon knew that one of the best ways to spend time with Arya was either by sparring with her, or by walking in silence with her. After spending so much time with her like this he actually found it quite pleasing. It was nice to simply just _be _in either other's presence. A few hours had passed, and while Eragon did not mind the random conversations they held, he knew he had to speak with Orik before the day was over. They would be leaving for Ellesmira soon and he knew he would not have the time during their travels or when they reached the elven city even.

"Arya." Eragon spoke.

Arya had walked a few more paces before realizing that Eragon had stopped walking. "What is it Eragon?" She asked curiously.

"I realized that I still have not spoken with King Orik, and I must do so before we become too busy. If you want I can meet you at some place before the start of tonight's celebration?"

"That sounds good; I shall meet you by the northern tents where the celebration will be held." She gave him a smile and walked off to her own tent.

Eragon sat in a wooden chair and pulled out with scrying mirror from his desk drawer. He closed his eyes and muttered the words of the ancient language. The mirror began to ripple and soon the image of a dwarf clad in elegant armor appeared before him.

"Eragon! It is good to see you mine brother! How are things?" Orik's voice was thick and gruff, betraying his small size.

"Not as well as I would have hoped." Eragon replied, knitting his eyebrows. "I have some rather ill news." He finished.

Orik's face turned from one of eager happiness to a large frown. "Of what do you speak off, Eragon?"

Eragon sighed, "Roran was attacked the other day, and I think I know who might have done it."

Orik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You believe it to be the work of Az Sweldn rak Anhuin?"

Eragon merely nodded.

Orik sighed, "I will look into this, mine brother you have my word. Roran Stronghammer is a honorable warrior and a blood relative of yours, i shall not let this pass!"

Eragon gave a curt bow, "Thank you, Orik. How is everything on your end?"

"Not good." Orik replied. He had bags underneath his eyes and he looked worn out to no end. "The clans still fight amongst each other, some agree to continue the fight against the Empire while others think it best to return underground. It seems we still have not made any progress."

Eragon frowned, "That does not sound good. I hope you to work this out King Orik. We will need your support if we are to win this war."

Orik nodded, "And you shall have it Eragon, soon."

Eragon ended the spell just as he heard a pair of flapping wings. Eragon grinned and stood up and he felt the ground shake.

"_You really ought to land softer, Saphira." _Eragon spoke, laughing as he made his way to her.

Saphira snorted, "You _try landing softly with a body this big!"_

Eragon chuckled, "_I was only joking." _He patted her side and smiled. "_I haven't seen you since breakfast, where have you been anyways?" _He asked curiously.

"_I was with a friend." _Saphira replied simply.

Eragon raised an eyebrow, "_A _friend?"

Saphira sent him an image her lying down with a large cat resting on top of her back. Eragon couldn't help but laugh, which caused Saphira to snort again, a plume of smoke enveloped Eragon.

"_What is so funny?" _She asked.

Eragon coughed and waved the smoke away from his face. "_N-Nothing." _He replied. Still coughing.

Saphria nodded and tilted her head up. "_That's right."_

* * *

_**Arya**_

Sunset was nearing and the final festival would be starting soon. Arya sighed as she slipped on a green top that she rarely wore due to the fact that it was a little troublesome to maneuver in. However, it seemed to be appropriate for the occasion, and so she laced the bottom few strings so as not to reveal too much to the unwanted eyes of the many men that would be present.

Arya sighed and, seeing as there was nothing more to do, made her way to the northern most part of the campsite. The area was bustling with music and laughter and Arya couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Indeed it was wonderful to see everyone so happy and carefree, however she knew it wouldn't last long.

"_Perhaps you should live in the moment, little elf."_

Arya whirled around to see Saphira not far from her, her scales sparkled and almost danced in the firelight.

"_Saphira, it is good to see you." _ She replied. "_Where is Eragon?" _She asked, looking around. He didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

Saphira smirked, "_Why do you ask Arya? Excited to see him?" _She teased.

"_N-NO!" _Arya shouted, thankful that the sun was coming down as her cheeks flushed.

Saphira laughed, "_He is over there." _She said, pointing her snout.

Arya followed with her eyes and found Eragon chatting amongst several men. He wore a dark blue shirt that was tailored to fit him perfectly, and brown pants that matched his eyes.

"_Blue is a good color for him…" _She thought absently.

"_Indeed it is." _Saphira chuckled.

Arya, who's cheeks had turned red once again, fumed in annoyance and left Saphira to find Blodgharm.

It didn't take long for her to meet with Eragon, as he had been looking for her as well, and as she did Nasuada began to address everyone. She was dressed in an elegant white dress with beautiful jewelry. Jormundur stood to her right and King Orrin stood to her left.

"People of the Varden. I hope that you all have had a wonderful time these past few weeks. It gives me great pleasure and sadness to begin this final celebration. However I hope that you all know, that we are only one step closer to ridding ourselves of that evil tyrant and one step closer to our freedom!" There was loud applause and everyone cheered.

Eragon smiled and nodded in approval. Nasuada raised her hands and everyone fell silent once more.

"Tonight, there will be plenty of food and entertainment, please enjoy yourselves to the fullest. I would like to start things off with a traditional dance, would Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottingu would please join us?"

Arya tensed slightly as all eyes fell upon herself and Eragon, when she looked up at him, she found him smiling back at her. She smiled in response as he took her hand and led her to the large space in front of Nasuada.

Nasuada took King Orrin's hand and Jormundur joined in as well. Slow music began to play and Arya felt a little uncomfortable as people were still staring at them.

Soon the music began much more lively and everyone joined in, causing Arya to feel a little better.

"S-Sorry." Eragon spoke as he stepped on her foot.

Arya chuckled, "It is alright Eragon. Here, let me show you." Arya took Eragon's hands in hers and showed him the proper foot work.

Eragon chuckled, "Give me a sword and some soldiers to fight and I know exactly what to do, but give me a beautiful women and music to dance to and I am completely lost."

"Wait until Galbatorix hear's this, the mighty Eragon Shadeslayer brought to his knees at a formal dance." Arya teased.

Eragon laughed and pushed Arya's shoulder playfully.

As the night progress Arya found herself dancing, playing games of wit, listening to Eragon tell stories of his past life and one's of past battles, and watched as Eragon participated in several games of strength and puzzles. It was much more entertaining than she had expected, and she found herself smiling and laughing more than she ever had. She realized that it mostly due to the fact that Eragon was around, and it made her decision that much easier.

After sometime Arya found herself separated from Eragon, but she did not mind, she knew they would meet up again and so she continued to enjoy herself. Blodgharm had proved to be quite the opponent in a traditional elven game of wit, and so Arya found herself at oods with him for a long time.

"Do you know where Eragon went?" Arya asked a very drunk Horst. It took her several minutes to understand what Horst was saying, and when she did, she made her way in the direction he was last seen.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

Eragon sat on a flat rock overlooking the campsite. From this distance he could see the stars clearly and still have a good view of the many camp fires and torches that littered the land. It was a site to see.

"Come to sit all on your own?" Someone asked.

Eragon turned to see Arya slowly making her way towards him, there was a smile on her face. She took a seat next to him and curled her knees to her chest. Arya seemed happy, to him, and it surprised him a little. It wasn't often that you saw the stone faced, emotionless elf that was Arya, smiling and laughing.

"Are you, ok?" Eragon asked stupidly.

Arya raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Of course I am ok. What makes you think otherwise?"

Eragon shrugged and turned back to look at the sky. "I had fun tonight. It is hard to imagine this will all be over and our hands will be bloody once again."

Arya placed a hand on his shoulder, "You will not be alone Eragon. You will always have Saphira…and…you will always have me." She finished with a little uncertainty, but the words were said and she could not take them back.

Eragon looked at Arya and smiled, "I know Arya, we will always be friends." He was about to turn away when Arya suddenly took his face in her hands.

"Not as friends." She whispered before suddenly placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Eragon's eyes bulged. "Arya wait." He said, taking her hands in his. "What about the other night? Don't you want to talk abo—."

Arya covered his mouth with her hand, "I want to _show _you." She kissed him again, this time with much more passion. Eragon soon succumbed to his deepest desires and found himself kissing her back. They had to break off minutes later to catch their breath.

Eragon took the opportunity to speak. "Arya, I don't understand…"

Arya looked into his eyes, and what he saw shocked him. There was sorrow and happiness.

"Can you forgive me Eragon? For putting you through so much pain for all the times I rejected you?"

Eragon was completely shocked, this was certainly all a dream, and perhaps he _shouldn't _have had that fourth pint of dragonfire mead. Arya cupped his face again.

"_This is not a dream." _She said in the ancient language. _"I want to be with you."_

* * *

**(A.N.) More lovey dovey dragging on, and I apologize for that if it's starting to annoy some of you. I know I keep saying that the action and plot will come in full soon, I lied. Soooorrrrryyy. It will come now though, promise! (at least after the funeral of Oromis and Glaedr).**

**R&R please! XD**

_- Demonzmagic_


	8. Chapter 7 and 8

**(A.N.) I would like to give a BIG thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter (**_**Mahavia, blackwind2254, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Silverwing, Green Magic, and Dessert Manic**_**). Your reviews and input have helped be greatly! Thank you so much! Btw this one isn't beta-ed.**

**Ok, onward!**

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**Eragon**

"_This is not a dream."_ She said in the ancient language. _"I want to be with you."_

Eragon was frozen to the ground. "What…" He felt like his mind had shutdown.

Arya nodded. "I know that I have been acting a little…strange lately and, while I _do_ want to be with you, I still have yet to understand how strong my feelings are for you. I only ask that you be patient with me."

Arya slowly reached out and took his hand. At her touch, Eragon snapped out of his mind-frozen state and pulled Arya into a hug. Arya chuckled and hugged him back. Eragon pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful and he could not stop himself from kissing her. It may have lasted for only a few seconds, but for Eragon time had literally stopped.

Finally Eragon pulled away but he kept his face close to hers. "Arya," he whispered into her ear, "I will always be here, waiting for you."

He felt her shiver against him and he held her tighter. For the rest of the night they sat side by side, with Arya's head resting on his shoulder and his on her head.

Eragon had not felt this happy in a very long time.

* * *

Fixing the last strap on Saphira's saddle, Eragon grabbed his pack and secured it on the side of the saddle bag. Eragon grabbed the last of his things and sat down by a tree next to Saphira, waiting for Arya to come.

He was still in partial shock from the events of the previous night, but it _did_ explained Arya's odd behavior over the past few days. Eragon sighed and looked up at the sky, what would this mean for the two of them? Arya said she wanted to be with him, and while she did speak in the ancient language, Eragon knew full well that elves knew how to twist the truth. He was hoping this wasn't one of those cases.

"_Can't you just be happy little one? Arya has finally come out of her shell for you."_

"_I know, Saphira."_ Eragon replied. _"I am very happy. It just seems like a dream, I just don't want to get my hopes too high only to have them come crashing down."_

Saphira paused before replying, _"__I understand, little one. I do not think Arya will go back on her word, but don't expect her to suddenly change her ways. She could _still_ be a little distant. Give her time."_

"_Thank you Saphira, I will."_ Eragon smiled at her. He looked over just in time to see Arya walking towards him. He smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off from his clothes.

"I hope I did not keep the two of you waiting for too long." Arya spoke. She wore her traditional leather jerkin, leggings, boots and her leather strap that kept her long black hair in place.

Eragon shook his head, "No, I had only just finished gathering my things." He motioned to her sack, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes. I do not need to pack as much as the majority of my belongings are in my quarters in Tildari Hall." She replied.

"_Good morning Arya."_ Saphira spoke as she snaked her head to Arya's eye level.

Arya smiled and gave a curt bow. "And good morning to you, Saphira." She turned back to Eragon, "have you told Nasuada that we are leaving?"

"I have, Saphira and I are ready to leave whenever you want. Although I think it would be best if we left as soon as we can, we want to arrive in Ellesmera as quick as possible."

Arya nodded, "I agree, let us be off." Arya leaped onto Saphira's back with incredible grace. Eragon got on next and sat in front of Arya and he soon felt two arms wrap around his waist. Arya pressed her chest up against his back and Eragon blushed lightly. He was thankful that Arya could not see his face as Saphira dug her large claws into the ground and pushed off the ground hard. Arya's arm's tightened around his waist as Saphira climbed higher and higher.

The breeze from Leona Lake had helped Eragon wake up. It was still early and the sun was only just above their eye level. Saphira flew low and skimmed the water's surface, spraying both Eragon and Arya's legs with light sprinkles of cold water. That was the most excitement they would have for some time. They traveled by way of the Spine, as they were too close to Uru'baen to cut through the land, only stopping once or twice for Saphira to rest or to find water.

They flew on through the night and Eragon told Arya she could rest on his back if she wished. To his surprise, she did. Arya loosened her hold on his waist and rested her head on his back. Her breathing began to slow down indicating that she had fallen asleep. Eragon, making sure Arya's leg straps had been tightened before checking his own, soon followed her to the world of dreams.

Eragon awoke just as the morning sun began to creep up over the horizon. Bits of frost covered himself and Arya's body. Eragon muttered a few words of power and soon they were both completely warm and dry.

Eragon reached into his pack and pulled out some dry fruit to eat when he felt Arya stir.

"_Good morning."_ Eragon spoke through his mind. Partly because he was chewing food and because it was too windy for them to speak out loud without having to yell at each other

Arya yawned and stretched before replying_, "__Good morning Eragon, did you sleep well?"_

The way Arya had yawned and stretched made Eragon chuckle. He wasn't sure why, he had seen Arya yawn and stretch several times when they had traveled together, but it seemed different to him this time. She seemed to be less stern and emotionless, and more playful and happy.

Arya raised gave a slight smile and raised an eyebrow at Eragon when he chuckled. "_What, may I ask, is so funny?_"

Eragon shook his head. _"Nothing, you just look so…cute...when you do that."_ Eragon blushed once he finished his sentence.

"_Eragon…" _Arya spoke, sounding almost as stern and emotionless as she usually did. _"I want you to promise me that when we are at Ellesmera, you will stay focused on the task at hand and not so much on me, alright?"_

Eragon looked over his shoulder. _"Ary—"_

"_Please Eragon."_ Arya said, cutting him off. _"I understand that it must be hard. I would like nothing more than for us to have some alone time, however Ellesmera is not the place, at least not for right now."_

Eragon nodded. _"Alright. In that case we should at least enjoy ourselves while we can then."_

Eragon felt Arya rest her head back on his shoulder and he smiled. As he looked over the surrounding area he suddenly realized that he recognized the landscape.

"_Saphira…where are we?"_

"_I think you know Eragon."_

Eragon couldn't believe he would ever find himself so close to home. The many trees and mountains ranges that ran underneath them took Eragon on a journey to the past.

"_Not one year ago I was just a simple farm boy and my greatest worry was helping out Garrow with the crops…" _Eragon thought.

"_And just look at how much you have changed."_ Eragon smiled as Arya hugged him tighter.

"_Would you like to see it? Your home I mean."_ Arya asked.

Eragon's heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Carvahall again, but he soon shook head. _"No, there is no point and we do not have the time. One day perhaps, after all of this is over, I will return and help rebuild the town."_

"_I think that would be wonderful."_ Saphira replied.

Eragon nodded. _"Besides, you two are my home now. It does not matter to me where I am, so long as I have the two of you with me."_ A sudden warmth spread throughout Eragon as Saphira hummed in approval.

Arya tensed slightly but then relaxed. Something was on her mind, and Eragon could tell.

_What is it Arya?" _He asked gently

_"Nothing, it's nothing..." _Arya replied, rather unconvincingly, and Eragon furrowed his eyebrows.

"_I can tell when something is bothering you, whatever it is you know that you can tell me, don't you?" _Eragon said reasurringly. Arya did not reply, and after several minutes past Eragon decided to let it pass.

"_It's my fault..."_ She finally said.

Eragon raised and eyebrow. "_What, exactly, is your fault?"_

_"This, all of this."_ She motioned with her arms._ "You lost your home, your family and loved one's because of me. Because I...I sent the egg to you." _Arya spoke softly.

So that's what this was about. Arya had blamed herself this whole time for his misfortune. Eragon sighed and squeezed one of Arya's hands.

Eragon switched to the Ancient Language. "_This is hardly any of your fault, Arya. I do not regret anything that has happened. If Saphira's egg had not been sent, inadvertently mind you, to me then I would never have been bonded with her as her Rider."_

Saphira hummed in agreement. "_He is right, Arya. You did not wish grief upon Eragon when you sent the egg so far from your position."_

"_Eragon, Saphira...I..._" Arya seemed lost for words.

Eragon turned in his saddle to look at Arya better. "_If you had not done what you did, then Saphira and I would never have met, and I can't imagine a life without her in it...or you, for that matter."_

Arya's eyes widened. "_Eragon..."_

Eragon kissed her softly and the touch of her soft lips sent sparks through his body. Arya silently kissed him back, and as Eragon sat back in his saddle Arya couldn't help but smile.

By dusk the next day they had arrived at the boarder of Du Weldenvarden, stopping only once just before. As they entered the great forest they were stopped by the great guardian, and after identifying themselves they were allowed passage through teh densely wooded forest. They were greeted by several elves at the city of Osilon who asked them of their journey and explained that they were expected at Ellesmera.

A meal and two rooms had been prepared for them as they settled in for the night. Saphira was able to hunt for food but was warned to be careful as Du Weldenvarden carried beasts that were sometimes larger than dragons, although it was unlikely that she would run into any. After the three finished their meal they decided to sleep early, as they would have an early start the next day. Eragon wished Arya a good night, she smiled and replied in kind and he watched as she climbed the tree house situated just next to his.

Eragon had to fight the urge to follow her as he turned to his own tree house.

"_Patience little one."_ Saphira spoke as he walked past her.

Eragon sighed. _"__I know Saphira."_ He said nothing more and climbed up the tall spiral wooden steps that led up to the tree house that could only crafted by the beautiful and powerful voice of the Elves. Eragon threw his pack to the side, changed and fell onto the soft bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he still found it difficult. It was at night that Eragon's mind was invaded by the dead. Of all the men he had killed without a seconds thought. But the most trouble that Eragon was currently having, was knowing that Arya was so close and he still could be next to her. It was like a thorn on his back that he could not reach to remove. At the very least he knew that things between him and Arya were improving greatly, and with that in mind Eragon forced himself to sleep. A full day of travel awaited him the next day, and he would need his rest.

_**ARYA**_

The smell of the forest had always calmed the stoic elf. She felt uncomfortable being anywhere else other than Du Weldenvarden, more importantly Ellesmera. It was mostly due to her dislike for the human race. However while Arya would have normally been thrilled to be in Ellesmera after so long of an absence, today was not a day to be joyful. In fact the next few days would be rather depressing as the funeral service of Oromis would be taking place. Arya knew Oromis would not want her to mourn and so she would do her best to remain as happy as she could, but something else had been bothering her.

_Eragon…_

She knew that this would not be easy for the young rider. It seemed that every time Eragon had found a mentor that he grew close to, life seemed to have other plans for them. Sadly, one of them had been his father whom he had never known properly.

"Eragon, have you thought about what you would like to say tomorrow night?" Arya's thoughts were interrupted as her mother addressed Eragon.

He shifted uneasily and caught Arya's eye before replying. "I have not. I was hoping to have it prepared by this evening."

Arya kept her eyes fixed on Eragon a moment longer before returning to face her mother.

"Very well." Islanzadi replied. She, like many of the other elves, seemed to be in a state of great sadness, but it was to be expected. "I will leave you to your task then." The Queen gave then a curt nod and went off to attend to her other various duties

Eragon nodded and turned to leave, Arya following closely behind him. When they were a proper distance from the general public, Arya found it safe to take his hand. Eragon looked over at her in surprise and Arya chuckled. "It is alright, there is no one here." Her facial expression changed to one of concern. "Are you alright Eragon? I know this must be difficult for you. I…" She was about to continue, but she couldn't. Eragon already knew of the hardships that she had gone through as an elfin child and he already knew how much Oromis had meant to her.

Eragon smiled, "I am fine Arya, thank you. This is a difficult time, for _all_ of us. I am just glad that you and Saphira are here with me." He chuckled.

Arya tightened her grip on his hand. "Always." She whispered to him.

Eragon smiled again and pulled her into a tight hug. Arya smiled against the soft fabric of his tunic and she suddenly felt a wave of warmth spread through her as she felt his muscular chest through his tunic. Arya's pulse quickened and her eyes widened. A mixture of fear and happiness welled up inside of her and she was once again surprised by the strength and force of her feelings. She tried to hide as much as she could from Eragon, not wanting to distract him anymore than she already was.

"_I believe it is time to see our masters home, wouldn't you say, little ones?" _Saphira said, nudging Eragon with her snout.

Eragon smiled and nodded. "I agree, let us go." They both mounted Saphira and she took off for the Craigs of Tel'naeir.

Oromis's hut was the same as it always was. Scraps of paper were neatly pilled on a table and a set of tea cups sat on a round table. It was almost as if he was expected to return at any moment now. Sadness welled up inside Arya and she fought hard to suppress the inevitable tears.

Eragon had picked up a scroll and was reading it while Saphira looked on outside the hut, taking in all the memories of her time there.

Arya watched as Eragon walked through the hut, stopping at the wall of scrolls Oromis had. One scroll was lying on the table still open. Eragon picked it up and began reading to himself.

"What does it say?" Arya asked after some time.

Eragon glanced through the first paragraph before replying, "It's about the Elvin Rider Anurin." Eragon continued to skim through the text, but he already knew about The Rider Anurin and his contributions to the races of Alageasia. Eragon rolled up the scroll, placed it back into its sleeve and returned it to the shelf.

Arya knew that Eragon was upset but it was only because she knew him so well. If any other person had walked through they might not have realized at all if they looked at him. She wanted to know what he was thinking but she decided to just let him be. After some time Arya decided to leave but she was stopped before she could cross through the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked her. There was a trace of fear in his voice; he did not want to be alone. Arya did not want to leave him, but she felt that Eragon would be able to work better with his own thoughts, She also had her own duties to attend to.

Arya turned and gave Eragon a smile. "I am sorry, but I think that this is something you need to do on your own. I also have a few things I need to attend to now that we have returned to Ellesmera and I do not know how long we will be here or when we will return."

Eragon nodded. "I will see you later today then."

"Later today." Arya agreed with a smile. She stepped out of Oromis's hut and made her way back to Tildari Hall.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

The longer he spent in his former master's house, the more he felt like falling to his knees and releasing his pent up anguish.

"_Little one…" _Saphira said, trying to comfort him with the mental equivalence of a hug.

Eragon wiped a stray tear that managed to escape. He began to control his breathing and in turn, his emotions. When he regained his composure he looked once more around the hut

"_I am not sure if this I right place for me to right a proper speech to honor him. But where…"_

An idea rushed into Eragon's head and before Saphira could get anything out of him he grabbed a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment and was out the door. Eragon quickly traversed to the one spot he had spent the most time during his training, where he practiced the Rimgar, or dance of snakes, poses. Eragon took in a deep breath as he eyed the forest surrounding him. He could hear water rushing down and followed it until he reached the stream. As he walked he passed a large rock and soon remembered it to be the same rock that he sat on when Oromis had asked him to "_hear" _everything around him. It was where he had first listened to the ants.

"_I think you have found the right place little one." _Saphira had chosen not to follow him and instead remained outside of Oromis's hut.

"_I think you are right Saphira." _He replied.

Eragon sat down and observed his surroundings. He took in every sight, sound and smells he could. He could hear everything, _feel _everything, and the moment soon presented itself to him.

Eragon was ready to get to work.

* * *

Eragon stood with Saphira to his right and Arya to his left, and standing next to her was her mother. They stood apart from the large mass of Elf's with Oromis and Glaedr's bodies at the center of a large ring. Eragon took note that this was where the Agaeti Blodhren took place when he was last in the forest capitol, just as Islanzadi cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"My people, today we gather here today not in mourning but in celebration. A few months ago we lost one of our own, an elf who devoted his entire life to protecting these lands and keeping us safe. I know that many of you were close to Oromis-elda, and some of you were not. But we all loved him, and he loved us back."

Islanzadi paused. Eragon tried to discern any observable emotions from Islanzadi, but he could not. She was every as strong at concealing her emotions as Arya was. Perhaps even better than Arya.

"We must all remember him for who he was and never forget the memories that we shared with him. Do not mourn him; instead let us celebrate his life and all that he has given us." Islanzadi eyed Eragon before continuing. "Now I would like to allow Eragon Shadeslayer, his last student, the chance to say a few words."

Islanzadi stepped back and allowed Eragon the floor. Eragon suddenly grew stiff and his hands felt clammy. His heart began to race and his mind started running very fast, public speeches was not his forte. A warm, gently hand slipped into his and he looked over to see Arya smiling at him. Eragon felt like hugging her that very moment, but he withheld the strong urge. Instead he smiled back at her and gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it and facing the large crowd.

Just as Islanzadi had done, Eragon cleared his throat and made sure to project his voice with magic before speaking. "When I had first arrived here at Ellesmera I was so taken by the vast beauty of the city. I had never before experienced anything so amazing in all my life, well not until the Agaeti Blodhern that is."

That generated a few smiles and chuckles and alleviated some of Eragons nervousness.

"When I was first introduced to Oromis-elda and Gleadr-elda, I was overcome with joy. I felt like a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, even after I saw the terrible wound that Gleadr had suffered and the one of Oromis. I am not sure how many of you know this, but Brom was my father." He waited to see a reaction, and surprisingly several elves began to whisper among each other.

"Why do I tell you this? Because ironically, Brom was a student of Oromis-elda as well. What was even more ironic, was the way I had behaved during my training." Eragon chuckled before continuing, "Oromis-elda never stopped comparing me to Brom once I had found out. It was Oromis that saw my father inside of me, and I had loved him as if he were like a father to me. I regret to say that before training under Oromis-elda, I was hardly fit to bear the name dragon rider, but of course, Saphira would tell me otherwise."

Saphira snorted and a plume of smoke exited her nostrils, causing many of the elves to jump back and them chuckle.

"I was so ignorant." Eragon continued. "I did not know what it truly meant to be a dragon rider until I met Oromis-elda. Both he and Glaedr-elda taught us so much, and even when I had failed constantly he would not give up. Maybe it was because Saphira and I are the last riders and he had to, or maybe it was because he saw something in us that others did not, or perhaps a bit of both. We will never know, but one thing that I _do_ know is that I will never forget what Oromis-elda and Glaedr-elda have taught me, because then all of their efforts would have been in vain. And so I will leave you all with this; Oromis-elda was a teacher, a father, and a great friend to us all. His passing was tragic, but he will live on inside each and every one of us."

Eragon closed his eyes before saying, "Atra du evarinya ono varda (may the stars watch over you)."

Silence filled the air for several seconds before the crowd of elves erupted into cheer and approval. Eragon let out a breath of air and relaxed. Saphira roared and ignited the night sky with a bright jet of fire, signifying her approval. Even Islanzadi commended him on the speech.

"T-Thank you, My Queen." Eragon replied, bowing to Islanzadi. She pulled him and shook her head. "You are the leader of the Rider's now Eragon, there is no need to bow to me anymore." Eragon blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything he was pulled around to face Arya, tears covered her face.

"A-Arya…?"

Arya chuckled and wiped a few tears from her face. "It was indeed an amazing speech; I believe they would both be proud of you Eragon. I know I am." She whispered the last sentence into his ear as she pulled him into a tight hug. Eragon hugged her back with just as much force as tears threatened to fall down his face.

Eragon was about to say something when he was interrupted by someone, it was a voice he had not heard from in months.

"_You have my thanks, Eragon-Finiarel. You honor us both…"_

The voice echoed through the vast open space and everyone remained still. Apparently he was not the only one who had heard the voice.

"G-Glaedr-elda…?" Eragon managed to say after being frozen for several seconds. But there was not reply. Eragon looked at Arya and then to the Saphira's saddle bag. He ran over and reach into a pouch that was so greatly hidden he almost missed it himself. Slowly and carefully, Eragon pulled out the Eldunari of Glaedr while Arya surrounded him. But as he delved into it, he could feel nothing. All that remained was an echo of his last words and the rest was swirling mass of pain and agony.

"It will still take time, but I believe we are closing to getting him back." Arya said after taking a look herself.

Eragon looked at the Eldunari once more before placing back inside its pouch and covering it up with the rest of the saddle bag.

"I hope you are right Arya, because we will need him soon. I feel as if a great storm is approaching us."

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

_**Eragon**_

He couldn't sleep. Not that that was something unusual for Eragon. He normally had trouble sleeping, but tonight he could not sleep at all. He found his mind wandering much more than usual. They would be leaving Ellesmera soon, to meet with the Varden army and begin their assault on Dras-Leona. All this time and he still had not found the Rock of Kuthian or the Vault of Souls. He was fortunate to have found the brightsteel that was hidden under the Menoa Tree (and even more fortunate to get Rhunon to forge him a blade), but where could the Rock of Kuthian be? And what about the Vault of Souls? Neither Oromis nor Glaedr had heard of it, and they were his best hope. Maybe if he found Solumbum again he could get more answers. But you didn't find Solumbum, _he _found _you. _

Eragon sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the trees blowing in the cool night breeze. He could hear something, a song. It was faint but he could just make it out.

_Night falls, when we say goodbye to one of our own…._

_Sleep now, for you have come to journey's end…_

_And dream of those beyond the shores, dream of your masters…_

_Do not weep, soon all of our fears will come to pass…_

_The shores call for you, and lands beyond…_

_We will meet again for you are only sleeping..._

_What are those tears on your face? Soon all of your fears will pass…_

_Rest now in my arms…_

_And dream of the one's before you…_

_Out of memory and time…_

_For you are only sleeping…_

It was a lament for Oromis. Eragon blinked and felt a tear fall down his face. He wiped it away when he heard someone approach him. He could smell the familiar, and pleasing, scent of crushed pine needles and knew who had come.

"You cannot sleep?" Arya asked, taking a seat beside him.

Eragon turned and smiled at her. She did not look tired, as Elves did not normal sleep. He chuckled softly before replying, "I think I am beginning to understand why Elves don't sleep often." He half lied. While it was true that some nights he did not feel the need to sleep, the real reason was because of the nightmares that haunted his sleep.

Arya could tell he wasn't being fully honest but she did not push him. "It is cold out here." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Eragon shivered as he felt her hand brush over his face. He turned and looked at her face and then at her eyes; those powerful, emerald green eyes that had always captivated him. "Arya…" He spoke, slowly reaching up to touch her soft hands.

"Come." She spoke so softly that Eragon felt he wouldn't have heard her if were not for his keen Elven hearing. "Let us get some rest."

"Arya?" He asked, unsure of what she had meant. "You mean…_together?_"

Arya chuckled, "Yes I mean _together. _It is alright Eragon, all we are doing is sleeping. Since we are together anyways we can, at the very least, share a bed. And I was thinking, when we are traveling with the Varden it would be easier for Saphira to carry one tent instead of two."

"And what if other's see us going in and out of the same tent? Especially in the morning?" Eragon asked. He was surprised by Arya's sudden request, but then again Arya had been surprising him a lot as of late.

Arya thought for a moment before saying, "We can say that Blodgharm and the other twelve spellcasters are protecting both of us and it will be easier for them to guard us if we are using one tent."

"You have really thought about this haven't you?" Eragon laughed.

"_Yes_." Arya replied, smiling. Eragon allowed her to lead him to her quarters, but when they got there Eragon grew nervous and anxious. He quickly got under the blankets and covered his face as Arya turned to change. Eragon felt the bed shift and he knew Arya was now entering her side of the bed. He tensed and pulled the blankets down but not lower than his chin.

"G-Goodnight, Arya…" Eragon said nervously.

He heard her laugh lightly, in a musical tone, before replying."Goodnight Eragon."

* * *

_**Arya**_

Arya chuckled to herself as Eragon remained on his side of the bed, not daring to move an inch in her direction. It relieved her that he did not try to sleep closer to her, not that she thought he would do so, or that she would have minded.

"_Soon…" _She thought to herself before drifting off to her half-asleep/half-awake state.

"I see, so Nasuada plans to take Dras-Leona?" Islanzadi asked. It was early in the morning and the Rider, elf and dragon were packed and ready to depart the Elvin Capitol.

Arya nodded. "If she has not already left with the army, then she will soon."

"You intend to meet them in battle?" They were sitting in the large war meeting room. At the round table say many of the commanders and generals of the army.

Arya noticed Eragon stifle a yawn before replying, "If it comes to it than we must, however we are hoping to arrive before they move out. I assume a plan has been made to infiltrate the heavily fortified gates. Dras-Leona will not be as easy to break through at Feinster or Bellatona."

"In that case I think it would be best if the three of you left as soon possible, they will need all of your help." Islanzadi said, standing up. As she did everyone else in the room followed the queen's lead, including Eragon and Arya.

"You are both dismissed; I wish you both a safe journey."

Arya bowed before saying, "Farewell…mother." She exited the hall and heard Eragon say quickly, "Goodbye My Queen," before catching up with her.

"Are you sure it is alright to leave her like that?" Eragon asked.

"Like what?" Arya replied calmly.

"You know, I mean you did not even depart with a hug…"

Arya chuckled, "Eragon, that was one of the best conversations I have had with my mother in a long time; as sad as that may sound."

"_Exactly_. You know that we will not be here for a long time, maybe…maybe this is not the best way to leave."

Arya stopped walking and sighed. "Eragon, you are a very kind hearted person and I know that you mean well. But the relationship I have with my mother will take time to fix. Trust me." Eragon said no more on the subject as he walked over to Saphira and strapped his pack her saddle. He took Arya's pack and did the same as she climbed onto Saphira's back. Eragon got on next and soon Saphira pushed off the ground.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

The flight back to the Varden camp was spent mostly focusing on trying to reach them before they moved out. But Eragon had the feeling that Nasuada would not order her troops to move before they had made it back. She would want to brief them on the plan of attack and possibly ask for input from both himself and Arya, and he still needed to talk with Blodgharm about a proper defense for himself and Saphira.

They stopped only once to rest on their journey back. Not even bothering to make a fire, Eragon and Arya gathered fruits and nuts to eat along the way. They would reach the camp by nightfall.

"Welcome back Shadeslayer, and Lady Arya." Blodgharm recited the customary elfish greeting.

Eragon and Arya did the same as they dismounted Saphira.

"And greetings to you Saphira Bjartskular." Blodgharm bowed to Saphira.

"_Grettings Blodhgarm." _Saphira replied.

"What news Blodgharm? Has Nasuada ordered her men to move yet?"

Blodgarm shook his head. "Not yet Shadeslayer, I suggest that we go and speak with her. She is currently having a meeting with King Orrin and a few other commanders, your cousin is also among them."

Eragon's eyes widened. _"Roran?! Of course he must be fully healed by now_!"

Without another word, Eragon sprinted for Nasuada's quarters. Arya and Blodgharm trailed behind him.

They we stopped at the entrance by two of the Nighthawks. "Forgive us, Shadeslayer. We must check with Lady Nasuada before we can grant you entrance." The man disappeared through the tent flap and returned a few seconds later. "Okay, you may enter."

"Eragon, Arya, it is good to see you. I trust your travels were safe?" Nausada said as they entered. She and several other men were huddled around a map of Alagaesia that covered the large wooden table in the room.

Eragon nodded, "Yes everything was fine. Though, I wish I could have stayed in Ellesemra longer."

"I figured as much." Nasuada replied.

"Eragon! It is good to see you my cousin!"

Eragon turned to see Roran approach and a large smile covered his face. "Roran!" He said, giving him a hug. "I see you're doing much better now than when I left?" It was more of a statement than a question. From the look of Roran he seemed to be just fine, maybe even better than that.

"I am. Katrina won't speak to me though, seeing as I'm charging into to battle so soon after my wounds have healed." He laughed.

Nasuada cleared her throat. "Forgive me Eragon, but might you continue this after we are done? I would like to go over out plan of attack now that you and Arya are here."

Eragon nodded. "Of course, forgive me. Please continue."

"Right, our biggest concern is getting past the main gate. It's much larger a heavier than the ones at Feinster or Bellatona."

"Not to mention that they're protected with magical wards." Eragon pointed out.

Nasuada sighed. "Yes, I almost forgot about that. Do you think you would be able to take then down Eragon?"

Eragon thought for a moment. "I suppose I could, it depends on the strength of the wards. The ones at Feinster took a toll from my reserves, but that could have been because I set my sword on fire." He chuckled.

"Very well, I think Arya and Blodgharm should assist you with the gates. You will need to sneak in before we attack, think you can do it?" Nausada asked.

Eragon thought for moment and then walked over to the map and studied it for a few seconds. "There doesn't seem to be anyway to get in short of walking through the entrance or climbing the walls." "_Barzul, there must be another way in…"_

"_Perhaps Jeod will know of something?" _Saphira asked.

Eragon blinked twice. "_Saphira, you're brilliant!"_

Eragon could a sense of pride and ego wash over him. "_Ok not _that _brilliant…"_

He could hear Saphira huff in annoyance from outside and he laughed to himself. "_I know I'll be paying for that sometime soon won't I?"_

"_Yes, yes you will." _Saphira chuckled.

Nasuada sent for Jeod and a few minutes later he arrived. "Jeod, it's great to see you!" Eragon said, giving Jeod a hug.

The older man chuckled nodded, "Indeed it is Eragon. I brought the map you asked for, but would you need it for? You've got a perfectly good one right here!"

Eragon shook his head. "Jeod, you know the city of Dras-Leona better than anyone. I need a way into the city, know of any secrets passageways?"

Jeod scratched his chin and looked at the newer map on the table. After a few seconds he laughed. "Well I can see why you'd want the older map; all the underground tunnels are missing from that one. Here…" Jeod placed the older looking map over the newer. It was a little smaller but it was only a map of the city.

"You've got three options, but before I go on might you fill me on the your plan?" Jeod asked.

Nasuada nodded. "Simply put, Eragon, Blodgharm and Arya will infiltrate the city and break the counter weights that hold the front gate up. After that it shouldn't be a problem for our siege machines to do the rest."

Jeod studied the map he brought for a few seconds before he continued. "Well, your best option would be through here." He pointed at a section of the map just west of the gates. "These tunnels are small and might be a little cramped for three people; however it's a straight shot to the gates."

Eragon took a closer look. It _was _the closest string of tunnels to the gate, but Eragon couldn't make heads or tails of the size. He would just have to take Jeod's word.

"Even if you are able to get in unnoticed, taking down the defenses of the gate is now simple task Eragon." Jeod warned.

"What do you mean?" Arya asked.

"There are two towers that control the pulley system of the gates. Each one is guarded by one of Galbitorixe's magicians, and these men are not to be trifled with."

Eragon gritted his teeth. There seemed to be only one solution. "We'll just have to catch them off guard. Once we get inside the city, Arya and Blodhgarm can each go to a tower and take out the guards, once they have then it shouldn't too hard for me to break the counter weights."

"It's a risky move Eragon, what if one of them runs into trouble?" Nasuada pointed out.

"I will be assisting them. We can take them out one at a time if need be."

"_And what if _you _run into trouble? I won't be there to help you, and we all know how much trouble you get into when I'm not around." _Saphira argued.

"_It's our best option Saphira. If anyone can do it, it's us three."_

Saphira made no move to argue, but he could sense her uneasiness. She was right after all; trouble had always followed him when she wasn't around.

"And what if Murtagh comes, Will you be ready for him?" Nasuada asked.

If there was any emotion behind her words of Murtagh, she didn't show it. Eragon had always wondered about the two of them, but that was before he was forced into servitude. Now he feared his half-brother was far from being saved. "Saphira and I can handle those two, don't worry."

"Are you sure Eragon, myself and the other spellcasters will be close by, but you must remember to stay close, we don't want what happened last time to happened again." Arya reminded him.

"Thank you Arya, I will remember."

* * *

"Jeod…failed…to mention that these tunnels have the worst stench I've smelled since I was inside Hellgrind…" Eragon grunted as he walked through the dark and damp passageway. The walls were thin and the lack of light made it harder to see. Thankfully his eyes had adjusted much faster than a normal human's would have.

"Well…Jeod has never…been inside Hellgrind...has he?" Arya replied. It seemed that movement for her was troublesome as well.

"_Good point." _Eragon thought to himself. "_Garjzla!" _Eragon muttered. An orb of light appeared above them and Eragon pulled out the map that Jeod had given them. "We must be here." Eragon pointed.

"Indeed, we must close to an exit; let us hope it leads to the gate." Blodgharm stated.

True to their senses, they were right. The large gate of Dra-Leona towered over them, and Eragon had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Flashes of him and Brom running through the streets raced through his mind. He remembered the fear he had when the Ra'zac had taken them by surprise.

"Eragon…_Eragon_!" Eragon shook his head and looked over at a slightly concerned looking Arya. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Eragon blinked and then nooded. "Y-Yes. Forgive me."

"Shadeslayer, we should move. Look" Bloddgharm said as he pointed up, "The towers that control the gate system."

The three were silent. Blodgharm and Arya had altered their appearances to that of humans and they were all dressed in the standard issue Empire armor over their own personal armor. The Varden always kept some for situations such as this. Before they could move on their target a war horn went off and something collided with the wall.

"_It's starting…" _Eragon thought. He pulled out Brisignr just as Saphira flew over the city, blowing a jet of blue fire across the buildings.

"There's our distraction. I will draw them out and you two attack them the moment you can sense them."Arya said as she ran off to the nearest tower.

Eragon gritted his teeth. He wanted to say something like, "Be careful!" But for one, he couldn't shout for fear of reveling their location and two, Arya would find it more annoying than anything else.

It didn't take long for them to find the magician, and with their combined effort it took much less to take him out. The second magician almost succeeded in calling for help, but Blodgharm attacked him mercilessly before he was able to.

"Alright!" Eragon exclaimed. Another war horn went off and Eragon ran over to one side of the gate. "Brisignr!" He shouted. His sword caught on fire and he sliced through the first counter weight.

"Eragon, hurry!" Arya shouted. Eragon turned around to see several groups of soldiers attacking Arya and Blodgharm. He cursed and ran to the other side as he heard a battering ram hit the gates. He sliced through the last weight and watched as Saphira rammed into the top of the wall. Soldiers were sent flying into the city and the gate burst open. It was an all-out battle now for survival now.

Eragon jumped off ledge and onto the ground as Empire soldiers rushed him. He sliced through several of them with ease but was shocked to see them get back up without as much as a scream of pain. Eragon cursed again, "_The laughing dead? Here? But how…?"_

A loud roar shook the ground and rumbled through the night. Eragon gritted his teeth and looked off into the distance.

A rider in red armor sat atop a large red dragon…Murtagh had come.

* * *

**(A.N.) Well? What did you think? I tried my best to write the eulogy speeches (I lost someone very close to me at the beginning of May so I kind of drew from my own feelings there) but I understand if it was bit too long. I hope that "song" was alright. I always wanted to try and write in a short song in one of my stories. If you guys thought it was stupid I don't blame you, just go ahead and skip that part haha. I was inspired by "Into the West" from LOTR. I hope that wasn't too obvious, lol. **

**I'm sorry if you guys felt like it was too long, but remember that this is two chapters! I'm trying to make up for how long I took to post it so hopefully that makes you guys a little happier. **

**Alright, until next time!**

_- Demonzmagic_


	9. Chapter 9

**(A.N.) First, thanks for all of the reviews (**_** shurtugal88, xxPercyRoxxx, wolfpackof1, Dessert Maniac, Silverwing, d-saintsation-b and Elemental Dragon Slayer)! **_

_**Next; This chapter is mostly the battle of Dras-Leona (Eragon and Murtagh) with a little Arya/Eragon fluff at the end :).**_

_**Lastly; I would like to thank RaphaeloftheDarkness for beta-ing this chapter! He has truly been a wonderful help for me. Please thank him if you can!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 9  
**_

_**Eragon**_

The powerful roar of Thorn erupted through the night and everyone, Varden and Empire soldiers alike, turned to the direction of the large red dragon. A loud cheered rang throughout the city as the Empire soldiers welcomed their dragon rider, while Eragon remained calm as ever. He was prepared for this. He had a feeling they wouldn't take Dras-Leona without a confrontation with his half-brother.

Eragon tighten his grip on Brisingr_. "Saphira!" _

"_I am here little one." _She replied. A gust of wind whipped through the surrounding area and Eragon watched as Saphira barreled through a large mass of enemy soldiers. Eragon leapt onto Saphira's back just as Arya ran towards them.

"_Do not forget to stay close so that we may help you." _She said mentally.

Eragon nodded. "_I know, don't worry Saphira and I wil—"_

He was interrupted when he suddenly felt a surge of misery and anger flooding his conscience. "_Eragon…"_

"_G-Glaedr-elda?" _Eragon could feel a large amount of energy brush past his barriers.

"_It is time for me to help you Eragon, I will not let my mind succumb to madness so easily!" _Glaedrs's voice shook Eragon's mind and he tensed up. Arya had heard nothing of Glaedr's voice and to her, it looked as though Eragon was in pain.

"Eragon! What's wrong?" She shouted.

After a moment Eragon regained himself and shook his head. "I-Its nothing, I'm fine Arya. Saphira and I will not need your help."

Arya frowned and her eyebrows met at 'v'. "Eragon…surely you do not think you can fight Murtagh all by yourself?" She looked upset that Eragon had so simply shunned her assistance away.

Eragon sighed and switched to the ancient language. "_Forgive me Arya, it is not as you think. Glaedr has returned and will help us in the fight."_

Arya paused before replying. _"I see. Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass." (may your sword stay sharp)_

Eragon smiled and nodded but before Saphira took off Arya turned to them once more. "Be safe Eragon, and….return to me."

Eragon paused momentarily, before he smiled again and placed his right hand over his heart. "_Wiol ono." _(For you)

Saphira pushed off from the ground just as several soldiers ran towards her. Eragon looked back to see Arya, Blodhgarm and other Varden soldiers fight off the swarm of enemies.

"_They will be alright little one. Both Arya and Blodhgarm are strong fighers." _

"_I know Saphira, I still cannot help but worry for her; just as I worry for you and you for me." _Eragon patted Saphira's neck and she hummed with approval.

"_Focus younglings, we approach them…" _Glaedr spoke.

"_Glaedr-elda, how am I to use your powers? Are they a part of me now?" _Eragon asked.

"_Do you not feel that your power has increased already?" _Glaedr asked.

Eragon blinked twice and was soon shocked to feel his powers being multiplied. "_If this is the power of just _one _Eldunar…it is no wonder Galbatorix is so powerful…"_

"_Indeed…" _Glaedr voice was a mixture of sadness and desire. A desire to end the war and end all of the pain and suffering that had taken over the land.

"We have to stop Murtagh and Thorn. Our past encounters with them have been too close for comfort." Eragon spoke out loud.

"_Do not worry Eragon, with my powers I believe that you and Murtagh are an even match. As for Saphira and Thorn; while Thorn may close to your size, if not already, it still does not change the fact that you, Saphria, have more experience and knowledge in winged combat. He is a hatchling and I do not believe him to be able to best you." _Glaedr said reassuringly.

"_I hope you are right, master." _Eragon spoke.

Murtagh and Thorn remained several miles outside of city and it wasn't until Eragon and Saphira were in close proximity to them, that Murtagh decided to speak.

"It seems that fate has brought us together once more, brother!" Murtagh's voiced boomed across the vast empty skies.

"You came much sooner than I had anticipated Murtagh. Has Galbatorix become so afraid of losing his precious cities that he had to send his servants so quickly?" Eragon jeered, hoping to hit a nerve.

He had succeeded. Murtagh's eyes twitched dangerously and his hand rested on Zar'oc. "Careful brother or I may just end your life now and take Saphira back to Uru'baen without enjoying the fight."

Eragon gritted his teeth. "Do not think it will be so easy!"

"_Be careful little one. I understand that you want him to be overcome with rage and so cloud his own judgment…but anger can be a dangerous thing for all of us." _Saphira warned.

"_Saphira is right Eragon, do not waste your energy in useless chatter. You must _act_ instead. You have the power now, though it may not feel like it just yet. Once you are in combat you will begin to feel more confident. Do not forget all that we have taught you Eragon, everything you need to defeat Murtagh is there. My only concern would be if Galbatorix gave Murtagh any more of his Eldunari, but I doubt it. He has grown quite accustomed to his collection and will not give so easily, even to his servants." _Glaedr spoke calmly.

"_Master, your words gladden me. For you to have such faith in, I feel as though I cannot, no, I _will_ not fail. For you _and_ for Oromis-elda, this ends _now_!" _Eragon said, his own right hand falling on the hilt of Brisingr.

Murtagh laughed. His voice was cold and it carried hatred, but there was something else, something Eragon could not quite distinguish from the rest. "What's this? Have you already given up on your mission to _save_ me? Are you now going to tell me that I must learn to change my name? And so release the grasp that Galbatorix has on me and Thorn?"

Eragon shook his head. "I have already told you what needs to be done, brother. Whether you chose to listen or not is up to you, not me. I have a duty to uphold and I cannot waste any more time! I swore an oath to protect the people and this land from tyrants and other forces that threaten this land since I took the name of Dragon Rider! I wanted to save you Murtagh, even after I found out about our family history. I still love you as I had when we first became friends, but I can no longer think like that. I must keep my promises, even if I must _kill_ you!"

Eragon's breathing had increased as he watched Murtagh. His face was blank and eyes ever as piercing. Whether he was conversing with Thorn or in deep thought, Eragon could not be sure. Suddenly Murtagh looked up at Eragon. "Then let us end this brother, once and for all." Murtagh drew Zar'oc and Thorn flew straight for Saphira. As they closed in on each other, Eragon threw his consciousness out and rammed into Murtagh's mental barriers with all of his might. To his astonishment, he felt Murtagh stagger slightly. Surprise covered Murtagh's face and he gritted his teeth as he doubled his efforts to push Eragon back.

As the half-brother's fought for mental control over the other, Saphria and Thorn had collided with each other and fought for dominance. Thorn snapped his jaws at Saphira, trying to grab her wherever he could, but she was faster. Saphira tilted to the right and craned her head to the side to bite Thorn but she was met with a blow to the head by his enormous, red tail. Eragon staggered and his barriers fell only slightly, but it was all Murtagh needed to gain the upper hand in their mental dual. Beads of sweat fell from both Murtagh and Eragon's face as there intense battle continued.

Saphira shook her head and opened up her jaws to release a jet of hot, blue fire in an attempt to move away from Thorn. When the fire was out Thorn tried again to bite Saphira but she quickly rammed her head into his side, causing the red dragon to groan in pain as he was flipped over in the air. Saphira did not stop there; when the moment was upon her she lunged for Thorn and managed to clamp her jaws around his neck. Thorn released a roar of pain and Murtagh was nearly thrown off balance as all four of them began to plummet to the earth.

Eragon felt Murtagh withdraw himself slightly. He was trying to gauge Thorn's wound. Eragon took the chance and through his mind against Murtagh's even harder than before. Thorn writhed in pain as Saphira dug her large teeth deeper into Thorn's neck. Thick blood oozed from Thorn's neck and Eragon did his best to keep Murtagh occupied from aiding his dragon. It seemed they would hit the ground at any moment and Eragon was just about to commend Saphira on her good work, when suddenly Eragon cried out in pain. He looked around and suddenly realized that it was not himself who was actually in pain, but Saphira. Thorn had grabbed Saphira's underside with his hind legs, his deep claws dug into her unprotected belly and Saphira roared in pain, thus releasing Thorn from her hold over him.

Then something happened that Eragon had not expected. Thorn had not only managed to break Saphira's hold over him, but he somehow pushed Saphira off of him, flipped her around and snapped his large jaws down on _her_ neck. Eragon cringed in pain but he regretfully had to push it aside. He could not risk losing his mind to Murtagh. Thorn suddenly pushed down hard on Saphira. Eragon was too deep in focus and they were too close to the ground for him to slow Saphira down with magic, and so they both hit the ground.

* * *

_**Arya**_

Another soldier came at her and she sliced through him from soldier to waist. Arya turned towards the direction of where Eragon had been fighting Murtagh. Her eyes widened and her heart quickened as she could see no dragon's flying in the sky. "_Where could they be? Surely Eragon could not have lost already? No! Do not think like that! They will be fine." _She reassured herself as another soldier came at her. She dealt with him and turned to see Blodhgarm cleave a soldier in half.

"What news of Eragon?" He asked her, fending off more soldiers.

Arya ducked from a strike to her head and delivered an upward slice with her curved blade. "I do not know, he is too far for me to reach." "_He will be fine." _She tried to reassure herself. "_After all…Glaedr-elda is with him…"_

"Arya!" Blodhgarm yelled as two soldiers that had been killed stood back up and ran for Arya.

"Jierda!" She yelled. The two soldiers cringed and fell as both their necks snapped. Arya turned and faced Blodhgarm. "Thank you." She said, giving him a curt bow before she resumed her onslaught on the Empire soldiers. Hours of battle had gone by and both side's suffered great loses, but as long as Murtagh and Thorn were still battling Eragon and Saphira, the Empire would not stop their attack.

"_Eragon… I hope you are alright…"_

* * *

_**Eragon**_

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled as he clambered up from the ground. He was thrown from Saphira's back when she made contact with the ground and he quickly ran over to her to check her wounds. Murtagh gave a cruel laugh as Thorn landed some several feet away from them. He did not rush for Eragon, but instead tended to the wounds of his dragon, allowing Eragon to do the same.

"_Where does it hurt?" _Eragon asked, he himself feeling her pain through their connection.

"_I-I think I broke my wing when I fell, and my armor is piercing my neck."_ She replied with difficulty.

Eragon closed his eyes and studied Saphira's body carefully. Eragon found it much easier to heal her wounds and remembered that he now possessed Glaedr's strength as well. Eragon thanked what God's there were and turned to Murtagh. Thorn was already up and looked to be fully healed, but Murtagh had a scowl on his face. Eragon drew Brisingr and slowly walked toward Murtagh. Eragon could not waste any more time fighting Murtagh. The longer their battle took, the longer the Varden would have to fight without the aid of their dragon rider. And with an army of laughing dead that could prove to be fatal. Eragon took a deep breath and ran straight for Murtagh, his sword drawn. Murtagh grinned and closed his eyes, waiting for Eragon to strike him. Eragon slashed his sword and it rang with a resounding 'clang' as brightsteel met brightsteel. A shower of sparks erupted at the sheer force of the impact of the blades. Murtagh opened his eyes and gave Eragon an evil smirk.

Eragon grunted and shifted his weight to the right and pushed off Murtagh. He quickly rushed at the red rider again but this time Murtagh retaliated. He dodged the next blow from Eragon and pushed him back, causing Eragon to stumble backwards slightly. There blades met again and again, and their bodies danced as they each attacked and parried blow after blow.

Murtagh tried to use magic to slow Eragon down but he was too fast. Eragon jumped in the air and delivered a downward thrust so hard that it shook the ground. Dust flew up all around them but Eragon did not let it affect him. He continued to deliver blow after blow, as did Murtagh. The ground around them had begun to warp due to the force of their attacks.

"You have certainly improved since our last fight Eragon." Murtagh chuckled.

"_I'm giving it all I've I got, and he's acting like he's playing with me!" _Eragon thought as he blocked a sideways blow.

He didn't have time to think as Murtagh swung his sword horizontally, causing Eragon to bend backwards to avoiding getting his neck sliced open. Instead of returning upright, Eragon threw his hands out behind him and pushed himself off the ground, thrusting himself feet first into Murtagh. The attack was unexpected, and completely threw Murtagh off guard. He grunted as Eragon's boots collided into his chest plate and he was thrown backwards. He hit the ground hard and Eragon blinked in surprise.

Murtagh chuckled and stood up. "A fine strike brother, one that will not work again!" Murtagh rushed Eragon with such in-human speed even Eragon had to concentrate to block the impending attack. Murtagh's blows were lighting fast and within minutes he landed three blows; one on Eragon's side, one on his left gauntlet, and the last on his thighs. Blood dripped down Eragon's left leg as Zar'oc sliced his thigh. Eragon cried out in pain and staggered, but he did not fall. Murtagh attacked again, rendering Eragon un-able to heal his leg.

"_Eragon!" _Saphira cried as his pain flowed through her.

"_I am fine Saphira!" _Eragon grunted. _"It is only a scratch!"_

Murtagh jabbed his blade forward but Eragon dodged the attack, grabbed Murtagh's arm and thrust his elbow into Murtagh's face. He grunted and stumbled back as blood dripped from his nose. Murtagh wiped the blood from his face and gritted his teeth.

"_I feel that this fight will be at an end soon. Whether by Murtagh's hand of mine, one of us will lose this fight." _Eragon thought.

Eragon lowered his guard and his sword arm fell to his side. Taking deep breaths, Eragon felt his power flow through him. Without warning Eragon yelled, "Brisingr!" causing his sword to catch fire and he lunged at Murtagh with incredible speed. He delivered a four strike combo in quick succession. Murtagh blocked three of his strikes, but the last cut through the upper right portion of his chest plate.

Murtagh yelled in pain and in a fury of anger he released a series of complex attacks that Eragon could barely block. Eragon shifted to the right and threw his shoulder into Murtagh's side, hitting his wound and causing more blood to fall. Before he could attack again, Thorn released a jet of fire and rushed for Eragon.

Fear gripped Eragon and he quickly shouted, "_Jierda_!" Thorn roared in pain as he fell upon the ground, his right hind leg was twisted. Murtagh yelled in anger and shouted, "_Ganga aptr_!" Eragon was thrown backwards and he landed on the ground, hitting his head on a rock.

Murtagh gripped his chest and glared at Saphira before running to Thorn. He healed what he could and turned back to Saphira. "When next we meet, Eragon _will_ die!"

Saphira snorted and watched Murtagh and Thorn fly off. Once he was gone she turned to Eragon. "_Eragon…" _She pushed his body gently with her snout and Eragon muttered something incoherent. She snorted and gently picked Eragon up and placed him on her back. Turned her back towards the horizon, Saphira made her way back to the city of Dras-Leona.

* * *

_**Arya**_

The soldiers of the Empire grew smaller and smaller and when she heard a deafening roar she turned and saw a red dragon flying away. She sighed in relief and called for Eragon but there was no reply. Again and again she tried but he didn't respond, but another did.

"_He will not respond, Arya. " _

"_Saphira what happened?" _Fear suddenly overtook Arya, but she could not feel any worry from Saphira. Confusion and worry gripped Arya before Saphira replied.

"_All will be explained when we arrive. How goes the battle?" _

"_The enemy grows thin. It will not be long before the city is taken." _Arya replied.

"_That it good news." _Glaedr spoke. After a moment's pause he spoke again. _"Patience, Arya. We will inform of you all that has transpired in the battle."_

Arya blushed as her worry for Eragon passed through their connection. _"Of course Glaedr-elda, I am glad that you are all safe_." She ended the connection stood beside Blodhgarm as they fought what few soldiers remained.

Arya sat next to Eragon in his tent. She placed a damp cloth over his forehead while Angela washed and bandaged Eragon's wounds.

"They are not severe; however it will take longer to heal as the wounds were inflicted by a rider's blade. I don't think I need to explain the reason that to you, do I, elf?" Angela said as she finished tending to Eragon.

Arya raised an eyebrow, she wondered what that last comment was about but she did not press the witch as she wanted to be alone with Eragon. "Thank you Angela." She said, giving her a curt bow.

"Let me know if his condition worsens." Angela said. "I swear, he never fails to fatal harm himself does he? It must be a family trait." Angele said to no one in particular as she slowly left Eragon's tent. Arya turned back to Eragon and wiped his forehead as more sweat fell from his brow. _"Saphira, will you tell me what happened?" _Arya asked.

"_Let me show you."_ Saphira replied. She pressed her conscience against Arya's mental barriers and she quickly let them fall. Arya watched as Saphira's memory played through her mind. It surprised her that Eragon had fought Murtagh so well, but as she remembered that Glaedr had aided him she understood the strength he now bares. The memory faded away and Arya opened her eyes to find Eragon staring back at her.

"Eragon!" She gasped. Eragon smiled and tried to sit up, but he was met with pain all over his body.

"Water…" He gasped. His voice was hoarse

Arya nodded and quickly filled a cup of water form a nearby pitcher. She helped him sit up and handed him the cup.

Eragon gasped as the cold water flowed down his throat. When he finished, he placed the cup on the table beside his bed and laid back down. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Only a day, but it is night already." She replied.

"I couldn't stop him…" Eragon whispered.

Arya frowned and took his head in her hands. "Eragon, you drove Murtagh away, and from what I saw he was just as badly injured."

"It won't be the same next time, Arya. He must be defeated, I cannot let him live and if he cannot release the bonds that force him to serve Galbatorix…then I will have no choice but to kill him…"

Arya said nothing, but she continued to stroke his cheek.

"My own brother…" Eragon whispered.

"Eragon…" Arya breathed. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Eragon opened his mouth to speak put Arya placed a finger over his mouth. "It is late, and you are tired and need rest." Eragon smiled and nodded, and when Arya stood up to change Eragon turned his head and looked away. When he felt her cold hands touch his arm he turned and faced her. "Arya…" He stopped. He wanted to say, _"I love you."_ But he held back, for fear that it was too soon.

Arya smiled and brushed her hand across his cheek. _"I am glad you are safe." _She said in the ancient language.

Eragon took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. _"I will always come back to you." _He replied.

Arya smiled and kissed him softly on lips. They laid in each other's arms for several long minutes before Eragon felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier as his body fell into slumber.

* * *

**(A.N.) I hope the fight scene between Murtagh and Eragon was good. I tried my best to write a good action scene. I think I'm going to start writing more and more Eragon/Arya fluff scene's now and maybe a small lime soon? A lemon wouldn't come until later, so maybe a lime would be good.**

**Anyways, I hope it was good!**

**- **_Demonzmagic_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A.N.) As always, shout out to you loyal readers that reviewed the last chapter (**_**winking skeever, 1 guest, Elemental Dragon Slayer, xxPercyRoxxx, Dessert Maniac, DaniPotterLovesGod, and d-saintsation-b**_**)! Good to hear that you all enjoyed the action scene I wrote. :P**

**Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.**

* * *

_**Ch. 10**_

_**Eragon**_

A cold, gentle breeze blew through Eragon's tent, rousing him from his sleep. Someone shifted beside him, and Eragon looked down to see Arya resting peacefully with her head against his chest with his right arm wrapped around her. Eragon smiled as he ran his hand through her raven black hair. Sunlight leaked through the tent flaps and Eragon slowly, and regretfully, sat up in his bed. He grunted slightly. The wounds inflicted upon him during his fight against Murtagh were nearly completely healed. Arya shifted again and a soft moan escaped her lips. Eragon chuckled and carefully shifted his legs from under the sheets and his feet touched the cold, hard ground. He grabbed his boots and once they were on he turned to check on Arya once more. He was surprised to see her suddenly awake.

"Feeling better?" Arya asked. She had pulled the thin sheets closer to her and was cuddled up in his bed, probably due to the recent weather change.

Eragon nodded. "I am. I would stay in bed a little longer, however I think it would be best for me to speak with Nasuada. I haven't seen her since we took down the gates of Dras-Leona." Eragon sat up from his cot and suddenly realized that he was not wearing a shirt. He blushed and took a quick peek at Arya's expression before running over to a wooden chair in the corner where a blue tunic was placed upon. He heard Arya chuckle and the bed sheet were thrown to the side as she got up.

"Is something funny?" Eragon asked, turning towards her now that his shirt was properly on. Eragon's heart stopped when he got a proper look at the female elf. She wasn't wearing the clothes he had expected her to. Apparently, the weather must have been rather humid before they went to bed, as Arya's long legs were clearly visible; as well her as her defined arms and shoulders. It was obvious sleep wear, but nothing Eragon would expect to see Arya wearing in front of him or anyone else for that matter.

His visible shock did not go unnoticed by Arya, and she grinned questioningly at her human companion before saying, "What? It certainly wasn't _this_ cold when I got into bed. Besides, I figured your body would serve as enough heat if the morning proved to be chilly." She replied casually. Arya walked over to the opposite corner of the room and picked up her clothes. After she was fully garbed in her usual attire, she turned once more to Eragon.

"Well? We should not keep Nasuada waiting." Arya grabbed Eragon's arm before exiting their tent.

"_Arya seems to be in a fine mood this morning, wouldn't you say so?"_ Saphira said as she followed Eragon.

"_She does seem to be…happier."_ Eragon replied. He eyed Arya and her hand that was clasped around his arm.

"_Indeed she does." _Saphira said, a hint of amusement passed from her to Eragon and he sighed as she laughed.

Before Eragon could say anymore on the subject, someone called out his name. "Shadeslayer!"

Eragon and Arya turned to the direction of the voice to see Blodhgarm approaching them.

* * *

_**Arya**_

Her heart quickened as she suddenly realized that she was still holding onto Eragon's arm. She quickly let go of it before Blodhgarm got any closer, but as he walked over and greeted Eragon, the furry elf eyed Arya suspiciously. However he made no attempt to further press the matter as he turned and greeted Arya.

"It is good to see you among the walking, Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm said.

Eragon chuckled, but the grin was wiped from his face as the memories of the battle flashed through his mind. "I would have preferred to have seen an end to this quarrel between Murtagh and myself. Instead I find my head against a rock." Eragon replied.

Arya said nothing as she looked at Eragon. He hid his emotions well, but the disappointment and frustration that passed across his face did not go unnoticed by her. It bothered Arya to see Eragon so upset with himself. Eragon had thought himself to be weak, when she, and many others, knew him to be far from it.

"Please, forgive me for flying off with Saphira to confront Murtagh without telling you, Blodhgarm. I was suddenly aided with much needed assistance and could not waste any time." Eragon continued.

Blodhgarm raised an eyebrow and looked from Eragon to Arya. "Oh? And who might that have been?"

Eragon glanced at Arya momentarily before her replied. "We are on our way to speak with Nasuada as we speak. I would tell you both about it at one time, if you don't mind?"

Blodhgarm nodded. "Of course, Shadeslayer. Let us be off."

* * *

_**Eragon**_

Nausada looked tired, as was to be expected. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was tied back to reveal the dark features of her face and forehead. She sat in a large wooden chair, staring intently at a piece of parchment, surrounded by several people, servants and leaders alike. They were all speaking at once, and rather loudly too. Nasuada rubbed her temples, ready to burst at any moment, but as Eragon, Arya and Blodhgarm entered her spacious tent, her head jerked up and she greeted them immediately. King Orrin, who had been attempting to argue his reasons for some unimportant request (as he always had), looked flustered at being ignored, but he said nothing as and turned to greet Eragon and the others.

"Eragon! It is so good to see you well again!" Nasuada said brightly. All evidence of her previous tiredness had vanished at the sight of her ex-vassal.

"Thank you, my lady." Eragon replied. He bowed courteously and greeted the King of Surda after.

"Come, let us talk. Are you hungry?" Nausada asked. She motioned to a table covered in a wide assortment of breakfast items. Eragon thanked Nasuada and took a seat by the table, followed closely by Arya and Blodhgarm.

"I see." Nasuada said, finishing an apple. Eragon had retold his part of the battle and his fight with Murtagh. "So Glaedr was able to help you. That is joyous news indeed!"

Eragon nodded. "The help was greatly appreciated. I fear more training is needed, however."

"Of course, but I think now we have a slight advantage now with his help." Nasuada said, leaning back in her chair.

"I agree." Arya commented. She eyed Eragon for a moment but looked away when she noticed Blodhgarm was looking at her.

"What are our plans now?" Eragon asked.

"Winter is coming, and it will be difficult to move the army in the cold. We will have to stay here and rest until the winter months have passed." Nasuada replied.

"_Is that wise?" _Saphira replied. Eragon repeated her question out loud for Nasuada to hear.

"I understand the concerns you all may have. However the cold weather proves difficult for both sides. Galbatorix will not risk moving his army when supplies and provisions are hard to come by and retrieve." Nasuada replied. "Staying here will be ideal for the Varden as we are by the sea. Trade routes are open to us, giving us the advantage of having supplies and provisions without worry of being attacked or our people dying by the weather or his forces."

"I see, so for now we lay low and rest?" Eragon asked. "I like the plan. It will give me the chance to train." Eragon took another bit into his apple.

"I understand your desire to train more, Eragon. However I believe you should take some time for yourself." Nasuada said.

"I agree, Eragon. You should not push yourself so hard." Arya replied. Eragon was about to protest when Saphira cut in.

"_Eragon, listen to them. You should take some time to rest. Perhaps you and Arya can spend some time together."_

"_Saphira…" _Eragon replied, trying to hide the blush that threatened to cover his cheeks.

Eragon sighed and finally gave in. "Alright." He replied simply.

He saw Arya's lips twitch slightly into a smile and Eragon smiled back.

"Before you go, there is one more thing I forgot to mention." Nasuada spoke.

"Oh?" Eragon replied.

Nasuada looked at Arya. "I only just received the news, but Queen Islanzadi will be here within the week. She plans on staying for some time and I figured you two should be the first to know."

Eragon blinked twice. "The Queen comes here? Did she say why?" He asked, trying not to sound overly surprised.

"She did not." Nasuada said. "Only that her army is camped for the winter and she wishes to come. Perhaps because the distance is shorter than if she were to travel from Ellesmera."

Eragon glanced at Arya. She did not appear to be bothered by the news, but he knew better. He could feel her worry wash over him as their minds brushed each other. "Very well, I shall take my leave then." Eragon said as he stood up and bowed.

"Did you know about this?" Eragon asked Blodhgarm once they left Nasuada's tent.

Blodhgarm shook his head. "I did not, Shadeslayer. Did you wish not to see the Queen?"

"No, it's not that. I was just, surprised that she suddenly decided to come here." Eragon replied. Blodhgarm nodded but said nothing in reply. Arya, however, seemed to look more and more worried by the second.

"Please excuse me; I must speak with my mother." Arya gave a curt bow and left for her tent.

Eragon stood beside Blodhgarm, completely baffeled by her behavior. "What do you think that was about?" He asked.

Blodhgarm shrugged. "I do not know, Shadeslayer. You know as well as I that they do not have the best relationship when it comes to mother and daughter."

Eragon nodded and bid his furry friend goodbye as she ran to his tent. When he got there, he saw Arya pacing around nervously.

"Is…everything alright?" Eragon asked.

* * *

_**Arya**_

Arya turned to her companion. "We will have to tell her, Eragon."

"Tell her? About What?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"About _us_, Eragon! She did not take notice when we were last in Ellesmera due to the circumstances. However she will see that there is something different about us when she arrives. It is not easy to hid things from her."

Eragon looked pale, as though he had just seen a ghost. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Do you think she will…disagree with our choice?"

Arya turned away from him and looked at the scrying mirror on the desk. "I do not know. Though you have been through much more than anyone of your age, the fact still remains that you are much younger than I am. On top of that, it is not thought of as wise for elves to seek humans as companions." Before Eragon could respond Arya turned and faced him. "I know you are not quite a human anymore, Eragon." She took his hands in hers. "But I fear she will not see it that way."

Eragon gave her a weak smile. "Whatever she says, we must promise each other that it will not change what we have, or how we feel." He gave her hand a light squeeze.

Arya nodded. "I agree. No matter what her opinion may be, my feelings will not change, nor will my decision to be with you." She gave him a reassuring smile before grabbing the mirror. Arya took a seat on the bed and Eragon sat beside her as she muttered the scrying spell.

Within seconds the mirror rippled and an elf could be seen. "My Lady Arya." The elf said as he bowed. "It is good to see you. And you as well, Shadeslayer."

Arya returned a curt bow before responding. "Is my mother around? I would like to speak with her if I may."

The elf nodded. "Of course my lady, she will with you momentarily. The elf left but it wasn't until several minutes later that the Queen finally showed herself.

"Please forgive me. I was attending to certain matters." She said. She looked from Arya to Eragon. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my only daughter and the Rider Eragon?" She asked curiously.

"I have heard from Lady Nasuada that you plan to come here. Is this true?" Arya asked.

Islanzadi nodded. "It is. I wished to speak with King Orrin and Nasuada properly on our plans and where we all stand."

Arya raised a thin eyebrow. "What is the _real_ reason?"

Islanzadi chuckled. "It is the truth, Arya. But I do admit that I wanted to see you as we have not had the chance to spend proper time together since last I saw you." She looked at Eragon next. "And how do you fair, Eragon-elda?"

Arya glanced at Eragon as he spoke. "I am well my Queen. Past events have made me tired, but I would tell you more about it when you are here."

Eragon's response surprised Arya. Gone was the boy who spoke nervously to her mother and Arya smiled internally at the man he became after each passing day.

Arya's first mistake was the look she had given Eragon, which did not go unnoticed by her mother. Her second was the response she gave her mother afterwards.

"I see that you and Eragon are growing closer by each passing day." It was more of an observation than a question.

Arya's face flushed. "Yes…we are good…friends."

Islanzadi looked from Arya to Eragon, and her lips began to form into a slight smile. "Is there something the two of you wish to tell me?"

Arya, who was now red in the face, closed her eyes and calmed herself before responding. "Nothing that demands your immediate attention; as Eragon had mentioned, I would tell more you upon your arrival."

Islanzadi frowned and narrowed her gaze, but she withheld herself from continued pestering. "Until my arrival then." She said, bowing before the mirror rippled back to its original features.

Arya sighed and looked at Eragon. "That was close."

Eragon frowned slightly. "Would it have been so bad to tell her now?"

Arya knitted her eyebrows. "I wish to speak with her properly on the matter, when we may both give her better attention. She must be busy now attending to more pressing matters. I would not have her distracted with such important news."

Eragon sighed and stood up. He stretched and looked at Arya. "You know, it's still warm enough for us to run. Shall we?" He asked.

Arya grinned. "It is never too cold for a run."

* * *

_**Eragon**_

He sat against a tree in the small wooded area outside the Varden camp. Beads of sweat fell down his face and he was breathing slowly, taking in deep breaths and letting them out. The cool breeze relaxed his tired muscles and he felt like he was back to his usual self once more. Arya had taken a seat beside him and she rested her head against his shoulder. Minutes went by as they both sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"What is on your mind?" Arya asked after several more minutes passed.

Eragon was silent for some time. He had a blade of grass in his hand and seemed content to play with it. "I was thinking, about what Solumbum had told me, about the Rock of Kuthian. Do you remember?" He asked her.

Arya nodded. "I do. The Rock of Kuthian, 'speak your name and enter the Vault of Souls'. I still do not understand what it means, nor do I recall ever hearing about the Rock of Kuthian." She replied.

Eragon sighed. "I have to find it Arya. I don't why but…I feel like our victory over Galbatorix depends on it."

Arya placed a hand over his face and turned it towards her. "Then we will do all that can to find it." She smiled at him and brought her face close to his, their lips centimeters apart. Eragon shivered at the feeling of her hot breath against his lips, and when he could take no more he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

It was slow at first, like all their previous kisses had been. But they were alone now, and no one needed them. Eragon slowly lifted up one of his hands and grasped Arya's face lightly. Arya deepened the kiss and Eragon moaned softly against her lips. After a few minutes, Arya broke off the kiss and Eragon groaned in disappointment.

Arya chuckled and took his hand as she stood up. "Come; let us go back to the encampment." Eragon allowed Arya to help him up and they walked back to their tent.

The week passed by slowly and as each day had come and went, Arya seemed more and more nervous. Perhaps she was afraid that her mother would not approve of them being together? Whatever the reason might have been, Arya was able to hide her anxiety from all other except Eragon, not that that was unusual or anything. Queen Islanzadi arrived by the end of the week as expected, and Arya went to greet her first. Nasuada also went to greet the Elvin Queen, but such was expected of the leader of the Varden. As for Arya, everyone assumed that it was her duty as an ambassador.

"_Stop fidgeting Eragon! You're making _me_ nervous!" _Saphira said as she watched Eragon pace back and forth in front of her. He would occasionally sit down beside her, but after several seconds of restlessness he would stand up and continue to pace.

"_What if she does not accept us together Saphira?! What if, after finally being accepted by Arya, we cannot be because he mother will not allow it?" _Eragon replied.

The fearful possibilities passed through their connection and made Saphira even more annoyed with her Rider. _"Please Eragon, you are acting like a _child_. And since when did Arya _ever_ listen to Islanzadi as her mother?"_

Eragon thought about Saphira's reply. _"Good point…No! What am I saying?!" _Eragon shouted. "_That is just one _more_ reason to bring them apart! I would not damage their relationship any more than what already has been done!" _He replied firmly.

Saphira sighed and shook her head. _"It's not up to you Eragon. If Islanzadi does not wish you two to be together, and if Arya believes that she still wants to be with you despite what her mother says, then you have to respect her choice."_

"_I suppose you are right…" _Eragon replied.

"_Of course I am right!" _Saphira replied.

Eragon rolled his eyes and chuckled as he sensed hint of smugness in her voice. Several minutes later a familiar presence brushed his mind and Eragon smiled as he let his mental barriers fall.

"_Eragon…" _Arya spoke. She sounded neither happy, nor did she sound disappointed.

"_Arya, what is it?" _Eragon replied almost instantly.

"_A little nervous are we?"_ Arya laughed. _"Come, Nasuada prepares a feast for my mother."_

"_A _little_ nervous? HA! He has been pacing around for the pa—" _Saphira started but was soon cut off by a very embarrassed Eragon.

"_Of course, where are you?"_ He asked.

Arya laughed again before she sent him an image of her location before ending their connection. Eragon took a deep breath before heading off in the direction of Arya and her mother. Before he made it three steps he was pushed forwards and almost fell face first into the ground.

"_Hey! What was _that_ for?!" _Eragon asked angrily. Saphira had bumped him in the back with her snout.

"_For so rudely interrupting me! Now come, we should not keep the queen and princess of the elves waiting." _She replied.

Eragon rolled his eyes and resumed to walk.

* * *

_**Arya**_

It did not take Eragon and Saphira long to arrive. He bowed to Arya and her mother and performed the customary greetings while they replied in kind afterwards.

"Eragon-elda, it is so good to see you." Islanzadi said as she smiled warmly at him. "Do not think I have forgotten you, Saphira Bjatskular. It is wonderful to see you as well." Islanzadi bowed to Saphira and the great blue dragon snaked her head closer to Islanzadi.

"_It is indeed a pleasure to see you so well, Queen Islanzadi." _Saphira replied, opening her mind out to both the queen and Arya.

Eragon smiled in return. "You as well my Queen and you too, Arya Svit-Kona." Eragon replied.

Arya's lips twitched into a smile as she shook her head. "Please Eragon, as I have told so many times before, it is _Arya_."

Islanzadi's eyes widened at her daughter's remark. "Oh my, such informalities from a _princess_?" She chuckled as Eragon blushed. "Arya has already informed me of the situation between you two." She sighed before continuing. "I must say, this is not the most appropriate time for such things, and such bonds are not common between before humans and elves."

Eragon sighed and nodded. He had expected as much from Islanzadi.

"However, you are not quite a human anymore. Are you, Eragon?" She smiled at the leader of the riders that stood awkwardly in front of her. He looked up at her and blinked, shrugging in agreement.

"I suppose if my daughter were to be with anyone, I am happy to see her with you." She finished.

Eragon looked dumbfounded. Arya chuckled as the once nervous Rider now looked to be surprised beyond anything else. This was the Eragon she remembered, it was this innocence that she loved to see from him.

"Y-You mean…you are alright with this?" He asked, as if he expected it all to be a dream.

"I do." Islanzadi replied.

Arya smiled and took Eragon's hand. "Come, let us prepare for tonight's feast."

"S-Sure…" Eragon replied, still surprised by the unexpected reaction of Arya's mother.

"_See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."_ Saphira said.

* * *

**(A.N.) I know, I know. It's mostly fluff. But's let's be honest, E/A fluff is so good XD. **

**Hope you all liked the update! R&R please! XD**

**-**_Demonzmagic_


	11. Chapter 11

**(A.N.) Haven't really been doing much with my life lately other than writing, working on homework and going to work…on that sad note, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter (**_**shurtgal88, Dessert Maniac, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Ienne4Puck, **_**and **_**xxPercyRoxxx). **_

**Enjoy! XD**

**I'm not claiming any rights to The Inheritance Cycle… **

_**Eragon**_

"Everyone!" Nasuada shouted as she stood up and grabbed her glass of wine. "Please enjoy yourselves to the utmost!" Everyone clapped their hands as servants rushed to bring out trays of food to pass around. Larger trays of boar, deer and other meats sizzled as they were placed on various tables throughout the large tent.

"Lady Nasuada has certainly done her best to provide an excellent festival." Roran commented.

Eragon nodded. "She always does."

More trays of food emerged from the corners of the room as servants rushed to bring the Elves their desired choice of meal; a wide assortment of fruits and vegetables. The aroma of such foods entered Eragon's senses and he closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath of delight.

Roran smirked. "There was a time when you wore that same expression upon your face at the mere sight of roast pork and wild boar."

Eragon smiled at Roran. "Not everything has changed, cousin."

"Something's certainly have." Roran replied as he eyed someone approaching.

Eragon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned around to see what his cousin was looking at. His heart stopped as his eyes fell upon the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her raven hair flowed gracefully and part of it was held back in a braid. She moved with such grace and elegance that time had seemed to stop for the young rider. Arya walked up to the two men and greeted them both.

"Lady Arya." Roran said as he bowed to her.

"Please, _Arya_ will do just fine." She replied with a kind smile. "It is good to see you, Roran. How does Katrina fair?" Arya asked.

"She is well. In fact she is probably looking for me, please excuse me." He said as he cleared his throat. "I should probably find her before she has my head." He turned and left, but not before winking at Eragon.

Eragon blushed lightly and glared at Roran. He shook off his embarrassment and turned to Arya. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to leave me here with all these people."

Both Eragon and Arya had changed into more elegant attire after meeting with Islanzadi but they arrived at the celebration at different times.

Arya's lips twitched into a something of a smirk. "You speak as if you have never seen these people before."

Eragon shrugged. "Some. Others are more…how should I say? Best avoided?" He laughed lightly. No sooner had the words his mouth that such a person walked up to him.

"Oh, Eragon! It is wonderful to see you!" Trianna said. She placed a hand on his chest. "My you look so handsome. I bet every girl in room can't keep their eyes off you, and that includes me." She whispered.

Eragon blushed. "T-Thank you Trianna. You look beautiful yourself." He replied awkwardly while eyeing Arya. She did not look happy.

Trianna smiled. "Do I? I am so glad you think so." She said, twirling in place. Arya gave a rather loud cough and Trainna turned to face her. "Oh, please forgive me _fair_ elf, I did not notice you standing there."

"It is of little concern. Please excuse us, Eragon and I are needed elsewhere." Arya linked one of her arms with Eragon's and was about to walk away when she was pulled back. She turned and a look of anger flashed momentarily across her face when she saw that Trianna had grabbed Eragon's free arm.

"Eragon will meet with you when I am done with him; I wish to speak with him on lighter matters. An ambassador that holds _duty_ above everything else, friendship included, would _not_ understand." Trianna said coldly.

Arya let go of Eragon's arm and glared at Trianna. The look that Arya gave her could have easily killed a hundred men on the battle field. "You know _nothing_ of what it is like to be a friend." She replied just as coldly. Arya turned and walked off towards a large wooden table where Nasuada and many other important leaders, including her mother, were sitting.

"Oh my, I seemed to have upset the mighty elf." Trianna mocked. She turned to Eragon but the smile on her face vanished when she saw the look of anger he was giving her.

Eragon tore his arm away from hers. "That was not a wise thing to say. It is never a good idea to make enemies with an elf, especially with Arya. And as for friendship, I am afraid that you will never understand the true meaning of it as well as she does." Eragon gave Trianna, whose mouth was now gaping open, a curt bow and caught up with Arya.

"Arya, _wait_!" Eragon grabbed her hand and she stopped walking and faced him. "I am sorry about Trianna. I know she can be rather annoying."

"_Annoying_? No, _Angela_ is annoying. Trianna is a traitorous _witch_!" Arya spat. Eragon chuckled but he stopped once Arya glared at him. "You are partly to blame." She said.

Eragon blinked. "_M-Me_? What did _I_ do?"

Arya's eyes widened in amazement. "_You look beautiful yourself_? Were you attempting to feed the animal even more?" Arya hissed.

Eragon gulped nervously. "C-Come now Arya, It would have been rude of me not to compliment her on her dress. If it means anything to you, I did not find her dress that appealing, I was too busy thinking about someone else." Eragon said, trying to be as charming as he could.

Arya blushed lightly and turned around quickly. "Fine, I will forgive you. But the next time I see that witch's hands all over you, the Du Vrang Gata will most certainly need a new leader."

Eragon chuckled nervously and nodded. They both walked through the tent, finally making their way towards Nasuada's large wooden dining table.

Nasuada sat at its head, while King Orrin sat to her right and Queen Islanzadi to her left. Several Elves, including Blodhgarm and the other twelve spellcasters, sat along side their Queen as they quietly enjoyed their meal.

Eragon and Arya each took a seat and a plate of fresh fruits and cooked vegetables were placed in front of them. A servant offered them some mead but they both declined. Everyone but Nasuada and King Orrin declined as well.

"Come now Eragon. Opportunities like this do not come very often! Drink and celebrate with us!" King Orrin yelled happily.

"I tend to get a little…excited…when I drink too much." Eragon chuckled as he waved off the offer. Arya gave no reason as to why she would not partake in drink, but her mouth twitched into a smile at her companions reply.

"So, Arya." Queen Islanzadi started as she took a bite into an apple. "Nasuada had told me that you and Eragon now share a tent?"

_**Arya**_

Her cheeks flushed as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Eragon choked on his food but managed to suppress the uncontrollable coughing fit as he downed a glass of water.

"Yes well, it is nothing that demands such attention. Eragon and I only found it helpful for Blodhgarm and the rest of the spellcaster's that not only protect Eragon, but myself as well, as they will not have to split up their forces by guarding two tents." Arya explained simply. She glanced over at Eragon, who was not looking too well.

"Oh, is that the only reason? Are you sure it is not because you and Era—" Islanzadi started to say.

"There is no other reason." Arya stated. She looked at Eragon once more and he took the hint.

"Oh yes, Saphira likes it a lot actually since I get to sleep next to her more often now." Eragon said, following Arya's lead.

Nasuada looked from Queen Islanzadi, to Eragon, to Arya and then back over the queen. She raised an eyebrow. "If I did not know any better, I would say that the two of you are hiding something, May I ask, what that might be?" She asked curiously.

Arya was about to say something, when Islanzadi cut in. "Arya has chosen Eragon as her life partner." She said without hesitation.

Thankfully Eragon had not eaten or drunk anything when Islanzadi spoke, otherwise he would have more than likely choked and fallen over. Arya looked mortified. "_Mother_!" Arya hissed, trying to keep her cool, which on the verge of snapping.

"What? It is true, is it not? And as leaders of the resistance it is our right to know the personal lives of our greatest warriors _and_ the Leader of the Riders." Islanzadi defended. "Wouldn't you agree?" She said to King Orrin and Nasuada.

Nausada looked to be a little sick as she downed the remaining contents of her glass. "You are right, Queen Islanzadi. The news is well received. I congratulate the both of you." She said, nodding to Eragon and Arya.

"Please, it is not a big deal. We merely share each other's affections and chaste kisses, nothing more." Arya spoke gently. Eragon shifted awkwardly in his seat, but Arya chose to ignore him for now. She would not have other's believe that she was _mating_ with Eragon; which, of course, she wasn't…at least not yet. Arya blushed lightly as the thought crossed her mind, and she quickly shook it off.

"What do you mean it is not a big deal! When will the ceremony begin?" King Orrin asked suddenly.

Arya raised a thin eyebrow. "I'm sorry? Ceremony?" She asked, slightly confused.

King Orrin laughed. "You two are to be joined together are you not?"

Arya's cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "You are mistaken, King Orrin. Elves do not marry. We do not share the same customs as humans or dwarves."

Eragon nodded. "Arya is right, we do not need rings or ceremony's to prove our affections to one another."

King Orrin waved it off. "It matters not. The important thing is that we _must_ celebrate this joyous occasion! _More wine_!" King Orrin sputtered out. Arya sunk her head and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

_**Eragon**_

He fell on his bed, much too tired to even change. A cold breeze blew in into his tent as the flap opened up. Eragon lifted his head to see Arya storm inside.

"That man is so…URGH!" Arya sat next to Eragon on his cot and massaged her temples.

"Annoying?" Eragon offered with a chuckle.

"He is _worse_ than that. He is so _infuriating_! The man thinks he knows everything, about _everything_!" Arya sighed in frustration.

Eragon chuckled and sat up and pressed his chest flush against Arya's back. "You just need to ignore him, that's all." He pressed his against her shoulders and began to massage them. Arya sighed in contentment and relaxed her shoulders. Just when Eragon thought she had settled down, Arya jumped up and faced him.

"And my _mother_! What she _thinking_ when she decided to tell everyone about us?!" Arya placed both her hands on her hips and leaned to one side.

Eragon couldn't help but stare at her, and Arya had noticed. "_What_?" She snapped.

"N-Nothing!" Eragon said waving his hands. "It's just, you look so cute when you stand like that." Eragon blushed lightly.

Arya blinked twice and looked down at how she was standing. "Like _this_? I _always_ stand like this Eragon."

Eragon smiled stupidly. "I know."

"Eragon! Pay attention!" Arya yelled as she found herself blushing.

"S-Sorry! Anyways, I don't know why your mother said that. But she did have a point, I suppose it was good to let Nasuada and King Orrin know of our situation. How would it look if something was to happen to one of us, and the other rushed over to make sure we were safe, only for one of us to be forced to explain our situation?" Eragon tried to reason. Arya shifted her weight to the other side and Eragon's eyes moved from her face to her hips. He quickly looked back at Arya before she took notice.

"We are friends Eragon, it would make sense that we would worry for each other…" Arya started to say, and when Eragon frowned she sighed. "But I understand what you are trying to say." She conceded. "This is exactly what I was worried about. We think more about these situation's rather than those of battle and the war."

Eragon stood up and placed his hands on Arya's hips, pulling her closer to him. "I think about these situations all the time, Arya." He whispered to her.

Arya blushed. "Eragon…"

Eragon pulled her in tighter she gasped. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips across hers. He could feel her breath quicken and he chuckled.

"How do you have such an effect on me Eragon?" Arya whispered.

"Because," Eragon begain, "You have the same effect on me." And with that he closed what little distance there was between them and locked his lips with hers. Arya moaned softly and slowly walked Eragon towards his bed. Eragon gasped as his legs hit the side of his cot and he fell over with Arya on top of him. She laughed and pulled the blankets over both of them.

Eragon yawned and stretched as he stood in the sparring ring. He felt surprisingly well rested. It seemed that his nightmares were becoming less and less frequent.

"_It would seem that the cure to your nightmares was the warm body of the elf that stole your heart beside you in bed."_ Saphira teased.

"_Saphira!"_ Eragon blushed. He looked over to see Arya blushing as well, and realized that Saphira had opened her conscience out to her.

"_I am indeed happy for the both you, but we must begin your training Eragon. I will show you how to _see_ your opponents better."_ Glaedr voice echoed through his mind and Eragon nodded.

He drew Brisingr and muttered a spell to dull the blade. Arya did the same and moved into her fighting stance. Eragon took a moment to study Arya. He tried to push all emotion from his mind and see her as the warrior that was standing in front of him rather than the beauty that enchanted him so many countless times.

"_Good, that is a start."_ Glaedr said approvingly. _"Now, begin!"_

Arya rushed Eragon at top speed. Eragon switched to a defensive mode began to block her attacks. She was fierce as ever, throwing blow after blow without mercy. Eragon was able to block all of her attacks, but it was still not an easy task. Eragon threw in a few attacks himself to keep Arya on her toes but he stayed in a defense stance for most of the time. His goal was to read Arya's attacks and feel more comfortable with her. The problem was, Arya rarely ever used the same attack twice in a battle or a sparring match. How she was able to do such a thing was beyond Eragon. The good news was that there _was_ a certain rhythm to how she attacked. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Eragon blocked an attack to his right side and pushed Arya back. She stood tall and her relentless stare pierced through Eragon. _"Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that we are not enemies?"_ Eragon said with a grin.

Arya lips twitched into a smile. _"You have not, but you are right to think so." _She rushed him again without warning, but Eragon was ready.

He blocked her attack and changed his footwork to a more offensive stance. It was much easier now to see how Arya reacted. It didn't matter _how_ she actually went through the motions, just how her thought process worked. The battle grew increasingly in Eragon's favor, and just as he was about to deliver a finishing blow he felt another presence close by. Eragon quickly spun and threw up Brisingr as he barely blocked an attack from another curved blade, whose wielder was none other than the furry elf, Blodhgarm.

"Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm said, smiling devilishly.

"What is going on?" Eragon asked, completely baffled.

"_In battle you must be focused on the enemy in front of you, but you must also be so alert that if another enemy attacks you, you will be ready to defend yourself."_ Glaedr said.

Eragon's eyes widened in shock. _"You expect me to fight two elves?!"_ Eragon said in disbelief

"_The battle will be much harder when you face Galbatorix!"_ Glaedr shouted.

Eragon gritted his teeth, but conceded. "Very well" He whispered. Eragon pushed Blodhgarm back and repositioned himself. He eyed both Arya and Blodhgarm as they circled him. One of them would take the initiative soon; all he had to do was wait. In no time, Arya charged at Eragon and threw up Brisingr.

Eragon groaned as he sat down under the shade of a tree. Despite the weather change, the sun was still shining brightly down on them and Eragon was sweating profusely. He unbuckled his scabbard and sheathed Brisingr.

"_You did well, little one."_ Saphira said. She was laying by the same tree Eragon had fallen beside and lifted her head when he came near her.

"Well_? Saphira they both threw me around like I was a piece of _meat_!" _Eragon exclaimed.

"_Today was only the first day Eragon. You will improve."_ Glaedr said.

Eragon said nothing as he laid down on the soft grass and closed his eyes. The smell of freshly crushed pine needles soon entered his sense of smell, and Eragon opened one eye to see Arya approach him. Her lithe body and swaying hips were enough to drive him insane, and the knowledge that he no longer had to hide his feelings was even more exciting.

"You will do better Eragon, do not worry." Arya said reassuringly. She sat down next to him and leaned her back against the tree.

"It brings me back to when I was in Ellesmera. When Oromis had me fight Vanir and everyday he would change his partner so I would not get used to their fighting styles." Eragon said.

He felt a sense of agreement flood his conscience. _"You are correct Eragon. The goal is this training and that of your old training is quite similar. However, we have much less time to prepare you than when we in Ellesmera so long ago." _Glaedr spoke.

"_What do you mean Glaedr-elda?" _Eragon asked.

"_I will have you cycle through all the elven guard that have been sent to protect you, Eragon. You will fight them two at a time, as you just did with Arya and Blodhgarm. When you have fought them all we will change the routine again and add more to fight against you. Fighting Galbatorix will be nothing like any battle or anyone you have ever fought before."_ Glaedr said.

Eragon sighed. "The odds seem to be moving further and further away from me."

Arya gave him a weak smile and ran her hand through his hair, and Saphira rested her head beside him, enjoying the company or her Rider and his companion.

It did not take long for Eragon to fall asleep. His body was soar from the beating it had taken from both Arya and Blodhgarm. He fixed his eyes at the top of his tent, resting his head on his hands. Arya was resting peacefully beside him, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was truly asleep. After all elves hardly slept, and when they did it was more like a catnap. Eragon sighed and gently closed his eyes. He relaxed his body and mind as best as he could and son succumbed to the world of dreams.

Eragon flung his eyes open and quickly sat up. He was breathing heavily and beads of sweat covered his face and chest. What was it that he had been dreaming about? Eragon rubbed his face and tried to think clearly. The dream was…familiar to him, almost too familiar. It was strange, most of his dreams had held no meaning to him other than the one's he had about Arya before he had met her. But _this_ dream…this dream was somehow…similar. Eragon tried to think clearly, but the images escaped him. It was as if the memory was right there, ready for him to reach out and take it, but yet it was so far away; a fleeting notion.

Eragon was about to lie back down; when he felt something…someone was in his tent. Eragon slowly reached to his side and pulled out a hunting dagger he had kept with him since he left Carvahall. He cautiously sat up and slowed his breathing so he could hear better. His keen eleven sense's could pick up nothing out of the ordinary, so he shrugged and laid back down. As he did, he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure by his tent flap. Eragon sighed in relief and shook his head as Solumbum walked into his tent. The large cat started to lick his paws, and when Eragon said nothing he met his eyes.

"_Well, are you coming?"_

* * *

**(A.N.) Good update? More fluff, but now I will start picking up the plot. Like what was Eragon's dream about? Obviously that will be important later on, also the way I'm having Eragon train right now. I know it's a lot like how he trained in the book Eldest, but I'm trying my best to tweek it up and make it more original will still trying to make sense. **

**Anyways, I hope it was good! XD**

_-Demonzmagic_


	12. Author's Notes 2

_**Author's Notes #2**_

Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that I have gone through and edited all the chapters to the best of my abilities. I spent almost all day going through each chapter and cleaning everything up so there shouldn't be any mistakes, but don't shoot me if I missed something XD.

Also I have deleted/added a few things here and there in some of the chapters. They aren't super big changes and basically everything is still the same, but I would recommend reading through them just in case you want to see what has been changed.

Enjoy XD

_Demonzmagic_


	13. Chapter 12

**(A.N.) (**_**Dessert Maniac, Elemental Dragon Slayer, blackwind2254, srade9779 and 1 guest) **_**I thank you all for reviewing chapter 11. Also, thank you to those who reviewed my update, I hope everyone enjoyed it and are glad that it has been cleaned up (for the most part, lol).**

**Something new that I would like to add; I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on for. In my head I can see maybe four or five more chapters, or maybe a little bit more, but nothing beyond that. Unless you all would like a long fic, then I will do my best to make it longer. There will be a sequel to this story, but it will not be posted immediately after this one is finished, I still have a lot of brainstorming to do. **

**Welp, I hope you like this update! Some fluff, some action and some plot development XD.**

**R&R please! **

* * *

_**Ch.12**_

_**Eragon**_

Solumbum ran through the campsite, forcing Eragon to do the same; no doubt the werecat was leading him wherever Angela was. Did she want to speak with him? Or did she have no idea that Eragon was coming? Eragon saw Solumbum run around a corner of large tents and, rounding the corner himself, he found a single tent secluded in the corner, away from the many others that littered the area. Eragon slowed down his pace and approached the tent. A flap was open and tied to a poll outside, allowing light to leak out. Eragon could hear someone humming and the occasional pot clanging.

"What took you so long?" Angela said before Eragon could even open his mouth.

"How did you know I was here?" Eragon asked as he walked further into the fortuneteller's tent. "And since when was your tent so far away?"

Angela turned, from a boiling pot, to Eragon. "To answer your first question; Solembum told me, of course. And your second question; since I couldn't stand the racquet and stench of the Varden soldiers, I had my tent moved out here. I like my peace and quiet. I thought you already knew that? Honestly Eragon, how long have we known each other?" Angela huffed.

Eragon laughed. "I feel as though every time we meet like this, I know less and less about you."

Angela grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well you would be right to think so…what do you they call you now? Oh that's right, _Eragon-elda._"

Eragon shook his head. "You don't have to call me that."

Angela nodded. "Well good, because I wasn't going to." She turned back to the pot of boiling water that rested securely over a small fire.

Eragon took the time to look around Angela's tent, which was rather large. How she managed to procure such a large tent was beyond him, but he decided to not question it. Piles of books were spread out on a nearby wooden table and there were racks piled with bottles of various colors and sizes. Eragon noticed one book was opened up to a page that talked about a mineral that he had never heard of before. Beside that was another book opened to a page that talked about charcoal and yet another book about a mineral that had something to do with salt. There was a sheet of paper beside the three books that looked to be in Angela's handwriting. All three items mentioned in the books were scribbled down, along with other notes that Eragon did not really understand.

"It's a new project I'm working on." Angela said, causing Eragon to look over at her. She had taken the pot off of the fire and was pouring the contents into two small cups. "Tea?" She asked him.

Eragon nodded and took a cup. "Thank you. Whatever happened to the toads?" Eragon asked with a grin.

"Oh that's all in the past." Angela waved her hand and then took a sip from her cup. "Mmmm, now _that_ is good tea." She placed the cup down on a saucer and grabbed a biscuit.

Eragon had to agree, the tea was delicious. It was different from the traditional Elvish tea that he had become accustomed to drinking. "But what is it, exactly?" He asked her.

"Well it's nothing right now, but I'm on to something." Angela sounded excited, as if it was her greatest find yet. She was always working on strange experiments, and Eragon was one to never pry any farther then he could. "I am more interested in _you_."

Eragon looked up from his tea cup to see Angela smiling back at him. "_Me_?" Eragon asked, as if he was the most uninteresting person in all of Alageasia. Of course, he was never one to flaunt himself.

"Yes, you! I can still remember the day you walked into my little shop. You were so innocent and naïve, I liked that about you." Angela said before talking another sip.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Eragon asked.

"Take as you will. Regardless, I was so interested in your fortune. It was one of the reasons why I left that city, if you remember."

Eragon nodded. "I do, you wanted to know my story, and how it would unfold."

Angela's eyes flashed. "That's right. I've only met three people who talked with Solumbum, and you're the only one left. Besides all of that, yours was the most interesting, and what exciting events have transpired in your life so far."

Eragon smiled for a moment. It was true, his life had been full of excitement, but the tragedy and all the deaths that filled it could not escape his thoughts. "It is not as exciting as it would seem." Eragon whispered.

Angela sighed. "Of course, forgive me Eragon. You have lost much to this war. But…" She grinned at him and stood up. "I certainly did _not_ see your romance to be with _Arya_, of all people."

Eragon blushed. "How did you…"

Angela snorted. "It's pretty obvious for anyone to see. Of course, I knew long before that you harbored feeling for the elf. But then again, you never really made an effort to hide them."

Eragon blushed heavily. "Yes well, it took a lot of work but I think we've figured it out."

Angela gave him a knowing look and reached for an apple. "Well, I've never been much of a fan of her. She's much too reserved, but then so are all elves."

Eragon wondered if Angela had thought him to be too reserved now that he had changed, but he didn't press the issue. "So, enjoying watching how my life unfolds are you?" Eragon asked, smirking.

"Indeed. Of course, many of the questions I had before are now all answered, but a few still remain. Will you be the one to defeat Galbatorix? Is there some hidden power in this land you must find; and what about the last egg? Will Galbatorix find someone for it to hatch to? So many questions unanswered, all of which I am sure are weighing down on you."

"It's a lot to think about. I ho—"

Solumbum suddenly brushed up against Eragon, and when he looked at the werecat, its large eyes locked into his. _"Have you found what you are looking for?"_

Eragon furrowed his eyebrows. _"You mean the Rock of Kuthian? No, I have not. You didn't really give me much to work with." _Eragon replied, sounding annoyed with the large cat. _"No one has even _heard_ of it! So you tell me how I am supposed to find the Rock of Kuthian, or the Vault of Souls?"_

Solumbum licked his paw before saying. "_The answer will come to you soon enough." _He replied.

"_What does that even mean?!" _Eragon yelled, but the werecat had already left the tent.

* * *

_**Arya**_

Eragon dodged an oncoming blow to his side by rolling to the opposite side. He switched sword hands and tried to hit Arya's flank, but Blodhgarm stepped in. The elves were working as one to take down the rider.

It had been almost a week since they had sparred for the first time. Snow had now fallen and most of the ground was covered in white frost, save for a large circle. Arya watched as Eragon circled Blodhgarm and herself. He eyed each of them and watched to see if they gave, willingly or unwillingly, any clues as to their next move.

"_He has the power, he can do it…"_ Arya thought to herself. _"But I cannot give him the victory, he must claim it for himself." _

Eragon suddenly ran towards her, Brisignr by his side. Blodhgarm lunged forward to meet him, but Eragon's lips twitch into a smirk as he spun his body laterally around the elf. Blodhgarm blinked twice as Eragon rolled over the elf's back and delivered a two fold blow to his side. Blodhgarm yelled out as he was thrown to the edge of the circle. Eragon straightened himself and, without pausing, ran towards Arya. She took a defensive stance and prepared herself as Eragon neared and his first blow was easily blocked. However, Eragon was no longer in front of her. Arya blinked as the sudden realization hit her, and she spun around to just barely block a strike to her back. The force of his attack pushed her back a few inches and Eragon took advantage. Arya sliced her blade through the air, attempting to strike Eragon in the neck, but he ducked and swept Arya's right leg off the ground sending her falling down. Her back hit the ground with a loud thud, and she released a grunt.

Eragon followed her descent and ended with the tip of Brisingr resting at her neck. They were both breathing heavily and their eyes remained locked. Arya swallowed and, very gently, pushed Brisingr away. Eragon did not stop her, and he slowly stood up straight and sheathed his sword. She gave Eragon a weak smile and slowly extended her hand out to him. Eragon looked momentarily surprised, but he shrugged it off and clasped his hand around her forearm, helping her up.

"_A job well done, Eragon. You are improving fast." _Glaedr's voice rumbled with approval as he extended his voice out to the three warriors.

Eragon gave a weak smile._ "Thank you, master. It is all due to your guidance that I am able to best two of the finest elven warriors on my own."_

"_Nay, Eragon. It is because of your strong will and determination to succeed that drove you towards victory, I only but showed you the way." _The satisfaction and praise in the golden dragon's voice was incredible.

Eragon mentally bowed. _"You honor me, master."_

"_And you honor us all, Eragon-finiarel. Continue along this path, and I believe that very soon you will be ready."_

Arya watched and listened silently as the student and master talked. On the outside, she showed no visible emotions. But on the inside, she was burning with happiness and pride. Eragon had conquered yet another task set before him. Though the journey was still long, he was improving greatly. In the back of her mind however, she still hoped that there was something left of the boy she had first meet in Farthen Dur.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

The long winter months had finally passed, and Eragon was more than happy to once again enjoy the comfort and relaxation that came with running. Eragon steadied himself against a nearby tree as he caught his breathe. He slowly sat down and decided to meditate. It always helped to calm him down.

He repositioned himself and, sitting cross legged now, he took in a deep breath. The many voices and thoughts that had normally troubled him began to vanish, leaving behind a sense of total emptiness. One thought, however, tugged at the back of his conscience. It was the dream he had the previous night, the same one he had a few months ago when Solumbum had awoken him. It was so vivid that Eragon could remember details that did not even seem important.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Eragon woke up as sunlight poured down on him. He sat up and looked around. He was not in his tent…nor did it seem like he was anywhere near Dras Leona for that matter. Furrowing his eyebrows, Eragon quickly sat up, instinctively reaching for Brisingr, but it was not at his side. Confusion and worry took over Eragon as he called for Saphira, but she did not answer, nor could he sense her at all. The same was for Arya. Calming himself, Eragon studied his surroundings. The ground beneath his feet was that of lush, green grass and he could smell the ocean. He slowly walked around and soon noticed that there were large towering structures around him, but of what he did not know. Large walls of rock and stone stood a few miles ahead of him and he was starting to get the feeling that he was no longer in Alageasia. So the next question was…where was he?_

_Eragon's exploration soon took him away from a grass covered ground, to that of dirt and rock. As he continued to walk, something caught his eye. Eragon looked to his right to see a black cloak disappear behind a large wall of rocks. "Wait!" Eragon cried out as he ran after the person. Each time he got closer, the cloak slipped behind another corner. Eragon gritted his teeth in frustration as he ran faster. The path soon turned into a valley and it became increasingly complex._

_Finally, the cloaked figure stopped in front of the entrance of a large cave. Eragon caught his breath and stood up. The person had their back turned to him, and he could not tell whether it was a man or a woman._

"_Who are you?" Eragon asked. The figure did not reply. "Where am I?" He asked again. Still, the figure did not answer. Eagon clenched his fists and looked around. The entrance was large, very large. So large, that Saphira could have easily fit inside. Eragon decided to advance on the person, but he stopped as the person turned to him._

_Their face was covered in a tangle of long dark black hair. "You are almost there Eragon…"_

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

Eragon slowly opened his eyes. That was the last thing he had remembered. It was the same as before; the dream had always ended with the woman speaking. By the sound of her voice, Eragon knew it was not Arya. So who was she? The fact that the dream was so vivid had scared Eragon. Not only that, but he was sure that he had never met this woman before, so how could he be dreaming about her? The memories of him scrying Arya in his sleep resurfaced, but Eragon was not sure if this was the same thing. After all, Arya had never spoken to him; in fact she hardly knew he was scrying her. So maybe he wasn't even scrying at had been trying to figure out where he was, but that too had evaded him. The scenery and landscape were both completely foreign to him.

Sighing, Eragon stood up and, brushing the dirt off from his butt, made his way back to camp. Eragon received the looks of many women in the campsite, as well as soldiers (who bowed and greeted him with words of respect). The women, however, all looked at him with a certain glint of temptation in their eyes. Eragon awkwardly waved back at a group of young women. They all giggled and one of them walked up to him, she was blushing madly and did not keep eye contact with him for more than a few seconds.

"E-Eragon Shadeslayer…" The young girl finally piped up.

She stood a few inches shorter than Arya, and she had long, golden blonde hair. Eragon noticed that he continued to compare the girl to Arya, whose beauty could not be matched in his eyes.

"Hello." Eragon said as he bowed slightly. "I do not believe we have met. Please tell me, what is your name?" He asked politely.

"I-It's…Elena…" The girl replied shyly.

"Elena…that is a good beautiful name." Eragon complimented. The girls' cheeks grew redder and the group of girls behind her continued to giggle.

"T-Thank you, Eragon Shadeslayer." Elena said, giving him a weak smile.

Eragon smiled back and absently glanced over the young girls shoulder. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Arya looking back at him intently. Eragon swallowed and looked back at Elena, who was shifting uncomfortable in front of him. Arya started walking towards him and she was only a few feet away he gestured to her. "Have you met Arya Svit-Kona?" He asked Elena.

Elena turned her head to see the elf walking up to her. Eragon noticed Elena's expression had changed to something of slight distaste and he frowned slightly. All the men in the area stopped what they were doing and looked at the beautiful elf as she passed Elena and stood beside Eragon.

He had almost forgotten about Elena as he found himself staring back at Arya. Her face held no emotion, as usual, but he wondered if perhaps she was a bit jealous? No, Arya was not the type of person to feel such trifling emotions. Or was she? As companions, the two of them had started to walk a path that was unknown to either, and so new emotions might arise, jealousy being one them.

The girls discomfort grew when Arya took Eragon's hand in hers and looked back at them, not in a threatening way, but not in a friendly way either. Knowing that she would get nothing more from the dragon rider, Elena bid Eragon fair well and walked towards her friends. As they left Eragon heard one of them say, "The elf has probably enchanted all the men with magic."

Eragon sighed and turned to Arya, who still wore a blank expression. "Pay them no mind." He said to her.

Arya chuckled. "Their words do not bother me."

"Good." Eragon replied, he leaned in closer and whispered. "Besides, I am the only man that you have enchanted that you should be thinking about."

He could feel Arya flush and it made him laugh internally. She leaned closer to him, her face only an inch or two away from his. It looked as though she might kiss him, but she suddenly grinned and wrinkled her nose. "You need to bathe." She said, laughing lightly. Eragon chuckled and nodded.

Eragon entered their tent with Arya close behind. He began to grab fresh clothes and whatever else he may need to bathe with, and when he noticed Arya doing the same he stopped and looked at her.

"Arya?"

She looked up at him as she pulled out a green tunic. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Arya laughed lightly. "What does it look like I am doing Eragon? I am going to bathe." She smiled at him and then proceeded to pull out other clothes.

Eragon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Arya really about to bathe with him?

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you coming?" Arya asked him. She was standing by the tent flap, waiting for him.

Eragon blinked twice, and then nodded. "C-Coming!"

* * *

_**Arya**_

She found Eragon's nervousness amusing. While taking a bath in the river with him seemed more than appealing to the elf, she was not sure if she was ready to show him her naked body; so decided that she would keep her undergarments on. Upon reaching the river, Eragon turned to her and blushed as she began to slowly disrobe herself.

"I-I will go downstream." He quickly said.

Before he could run off, Arya grabbed his hand to stop him. "It is alright Eragon." She said reassuringly.

He said nothing as she dropped her clothes to the ground, leaving herself in only her undergarments. She turned and slowly entered the cool water, her hips swaying gently. Turning back around, she faced Eragon. He was still in shock, and his clothes were still on.

She smirked at him. "Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day? Or is the great Eragon Shadeslayer afraid to enter the water with a lady?"

Eragon blinked twice and, blushing deeply, took his clothes off and entered the water with his underwear still on. Arya wondered if he had felt the same way she did, and so did not feel it right to come in the water naked. Or maybe he was too embarrassed to do so. He trudged through the water, stopping only a few inches from her. He stared at her, unsure of what to do next, and the awkward silence was making Arya uncomfortable. So she splashed Eragon with some water.

Eragon half laughed, half yelled as he raised his hand to block the oncoming water. Arya grinned widely and continued to attack him with the river water and Eragon finally retaliated. Arya yelped as he grabbed her, lifted her up and threw her back into the water. She stood up properly and just stared back at Eragon, and after a few seconds they both began to laugh.

"What has gotten you in such a fine mood?" Eragon asked, laughing lightly.

Arya pulled her hair back and out of her face. "Must I need a reason?" She asked.

Eragon shook his head. "You do not. It's just that…you don't normally act like this very often. It makes me happy to see you smile so much." He brought his hand to her cheek, and Arya released a breath of air as she leaned her face into his hand.

It was warm, and his touch made her heart flutter. "Eragon…" She whispered.

Eragon walked closer to her and moved his hands to her hips. "Arya…"He replied.

Their lips were only centimeters apart, and Arya's heart began to race as his warm breath touched her lips. Eragon leaned in and Arya closed her eyes as their lips met. Every time he kissed her, or touched her, she felt as though he had not seen her in a hundred years. The sensation was indescribable. Arya placed her hands on his muscular chest as their kiss deepened.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

It was by far the best bath Eragon had ever taken, and the memories of Arya's wet figure burned in his mind. Arya was resting peacefully beside him, with her head in his chest and her arm draped over his body. Now that the winter season had passed, they no longer needed to sleep with heavy blankets. The nights began to grow humid, and after seeing each other in such a small amount if clothing, neither Eragon nor Arya found it strange to sleep in their undergarments. Eragon hoped that Arya would continue to act as playful as she had that day, it made him happy to see her so jovial. He sighed and gently closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_Eragon woke up feeling well rested, as he normally did. But something didn't feel right. As he shifted his body around, he noticed two things. The first being that Arya was not by his side, and the second being that he was no longer in his tent. Eragon did not bother to call Saphira as the sudden realization that he was dreaming took over his mind. _

_Without even thinking, Eragon jumped up and sprinted towards the canyon where he first met the cloaked figure. Just as before, she was there. But as fast as he could run, Eragon could not catch her. And just like that, he once again found himself standing before her as she stood in front of the large cave. He yelled and shouted at her, demanding to know who she was and where they were._

_And just like before, she turned to him and said. "You are almost there…"_


	14. Chapter 13

**(A.N.) Thank you, yet again, to all the very loyal fans I have out there (**_**PjRock14, Dessert Maniac, Elvendiath, LinkGirl101 [who reviewed both ch.12 and 13]**_**, and **_**wolfpackof1**_**). Thanks for reviewing ch.12 + 13. As I wrote this chapter my mind was thinking ahead towards the end and how I would like to write it. Not including this chapter, there will be another filler chapter with possible fluff and random stuff and then things will get very serious. I still don't see this story going past 16 or 17 chapters.**

**Eragon and Arya's relationship deepens (but no lemons yet :P) and major plot development comes in this update.**

**Onward!**

**(Standard Disclaimer Applies)**

* * *

_**Ch.13**_

_**Arya**_

She was glad the cold months had passed by quickly. It was not something that she was used to, or fond of for that matter. She shifted her weight to one side and folded her arms across her chest as she listened to Nasuada speak.

"I hope you all have enjoyed these few months of rest. I can certainly say that I have, and I am sure that many of the soldiers would agree." Nasuada said. She wore an elegant dark shirt with brown leggings and long leather boots. A long curved sword rested at her hip.

Eragon nodded in agreement to Nasuada's statement and Arya's eyes shifted to him. She knew that Eragon had suffered from nightmares, but she also knew that they had stopped once she had she had returned her feelings to him; that and when she starting sharing a bed with him. She assumed that, given the circumstances, Eragon's mind would be rid of the nightmares. But now Arya was not so sure. Lately, Eragon had been waking up in his sleep, sweating and breathing hard. She had noticed, she always noticed, but chose not to say anything. Mostly due to the fact that Eragon was not waking up screaming or flailing his body as he used to do. So what could be bothering him now? And why has he chosen not so share this with her?

"It is time to look forward." Nasuada continued. "We will spend the next few days going over our plans to attack Uru'Baen. Eragon, Arya, Blodhgarm, Roran and Jormundur," She eyed each person as she spoke, "I will need to speak with you in private."

Arya nodded and watched all those whose name was not called, leave Nasuada's tent. Nasuada took a seat in her plush chair and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"I wanted to speak with you all alone because you are my most trusted soldiers and leaders." Nasuada said to everyone. "The fact that the laughing dead showed up at the battle of Dras Leona has proven to be a problem." She continued. "Their presence begs the question of whether Galbatorix knew we would be attacking his city at that time, and if that is true then we have an even bigger problem."

"You think there's a spy among us?" Eragon asked.

Nasuada nodded. "I do. It wouldn't surprise me; after all _we_ have spies in the city of Uru-Baen." Everyone nodded. "As such, I would like to discuss our battle plans with you five individuals only. Our other commanders will be informed of our plans on the day of battle."

Eragon frowned. "That is a risky move. We need our commanders to be well informed before the battle so they can work with their troops."

Nasuada looked at Roran. "That is something I will have your cousin work on. Roran, you will be in charge of explaining to all the commanders of our plans on the morning of battle. As well as giving them orders on the battle field itself, since you will know exactly what our plan will be."

Roran nodded. "Good." Nasuada said as she stood. "Then we will meet here tonight to begin working on plans to take the black castle, and every night until we are fully prepared to attack."

Nasuada dismissed everyone. Eragon stood up and walked over to his cousin. As they began to converse, Arya stood up and left the tent to wait for Eragon.

As he exited the tent he had a small smile on his face, but it disappeared as he Arya frowning at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

Arya sighed and closed her eyes. "How have you been sleeping lately, Eragon?" She asked him.

He looked momentarily surprised by her question, but his eyes soften. "Arya, it is not what you think. I am not having nightmares."

"And when were you going to tell me about these dreams? You have been waking up constantly every night, breathing heavily and sweating." Arya replied, he voice increasing slightly as she did. They had moved away from Nasuada's tent now, and away from unwanted attention.

Eragon blinked twice. He was obvious taken back by her reaction, because Arya was too. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much. She did not express such childish human emotions like this. But when it came to Eragon, she realized that she _did,_ in fact, act much differently around him. She folded her arms and waited for an explanation from him.

"I will show you, come." He replied. Eragon took Arya's hand and walked towards their tent.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

Arya's behavior was extremely surprising to Eragon. He did not except her to act this way.

"_And what way did you except her to act? Detached? You should be happy that she cares enough to worry about you like this and not ignore her companion." _Saphira argued.

"_True…still, it's just not…_Arya_."_ Eragon replied.

He could feel Saphira's agreement. _"You are right little one; this is a new Arya that we are seeing, just like the Arya you saw at the river." _

Eragon's cheeks grew red as he felt heat flood his face. Had his mind been open to Saphira when he had bathed that day? He could feel Saphira's amusement, but she said nothing. As they neared their tent, Eragon walked over to Saphira and pulled out Glaedr's Eldunari. Arya looked at him oddly but he said nothing and entered their tent. She followed him and just stared at him as he sat on their cot.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

Eragon looked up at Arya. "About my dream…I think it means something. I wanted to show it Glaedr and see if he knows something about it."

Arya was silent for a moment. "I see." She finally said, taking a seat next to him.

"I will show the dream to all three of you." Eragon said, smiling back at her.

Arya only smiled back and Eragon wondered if she was still upset with him. He dismissed the thought and slowly extended his mind to the golden orb.

"_Yes Eragon…what is it?"_ Glaedr's voice reverberated through Eragon's mind.

"_Master, I wanted to show you something. Could please take a look at a dream that has been troubling me?"_ Eragon asked.

There was a few seconds of silence before Glaedr replied. _"A dream? Of what nature is this…dream?"_ He asked, slightly confused by his students request.

"_It's similar to the dream I had before I met Arya, if you remember how I had somehow scryed her in my sleep."_ Eragon replied.

Again there was few seconds of silence before the great dragon replied. _"Then show me, Eragon."_

Eragon nodded and closed his eyes. Bringing up the memory in his head, he extended his mind out to Saphira, Arya and Glaedr. Once the memory faded, Eragon opened his eyes to see Arya staring at him with even more confusion that before.

"You think this dream has some meaning?" She asked, not unkindly.

Eragon nodded. "There must be a reason for it; why else would I have the same dream over and over again?" He asked her.

"_I believe I have an explanation."_ Glaedr replied.

Surprise and excitement took over Eragon's face. _"Really?!"_

"_I do. What you saw Eragon, was Doru Araeba; more specifically, Vroengard. How you were able to dream of the capitol of the dragon riders is beyond me. My guess would be that some magic is at work here." _Glaedr replied. He seemed sad at mentioned the ruined capitol.

"_What about the cave I saw? And the woman?"_ Eragon pressed.

"_I cannot say anything about woman, that remains a mystery. The rest it what confuses me. I know exactly where that cave leads to, but what bothers me is why, when you mentioned the Rock of Kuthian to me so many months ago, I could not remember its location or anything about it."_ Glaedr replied.

Eragon sucked in a breath of air. _"You mean…that cave leads to the Rock of Kuthian? Then we can find the Vault of Souls!" _Eragon shouted in excitement.

"_The journey to Vroengard is dangerous Eragon, are you sure you want to go?"_ Glaedr warned.

"_I have to. Solumbums words of finding a weapon under Menoa Tree were true. He'll be right about this too. It's our best chance to defeat Galbatorix. We _must_ go!" _Eragon exclaimed.

"_Very well, we should leave as soon as we can."_ Glaedr replied.

"We will go at first light." Eragon replied.

"I will come with you." Arya suddenly said.

"No, you need to stay here." Eragon replied.

Arya furrowed her eyebrows, her temper rising slightly. "Eragon, how many times do I need to tell you that I am more than capable of—"

"I do not tell you to stay before I am worried you will get hurt!" Eragon almost yelled.

Arya blinked twice, Eragon rarely ever got angry

Eragon sighed. "I am sorry, I did not mean to get angry. I only meant that you need to stay here, with Varden. I do not know how long this journey will take and the army could move on Uru'Baen by that time. They will need a strong warrior like you to help lead them, Arya." Eragon had turned his body to face her now.

"Eragon…" Arya whispered. _"Eragon is right, Arya. Lady Nasuada and the Varden will need you to fight with them if this journey proves to be a long one. Eragon and Saphira will also need to find their true names, which could also take some time. It is also a task that they must complete on their own."_ Glaedr replied.

"Forgive me. I did not understand your meaning." Arya said to Eragon.

Eragon smiled and grasped her hand. "There is nothing to forgive, Arya." Eragon said in the ancient language.

Eragon could feel Glaedr's conscience leave his mind and fall back into his Eldunari. _"We shall leave at first light…" _His voice echoed through Eragon's mind before Glaedr had closed his mind off to them.

"_We found it little one's; The Vault of Souls!"_ Saphira said happily as she stuck her snout into their tent. Eragon chuckled and watched as Arya extended her hand to touch Saphira's large nose. Saphira's throat rumbled in satisfaction and Arya scratched her nose gently.

Eragon laid back down the cot, overwhelmed with excitement at his success in finding the Rock of Kuthian. "I hope we can find something useful…" Eragon said out loud.

Arya gave him a weak smile and lowered her body on top of his. "You have come so far Eragon, do not let such thoughts bother you. I know you will succeed, as you always have." She whispered to him as she stroked his face.

"Arya…" Eragon smiled at her. He propped himself up on one elbow and took her face in his free hand, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Eragon began to pull away slowly, but Arya didn't seem to want to stop. She leaned into him and kissed him with a bit more force than he had. Eragon chuckled through a kiss and wrapped his arms around Arya, pulling her closer to his body. Arya moaned lightly as her chest pressed against Eragon's and she ran her hands through his hair.

Eragon broke off suddenly and looked at her. "You seem to be in a good mood." He laughed.

Arya blinked twice. "I-I am sorry, I don't know why I'm acting this way." She said.

Eragon furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? We are doing nothing wrong."

Arya shook her head. "It's not that…it's just…" She trailed off and when she did not finish her sentence, Eragon decided to press the issue.

"It's just what?" He asked. He was looking up at her face, with her long raven black hair spilling over his chest.

Arya bit her lip. "It's just…well I have not experienced such emotions and…pleasures before you Eragon. Every time we kiss, I want you more and more, but I know that we cannot progress our relationship further yet."

Eragon was becoming more and more confused by the second. Was Arya saying that she wanted to…do _that_?

"_Of course she's saying that you blockhead!"_ Saphira yelled at him.

Eragon blushed crimson red. _"Saphira! This is not the time to be in my thoughts!" _He chastised her.

Saphira grumbled but withdrew her mind from his. Eragon cleared his throat. "Arya, I do not what you to feel as though you must go through with something like that. You know I would never force you to do something that you do not want to." Eragon said, smiling at her.

Arya smiled back at him. "I know Eragon. That is why…why I love you..."

Eragon's eyes widened. "A-Arya…you _love_ me?!" He asked, totally in shock.

"Is it so hard to believe?" She said in the ancient language. "I love you, Eragon-Shadeslayer." She repeated.

Eragon felt like he could literally fly. It was the single most amazing feeling he had felt since his mind connected with Saphira's.

"I love you to, Arya." Eragon said to her in the ancient language.

Arya's melodic laughter filled their tent. "I know Eragon, I know."

* * *

_**Arya**_

She found herself once again in Nasuada's tent, listening to her go on about a tactical approach to begin their assault on the black castle. "I liked the idea that Eragon had at Dras Leona. If we can get a small group of well trained, strong soldiers to infiltrate the castle while the Varden army attacks then we can at least keep Galbatorix occupied and not focusing his attention on the army. I was thinking that Eragon, Arya and Blodhgarm would be perfect for the job." She finished, turning to the three individuals.

There was a few seconds of silence before Eragon spoke. "I am sorry Lady Nasuada, but there is a chance that I will not be with the army when you begin the attack."

Nasuada's eyes widened. "What? Why?!" She almost yelled.

"Peace." Eragon replied. "The reason for my absence is of the utmost importance. It is something that Saphira, Glaedr and myself must do. Believe me, I would not go unless I felt that the fate of this entire land and its people depended on it." He said reassuringly.

It looked like, for a moment, that Nasuada was about to argue with Eragon, but the glint in her eyes went away and she relaxed her face. "Very well, Eragon. Can you at least tell me when and where you are going?" She asked him.

Eragon nodded. "I can. I leave for Doru Araeba at first light to the ruins of Vroengard."

"Vroengard?" Nasuada repeated. "What could possibly be there that could help you?"

Eragon sighed. "Trust me, what I seek will help me. I know it." _"At least I hope it will." _"It is difficult to explain, but I promise to meet you on the journey to the black castle or in battle."

Nasuada did not look happy, but there was little she could do about the current situation. She turned to Arya. "And will you be going with him?"

Arya shook her head. "I am not. I will stay here to aid you in battle." Arya felt a tingle of disappointment in her mind. She wanted to go with Eragon, but she understood it was something he and Saphira had to do on their own.

Nasuada sighed in relief. "Well that is good. We will need you, Arya." Nasuada said to her.

The group spent the next hour going over details that had been given to them by one of the spies deep within the city via a runner that was sent to meet him outside of the walls. At the conclusion of their meeting Arya watched as Roran approached Eragon.

"You be careful cousin, I know how you have a knack for trouble." Roran joked.

Eragon laughed. "You and me both cousin. Don't win the war without me alright?" Eragon grinned.

Roran snorted. "You don't have to worry about that Eragon. After all, you are the only one who can defeat that evil king."

Eragon's lips twitched into a small smile. "I only hope that I will be strong enough to defeat him, everyone is depending on it." He said, placing a hand on Roran's shoulder.

Arya knew Roran could not see it, but she saw the look of disappointment that passed across Eragon's face. There he went again, doubting himself. As Eragon said his fair wells before leaving, Arya watched as everyone wished him a good journey and good luck.

As Eragon left Nasuada's tent, Arya slowly followed him, taking his hand in hers as they walked back to their tent.

* * *

**(A.N.) Sorry for the short chapter. It's all I could think about to write in this one. As I said, major plot development is on the way! Also, now that Eragon has left for Doru Araeba, I will be writing some Roran POV in the next few chapters so let me know if you guys like that or not.**

**Until next time!**

_Demonzmagic_


	15. Chapter 14

**(A.N.) I'm going to do something different here and reply to a few reviews in this author's notes. **

_**Elvendiath**__** – **_**You know it's funny that you say that, because I really wanted to write a lemon scene in that last chapter but as I neared the end it just didn't feel right to me. I will think long and hard whether or not to put one in before the final battle :).**

_**Dessert Maniac**__** – **_**Yeah it was a little shorter than my regular updates, sorry about that :P. Writing Roran's view has been on my mind for a while now, and now that Eragon is gone I think it would be perfect to make maybe a chapter or two dedicated to Roran and yes, to Nasuada to! I never thought about that!**

_**Elemental Dragon Slayer**__** – **_**I know what you mean. I actually skipped some of Roran's chapter's in his book after Eldest because I was just too bored with them. I'll try to write his POV more exciting and enjoyable to read :). **

_**Tamerlain75**__** – **_**Thank you so much! A few other people had said the same thing, and that definitely boosts my spirits up! But too much of something can be a bad thing, so maybe I will try and write with a little more originality? You'll just have to read and find out what they find :P.**

**Ok, I'm done now! To the rest of you that reviewed, thank you so much! This chapter will be the first to feature Roran's POV (and _some _Nasuada)! Also, some OOC from Arya (Please don't kill me!)**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_**Ch. 14**_

_**Roran**_

He watched as Saphira flew off in the distance with Eragon on her back. His cousin decided to leave early in the morning and many people had come to watch the great dragon and her rider depart from the main camp. Roran, Arya and Blodhgarm had all been there to see them off, but what surprised him was that even Nasuada had come to see Eragon leave.

Roran's eyes shifted to Lady Nasuada as she looked off into the distance where Saphria could last been seen by the human eye.

"Let us go. Eragon and Saphira will be busy with their task, and we must work to complete ours." Nasuada suddenly spoke. There was a hint of sadness to her voice, or was it disappointment? Roran couldn't tell and he silently wondered if anyone else had picked up on it.

Perhaps Nasuada was upset because Eragon had left so suddenly. Roran scoffed internally, _that_ was stupid thought. Of _course_ she would be upset if the Varden's one and only dragon rider left with his dragon on some secret mission weeks before the final battle. What Roran truly wondered was, if there was another reason why the Varden's leader was upset. He always had a feeling that Nasuada harbored feelings for his younger cousin, whether they were simply friendly or something more, he did not know. But the way she always called for him, looked at, talked to him, and regarded with such envy and happiness made Roran even more suspicious. Even when everyone found out that Arya and Eragon and decided to become companions, Nasuada seemed to be the most upset by the news, but that could have been just because Eragon had not told her sooner. She _did_ hold his trust higher than most.

Roran noticed Arya shift out of the corner of his eye. She wore a tight fitting blue tunic with brown leggings and her hair had been pulled back into a pony tail. Arya had always remained a mystery to him, but then again she was more than likely a mystery to everyone.

Roran turned to face the usually stoic elf. "He'll be back soon." Roran said to her, reassuringly.

Arya remained still for a moment, and Roran wondered if she had even heard him. She closed her eyes closed her eyes, "Yes, and hopefully with something we can use to defeat that evil king."

Her voice was soft and almost emotionless. Roran had expected as much from her. He had never seen Arya openly display her emotions for all to see. Only recently had he seen her take Eragon's hand in public, wordlessly telling everyone that Eragon was hers, and she was his; almost, _protectively_. Roran mentally shook his head. No, elves couldn't feel emotions like jealously…or could they?

Roran was taken out his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Nasuada waiting for him. Roran nodded and turned to bid Arya farewell, when he noticed that she was no longer there. Roran sighed and followed Nasuada back to her tent.

…

"Now that Eragon is gone, I will need you to exert some more authority, Roran." Nasuada said calmly.

Roran blinked twice. "Me? Surely Jormundur, or even Arya would be a better choice, would they not?" He questioned.

"While Arya does indeed hold some higher authority than others, being the Varden-Elven Ambassador, she is still an elf. The people already view her with feelings of mistrust and dislike, although I do not think anyone will overstep her authority. The Varden needs a strong _human_ commander Roran, and I will need Jormundur close by my side. The people hold you in high regard." She explained. "You have climbed the ranks faster than any single individual that has joined the resistance."

Roran sighed and gave Nasuada a weak smile. "It is only because I am the cousin of Eragon."

Nasuada shook her head. "It is not the only reason, Roran _Stronghammer_." She placed a bit more emphasis on his nickname. "Do not forget how you got your name. You have helped us out tremendously, and I have already given you your own command. You understand strategy well Roran, and you can help me lead the other commanders into the final battle." She paused and waited to see his reaction. He only blinked once, still in deep thought.

"Will you do this for me?" Nausada asked him.

Roran looked up at her. He gave her a hesitant smile while bowing at the same time. "I will do as you wish, my Lady."

Nausada gave him a smile and nodded. "Good, then you are dismissed until this evening."

Roran left Nasuadas tent and walked back to the Carvahall campsite. His thoughts were occupied with his cousin and how his journey was. As Roran walked under the large banner that said, "Carvahall" he looked up and smiled as he saw someone. He walked up to the man and gave him a hard pat on the shoulder, "Carn, my friend! How are you?!"

Surprised by the sudden action of someone grabbing his shoulder, Carn jerked his body. "Roran! Do not scare me like that!"

Roran gave his friend a sheepish smile. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you."

Carn waved his hands. "Do not trouble yourself over it."

Roran smiled and threw and arm around the much shorter man and squeezed hard. "Come, let us talk."

* * *

_**Arya**_

It had not yet been a full day since Eragon and Saphira's departure, and she was already bored. Arya scoffed and shook her head. She, the Elven ambassador to the Varden and daughter of the Elven queen, was bored because her companion and one-and-only friend had left on a long term mission.

"_Childish…" _She thought wrily. Arya sat back in a wooden rocking chair in her tent and took a sip of her favorite elfish green tea from a small tea cup. Eragon would be busy with his task, she should not occupy her thoughts with him and should instead attend to more pressing matters; but first, she felt like sparring.

Arya finished her tea and washed the cup in the nearby washbasin. Tying her hair back with her leather strap, Arya strapped her long, curved blade to her waist and exited her tent.

…

Arya grunted as she blocked a rather powerful strike from Blodhgarm. Pushing off his body, Arya released a combination of attacks at any and all of Blodhgarms openings, but she never managed to land a single one of them. The two elves battled across the large circle and it was clear to any other elf that may have been watching, to see that Arya was not doing well. Arya wondered if perhaps Blodhgarm had improved recently, but as the fight dragged on she realized that she was making several simple mistakes.

Even Blodhgarm took note as he managed to land a strike to Arya's side. Frustration flashed across Arya's face as she rushed Blodhgarm, but for all of her efforts she could not break his defenses. Arya side-stepped, in an effort to defeat him through skill, but made a potentially fatal mistake and Blodhgarm took immediate advantage. In a matter of seconds, Arya found herself in mid-attack with Blodhgarm's thin blade resting under her chin. Arya was breathing heavily and, realizing her defeat, straightened her body and sheathed her own sword.

"_Why, _why_ was he able to defeat me so easily?" _

Blodhgarm sheathed his sword and eyed Arya curiously. "You seem, distracted." It wasn't a question.

Arya's remained emotionless, but she turned around so that her back was now facing him. "I am not, I just needed to warm up." She turned back around and faced the furry elf. "Again." She said, determination flashing in her eyes.

Blodhgarm wordlessly nodded and drew his sword.

The fight ended the same, with Blodhgarms sword under her chin. Arya gritted her teeth and frustration. "Again!" She yelled.

Again they fought, and again Arya lost. Arya's eye twitched dangerously and her gripped tightened on her blade.

Before she could single the start of another fight, Blodhgarm sheathed his sword and stood up to properly face Arya. "Wait…" He said, raising his hand.

Arya blinked twice. "What is it?" She said as frustration and anger, mostly at herself, took over.

"Something is on your mind Arya. You are losing focus and continue to make simple mistakes you would never make on the battlefield. What is on your mind?" He asked, not unkindly.

Arya's upper lip twitched. "Nothing is wrong…" She replied.

Blodhgarm's face remained blank. "You will not defeat me until your mind is focused on the task at hand, tell me what is on your mind."

Arya's chin quivered slightly and she turned around. She murmured something incoherent and Blodhgarm took a step closer. "I am sorry?"

"Eragon…_Eragon_ is on my mind…" She said again, a little louder than before.

"I see." Was all Blodhgarm said.

The knuckles on Arya's right hand were turning white now from the strength of the grip she had on her sword. "I am weak. Eragon leaves and I cannot even spar only the day after his departure…"

"You are not weak, Arya. You are the strongest elf I know. You are simply experiencing new emotions. It will take time to adjust." Blodhgarm replied.

Arya whirled around and threw her arms up. "We do not _have_ time, Blodhgarm!" Her voice was getting dangerously loud now. "The Varden leaves to the black castle in a few weeks' time and our only hope has flown off with his dragon to Vroengard with no certainty as to when he will return!"

Blodhgarm took a step closer to her. "That is not the real reason why you are unable to concentrate, is it?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

Arya swallowed. _"The _real_ reason? No, of course that was not the real reason, but it was a _valid_ reason."_ Arya remained silent for several seconds before she replied. "No, I…" Her lips quivered. "I am worried about him…"

Before Blodhgarm could reply, Arya cut him off. "It is only natural, so much rests upon his shoulders. As the ambassador of our race and the Varden, it is only natural for me to worry. I thank you, Blodhgarm, for sparring with me today." With that, Arya gave him a bow and walked off. Blodhgarm watched as the only heir to the Elvin thrown, and the beautiful female elf that had enchanted so many, left the sparring ring.

She may say it to Eragon, but she still would not admit to others just how much she cared about the rider.

* * *

_**Nasuada**_

Papers littered her desk and heavy bags rested under her eyes. Discussing their plans to take the black castle proved a difficult task. An invasion much like they had done previously with Fienster and Dras Leona would be ideal; namely, laying siege to the city and sending in a small force to break through and take the enemy by surprise.

Nasuada sighed and rubbed her temples. Only two things stood in the way of their success. That Galbatorix wouldn't fly out to meet them in battle, in which they would lose most certainly, and the other was Murtagh and Thorn. They were all sure that he would be sent out to fight them, but Eragon would be there.

"_Eragon…" _

There was no word from him since he had left a few days ago. Not that word from him was expected so soon, she only hoped that he was safe and returned to the Varden in time.

It still seemed so strange to Nasuada that Murtagh and Eragon were half-brothers. She had always felt so close to Eragon as a friend. He was more than just a dragon rider to the Varden in her eyes, but then there was Murtagh.

Nasuada shook her head. No, Murtagh had his path taken from him and they could no longer help him. Or could they? Perhaps Eragon could find a way to release his brother from his oaths.

Nasuada sighed again and leaned back in her chair. But to what end? Of course, she believed Murtagh to be innocent of his own accord, and he was Eragon's only family besides Roran…but what would it mean for her? She had continuously searched herself for those feeling she once had for the man that had come with Eragon to Farthen'Dur all those years ago, but her duty as the leader of the Varden weighed down on her.

Nasuada's eyes shifted to the lamp that sat on her desk. The single, tall flame danced lightly as a breeze blew through her tent. In a wave of thoughts and emotions, Nasuada was overcome with the sudden realization that this war would be over within the next month. Whether they would prevail and over-throw the evil king, or fail and watch from the sky as Alagaesia tumbled into darkness.

Nausada jumped suddenly as someone gently rested a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head to the side and looked up to see Jormundur looking at her, eyes full of concern.

"My Lady, it is late. Perhaps you should get some rest. These next few days will be busy for you."

Nasuada gave him a weak smile. "Of course, Jormundur. I will be sure to get some rest soon. I am still looking through some documents from our allies."

Jormundur removed his hand from her shoulder and returned a smile. "Of course, my lady. Goodnight then." He made to the flaps of her tent and lingered for a moment before slowly lifting one flap, and taking his leave.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

They had only been flying for a few hours, but already Glaedr was explaining to them the landscape of Doru Araeba and the Kingdom that was once Vroengard. Thankfully, Saphira was well rested and fed to last them several days of flight, and seeing as it would take them at least two or three, it worked out perfectly.

"_I know not what has become of the island now, but be aware that many things have changed. The fierce battle that took place so long ago has more than likely changed the landscape drastically." _Glaedr continued.

"_Does that mean that we will encounter new animals as well, master_?" Eragon asked.

"_Indeed, many things have changed."_ Glaedr replied.

Eragon silently wondered if Glaedr was anxious to return to the island, and perhaps if he was quietly remembering the past. By nightfall they had reached the sea and Eragon had never seen a sight more amazing than this. Even through the darkness, Eragon could clearly make out the vast stretch of expanse that the sea went on for.

"_It is indeed a beautiful sight, little one."_ Saphira said, feeling Eragon's thoughts.

"_Did you ever think we would see such amazing things, Saphira?"_ Eragon asked in awe.

Saphira smirked and released a puff of smoke. _"It is our destiny to seek out great things, Eragon. We cannot escape the many great things that have yet to come in our lives, nor can we escape the sadness and torment that could threaten to take us over."_

Eragon blinked twice and then chuckled. _"Somehow you always manage to surprise me with you wisdom."_

"_Why thank you, Eragon." _Saphira replied with a smug expression.

"_Be on your guard younglings, we are leaving Alagaesia and there are many enemies that could attack us." _Glaedr suddenly said.

Eragon looked over Saphira and down at the ocean, curious as to what new creatures lurked below its deep blue depths.

"_I know how much you love to fly close to the water, Saphra, but I would recommend that you remain high above it. There are creatures below that would like nothing more than to devour you whole." _Glaedr said, his voice rumbles through their minds.

A shiver ran down Eragon's spin and he voiced his questions to Glaedr.

"_They are mostly an extinct race by now, but they are called Nidhwalar; giant reptilian serpents that can be compared with the Fanghur. I am sure I do not need to explain to you what _those_ are." _Glaedr said, knowingly.

"_Fanghur…"_ Eragon thought. The memory of being attacked by three Fanghur while traveling to Az Ragni flooded Eragon's head. _"I do hope we do not encounter either of them." _Eragon said.

"_You are right to hope so, Eragon. A group of three or more could prove fatal, especially at night." _Glaedr replied.

As Saphira flew on over the vast Western Sea, Eragon felt himself slipping into the world or dreams, and he did not struggle to stay awake.

…

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed by when Eragon was suddenly roused from his sleep by a loud, ear ripping scream. His felt like his entire being was vibrating and he had to clench his teeth and cover his ears to help fight off the terrible sound.

"_Hold on little one!"_ Saphira shouted.

"_What is happening?"_ Eragon asked. He turned around on Saphira's saddle and gulped, his answer was four large figures flying towards them.

Eragon extended his mind and was met with four vastly deep minds, all bent on ravenous hunger. It was overpowering for him, and Eragon needed the aid of Glaedr's Eldunari to break free. Another high pitched screech tore through the night and within minutes the four dragon-like creatures were upon them.

Eragon drew his sword and cried, "Brisignr!" The blade burst into blue light as flames covered the sword, and two of the creatures backed off slightly.

"_Fanghur!"_ Glaedr yelled.

Eragon gritted his teeth and braced himself as Saphria dodged an attack by the closest one and spewed out a jet hot fire in its direction. The Fanghur roared and backed off, but it wasn't far from retreat.

"_If they want to fight, then I will give them a fight!"_ Saphira yelled.

A second Fanghur rushed Saphria and she grabbed onto its side with her massive teeth. The creature roared in pain but it latched onto her body with its large claws and pushed her off, ripping off a chunk of its own flesh. Eragon saw a glint in the creature's eyes, something thought only be described as pure rage and hunger.

It rushed Saphira again but this time another one came at her. Eragon saw the danger and, unstrapping himself from her saddle, jumped from Saphira's back and onto the second Fanghur.

"_Eragon!"_ Saphira yelled. The Fanghur attacking her tried to bite her in the neck, but she smacked it with her tail and released a jet of hot flames at the creature's body. It cried and writhed in pain, screeching and trying to shake the flames off.

Eragon had grabbed onto a spike of the Fanghur he was now on, and it was bucking, spinning and twisting in all kinds of directions, trying to through him off. Eragon found his bearings and, settling himself on the back of the creature, raised Brisingr high in the air and drove it through the creature's neck. It screamed in agony and twisted with much more force now. Falling to the side, Eragon nearly dropped his sword, but he quickly recovered and sheathed it before it could fall.

The Fanghur was now falling, and Eragon soon found himself upside down and with nothing to properly hold on to. Calling Saphira's name, Eragon could do nothing but let go of the creature and fall towards the sea.

Seeing their two brethren fall, the remaining two Fanghur released a cry of anger and flew off, unwilling to attack Saphira anymore.

Turning her head to Eragon, Saphira shook off her pain and dove to him with incredible speed. Gliding underneath him, Saphira steadied herself until Eragon managed to grab hold of her and sit properly on her saddle.

She released a puff of smoke and glared at him. _"If we were not flying, I would lick you from head to toe for doing that!"_

Eragon frowned. _"What was I supposed to do? Let that second Fanghur attack you? Then we'd _both_ be dead!" _He argued back.

Saphira huffed but said nothing as Eragon re-strapped himself in her saddle. He was thankful that he did not require a large amount of sleep to feel rested as Saphira climbed higher and higher into the sky. The sky seemed to be growing brighter and brighter as minutes passed by, and he only now realized just how long their battle with the Fanghur had taken them.

"It's nearly dawn." Eragon said to himself. "We should be there soon." He looked across the sea but frowned as he could see no sign of land, even with his keen Elvin sight.

"_Patience youngling." _Glaedr hummed.

After several more hours of flight, Eragon was finally able to spot a blot of land far off in the distance. Eragon smiled brightly and patted Saphira on her neck. _"We made it Saphira!"_

Saphria hummed with approval. _"Now, let us find the Vault of Souls and return home, we cannot let the Varden attack the black city without us!"_

Eragon nodded. "No, we cannot…" He replied, silently thinking about Arya.

As they neared Doru Araeba, Glaedr instructed Saphria exactly where she should land based on Eragon's dream. Landing gently in a large field of wild grass, Eragon slowly unstrapped himself and jumped off of Saphira's back. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and looked around him, taking all the scenery.

The land seemed less…_welcoming_ from what he remembered in his dream. The grass was not finely cut and the sky was much darker in contrast to the bright sunlight that had poured down on him from his memory. A heavy breeze whipped through the land and a shiver traveled down Eragon's spine. Somehow, he had a bad a feeling about all of this.

Tightening Brisingr to his waist, Eragon began to walk throw the field of grass, looking on ahead, he caught sight of the familiar jagged cliffs and the large canyon like structure where the Rock of Kuthian was residing. Eragon and Saphira, along with Glaedr, traveled the length of the land until they had reached the entrance to the canyon. There was no sign of a woman dressed in black showing him the way, but somehow Eragon figured as much. Stretching his body, Eragon took a deep breath and entered the close-walled structure, with Saphira flying above him. As he traveled through the canyon wall his thoughts took him to the elf that had stolen his heart and what she was doing.

* * *

_**Arya**_

It was now well over a week since Eragon had left, and Arya was finding it harder and harder to cope with him gone. She berated herself, called herself weak and unworthy of being the elf she was known to be. In the back of her mind she absently wondered if this was how Saphira felt when she and Eragon had been separated.

Arya chuckled to herself when she remembered all the times that Eragon and Saphira had been reunited with each other, and how happy they were to see each other. If there was at least one thing that she was looking forward to, it was the look of pure joy on Eragon's face when he would return to her.

"Arya, are you ready?"

Arya blinked twice and turned to her side to see Blodhgarm staring at her, a quizzical look covered his face.

"I am sorry, what were we talking about?" Arya asked.

Blodhgarm raised a thin eyebrow. "We are preparing to leave, Arya. The Varden begins their march to the black castle."

"_Oh, that's right…"_ She thought to herself. She was in her tent still and there were several elves waiting outside. Staring blankly at the empty space of Eragon's side of their bed, Arya tightened the straps on her armor and that of her sword and silently exited her tent, hoping that Eragon would return soon.

* * *

**(A.N.) So, will Eragon and Saphira return to the Varden in time? Or will they be left to start the battle on their own! In the next chapter Erago****n and Saphira will finally find the Rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls! Something that I am sure everyone has been thinking about. I hope that Roran's POV and the short segement with Nasuada's POV was bearable, I felt better writing Roran's POV but not so much Nasuada's, since I hardly eveer read her POV's in teh actual series :P. **

**R&R Please! XD**

_- Demonzmagic_


	16. Chapter 15

**(A.N.) First thing's first: Gotta give my thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed XD**

_**Dessert Maniac**__** – **_***Face Palm* I honestly don't know how I forgot about that. Not that I'm trying to copy Inheritance in anyway, but it wouldn't certainly make sense for them to have encountered a storm. Your wish will be granted and I will be sure to add something along those lines in the next chapter :)**

_**Elvendiath**__** – **_**Well he didn't kill all four of them, just one of them :) (I totally agree with you in that he probably wouldn't be able to take on four of them on his own). By the way, your wish will also been granted because I have decided to finally add in a lemon scene; it will be in the next chapter (most likely). Seriously sat down and thought about it long and hard and honestly, I suppose you're right in that they may not have tomorrow :). **

_**Elemental Dragon Slayer**__** – **_**Hehe, idk maybe it's just me but I've always felt like Nasuada had some…feelings for Eragon. Again it might just be me, but sometimes the way she acted, it came off that way to me. Don't worry, she's all for Murtagh :). HAHA I **_**know**_** right? **_**Sheesh**_**, and I thought human women were difficult :P. Ok, ok I guess that was a lie; I **_**did**_** enjoy Nasuada's scenes to a point…but somehow I never felt very excited whenever there a chapter for her in the books.**

**Next, this is a long chapter and I do apologize for that. Really, it was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it off at an appropriate time and continue it in the next chapter. Short segment of Nasuada in the beginning of this chapter :). Also, there's a character death I decided to put in at the last minute. **

**Question****: What do you guys think about an Epilogue? If I decide to write one, it would take place a few months after the ending of this story, still need to work on some of the major details but I wanted to see what you all thought about it first. **

_**Finally**_**, a **_**big**_** thanks to everyone else that reviewed that I _didn't_ mention up top^!**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_**Ch. 15**_

_**Nasuada**_

"Jormundur, Roran…" She said their names with a stern voice, trying to hide the tiredness that threatened to take over her body.

"My lady." They both said, glancing at each other. They slowed down their horses as Nasuada came to a full halt.

"Alert the men that we will be making camp here and resting for the night." Nausada said, exhaling deeply. She didn't want to stop, but she didn't want her men to be tired before the battle had even started. This was it, the final battle that would decide the very fate of Alagaesia and all of her inhabitants.

"Right away my lady." Roran said while bowing slightly before looked at Jormudur who waved for him to go on ahead.

"Lady Nasuada?" His voice was soft, yet pressing at the same time. Something was on her mind and who better than her right-hand-man to find out what that was?

"Hmmm?" Nasuada replied, absently staring out into the vast, empty sky around them. The sun began its decent down, soon to be swallowed by the earth only to rise again several hours later.

"He will return soon, and with a way to vanquish that tyrant. " Jormundur said reassuringly.

Nasuada closed her eyes. "I hope so." She said before dismounting her war horse.

**…**

Thousands of tents littered the land and several dots of light were spread out sporadically. Her tent was conveniently pitched on a large hill that over-looked the army. Nasuada stood outside of her tent, still garbed in her light weight, elegantly designed armor. Her black hair blew gently in the breeze as her eyes drifted from the empty skies to the various tents that were spread out before her. She knew her people, her _soldiers_, were ready for this, but was she? All her life, all she knew was battle. She watched and learned everything from her father, and now here she was, taking his place and leading the Varden to victory…or at least she hoped so.

"_No, victory is the _only_ option. We've come too far, lost too much for this to end horribly."_

Nausada took one more look at the sky before returning to her tent. _"Eragon, you had better make it back home soon. We're all counting on you…"_

* * *

**_Eragon_**

"I think this is it!" Eragon shouted as he stopped in front of the opening of a large cave. The entrance must have been at least a hundred feet tall as well as wide, certainly big enough to fit a dragon inside, and though it looked naturally formed Eragon had the strange feeling that it was really formed by magic.

"_I believe you may be correct, Eragon."_ Glaedr said, responding to Eragon's unvoiced question.

"_What for?" _Eragon asked.

"_I can remember little of its purpose and I am afraid that I will be of little help to either of you from now on." _He replied. His mind had gently retracted from Eragon's, but he could still feel the presence of his master consciousness wavering. Eragon frowned but pressed the issue no further.

Instead he turned to the skies and looked for Saphira. He furrowed his eyebrows and cast out his mind to the surrounding land.

"_Saphira…where are you?"_

"_Here." _She replied.

A sudden gust of wind swept past Eragon and he had to shield his eyes as Saphira suddenly dove down into the canyon valley and landed gracefully by his side.

"_A little heads up would be great."_ Eragon said, glaring at Saphira.

She only smirked at him and slowly made her way towards the entrance of the cave. Eragon sighed and followed his dragon into the darkness. As they walked deeper into the cave, the light from the entrance grew dimmer and dimmer and Eragon was forced to draw his sword. Whispering its name, the steel sword burst into bright blue flames, giving him a perfect torch and weapon incase monsters roamed the depths of the cave.

The temperature seemed to drop as they traveled deeper and deeper into the large and seemingly endless cave. "How big is this cave?" Eragon asked, wondering if they would have to rest before going on.

"_As far as I know, it expands through the entire canyon and breaks off into several different paths. It would be very easy for one to get lost in, and as for the Rock of Kuthian, I know not where it could be." _Glaedr said.

"_Wonderful…" _Eragon thought dryly to himself, making sure to close his mind off to Glaedr.

Eragon wasn't sure how much time had passed but it certainly felt like several hours. Just as he decided to stop and rest he noticed that path grew wider up ahead. Furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, Eragon continued along their current path and suddenly stopped.

The path did indeed grow wider, but not by much. Eragon took a step forward and there was a sudden burst of light to his right. He jumped, pointing Brisingr in the direction of the light, but relaxed when saw that it was only a torch. All around the hall torches exploded into light and Eragon walked deeper into the center. When the last torch lit up, Eragon noticed that several paths broke off ahead of him and he silently prayed that he would not have to travel down one of those paths; he did not have the luxury of time to guess where the Rock of Kuthian could be.

Thankfully, he didn't have to. As he moved around the circular room, his eyes fell upon a part of the wall that looked subtly outlined in the shape of a door.

"_Saphira…"_ Eragon whispered.

"_I see it little one."_ Saphira replied, making her way towards the door-like outline.

Eragon slowly approached the stone wall and observed it closely with Brisingr held above his head. He squinted, thinking that he saw something in the stone before him, but as he touched the wall he suddenly jumped back as words began to form. Letters began to slowly burn into the stone, forming sentences. Eragon moved Brisingr closer and realized that he could read the writing. "It's in the ancient language." He said, not all too surprised.

"_What does it say?"_ Saphira asked, snaking her head closer to Eragon to get a better look.

Eragon chuckled and nudged against her head. _"Saphira, would you kindly move your over-sized body so that I may read what is written here?" _Eragon asked, struggling harder now to suppress a laugh as Saphira huffed and stared at him in bewilderment.

"_Are you calling me fat?"_ She asked in astonishment.

Eragon blinked twice and bit back a torrent of laughter_. "What?"_ Eragon said incredulously. _"No, of _course_ not! But I can't read this with you in the way, you have a large _shadow_!"_ Eragon explained, motioning to the big shadow that was now covering the wall where the letters continued to burn; laughing between his words all the while.

"_Don't change the subject."_ Saphria huffed. _"You called me fat! I'll have you know that I am one of the most beautiful dragon's that ever walked Alagaesia!" _

"_Yes yes, I know Saphira. You are quite beautiful, but right now we need to read this." _Eragon said, still amused by his dragon's self-consciousness.

Saphira grumbled and slowly moved out of the way so that Eragon could properly read.

"_Here lies the Rock of Kutihian and the door into the Vault of Souls. Speak your name, and enter…"_

Eragon's heart rate increased. This was it, they finally found it! So many months where its existence was mere speculation, it was good to see their efforts bear fruit. Eragon took a step back from the wall and took in a deep breath before shouting, _"Eragon Bromsson!"_

To which Saphira followed, _"Saphira Bjartskular!"_

...nothing happened.

Eragon sighed, it was worth a try. "I suppose we'll have to learn our true names." Eragon groaned and fell beside the stone wall of the cave. "But that could take _years_!"

"_I am not so sure, Eragon…"_ Glaedr said.

Eragon jerked his head up. That's right, Glaedr was with them! Perhaps he could help find their true names!

"_Only an elf can find your true name Eragon, and if you should ever find one willing enough to do so, then perhaps you should question that elf's true intentions. I cannot divine your true name Eragon, but I have faith that you can find it on your own, and that it will not take you years or several days even."_ Glaedr said, answering Eragon's silent question.

"_You really think so?"_ Eragon asked in bewilderment.

"_Indeed." Glaedr replied. "But not here. You must be surrounded by nature and not confined in this dark, musty cave. Let us leave for the outside land."_

"_What about you, Saphira. Do you know your true name?" _Eragon asked as he stood up.

"…_I think so, but I am not certain. I need to think on it for some time."_ She replied after a moment's pause.

Sighing, Eragon brushed the dirt from his clothes and proceeded to exit the cave.

* * *

_**Roran**_

A generously sized fire lay only a few feet away from Varden Commander, and he watched in silence as the flames danced in many directions.

"What are you thinking about?" Someone asked him.

Roran tilted his head slightly to his right to see his friend, Carn, taking a bite into an apple as he stared into the fire; his expression was blank as the sweet juices dripped down his chin.

"About Katrina…" Roran replied after a few seconds.

"Mmmm." Carn replied in a sort of understanding tone.

Roran sighed and looked down at that the dirt ground that separated them from the fire. "Before the army left I…I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright; that…that I would return safely. But I could not make such a promise to her. After witnessing so much death, I realized that it is folly to promise a loved one that you will live through a battle, or a war for that matter."

Carn said nothing as he took another bite into his apple and continued to stare into the crackling fire.

"Are you afraid?" Roran asked him, changing the subject.

Carn was silent for a few seconds before he responded. "Three days…only three days until we leave this camp to march on Uru'Baen." He whispered. Carn turned and looked at Roran. "In three days' time we fight in the single most important battle that will decide the fate of Alagaesia and its people. Does _that_ frighten _you_?" He asked, implying his answer.

"It does." Roran replied without hesitation. How could it not? "But the knowledge that this war will soon be over outweighs my fears, I think." He added. "And it may be longer than three days my friend." Roran said with a light chuckle. "Lady Nasuada is determined to wait for Eragon."

Carn looked back at the fire. "Then let us pray that he returns soon."

"Aye…" Roran replied. The two friends continued to stay at the now dying flames until it was no more than a dim light in the earth. Throwing dirt onto the embers, Roran stomped out the fire and retired to his tent.

**…**

Roran awoke suddenly in his cot; a dagger in his hand poised to defend himself from an attack. What was is that he had heard? A horse? He remained silent for several seconds, staring blankly at the swaying tent wall before him. He sat up and listened, the only distinct sound that was noticeably heard by his ears was the sound of his own beating heart. After several more seconds of silence, Roran relaxed himself and rested his head back down on his pillow.

Before he was able to tuck his hunting dagger back under his pillow, the noise came again, and this time he was certain it was a horse neighing. Roran wasted no time as he clambered off his cot and dressed himself in his leather armor. Grabbing his hammer, Roran exited his tent and roused as many men from his company as he could before he untied his horse.

"Roran? What is wrong?"

Roran turned around to see Carn giving him a concerned look; he was garbed in a thick, hooded cloak, a small sword rested at his hip. Roran mounted his horse and turned to his friend. "A scouting party…maybe, I'm not sure." He saw a look of worry pass across his face. "Rouse the men and then follow me." He said, waiting for a few seconds and then heading off in the direction of the sound.

His company wasn't stationed far from Lady Nasuada's tent, so it didn't take him long to pass the hill where her quarters rested. He scanned the land, it was still dark but thankfully the skies were clear and the moon was shining bright; and so the Varden Commander had no trouble in seeing the large group of men that were now riding off in the opposite direction.

"They've most likely seen us." Roran said as he heard several horses approach him.

He could here Carn faintly whispering words of power and recognized them; Carn was putting up wards.

"What do we do?" One man asked.

"We go after them." Roran replied. "I want one of you to remain here, report to Lady Nasuada and inform her of what is going on.

"Yes sir." He heard the first man reply.

"Alright, let's go. We cannot afford them to return to Uru'Baen and report that the Varden army rests only a few days ride from their city."

"Wait, I have not finished putting up the wards!" Carn said. He began to speak faster now.

"We don't have time! Do what you can and finished the rest while we engage the enemy!" Roran kicked his horse lightly and was off before Carn could reply again.

"Faster!" Roran yelled.

Ten men were all he could muster, but it was the ten best men of his company; and with his own skills he had no doubt that the scouting party could be handled…but the soldiers of Galbatorix had a funny way of surprising them sometimes. They were close now, and Roran had to duck out of the way as an arrow suddenly flew out of the sky, barely scrapping his cheek. Roran grunted but shook off the insignificant pain and drove his horse to run faster. He yelled at one of his men, who immediately drew a bow and nocked an arrow. The man released the arrow, and Roran watched as it soared and disappeared into the night sky. A smile crept onto Roran's face as he saw the arrow hit its mark, and a soldier fell to the ground.

They scouting party wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. Maybe fifty or sixty men resided in the company. He wasn't worried about himself; after all it was he killed one hundred and ninety eight men almost a year back. But he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to protect his men.

They were closer now, perhaps only ten or fifteen feet away, and arrows were flying back and forth now and Roran withdrew his hammer. An Empire soldier rushed at him, his horse foaming at the mouth and the man's sword rose to attack. Screaming, Roran pulled his hammer hand back and thrust forward, shattering the soldiers wooden shield and most likely breaking the man's arm. He yelled out in agony and fell off his horse and Roran tore his eyes away as the man was soon trampled by several other horses.

Another man attacked Roran, and another and then another. All the soldiers that confronted him were all met with the same fate. As the scouting party's numbers began to dwindle, Roran turned to see Carn in the far back, maintaining spells and keeping up weak wards around his fellow men.

He suddenly turned to Roran and yelled something that was lost in the screams and shouts of the men, and Roran shook his head in confusion. Carn pointed ahead of him and Roran turned to barely dodged a spear that was aimed for his throat. Roran grunted and ripped the wooden spear from the soldiers hand, threw it to the ground and then smashed his hammer into the man's chest.

He turned back to Carn and gave him a thumbs up to which Carn returned him a smile. But his smile soon faded as an arrow imbedded itself into his chest, just above his heart and below the collarbone.

"NOOO!" Roran yelled. There were only about twenty or so men left, and Roran rode threw them, crashing his hammer into anyone he could. He could hear his own men screaming and yelling, driving their blades into the enemy soldiers. With the last of the men finished Roran leapt off of his horse, only to be stopped by one of his own men.

"What?!" Roran yelled exasperatedly.

"One flees." The man said, point off into the distance.

Roran turned his head to see a lone soldier running off on a horse. Gritting his teeth, Roran grabbed a fallen spear from the ground and, aiming at as best as he could, took a step back and arched his back; drawing in as much power as he could. He released the spear as his arm came up and his body came down; his throwing arm ending by his left hip. He watched as his spear disappeared into the dark sky and then suddenly reappeared before it struck the man.

Satisfaction flooded Roran's face. "There will be _no_ survivors." He muttered angrily before turning and running off to his fallen friend.

"Carn? Carn!" Roran yelled as he fell down to his friends' side. He grimaced at the wound. The arrow went deep into his upper breast, blood spilled from the area.

Carn grunted and then coughed as blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "It's bad…isn't it?"

Roran shook off the look of worry and smiled at his friend. "N-No…not all!" He tried to say reassuringly.

Carn laughed, coughing in between."You're a terrible liar…Forgot to put a ward around myself." He admitted after a pause, chuckling in the process.

Roran's eyebrows met at a 'V'. "_What_?!" He said incredulously. "_Barzul_ Carn! What were you _thinking_?!" He yelled.

"Had to keep you protected, didn't I?" He said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Roran gritted his teeth and released a force of air from his nose. His eyes fell up on the wound again and his anger dissipated. He quickly reached for the arrow and made to pull it out, but Carn stopped him.

"No…leave it…" He said. His voice was weak now, and he face was turning a faint blue.

"What are you _saying_, Carn?!" Roran yelled.

"It's…over for me. The wound is too great…and I am out of energy to heal myself…I—"

"No!" Roran yelled as he shoved his hands under his friend's body, getting ready to pick him up. The remained men stood several feet away, allowing the two close friends some time alone as they began to gather what they could from the fallen soldiers.

"It is too late, my friend. You cannot save me." Carn said with increased difficulty.

"No…" Roran whispered. Hot tears began to fall from his face, and he bit back the rush of sorrow that threatened to overtake his body.

"End the war, Roran Stronghammer, and see these days anew…with the family you have always wanted to have…"

"No…I cannot just sit here and watch you go…"

"It is…the way of things…I will…miss you…farewell…" As the words left his mouth, the light in Carn's eyes diminished, and Roran knew then that his friend had passed on, but the fact did not yet register into his mind.

"Carn…_Carn_?!" He said, more forcefully. And when his friend did not answer Roran's head, arms and chest all began to shake as the sorrow that threatened to burst forth earlier began to take control. As the tears fell down his face, Roran dipped his head down and cried into the chest of his friend. He was gripping Carn's thick, hooded cloak and as the seconds past Roran lifted his head, and then screamed into the night sky.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

He had left Glaedr's Eldunari in Saphira's saddle bag and began to trek through Vroengard. Eragon felt a shiver travel up his spin as he noted the large bones that were scattered throughout the land. It seemed…warped by magic. Although there was nothing visibly wrong the landscape itself, it sent a rather uncomfortable feeling throughout his body.

According to Glaedr, the bones were that of long dead dragon's from the Fall of the Riders. It made Eragon feel somewhat pleased because he was truthfully a little scared at what might have possibly killed such (until recently) unknown creatures, and if those monsters continued to roam the land.

Of course, Glaedr had told him to be on his guard as the magical classh of sheer power had altered the land over the century, causing new and stranger creatures to arise, though whether they were friendly or not was unknown to the golden dragon.

"_Glaedr told me to reflect on my past…" _Eragon thought to himself as he walked through the ruined cobble stones that littered the vicinity. He stopped and surveyed his surroundings. _"This probably isn't the best place to do this."_ He remembered how Oromis had made him sit in the woods and observe ants as he studied to purpose of life. Looking around, it was obvious to him that there were no woods in his current position, and so Eragon was forced to retreat back to where they had first landed.

The grassy field spanned for several miles, but a wooded area could be seen not too far off from where Eragon was standing. As he walked through the forest, he noticed that most of the plants that inhabited the area were completely foreign to him. Several strange animal noises arose from all around him, either far off in the distance or within a few feet of him. He soon found a large stone that he guessed would be pleasant to sit on.

The forest was very different from the one's he had ventured in Alagaesia. He had always thought that Du Weldenvarden would be the strangest forest he would walk in, but he was clearly wrong. Clearing his mind, Eragon was about to close his eyes and expand his mind when suddenly, a rather large and brightly colored bird landed on a branch next to him. It was fairly large, with brightly colored red wings and a yellowish tingle to a long tuft of feathers that came from atop its head. A long beak graced its face, with short legs.

Eragon watched as the bird lifted one of its legs and began to nibble on it, until it caught his eyes and stared back at him. Curious, Eragon reached out to touch the bird. It flapped its wings wildly and cawed loudly, making Eragon cringe slightly at the high pitched sound. Slowly and carefully, Eragon extended his mind out to the bird and attempted to calm it down. He smiled when the bird relaxed itself and stopped screeching. It looked at him with a pair of bright yellow eyes that seemed to pierce into his very soul. Eragon shuddered slightly as the bird continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before cocking its head to the right and then suddenly flying off into the trees. An odd feeling crept over Eragon, it was almost as if that bird was looking directly into his mind. Like it _knew_ him…

Shaking off the odd sensation, Eragon resumed his task at finding his true name. Taking in a deep breath, Eragon released it slowly and then closed his eyes while expanding his mind out into the forest. He took in every sound and smells he could and made sure to touch as many minds, of the animals that wandered around, as he could.

"_Reflect on your past…" _Eragon heard Glaedr's words echo through his mind, and just like that that his mind threw him into a world of memories.

**…**

_He saw himself, crouched in his room in Carvahall staring at the small, blue colored dragon that sat before him. He saw himself reach out and touch it, and he remembered the searing pain that enveloped his body..._

_He saw his house burn down and he remembered the sight of his uncle's dead body lying on the ground, broken wood everywhere. And he remembered the pain that enveloped his body…_

_He saw himself traveling with Brom through the Western lands of Alagaesia and he remembered how impatient he was with the grumpy old man. He saw himself flying on Saphira and how the first time had scrapped the skin of his legs. _

_He saw himself entering the herbalist's shop and he remembered all that she had told him, remembered meeting the werecat, and everything that he had told him. He remembered the confusion he felt then, and wondered what his true purpose was. _

_He remembered finding the Raz'ac and chasing them down, only to be hunted by them in the dark night. He watched on as Brom threw himself in front of him, taking the blow of the dagger that was meant to kill him. He saw the Raz'ac flee, and saw a man enter the scene, the first time he had met Murtagh. _

_He remembered the pain that took over his body as he watched his friend and master die before him. He could still remember the hot tears that fell from his face that day. _

_He saw himself, now, at the Agaeti Blodhren standing beside Arya. Her raven black hair was properly tied back; the smell of freshly crushed pine cones was something he would never forget. He remembered the pain he felt when she rejected his advances yet again, and the childish things he said to her to give reason to their relationship. It was then, at the Agaeti Blodhren, that Eragon felt himself change for the first time, but he knew now that his name had changed yet again. _

And so he went on…

_He saw himself, crouched on his knees on the tall plateau that overlooked the Burning Planes. He looked up into his friends' eyes, wishing that he could save him. And Eragon realized now, that his name had changed once again as Murtagh revealed that his father was Morzan. The news was the worst he could have ever heard, and he hated himself for having such a father. _

_He saw himself sitting before Oromis and Glaedr, completing his training. And he remembered how he had finally created a rider's blade with the help of Rhunon. He remembered how he finally found out about his proper lineage. How devastated he was that Oromis had kept such information from him, how sad he felt that Brom had never told him, and the memory that Saphria had showed him. Everything changed his perspective, and Eragon's name had changed once more. _

_Eragon remembered seeing his master's death through the eyes of Glaedr, never had he felt such pain since the death of Brom or Garrow. He remembered his embrace with Arya at the top of that tower, and his love for her pained through his body once more. _

As the images and memories leading up his current predicament rushed through his mind, one person's name stuck out the entire time. And after remembering when Arya returned his love for her, Eragon knew what his name was…

**…**

"_I trust that you have found your true name?"_ Glaedr said to him as he ran up to Saphira.

Eragon nodded. _"I believe I have."_

He felt praise flow through their mental connection as Glaedr spoke. _"Well done, now let us open that door." _

Eragon, Saphira and Glaedr once again found themselves standing in front of the stone door. The small dome-like opened that enveloped them was illuminated by several torches once more.

Eragon cleared his throat and extended his mind out towards the door. Speaking loudly and clearly, Eragon shouted his true name and Saphira followed. For several seconds nothing happened, and Eragon was ready to curse what gods there were when suddenly there came a loud rumble as the ground shook before them.

Excitement flashed across Eragon's face and his eyes light up at the sight of the stone wall splitting into two doors. The double-doors opened up wide and a large gust of wind blew forth, momentarily forcing Eragon to squint and cover his eyes. A sense of fear over took him as the eyed the dark chasm before him. He glanced at Saphira before tentatively walking into the opening.

The space was pitch black, and as the rider and dragon ventured in further the doors suddenly closed on them. Eragon rushed towards the stone wall and rammed himself into it. He tried to use magic, but found that he could not remember what words to speak.

"No good…_Barzul_!" Eragon yelled, his voice echoing across the solid walls.

"We have only one option." Glaedr said. "We must continue onward." He finished, voicing the obvious.

Eragon brushed his free hand against the wall precariously. He had the strange sensation that he was about to fall. He turned his head to Saphira and was about to say something to her, when a sudden sharp sting punctured his mind. Eragon cringed and fell to his knees as the pain continued. Flashes of his past reeled through his mind, and he now realized that someone was looking through his past.

He could her Saphira groaning loudly too and he tried to sit up to help her, but to no avail. Gritting his teeth, Eragon mustered what strength he could and tried with all of his might to stand up. He surprisingly found it easier than before, but realized that whomever was probing his mind was now gone.

Suddenly, torches lit up around them and Eragon gasped in shook at the site before him. A tall, elf-like creature was sitting atop a large rock. His arms were folded across his chest and Eragon noticed that he was covered from head to toe with fur, much like Blodgharm.

"Forgive me, Eragon Bromsson and Saphira Bjartskular. I had to be sure it was really you that entered."

The elf's voice echoed throughout the room, but it was not deep, rather the elf sounded to be quite young.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"There is nothing to fear Eragon, you have found that which you have been searching for. As for my name, it is not important."

Eraogn frowned. "I don't even know what I've been looking for! So how can I have found it?"

"You did know sub-consciously, you only needed the guidance to get here. Come, look for yourself." The elf moved out of the way and pointed behind him.

Eragon sheathed Brisingr and walked forward, his mouth suddenly opened wide.

"_Oh, Eragon!"_ Saphira exclaimed in awe.

There, in a pile on the ground ahead of him were dragon eggs. There were no more than twenty or thirty, if Eragon had to guess, but the site was still spectacular.

"H-How…" Eragon asked in bewilderment.

I am afraid that it is not my place to answer that question for you, but there is someone here who can. And he is very eager to meet you." The elf replied. HE motioned to another corner of the room and felt his heart begin to race.

"_Eldunari!"_ Saphira shouted. _"Several of them!"_

Eragon marveled at the sight, thought there were only a hand full of Eldunari, it was still a great advantage to their cause. One Eldunari stuck to him, and he leaned in closer to observe the bright white stone that rested in the center of the others.

"_Eragon…" _

He jumped suddenly as a deep voice echoed through his mind. He looked around the room but Saphira was looking just as quizzical as he was.

"_Over here, Eragon…" _The voice came again.

Eragon turned and his eyes fell upon the white Eldunari. _"Hello?"_ He said hesitantly.

There was a pause before the white Eldunari grew brighter. _"Hello Eragon…It is an honor to finally meet you…"_

"_Who are you?" _Eragon asked.

"_My name is Umaroth…and I have waited a long time for this day. There is much we need to discuss."_

* * *

**(A.N.) Alright, so Eragon, Saphira and Glaedr have finally made it under the Rock of Kuthian and into the Vault of Souls, finding a small amount of Eldunari and dragon eggs. I apologize if it sounds a lot like Paolini's books, I know I should probably be more original but I promise that I will change some things up here and there.**

**Review Please! XD**

**- **_Demonzmagic_


	17. Chapter 16

**(A.N.) So I went and saw The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey opening night. Have to say…it was **_**amazing**_**! I think it helped that I read the book again, but still, it was a **_**really**_** good movie :P. **

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! XD**

_**Dessert Maniac – **_**Haha, thanks! Yeah, I try to be as original as I can, but it can be difficult with popular works like this. I'll keep that in mind :P**

_**Elvendiath – **_**I know you were just **_**waiting**_** for this chapter XD, lol. I hope the lemon scene is good. And I totally understand (I had four finals plus Cisco projects to work on ).**

_**Elemental Dragon Slayer – **_Yeah_**no**_** love dilemma! I agree with you, actually I never really planned on writing it the way I did, but somehow I just couldn't think of any other way to write it :/. I have, however, added my own twist in the Vault of Souls (which you will see here). **

_**Ratafia – **_**Thanks for the input. I have added something in the vault scene to make it seem less canon-ish.**

**To everyone else that reviewed that I did not mention up above, thank you so much! No one said anything about the idea of an epilogue, so I guess I'll just decide about it when I come to the end.**

**New (short) POV scene here at the beginning!**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Nasuada**_

"Lady Nasuada, we _must_ make our move on Uru'Baen…_now_!" King Orrin said rather sternly. He was never one to keep his cool, but he was trying with all of his strength not to explode.

"We will move when _I_ deem it appropriate." Nasuada replied as she kept her eyes fixed on a piece of parchment. It was a letter from Queen Islanzadi, asking her of when they would move on the black castle, and if she had heard of any news from Eragon.

Nasuada sighed. The days were passing by and she could could not afford to wait any longer. After speaking with Roran and finding out that a scouting party had nearly discovered their position, her patience began to grow thin. She would not put the lives of her men and all of their hope to wait for Eragon and Saphira; even if all of their hope rested upon that boy—that _man's_ shoulders. They had to move, and soon. Nasuada stood and motioned to her scribe, who quickly walked over to a desk with a stack of blank parchment.

Nasuada turned back to King Orrin. "We will wait for Eragon."

King Orrin scowled and clenched his teeth but he turned and slowly made his way out. Turning back to Nasuada, he suddenly said, "_Three days_, that is all I'll give you until I move my men." And with that, he threw open the tent flaps and strode off.

Nasuada glanced at where King Orrin left before turning to her scribe and beginning her message to Queen Islanzadi.

It was an eerily calm night as Nasuada changed into her gown and gently sat down on her cot. Sighing, she slowly rolled her shoulders and groaned lightly as she stretched her tense neck and shoulder muscles. A strange noise brought Nasuada to her senses. She glanced at her pillow and back at flaps of her tent. Slowly reaching under the pillow, she silently pulled out a long curved dagger and stood up. She silently walked over to the flaps and was about to her open is when she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Nasuada spun around on her feet. A scream nearly escaped her lips before they covered by a rough hand. Fear flashed across Nasuada's face as she came face to face with Murtagh…

* * *

_**Murtagh**_

With one hand covering her mouth, he brought his other hand up to his face and placed a single finger on his lips. When Nasuda calmed down, he released her mouth and took a step back. His blood red armor and messy black hair that slightly obscured his face betrayed his calm demeanor.

"Why have you come?" Nasuda finally asked in a whisper after several seconds of silence. "To take me back to _him_? Or have you come here to kill me?" She asked bitterly.

When he said nothing she tightened the grip on her dagger and glanced behind her to the exit of her tent. "One shout and Eragon will be here, are you sure you're willing to risk that?"

Murtagh shook his head and laughed. "Do you really think me a fool, Lady _Nightstalker_?" He replied, his eyes flashed dangerously as he took a step closer to her. "I know that he and his dragon have left, but to where I do not know."

"So." Nasuada began. "_That_ is why you have come, then? To figure out where he went?" Nausada asked; her voice betrayed a sense of fear as he edged closer to her.

Murtagh shook his head once more. "I have not come for Eragon. The King has no desire to capture him anymore, he only wants Saphira. Oddly enough he doesn't know that I am here right now." He kept his cold, piercing eyes fixed on her, but his hands remained casually at his side; he made no attempt to even twitch to Za'roc, which was belted to his hip.

"How…how is that possible? The King has a hold on you, does he not? You _must_ obey him lest you suffer his wrath of torture." Nasuada said sternly.

She was not a woman to be trifled with _that_ was certain. She definitely knew how to hold her authority over others.

Murtagh hesitated for a moment. "I…I think I may have found a way to change my name…"

Nasuada blinked back at him in disbelief, but the grip on her dagger did not loosen, clearly she required more persuasion.

"I do not believe you." She said, glaring back at him.

Murtagh turned his back to her and absently observed her quarters. "…Eragon spent a lot of time trying to convince me that I could change my name. That the people in my life could help me change my name, but I did not believe him."

Nasuada remained silent, and Murtagh silently observed her glaring, angry demeanor. "After the battle of the Burning Plains, I asked Thorn what he thought. He believed that I could do it. And if I succeeded then it would help him to change his name as well."

"Why do you wish to change your true name? I thought you served _him_ now?" Nasuada suddenly said.

Murtagh spun around so fast that Nasuada barely had enough time to raise her dagger up. "Why? _Why_?!" Murtagh laughed bitterly. "Because I wish to be _free_ of him! I wish to live my own life! And Thorn, he has known no life beyond that of enslavement! I wish to free both of us and live life on our terms…" He fumed. Anger and rage boiled inside of him, but he still made no move to his sword. Instead he had his hands clamped into fists.

Nasuada said nothing, but she eyed him suspiciously. "I…I still do not believe you." She said, but her voice betrayed a slight hint that she was lying. Perhaps she was lying to herself, and had yet to realize it.

"Nasuada…" Murtagh said softly. He approached her, his heavy boots crunched in the ground. He could feel the fear rising from Nasuada as she raised the dagger and pointed it towards him; her hands quivering all the while.

"Nasuada…" He slowly neared her until the point of her dagger touched his chest plate. "_Eka woehnata haina ono _(I will not harm you)." Nasuada's eyes widened slightly as the words of power entered her ears. She may not have understood it, but the power of the words still made her belief that he would, in fact, not harm her.

"H-How?" She whispered.

Murtagh looked deep into her eyes. "Nasuada…can you think of no reason as to why I have come to see you?"

Nasuada's lips quivered and she slowly lowered her dagger; the tip gently scraped his chest plate but left no visible marks. He stared back at her intently and she finally tore her gaze away from him. "I-I cannot!" She stammered.

Murtagh gently raised one hand and clasped it onto her shoulder.

"No! Let go of me!" Nasuada yelled, trying to swat him away. Murtagh didn't listen to her request. Instead he gently turned her to face him, placing his other arm on her other shoulder.

"Thorn told me…that I must find the reason with which I fight. Why do I continue to fight and struggle against that mad king? What hope is there for me to escape his relentless grasp on my mind?!" He forced himself to calm down before continuing. "And then found it! The reason why I fight. Who do I fight for?" He asked, shaking her slightly. He heard her whimper softly and backed off just a bit. "For this land? No! For its people? No!"

"Then you and I are _very_ different!" Nasuada hissed, cutting him off.

Murtagh stared into her eyes, his steel hard gaze made her freeze. "I fight…for _you_, Nasuada." He whispered.

* * *

_**Nasuada**_

"F-For me?" Nausada repeated in shock.

Murtagh nodded. "When Eragon and I first arrived at Farthen'Dur, it was you who was so kind to me; when everyone else saw me as some kind of _disease_!" He spat. "It was you who brought food down for me and spent time with me in that large cell they made me stay in, and if it were up to me I would have stayed there if only to spend more time with you." He whispered.

Nasuada stared back at Murtagh, her eyes wide with shock. Should she believe him? He spoke in the ancient language, but she hardly knew it. She felt as though he was telling the truth, but for all she knew that could have been a spell to tamper with her judgment; although she felt perfectly in control of her emotions.

"Murtagh—"

"I fight for you, Nasuada! In the hopes that I will one day rid myself of his imprisonment and spend the rest of my days with you!" He said, almost pleadingly.

"No…" She replied, turning her gaze from him. "We cannot be…"

Murtagh scowled. "Why not? Am I not the man you once fell in love with?"

"You killed King Hrothgar!" Nasuada yelled. She didn't know why she said that, of course she knew that it was not his fault, that it was really the kings doing. Just like Oromis and Glaedr.

She could fell anger boil inside of the red rider before her. "That…" He whispered coldly, "was not my doing…" He turned his face from her and for a moment she thought she saw a sense of solemnness in his face.

"I…I know…" She whispered.

Murtagh looked back at her and then leaned into her, his face was now dangerously close to hers. "Wait for me." He whispered. "Tell me that you will wait for me."

Nasuada swallowed hard. She was finding it increasingly difficult to fight off her emotions. It had been a long time since she was this close to Murtagh, and while she could not deny that she still harbored feeling for him, it did not feel right."

"W-We can't…" She said with great difficulty. She could feel his warm breath over her face now and there was a sparkle in his eyes that she could not seem to get over. He began to lean in closer; his lips were threatening to touch hers.

"Nasuada…" He whispered her name again and it echoed throughout her mind.

"N-No…" She whispered, but she wanted so badly to feel those lips upon hers even though every fiber of her being was shouting at her to stop him.

And before she could do anything, his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and tried in vain to push away from him, but she couldn't and she soon found herself kissing him back; her world exploding in a multitude of colors. The kiss had ended almost as quickly as it had started, but she did not dare to open her eyes.

"Wait for me…promise me you will…" She heard him whisper.

"…I will wait for you." She suddenly found herself breathing out. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that her tent was empty. Falling to her knees, her mind began spinning as it tried to grasp what had just happened.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

"_U-Umaroth!" _Glaed suddenly spoke. A color of emotions sprang forth from him; shock, excitement, happiness, confusion.

"_Hello Glaedr, it is good to see you once again."_ Umaroth said.

"_But how?"_ Glaedr asked.

"_It is along story, most of which I will tell you all now…ahh Saphira."_ He said as the great blue-scaled dragon approached the Eldunari.

Saphria dipped her head low to the ground. _"Umaroth-elda, I am honored to meet you."_

"_It is an honor to meet you as well, Bjartskular, but now is not the time for introductions. Eragon, please take a seat, this will be a long story." _Umaroth asked Eragon kindly.

Eraogn blinked in confusion and clenched his teeth. _"But we do not have time for stories! The Varden move on the black castle at any moment and they will need our help!"_

"_I understand, Eragon, believe I truly do. But this is very important. Please sit take a seat." _Umaroth asked again.

Eragon bit back a retort and grudgingly took a seat beside Saphira, who was already lying down.

"_It starts just over a century ago, when Galbatorix lost his dragon and demanded for a second egg. The council, of course, grew fearful for what he might do with a second dragon, and so they denied him this request. He grew mad with rage, as you know, and months later he attacked us."_ Umaroth started to say.

Eragon Saphria said nothing and waited patiently for Umaroth to continue.

"_No one had any idea as to what was about happened to us, but Vrael and Oromis had been deeply worried about Galbatorix; anger can do terrible things to people, and losing one's dragon is no simple matter. So, keeping it a secret from everyone, including the elders, Vrael and Oromis took what dragon eggs and Eldunari they could and created the Rock of Kuthian; placing these items underneath it in what is known as The Vault of Souls." _

Eragon nodded, he was with Umaroth so far.

"_To keep this place a secret, the memories of hiding the eggs and the Eldunari here were erased from our minds; my own Eldunari being the only one here that knew anything of had happened. As the years passed myself and the other Eldunari were able to branch our minds out into the lands of Alagaeisa. We watched, in silence, as events unfolded and it was not until Saphira's egg was captured that we intervened, putting our own plan into motion."_

Eragon narrowed his eyes and shifted slightly. "_What_ plan?" He asked suspiciously. He had a feeling he wouldn't like where this was going.

"…_We knew that one day a boy would be born in Carvahall and that he would be the one to bring down Galbatorix."_ Umaroth started. _"The elf, Arya, had attempted to send the egg to Brom, but it was we who directed it to you in the Spine."_

"_What_?!" Eragon shouted in disbelief. Saphria too seemed shocked by these words.

"_We did not stop there. After Saphira hatched for you, we realized that you were, in fact, the one who would bring down Galbatorix. So we gave you the visions of Arya at Gilead, it was _we_ who told the werecat what to tell you, it was Oromis who placed the brightsteel under the roots of the Menoa Tree before wiping his memory, and it was _us_ who gave you the way here in your dreams."_

Eragon clenched his teeth. "What…?" He whispered. "Are you telling me, that you controlled my _entire_ life?" He said bitterly, hands clenched into fists.

"_Eragon…"_ Saphira warned.

He ignored her. "When you found out that I was the "one" did you think you could just _run_ my life? Had I no say?" He cried out.

Umaroth seemed to understand his anger._ "You misunderstand Eragon, we did not rob you of choice. We merely placed clues and hints as to what needed to be done. We never forced you to save the elf, nor did we cause your father's death. In fact we had no knowledge that he had passed on for some time. Understand that we had to do what was best for Alagaesia and its people. We had to set everything in motion to bring that mad man down. The goal is bigger than all of us."_

Eragon closed his eyes and felt hot tears run down his face. What he would give just to see Brom's face again! Only he would know what to do.

"_Little one…" _Spahira said, attempting to soothe him.

"_Eragon, I am truly sorry for everything that has happened in your life. For one so young to witness so much, it was not our intention. But now is not the time to feel weak, There is much that must be done." _

Eragon jerked suddenly as three phrases echoed in his mind. "Wh-What was that?!" He asked aloud.

"_It is a spell, one that was created by Vrael and Oromis just before the Fall." _Umaroth explained. _"He gave it to me just before they placed me here, and erased their memories."_

"This spell…it's to sever the connection one has with an Eldunari!" Eragon exclaimed as the sudden realization flooded over him.

Umaroth gave a mental nod. _"Indeed it is."_

_Excitement welled up inside of Eragon. "Saphria…do you _realize_ what this means?!" _Eragon cried out.

Saphira chuckled, sending her excitement across their mental link. _"I do little one. I believe now we may have chance."_

Eragon nearly fell to his knees as he was overcome with joy. Finally, _finally_ they had discovered a way to separate Galbatorix from his hundreds of Eldunari!

"_Umaroth-elda, I am ready."_ Eragon said with confidence.

Umaroth seemed pleased. _"Good, then let us be off. We have already wasted precious time."_

A large amount of wind had picked up when they arrived at the grassy field where they had first landed, and the sky looked considerably darker than when they had last set their eyes upon it.

"Looks like a storm." Eragon mused.

"_We'll have to chance it."_ Umaroth replied. _"A storm on this island could last for days but we cannot wait that long."_

Eragon nodded and gracefully jumped onto Saphria's back before strapping himself in her saddle.

"_Ready little one?"_ Saphira asked.

"_Ready."_ Eragon replied with a smile as he patted the top of her neck.

Saphria craned her neck and crouched down before tilting her wings and pushing herself off the ground with a large amount of force. As they she gained altitude, Eragon could fell the wind pick up drastically, and droplets of water soon covered his body, as well as Saphira's.

Almost a full hour passed before Eragon picked up the sound thunder. He looked ahead and waited for lightning to strike. His eyes widened in shock as a single bright bolt of light struck down from the sky much closer than he had expected.

"_The storm is getting stronger; we must be nearing its center."_ Umaroth said. _"Saphira, you will have to navigate as best as you can, will be do our best to aid you."_

Spahira grunted._ "It will take more than wind and thunder to bring me down!" _She roared.

The wind picked up in speed tenfold as they flew on, and the droplets of water son felt like sharp arrows on Eragon's skin.

"_Saphira!"_ Eragon cried out. _"fly higher!" _

Saphira made no motion nor showed any sign of acknowledgment to what he said. Eragon frowned and shielded his face from the rain. "Saphira, fly higher!" He shouted out loud, projecting his voice with magic.

"_Sorry, I had my mind blocked off by accident."_ Saphira shamefully admitted.

"_It is alright."_ Eragon said while trying his best to shield himself from the rain.

Saphira snorted and dipped her head down and up as she shifted her wings and began to push herself higher and higher into the sky. The wind was incredibly powerful now and Saphira was having a difficult time flying. Her body was thrown from side to side but she managed to do her best to keep herself from being turned upside or taken completely by the storm. Their main problem was that every now and then a gust of wind would force Saphira downward and she would have to start her ascent yet again; and it was always random.

Eragon blinked twice as he suddenly felt then descending. _"Saphira? What's wrong?" _

"_I-It is nothing." _She tried to say, unconvincingly.

"_Saphira, you know you cannot lie to me. I know you are tired, just fight it for a little while longer." _Eragon glanced further ahead and noticed a slight change in the color of the sky. _"I think we've almost pasted it. Just try to get us up above the clouds!" _

"_I-I will try." _Saphira replied.

Eragon smiled weakly. _"I love you, Saphira."_

"_And I you, little one."_ She replied.

With newfound strength, Saphira tilted her wings and began to push herself up with a force Eragon hadn't known she had within her. He smiled at her sudden boost in will power and they flew closer and closer to the clouds. Eragon glanced behind him as a far off sound of thunder came into his sense of hearing. They were past the worst part of the storm now and Saphira began to slowly descend.

Many of the clouds had cleared up as they flew further and further past the storm, giving them a perfect view of the ocean, and the world beyond.

When Eragon turned around to face forward, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"_Saphira…"_

"_I see it little one." _She replied quickly.

The dark blue colored ocean went on for leagues underneath them, but was not what had caught their attention. Now that the skies were relatively cloudless, they were given a most spectacular view of the world as it dipped off at the edges; completely changing their knowledge of the world being flat.

"_Now there's an eye opener if I have ever seen one..."_ Eragon whispered as he found himself breathless.

"_Indeed it is youngling…"_ Both Glaedr and Umaroth replied in astonishment.

"_Is our world…truly round?"_ Eraogn asked in disbelief.

"_It would seem so little one…"_ Saphira replied in equal disbelief

Flying on the back of a dragon was really a rare gift, but the day's events were yet to be complete. As night began to fall they were made breathless again as the sun fell and the moon rose, giving them an absolute perfect view of the ends of their world bathed in moonlight. But now Eragon knew it was not the end, in fact the world _had_ no end; it went on and in a big circle.

Sleep never came to Eragon, how could it have with a view as spectacular and mind-changing as this?

* * *

_**Arya**_

"_Eragon…I hope you are on your way. I doubt Nasuada can wait any longer before pressing on to Uru'Baen." _

Arya lay on her cot, staring up at the light brown colored ceiling of the tent she shared with Eragon. It was late in the night, but Arya had no desire to sleep. In fact, apprehension at the knowledge that their final battle and confrontation with Galbatorix gnawed at her conscience and adrenaline coursed throughout her body. But moreover, she was worried about Eragon and, of course, Saphira. She sighed and rolled over onto her side. Worrying about anything _too_ much is never a good thing; and with that in mind Arya gently closed her eyes and drifted off into a half-awake/half-asleep state.

The next day was the same as any other. Arya had performed her morning rituals and after sparring and bathing she went to see Roran and Katrina. Oddly enough, she had begun to spend some time with the human pair as they were the only two people who were the closest to Eragon. She had learned much from them, but she still felt odd around them. It wasn't that she disliked them; to the contrary, she enjoyed their company very much. Perhaps it was the fact that they were both human, and their way of living was somehow strange to the elf.

Putting aside those strange and uncomfortable feelings, Arya decided to visit them as much as she could; if not for herself then at least for Eragon. She learned a lot about Eragon's past and much about both Roran and Katrina. Eragon's life as a child and a young boy had intrigued Arya, and she had several laughs at his many childish antics. The Eragon she knew now had still shown some of that boyish character he had years ago.

As the morning became afternoon, Arya was able to get a lot of work done. She had joined Roran and Jormundur to sit down with Nasuada to figure out the best course of action as to how they would take Uru'Baen. It was a good plan, but because Eragon was gone, the assumption that their plan could very well change was hindering their actions. As the sun began its decent Arya went, as she had been for the past few days, for a run and cleaned herself up afterwards. She found herself once again lying in her cot, staring up at the ceiling of her tent. Dusk soon turned to night and she could not find the desire to sleep. Sighing, Arya threw her legs over the edge the cot and gently rested her feet on the cold ground. Standing up, she walked over to a desk in the corner of the room where a pile of parchment sat, neatly stacked on top of one another. Pulling out the finely crafted wooden chair, Arya sat down and began to read the various doctrines.

There was a sudden shout in the camp and Arya's keen hearing caught every word as she cocked her head towards the flaps of the tent.

"A dragon! A dragon approaches!" Someone yelled.

Arya's felt her heart begin to race as she swiftly threw on her knee length boots and made her way towards the source of the voice with all haste.

"Wait!" She yelled just as the soldier was about to signal the alarm.

He scowled at her but as she walked under the light he was able to get a proper view of her face, thus realizing who she was. The soldier paled at the sight of the elf and nodded at her, dropping his arm which was holding a large horn.

Arya surveyed the land and finally caught sight of a dragon not one league away. It was too dark to make out the color, but Arya had a distinct feeling that it was Saphria. Closing her eyes, she cast out her mind and was pleased to be met with Eragon's familiar barriers.

"…_Arya"_ Eragon's voice reverberated throughout her mind as he let his barriers fall, and Arya felt her heart jump at the sound of his voice.

"_Eragon!"_ Arya cried out as she sent her happiness across their link.

She heard Saphira chuckle at her excitement. _"Do not worry little elf, we will be there shortly."_

Arya felt a small amount of heat rush to her cheeks, but dark sky made it difficult for anyone to notice it; or the small smile that crept across her face. Saphira landed in the southernmost part of the encampment, and several individuals had come to see him; including Katrina.

Large gusts of wind blew in around them as Saphira flapped her large, majestic wings. She arched her body and tilted her wings as she flapped them forward to slow herself down, and then gently landed. Eragon eyed everyone before he unstrapped himself and then jumped off her back; Blodgharm being the first to approach him.

"Shadeslayer." He said as he bowed to him; his furry mane ruffling in the cool night breeze. "I hope your venture was not overly tiresome." He purred.

Eragon gave a light laugh, which made Arya's lips twitch into a smile. . "The journey was long indeed, Blodgharm; but the little rest I had come by was more than adequate. "

Nasuada approached him. "Eragon, Saphira." She smiled at them. "I am glad that you have returned safely. Another day and I might have been forced to march the army on towards Uru'Baen."

"Forgive me; I apologize for taking so long, Lady Nasuada. Circumstances forced me to remain longer than I had anticipated." Eragon replied.

Nausada raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? And when will you be telling me what happened on your journey? Or where you went, for that matter?"

Eragon chuckled again. "Very soon, I must speak with all of you as soon as possible if it is alright."

"_Saphira…will you be joining us?" _Eragon asked as Nasuada nodded to his question.

Saphira, who had been watching everyone intently with her large eyes, ruffled her body. _"I think not, little one. You are more than capable of explaining what happened. I think I shall rest, I have flown a long distance, and that storm was rather powerful." _

Eragon nodded._ "Of course, take rest then. Arya and I will return to our tent shortly."_

When Saphira arched her body and flew off, Nasuada gave Eragon a questioning look. "She has flown a great distance and wishes to rest." He explained.

Nasuada nodded and motioned towards her tent. "Very well then, I shall meet you in my quarters."

Eragon nodded and watched as Nasuada turned and left to her tent, with Jormundur and several of her Nighthawks trailing behind her. He then turned to Arya and, as if he did not care that several people were around them, rushed to her and hugged her close to his body.

Arya chuckled and breathed in that familiar scent of farmland; no doubt he was enjoying her scent of crushed pine cones.

He slowly pulled away from her and Arya placed a hand gently on his cheek, trailing her long fingers across his now slightly bearded face. "I have missed you." She whispered to him in the Ancient Language.

He laughed lightly and took her hand in his, kissing it softly. "And I have missed you, my beautiful Elf." He stared into her eyes, and Arya found herself catching her breath as a sudden wave of desire swept across her body. She found herself looking deep into his eyes; dark swirls of chocolate brown.

She released a sigh as he rested his forehead against hers. "After I speak with Nasuada, we can be alone." He said. It seemed that he had understood everything she was thinking just by looking into her emerald eyes. That was just like him, to know all her thoughts and desires without seeing into her mind.

Arya smiled and nodded at him before taking his hand in hers. "Then let us make this discussion quick."

Eragon nodded and they both walked off towards Nasuada's tent.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

Nasuada must have already alerted her guards of his arrival, because they bowed to him as he approached with Arya and Blodgharm close behind. Muttering,  
Shadeslayer," as he approached them, they opened the flaps of her tent and allowed them entrance. Nasuada stood by her large chair at the end of the long wooden table that sat in the center of the room. She stood tall, with Jormundur beside her, ready to receive Eragon's report; but it was easy for him to see how tired she was. No doubt from the countless hours that were needed to prepare the Varden for their final march to Uru'Baen.

Eyeing everyone in the room, Eragon finally recounted everything that happened on the Island of Vroengard. At the mention of the several Eldunari that were discovered under The Rock of Kuthian, all eyes grew wide, and Eragon felt excitement fill the large room.

"I could not bring them all back with me." He began. "However I am sure there is someone here who I think you all should meet."

Everyone eyed him in anticipation as he untied a pouch from his belt and carefully pulled out a white stone. He heard Nasuada gasp as she neared the, now glowing, white orb in his palm. Arya too neared the stone; her deep emerald eyes reflected back the bright pulsing light, as well as a sense of wonder and amazement. Eragon glanced up at Arya and as he caught her gaze, a small smile graced his lips.

"Is he…is he there?" Nasuada asked tentatively; remembering how long it had taken before Glaedr had spoken to them.

"_I am here…Leader of the Varden."_ Umaroth's voice echoed across the room.

His sudden response made Nasuada jump back slightly, but she immediately recovered and eagerly awaited all that the ancient dragon would tell her.

Eragon entered his tent and stretched as he slowly undid the straps to his armor, grieves and gauntlets. As he placed them neatly on a wooden stand, he suddenly felt two thin, long arms wrap around his stomach. He smiled as the bearer rested their head on his back, just below his neck. The scent of freshly crushed pine cones graced his senses and he closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath. He slowly turned around and placed his hands on Arya's waist. She wore a brown tunic and dark leggings; a thin belt was strapped around her slender figure, just above her waist. A small werelight in the corner of their tent caused Eragon's shadow to cover part of Arya's body, but he could clearly see her eyes; those two emerald orbs that he could easily become lost in.

"Arya…" Eragon whispered, giving her a warm smile.

She leaned in closer and hugged him, burying her head in the valley of his chest. "I have missed you so much Eragon…" She whispered.

Eragon chuckled and let go of her; raising her head up so that he was looking down upon her. Placing his hands on either side of her neck, he trailed his fingers lovingly across the skin below her ears. "I know." He replied.

"No," She said as she gripped his forearms, "you do not." She craned her neck slightly and planted her lips upon his. Eragon released a breath at the touch of her soft lips. How he had missed those lips, those eyes, and her raven hair; how he missed everything about her, down to the very last detail. It came to no surprise to him that she would indeed miss him, but this was beyond what he had expected. Arya released a breath as she deepened her kiss, giving off a soft moan that made Eragon's heart jump. He felt her hand trail up his arms, across his face and into his hair; where she stopped and began to run her long fingers through it. Arya pressed her body closer to him; her assets pushing up against his chest, causing very sensitive area below to prickle. And when Eragon felt the last bits of air leave his lungs, she finally broke of and rested her forehead against his.

"Arya…" Eragon started to say as he breathed heavily. "That was _incredible_."

"There is so much that I wish to share with you, Eragon. While you were gone I…I think I finally realized just _how_ much I love you."

Eragon gave her a confused look. "Arya…what are you saying?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "You and I, we are companions; but we are not yet bonded to one another…we are not yet _mates_."

Eragon's eyes widened as the realization of what she had meant suddenly hit him with full force. "Arya…are you saying that you…" He trailed off. She didn't respond; she didn't have to, everything she had wanted to say reflected back to him from her eyes. "Arya…are you sure?" Eragon asked, throwing her a more serious look.

She smiled at him weakly. "As sure as I am that the ground beneath our feet is solid." She pressed herself against him once more and pressed her lips against his, with more passion then before.

Eragon pushed away slightly after a few seconds. "Arya, what about your mother?"

She raised a thin eyebrow. "What about her?"

"She would not approve of this…" He replied, frowning slightly.

Arya shook her head slightly. "What my mother feels bears no consequence. This is _my_ decision. Just as it was my decision to be with you." She said, placing a hand on his cheek. "In three days we fight in the single most important battle of our time. If I fall in battle—"

"Arya don't—"

"_If_ I fall in battle, I will have regretted not spending this time with you."

Eragon swallowed hard. "I could not bear to see you fall, Arya."

She smiled at him. "You are stronger than you may think, Eragon. I know that you would do everything in your power to avenge those that killed me, and end Galbatorix's reign of power."

"But—" Eragon started to say before Arya placed a single finger on his lips.

"Our time is here, _now_, Eragon. We know not what tomorrow will bring. I have made my decision…what will you do?" She asked him. Her emerald eyes searched Eragon's face but her face remained emotionless.

Eragon swallowed. Inside, it was something that he had dreamt of for so long, but he was still unsure of what to do.

"_Why do falter little one?"_ Saphira asked.

"_What should I do?"_ He asked her.

She scoffed. _"Do what your heart tells you, little one. You have earned this. Arya has made it clear that she loves you and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you."_

Eragon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he slowly opened them to see Arya staring back at him intently. He smiled and then placed his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss, silently making his decision; and Arya chuckled at his eagerness.

* * *

_***(A.N.) This is the start of the Lemon scene, so if you don't want to read it just skip down to the end for the ending A/N (or you can skip that too I suppose).***_

Eragon moved his hands to cup her face as she removed her fingers from his hair and trailed them down his chest. Eragon released a sigh as Arya slowly slid her fingers under his blue tunic and began to trace his every muscle that was concealed by his shirt. He tensed slightly at the initial touch of her cold hands. The feel of her fingers as they moved all over his upper body drove him mad. Trails of fire were left behind as she slowly moved her fingers up and down.

Eragon gasped softly before moving his hands down her body and gently grasping the ends of her tunic. Arya chuckled softly before removing her hands from under his shirt and lifting her arms up help get her tunic off. Tossing it to the side Eragon caught his breath at the sight of her lithe, toned figure. Even under the dim werelight her stunning features were easily seen. He found his mouth agape as he wondered how such a beautiful goddess could bring herself to be with him. So much love and passion reflected back at each other through their piercing gaze; it was enough to drive _anyone_ mad with desire.

Arya kissed him once, softly, lovingly; and then again, and yet again. Each time more passionately than the last as they both found themselves locked together. Eragon slowly and hesitantly reached out to touch the bear skin of her stomach. He felt her sigh, which drove him to roam her entire upper body as she had done. Arya moaned again at his touch as she brought her hands lower and lower, until she finally stopped at his belt. She smiled through a kiss as she undid it and gently pulled his breeches down.

Eragon gasped, a bit louder than either of them had previously, as Arya grasped his manhood. Eragon's entire world erupted in a wide array of colors, but he regretfully bit them down as he suddenly took her hand to stop her. "Wait a moment." He breathed.

Arya furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?"

He didn't answer her as his eyes suddenly took a far off gaze. _"Saphira?"_

"_Yes little one?"_ Came her reply a few seconds later. She must have been sleeping, for her voice sounded slightly agitated.

"_Could you make sure that no one comes to bother us, unless it is extremely urgent?"_

He heard her chuckle. _"Of course." _She pulled her mind away from his to give them privacy.

His gaze returned to Arya but he immediately closed his eyes. _"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya (may we be warded from listeners)."_

The spell took immediate effect and he heard Arya chuckle as she once again gripped his tool. She showed no signs of amazement or disappointment towards it and for a moment Eragon began to worry whether he would be satisfying enough for her. He quickly shook the thought away as he trailed a line kisses from her soft lips, down her neck and stopped just above the valley between her breasts.

Arya moaned as her breath quickened and she tilted her head back. She stroked his tool and quickened her pace as Eragon turned her and walked over to their cot. Arya yelped suddenly as the backs of her legs hit the edge and she fell over onto the bed. Eragon fully removed his breeches; now standing before her naked in the werelight. Arya eyed him up and down as he crawled to her on all fours before gently laying his body over hers.

Kisses of fiery passion were exchanged as Arya resumed stroking his manhood. Eragon took his time as he gently massaged her perfect mounds, doing his best to elicit as many moans and gasps of pleasure as he could from the elven princess. After several minutes, Eragon felt that he could take no more, and so he released her breasts and moved his hands down her lithe figure, tracing his way down her belly and stopping at the waist line of her leggings. He slowly undid them and Arya needed no more coaxing as she shifted her weight, helping him to get them off.

Tossing them to the side, Eragon was once again taken by her stunning beauty and soaked up every detail he could before trailing his hands from her feet all the way to her thighs. Arya moaned at his touch and suddenly gasped out as Eragon kissed her belly, slowly trailing his mouth down until he stopped at the lining of her undergarments.

"Don't…don't stop!" Arya cried out, almost pleadingly.

Eragon needed no more encouragement as he gently pulled them down and off before tossing them to the ground. Eragon eyed her entrance, noticing that there was very little hair on her body, if any at all. He absently remembered that Elves didn't have body hair as he knelt down and gently licked her folds.

Arya cried out and writhed as he hesitantly licked her once more; receiving a much more powerful response from her. Eragon dove in and began to drive his tongue inside of her; memorizing every corner of her he could.

"E-Eragon~!" Arya cried out in pure bliss as she arched her back.

Her cries only fueled him to continue harder and faster; experimenting and throwing in different things wherever he could in any attempt to hear her vry out in pleasure. He felt her hands clasp his hair as she brought her thighs to his cheeks; writhing uncontrollably as waves of pleasure hit her over and over again.

After much time, Eragon withdrew himself from her and made his way up to her body. He was immediately graced by her hands as she cupped his face and pulled him closer to her; slamming their mouths together. Eragon felt as though his heart was ready to burst forth from his body from the sheer anticipation of what was about to come next. As he positioned himself above her, he looked up and caught her gaze. She was blushing profusely and eventually turned her gaze from him; looking embarrassed and vulnerable.

Eragon gently grasped her chin and pulled her to face him; she shifted uncomfortably. "I…I have never shown myself to anyone before…forgive me if I am not very pleasing."

Eragon frowned and placed his forehead against hers. "Arya, you are the single most beautiful lady I have ever seen, or ever _will_ see. That will _never_ change." He smiled warmly at her.

"Eragon…" Arya breathed; her emerald eyes reflecting wonder.

He kissed her lovingly before breaking off and changing his expression; silently asking her if she was ready.

She smiled weakly and nodded as fear and anticipation welled up inside of her. Eragon grasped his tool and gently lowered himself; his tip just touched her entrance when she suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, Eragon."

Eragon looked up at her, his face reflecting not confusion, nor annoyance nor anger; only concern. "What is it?"

"Please…be gentle." She whispered. "I understand that it can be rather painful for women the first time, and after seeing yours," she coughed, slightly embarrassed, "I can only imagine that it will certainly be painful…if only a little."

Eragon was blushing madly now, but he lowered his face to hers and planted a kiss upon her lips before whispering, _"Wiol Ono _(for you)_."_

In silent agreement, Eraogn lowered his body once more and gently pushed himself inside her. Arya gasped and cried out as she was met with a wave of pain and pleasure; which caused Eragon to stop halfway and begin to pull out.

Arya stopped him. "N-No…keep going." She urged him.

Eragon nodded and slowly pushed himself further until he was fully inside.

"A-Ahhh~!" Arya cried out. Eragon found himself grunting as he felt her inner walls tighten around him. He gently pulled out, causing both of them to moan, before entering her once more. It was strange, and it felt a little awkward at first, but he was soon able to get a slow rhythm down, and she slowly matched it.

Eragon began to thrust faster and with a little more force, and Arya found herself crying out as she dug her nails into his back. Eragon placed his hands down on either side of her to get a more stable hold. Their bodies glistened as sweat covered them, and Eragon's taught muscles were accentuated in the dim light.

Eragon lifted her right leg and laid it over his left shoulder, giving him a much better angle.

"Ahhhh! Eragon~!" Arya cried out his name over and over again, and it drove him mad as he did the same; causing him to push even harder, faster and deeper than before.

She suddenly stopped him, and with lightning speed she flipped him over onto his back; causing him to gasp as his back hit the cot. He watched Arya as she gently sat down on his tool, straddling him, and began to sway her hips gently; moaning as she grinded her body and placed her hands on his chest muscles. Eragon grunted as pleasure gripped his body and mind, and he watched as Arya tilted her head back and grabbed her breasts; content to ride the waves of euphoric bliss.

Throughout the night, the sounds of their names being called out in loving passion, and skin meeting skin, were the only things that could be heard by the two Shadeslayers. They shifted their bodies, trying out new positions and loving each one more than the last.

Eragon soon found himself once more on top of Arya as he felt himself nearing his end. "A-Arya~!" He cried out. She understood what he had failed to completely say and she pressed their bodies together as she kissed him fully on the lips; their wet hair sticking together.

Eragon felt his pelvis tighten and jerk suddenly, and he grunted loudly as he filled her walls with all of his undying love. He slowed his thrusts down and gently bit her lower lip, nipping it lovingly until he finally came to a stop and rested his head on her shoulder; both of them breathing heavily.

Arya smiled as she ran her hands through his messy hair, and Eragon shifted slightly as he turned his head to face her. Chocolate swirls met with emerald orbs, and in that moment they realized that their lives had been changed forever.

Eragon brushed his nose against hers as he whispered to her in the Ancient Language. _"Arya…I love you so much." _

She smiled warmly at him _"And I you."_ She whispered back.

The two soon drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace; a single thick blanket the only thing covering their naked bodies.

* * *

_**(A.N.) *Wipes sweat from forehead* Wow, honestly I think I **_**may**_** have gotten a little carried away with that lemon scene (took me like three and a half hours to write that…yarp!) But I **_**do**_** hope that it was at least **_**decently**_** enjoyable :). **_

_**This chapter was exactly 8K words long in word, making it the longest chapter I have ever written and the lemon scene was 1,778 words long, just barely making it the longest mature scene I have ever written!**_

_**Review please, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! (if it's almost Christmas time where you're at :P)**_

_- Demonzmagic_


	18. Chapter 17

**(A.N.) Sorry for the long wait! Happy (belated) New Year!  
**  
**I would like to start this A/N by thanking every single person that reviewed this fic; whether you just started reading or have been reading since the beginning, your input has helped me a lot and has helped me to find the motivation to write XD. With that being said, I am happy to announce that I have accomplished a milestone in my goals of FF; this fic is my first story to reach over 100 reviews! **

**So this chapter will be dedicated to the 100****th**** reviewer!**

**Elvendiath**** – Congratulations! You are my 100****th**** reviewer! I'm really glad you liked the lemon! Well, more drama obviously! Haha! No, they didn't use protection…do people even have forms of protection in fantasy settings? Idk, maybe they do…and it's possible, but I won't say yes or no yet on the subject :P**

_**Big**_** thanks to everyone else that reviewed!**

_**Elemental Dragon Slayer**__** – **_**Yeah…I really wish I was an expert at this language that CP created, then I could have done a better job with going in depth with how it works (which I will still attempt do as best as I can). Haha, yeah actually I'm not Christian either so idk why I said that, probably should have just said 'happy holidays' :P.**

_**Dessert Maniac**__** –**_** I've been meaning to put something about that in the story, especially in Roran's POV's, but for some reason it kept slipping my mind. I'll address it this chapter.**

_**Silverflair26**__** – **_**Thanks a lot! Really, that means a lot :). And me too!**

_**The Lucky One**__** – **_**Haha! Your enthusiasm makes me smile :). Glad you like my fic!**

_**d-saintsation-b**_** – like I said, might have gotten carried away with the lemon, but I suddenly just really got into it (not a perv by any means haha). Glad you liked the M/N scene, I was a little worried about it to be honest. Yes to both; there will be an epilogue and a sequel, though I'm not sure when I will start on it (I want to finish one of the other fics I'm currently writing before I start anything else)**

_**LongLoreLover**__** – **_**Thanks for all of your help in pointing out my mistakes here and there, lol! I felt the same way, CP did a bad job in ending IC. I'm amazed you were able to catch up so quickly! I really appreciate every review you made, really it means a lot to me XD.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank RaphaeloftheDarkness for beta reading this chapter XD**

**Welp, it's another long chapter! Enjoy XD**

***EDITED 04/11/13. Someone pointed out to me that Roran and Katrina were actually married in the third book, and since I am re-writing the fourth I figured I should probably change that in my story. So here is the revised version of this chapter. Katrina and Roran are happily married***

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Eragon**_

_"Eragon…"_

He shifted; moaning softly as he gently moved his body.

_"Eragon…wake up."_

If he had heard the voice inside of his head, he made no movement to show it. Though asleep, he could feel some warmth beside him, and in an attempt to get closer to it he shifted his body, grabbing the source gently as he pulled himself closer.

_"Awaken!"_

Eragon's eyes shot open and the first thing he was greeted by was total blackness. He released a soft moan and as he took in a deep breath the fresh scent of crushed pine cones entered his nose. He realized now that the source of the blackness was Arya's hair. He smiled and buried his face deeper into her soft, wavy hair, taking in as much of her scent as he could.

_"Finally."_ Saphira snorted.

Eragon chuckled. _"Sorry. I must have been very tired from…from…last night…" _He blushed deeply as he realized that he was still naked; and he felt Saphira's amusement at his embarrassment.

_"Do not be embarrassed little one. What you two did last night was long overdue, if you ask me."_ Saphira replied. She released a laugh as Eragon's blush spread over his body.

_"What is it Saphira? Did someone come by to see me?"_ He asked, quickly changing the subject.

_"Not someone…_Roran_. And he seemed very excited about something." _Saphira replied.

Eragon frowned and gently sat up, doing his best not to awaken a peacefully sleeping elf that rested by his side. _"What did he say?"_

_"Only that he wanted to speak with all of us urgently. He kept going on about something that he wanted us to see...it was annoying actually."_

Eragon chuckled and gave Saphira a mental nod. _"I will come when I can. Right now I...I have my hands full..." _

He could feel Saphira's amusement, and it made him blush a little in embarrassment. _"Perhaps you should wake up Arya and go to him. Although, she _does_ look rather content the way she is."_

Eragon chuckled and rubbed his face. _"No you're right, I should probably wake her up. You know, I don't think I've ever seen Arya sleep this well before. Usually she's awake by now."_

_"Mmmm…" _Saphira hummed._ "Well, you two were very active last night, it doesn't surprise me—"_

_"—Saphira!"_

_"Sorry." _She replied as a deep grumble emanated from her throat.

Eragon sighed and rubbed his face._ "No you're not; you're having way too much fun. We'll be out soon."_

He heard Saphira chuckle as she slowly withdrew her mind. _"Do not take too long…"_

Eragon sighed and slowly turned to the blissfully sleeping elf by his side. He smiled as he watched her shift in her sleep, a soft moan escaping her lips as she shifted more.

"Eragon…" She breathed; unconsciously reaching out with her body to seek his warmth; and she frowned slightly when she could not find it.

He found himself catching his breath once more at her behavior before he lay back down and hovered over her body; slowly inching his face to hers until his lips gently pressed against hers. "Arya…" His voice was barely a whisper; soft and gentle like the cool morning breeze that came in through their tent. Arya's eyes suddenly opened; slow and lazily. Her deep emerald eyes drank in his sight and Eragon felt his heart stop. Her eyelids closed as she took in a deep breath before she slowly opened them once more, and smiled at him.

"Arya…" He said again, suddenly finding some strength in his voice. Their bond had grown deeper; in one night everything had changed, and as the threat of the final battle loomed over Eragon, he found himself realizing that he did not care. He did not care what repercussions may happen because of what they had done. All that mattered was the stunning beauty that lay before him and the love they now shared.

Arya released a breath and gently raised one of her hands and touched his face; the tips of her fingers lightly tracing his cheek until they stopped at the crook of his neck. "Eragon…" She replied softly.

He tenderly grasped her back and pulled her closer to his, their naked bodies pressing tightly against each other. "Last night…" He couldn't finish his sentence. The night was too magical, too indescribable for words, so he leaned in and kissed her bottom lip; gently biting it until Arya moaned and he found himself pushing his face closer to hers in an effort to gain a more intense kiss. The heat of passion that had dimmed away suddenly came back, and he found himself grasping the hollow of her neck. He heard Arya moan against him and it brought back a flutter to his heart. He released one of his hands and gently brushed a lock of her hair that was draped across her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I have never felt anything more wonderful in all of my years." Arya whispered.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He whispered back to her, resting his forehead against hers.

Arya laughed and smiled widely, earning a smile from Eragon that he could not stop even if he had wanted to. "But then, that would be rather suspicious. Would it not?" She asked as she ran a hand through his messy hair; finally stopping to gently scratch his scalp with her nails.

"Indeed it would." Eragon replied. "Though, I do not think I could keep Roran waiting any longer than I already have."

His words earned a raised eyebrow and a confused expression from Arya as he moved her hands to his chest. "Roran?"

Eragon nodded. "What is more confusing is that he has also requested your presence. Saphira told me he seemed worried about something, though he would not say why."

Arya took in a deep breath and released it as she moved her hands from his bare chest lower and lower, until she stopped at his waist. "Well then, we should not keep him waiting."

Her voice was soft, yet it carried a melodious ring to it; one that never failed to capture Eragon's heart. Arya slowly drew herself up and Eragon followed; her arms still resting on his waist. The thick sheet that had once covered their naked bodies fell off as Eragon hoisted Arya up onto his lap and pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a moan from her as he pushed her body close to his.

They found themselves wanting more from the other, deepening the kiss and pushing each other to the brink of explosion until finally Arya gently pushed him back; laughing as he groaned in disappointment.

* * *

_**Arya**_

A wave of immeasurable joy radiated throughout her body as she watched Eragon slowly move off the bed. Her eyes became glued to his naked back, and she found herself shifting her gaze lower and lower, until it stopped at his butt.

_"He has a pleasant butt…"_ She blushed deeply when the thought passed through her head.

When did she start having such inappropriate thoughts? Oh, that's right, since the night before when she had explored every inch of his body. A shiver ran down her body as the memories of their recent activity washed over her.

In all of her years of life, though she was still considered young, she had never experienced anything quite like what she had last night; and she knew Eragon had felt the same. What had amazed her, though, was just how much Eragon loved her. She knew in heart it was true, after all one cannot lie in the Ancient Language, but as the memories of last night washed over her yet again, she felt her heart jump as Eragon's face entered her mind. How tenderly he had touched her, with such reverence and adoration in his eyes. How gentle he was with her; how passionate and loving he had been. It was not something one would expect to experience for someone who had been thrust into a world of blood and death. But for all of the men he had killed, Eragon _was_ able to love her. He was able to show her that he had not completely changed, that he had not allowed the effects of war to consume him. It was a wonderful piece of knowledge to know that such a man loved her.

She was taken from her thoughts when Eragon suddenly turned to her, now fully clothed. "I'll be waiting outside." He said while giving her a smile.

Arya nodded and flashed him a faint smile as he strode out of their tent. She stood up grabbed the fallen sheets, folding them and placing them neatly at the foot of the cot. She immediately closed her eyes and waved her hand from her face down her body as words of power left her lips. She sighed in contentment as she suddenly felt refreshed and clean. Picking out a set of comfortable yet combat-ready clothes, Arya soon changed and walked out of the tent; immediately catching site of Eragon and Saphira.

_"Good morning Arya, did you sleep well?"_ Saphira asked her. The trace of suggestiveness that left her voice did not go unnoticed by Arya, and she found herself blushing lightly.

_"I did, and you?"_ She replied, deciding to keep the conversation short and simple.

Saphira chuckled, or rather she grumbled; but the way her lips curled, showing her razor sharp teeth, suggested to Arya that Saphira was laughing. _"I slept rather well, considering…" _She replied in a suggestive tone.

_"Saphira!"_ Eragon yelled.

Arya looked at him to see that his face was now beet red, and judging by the amount of heat that was coming to her face, she probably was too.

Saphria snorted. _"You two-legs are no fun." _

Eragon sighed and then turned to Arya. "Read to go?"

Arya nodded, and then followed both Eragon and Saphira to Roran's tent.

Eragon knocked swiftly on the wooden pole outside Roran's tent; the banners of the Varden Army were tied to the top, flapping gently in the breeze.

"Come in, come in!" They heard Roran yell before Eragon could make even three knocks on the pole. No doubt something was surely exciting the young commander.

Eragon entered first, and Arya followed gracefully behind him while Saphira rested under the shade of a tree; listening in through the minds of Eragon and herself.

Just as Eragon took a step inside, Roran rushed to him and threw his arms on his shoulders. Eragon's eyes widened and his hands jerked up at his cousin's sudden behavior.

"Eragon, Arya! I'm so glad the both of you could come!" Roran exclaimed; he did indeed seem quite jovial about something.

"R-Roran! What has happened?" Eragon asked, still slightly in shock from Roran's sudden out-burst of excitement.

"Please, have a seat…both of you." Roran motioned to a round table further inside his spacious quarters.

Arya and Eragon nodded and quickly took a seat while Roran sat across from them. He folded his hands and tried furiously to stop a slowly growing smile from forming on his face.

Arya watched as Eragon opened to his mouth to speak. "So, what is so exciting that you had to speak with us so urgently?" Eragon glanced around the room. "And where is Katrina?"

Roran's lips quirked into a grin. "She's with Elain right now. She's been...sick as of late." Roran replied as he licked his lips.

"Sick?" Eragon repeated. "What has ailed her?"

Roran's lips now broke into a wide grin. "Eragon...she's pregnant!"

* * *

_**Eragon**_

"P-pregnant!?" Eragon exclaimed. "H-How?! When?!" Eragon sputterd.

"A few months ago, around the time you left on your mission." Roran replied simply. He still looked rather flushed, but he found it difficult to battle off the smile that was covering his face.

Several long seconds of silence filled the room before Eragon broke into a wide grin and then stood up. "This is wonderful!"

Roran too stood up and Eragon quickly approached him to give his cousin a hug.

"Congratulations." Arya said kindly; a warm smile gracing her face.

Roran laughed. "THank you both, so much. Katrina should be back soon, do you mind waiting? I-I could make some tea if you like…though I don't know how good it will be." Roran offered.

The corners of Arya's lips rose slightly as she looked at Roran. "Tea would be much appreciated."

It had baffled Eragon that he had not noticed Katrina's slowly growing belly, although that could have been due to the fact that she was wearing baggy clothing; probably to avoid unwanted questions.

_"I am surprised it took this long for Katrina to become pregnant."_ Saphira said.

_"Why is that?"_ Eragon asked.

He felt Saphira scoff. _"Because, Eragon, how long have they been together? How long were they separated from each other, finally to be reunited after you helped to save Katrina?"_

_"You have a good point, Saphira. I guess it just never really crossed my mind..."_

Saphira hummed in response; her deep bellied voice rumbled through his mind. _"Well, the same could be said about you and Arya. To think that she returned your feelings is one thing, but to mate with you when the final battle looms over our heads? That does not seem like the Arya we know, and there will surely be consequences for this."_

Eragon swallowed hard; he had never thought about that. What would happen if Arya became pregnant? He still had no idea where he was going after this war ended. Would she come with him? Or would she stay to rule over her people?

_"I suppose every action has its consequences…"_ Eragon mused as his eyes flicked to the room that separated him from Arya.

_"Indeed, little one, but that does not mean that those actions are wrong. What you and Arya did was completely natural. Even _she_ has urges and desires that must be fulfilled; even if she may think otherwise."_

Katrina arrived later in the day and Eragon had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The four most important people in his life were all in the same room, and were having a joyous time together. Not only that, but Arya...Arya had been beside him the entire time; holding his hand, or even watching Katrina as she prepared meals and tried to lend a hand where ever she could. He felt like he was finally building the family he had always wanted with her.

Eragon opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as he felt a familiar presence brush against his mind.

_"Blodgharm…"_ Eragon said as he lowered his barriers.

_"Forgive the intrusion, Shadeslayer, but Lady Nasuada requests your presence."_ Blodgharm replied.

_"Of course, I will be there momentarily."_ Eragon felt Blodgharm give him a mental nod of acknowledgement as he slowly pulled his mind away.  
Eragon turned to Roran and Katrina. "I must be going. Lady Nasuada wishes to see me."

He caught Arya's gaze as she threw him a questioning look, to which he responded with a shrug of his shoulders; indicating that he had no idea what the Varden leader wanted.

"Of course, I will see you both later then." Roran replied, glancing from Eragon to Arya.

Eragon gave his cousin a weak smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aye, we will see you later in the day. No doubt Lady Nasuada will want to speak with us tonight."

"Aye, that she will." Roran said, nodding to Eragon.

_"Eragon…"_

_"Yes, Saphira?"_

_"There is a man outside that wishes to see Roran."_

_"A man? Let him in." _

Eragon turned towards the entrance flaps of Roran's tent as a soldier slowly entered. He was a little shaky; no doubt Saphira had scared away what courage he had.

"Forgive me, Shadeslayer…" The soldiers said while he bowed to Eragon. As he stood up straight, he noticed that Arya was also in the room. "_S-Shadeslayer's_, I-I mean…"

Eragon sighed and raised a hand. "It is alright. Speak, what is going on?"

The soldiers smiled weakly before addressing Roran. "My Lord, Lady Nasuada is calling everyone to her tent, she wishes to speak with us…the army I mean…"

"Thank you." Roran replied, flashing the soldier a smile. "We shall be there, you are dismissed."

The soldier brought his legs together tightly and fisted his right hand into a ball while pressing it to his chest. "Yes, my lord."

Eragon waited for the soldier to leave before he turned back to his cousin. "Well Roran, it looks like Lady Nasuada is ready to address her army."

* * *

_**Roran**_

He gave Katrina a kiss before he followed Eragon and Arya out of his tent. His eyes fell from their backs to their hands; fingers intertwined with the other. It made Roran feel a sense of happiness for his younger cousin. For all the hardships he has faced, it was good for Eragon to have finally found love. Though Arya was normally hard and spoke rather coldly sometimes, he and Katrina had grown close to the elf, and she with them. It was easy, really; after all they had bonded over the same person, Eragon. But with the news of Katrina being pregnant, Roran felt that Arya would help them just as much, or perhaps even more, than Eragon would. He wasn't sure exactly what had made him feel that way, but it gave him some comfort to know that Katrina would be looked after. It made him wonder, then, if Eragon and Arya would have children…or marry even. Did Elves even get married? He remembered one time that Eragon had explained to him that Elves take on mates, and that marriage wasn't practiced because they lived for so long.

So did that mean that Eragon and Arya were now considered, in human terms, married? A faint blush covered his cheek as he wondered whether the two had done…_that_ yet. He shook his head and forced away the thoughts, such things were none of his business. They soon met up with Blodgharm and the other elven spell-casters that were assigned to protect Eragon and Saphira. He and the furry elf had conversed from time to time, and had become used to his presence. Though he was still wary about him; he didn't like the fact that Blodgharm released a scent that made women fall prey to him.

The large group now walked through the camp, which was now bustling with energy as all the soldiers now worked to gather before their leaders' tent. The large mass of soldiers had made it difficult to navigate through but, once they saw Saphira, the soldiers split down the center to form two sides allowing them to pass through.

The soldiers began to chant, "Hail Argetlam!" and Roran saw the look of annoyance that passed across his cousin's face, but there was also joy. Perhaps he had missed being praised while he had been gone.

Roran chuckled to himself as he made his way up the hill, spotting Nasuada immediately; King Orrin, Jormundur and Nar Garzhvog were all standing around her. Out of the group, only two leaders were missing; The Elven Queen, which he had yet to meet, and Orik, the new Dwarven King.

"Eragon, Arya, Roran…"

Roran was taken from his thoughts as Nasuada approached them with a small smile on her face.

"It is good to see all of you, and you as well, Saphira."

Roran clasped his hand to his chest and bowed. "My Lady."

Eragon, Arya and Blodhgarm merely dipped their heads in a show of deep respect.

"I hope that you and Saphira were able to rest." Nasuada said as she turned to Eragon. "I apologize for summoning you all so soon after your return, but I fear if we do not press on soon we may lose what little advantage we have."

Her eyes fell momentarily between Eragon and Arya and Roran wondered if she was looking at their hands.

"My Lady," Eragon started to say as his hands fell to his sides, "do not concern yourself with Saphira and I, for the rest we have gotten will suffice. Be assured that we will fight with our full strength, for the cause is too great. Besides, we can rest all we want once with war is over." He chuckled.

Roran found himself chuckling at his cousin's words. His stomach did a flip as he thought about what he could do after the war; he could _finally_ raise a family with Katrina, and live peacefully. Perhaps, with the help of Eragon, they could rebuild Carvahall! The mere thought made him shiver with excitement.

He heard a deep rumbling sound that came from the direction of Saphira and he looked over to see her shifting her snout to Eragon. Was that a sign of affection? Blast, he could never tell when that dragon was teasing, angry, happy, laughing, or displaying any other emotion. He was, however, able to catch the smile that Arya gave to Eragon before Nasuada spoke. "That is good to hear."

Nasuada looked once at the large mass of soldiers before turning back to the group. "We shall speak in private later."

They all nodded and watched as Nasuada turned back to her men. Roran noticed that King Orrin's men were mixed in with the men of the Varden, and he guessed that their numbers were around fifteen to twenty thousand; would it be enough to break through the castle defenses?

"I am sure that all of you know why I have summoned you here this afternoon." Nasuada began; all eyes were on her now. She took in a breath before continuing, "Tomorrow at dawn, we march to Uru'Baen. You have all shown your quality by fighting to protect these lands from that mad king, but you have no obligation to fight." She paused momentarily. "And so I say this to you now, if you have no desire to fight, then you are free to go. I will not force you to fight…"

Silence covered the mass of soldiers, but they stood up straight with unwavering attention being given to their leader. Roran smiled at the display of loyalty they all gave, and as he glanced back to Nasuada he noticed a single tear that threatened to fall, but never did.

"I thank you all. It is one of most important reasons why we shall win this war, because we have something to fight for; our sons and daughter, mothers and fathers, husbands and wives, our families and friends. I will not tellyou rid yourselves of fear, for it can be a useful emotion. Instead, I ask that you go now and spend time with your loved ones, let them give you the strength to fight. Go now and rest. Tomorrow will decide all of our futures."

The mass of men erupted into a loud cheer as they chanted, "Lady Nasuada!" over and over again as they thrust their weapons in the air.

* * *

_**Arya**_

She watched as the sea of men cheered for their leader and then slowly dispersed to their tents; no doubt eager to cherish what could be their last moments with their loved ones.

Nasuada's eyes shifted from her to Roran and then to Eragon, Jormundur and Blodhgarm and Nar Garzhvog. All in equal understanding, they followed Nasuada into the meeting quarters of her tent; with Saphira resting just outside the entrance flap with her head lying on the ground.

"Queen Islanzadi is eager to hear your report, Eragon." Nasuada said as they all filed inside.

Eragon nodded. "And I would give it to her, may I?" He asked as he motioned to the large mirror that was propped up on a wooden table.

"You may." Nasuada replied. "We shall be in the other room; I would like to discuss some things with Roran." Eragon nodded and watched as Nasuada, Roran, Jormundur, Nar Garzhvog and King Orrin all left the current room.

As the last person left, Eragon turned back to the mirror and whispered the scrying words. Instantly the once clear reflection of the room with Arya, Eragon and Blodhgarm soon shimmered and rippled, revealing a stone-walled room and an older looking elf with long silver hair.

Arya placed two fingers to her lips as she recited the Elvish greeting. "Lord Dathedr, it is wonderful to see you."

Lord Dathedr smiled and repeated the Elvish greeting. "Indeed it is, Arya Drottnig." He looked over at Eragon. "And what an honor it is to be greeted by Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon bowed his head while he greeted Lord Dathedr.

"If we may, Eragon would like to give his report to the Queen, may we speak with her?" Arya asked coolly.

"Of course, let me fetch her." Lord Dathedr replied as he stood up and let their field of vision.

No sooner had he left, did the Queen appear. She was adorned in an elegant golden armor. Her hair was pushed back out of her face, a golden circlet held her bangs back. It was easy for anyone to see that Arya and the Queen were related, but luckily humans were too engrossed with their beauty to notice and Dwarves could care less about the matters of Elves.

"Queen Islanzadi." Arya said as she greeted her with the Evlish greeting.

Her mother frowned slightly but followed the greeting, as did Eragon and Blodhgarm.

"It is good to see you all." Queen Islanzadi said, smiling at the three before her.

"My Queen," Eragon started to say, "forgive me for not giving you my report earlier, the journey was rather tiring."

Queen Islanzadi waved her hand. "It is alright, we are here now. I am eager to hear what has transpired as of late."

Eragon nodded and then told the Queen all that happened, with Saphira helping him out. When he mentioned that he had discovered his true name, Arya felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had known her true name her whole life but she never shared it with anyone…would she share it with Eragon?

"There is more, however I would like to share it once everyone is here." Eragon said.

Arya raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing. What more could there be?

The Queen seemed to having the same train of thought. "There is more? Very well, we shall wait for the others. In the meantime I would tell you all that is going on here. Currently, our forces are preparing to leave Gil'ead prison. As you all know, the size of the Elven army is small, but what we lack in numbers is made up in strength, agility and the use of magic."

They all nodded.

"We will be leaving very soon, and if all goes well that we shall meet you at the designated location outside the gates of Uru'Baen."

"Has there been any word from King Orik?" Eragon asked, his voice betraying a sense of hopefulness.

The Queen sighed and shook her head. "There has not, I only hope that they have come to some decision and left their mountain. Whether they will aid us or not, they are too far for us to communicate with, we are on our own I am afraid…"

Nasuada, Roran, Jormundur. Nar Garzhvog and King Orrin suddenly entered the room and looked from them to the Queen. Greeting her in their own way, everyone brought each other up to speed with the most current information they had.

"Now that we are all here, I am most interested in hearing what new information Eragon has to share with us." Queen Islanzadi said, staring intently at the rider.

Nasuada's eyebrows met a 'v'. "New information?"

Eragon nodded and withdrew two pulsing orbs from a pouch that was secured to his belt. The excitement of meeting Umaroth that flashed across the Queen's did not go unnoticed by the group.

"After Umaroth-elda spoke with us, he gave me something; something that will drastically put the war in our favor."

Everyone's eye grew wide and Arya took a step closer to Eragon.

He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them as a smile crept onto his face. "Umaroth-elda has given me a spell that was designed to break the connection one has with any Eldunari they posses."

Arya froze, as did everyone else around. How…how was this possible? "Oh!" She cried out in pure joy. "This is wonderful news indeed!"

"How is this possible?" Queen Islanzadi asked, her face frozen in shock.

_"It was created long ago, just before the fall."_ Umaroth said. _"Oromis and my rider, Vrael, created it along with the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls."_

"Finally!" Nasuada shouted as he clenched her hands into fists. "We have a way to bring that mad man down from his height of immense power!"  
"Are you positive this spell will work?" The Queen asked.

_"It is a powerful spell, and I would be lying if I said that it would be easy to cast. However, Glaedr and I should be more than enough to aid Eragon in casting it."_

"Even with this spell, how will Eragon enter the castle? Our forces are not large enough to break the lines of Uru'Baen." King Orrin piped up. "And it's not like the Elves are providing much support…" He grumbled.

"My Dear King of Surda," Queen Islanzadi started to say with a slight hint of displeasure. "Though my army is small in numbers, we do not fall as easily as humans do. A force of say five hundred elves would be equivalent to several thousand humans."

"Let us not forget that Nar Garzhvog and the Urgals are with us as well. Though a small force they are very strong and equal to several hundreds of humans as well." Nasuada pointed out.

Nar Garzhvog made a 'rut-rut' sound from the back of his throat. "We fight for Lady Nightstalker and Firesword to the very end."

Arya eyed the Surdan King, displaying not outwards emotions but a sense of displeasure too seemed to flow through her. King Orrin grumbled again but made no open retort.

"We don't really need to storm the city." Eragon started. "Though it would be greatly in our advantage, we only need to hold the city down long enough for me to get inside and face Galbatorix."

"And what will we do when the soldiers of the Empire realize that Saphira is not present?" Nasuada asked.

Eragon motioned to Blodhgarm. "The elves can create a shadow image of myself and Saphira, but if anything touches them the soldiers will find that it is only an illusion. It's a long shot but I think it's out best option."

"How do you plan on entering the castle?" Arya asked him. She stared intently into his eyes, with her arms folded across her chest as she leaned her weight to one side.

"I believe I can help with that." Nasuada replied. She looked at Jormundur who nodded and left the room, returning seconds later with two rolled up pieces of long paper. Nasuada took them and unrolled them on the table, revealing them to be maps of Uru'Baen; one encompassed the entire city and the surrounding land, while the other was a blown up version of the actually castle.

"We received this a few days ago from one of our spies." She said. Nasuada pointed at an outlying section outside of the walls of Uru'Baen. "We meet a few miles outside the walls of the city. From there we will reform our troops under each commander. Eragon," She now turned to face Eragon, "how will you and Saphira sneak into the castle unnoticed? I know you mentioned something about the elves creating an apparition of yourself and Saphira, but what about the _real_ you?"

Arya looked from Nasuada to Eragon, she was curious to hear what he would say.

"A spell of concealment is no trouble; Saphira and myself can be rendered invisible—"

"—Saphira, you and _I_." She interjected.

Eragon jerked his eyes to Arya and opened his mouth to speak but then quickly shut it. "I—yes, forgive me Arya. A spell of concealment for the _three_ of us will be no problem. The castle will be sure to have entrances big enough for dragon's to enter, we just need to find out where they are, and there-in lays our problem."

Arya understood instantly what he was talking about. "You're hoping that Thorn and Murtagh will come out and chase the fake Saphria, and then after casting the spell of concealment you hope to enter the caste through where they came out from." It wasn't a question; she knew exactly what he was thinking, literally.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"But if Galbatorix comes out instead—"

"—then we have a serious problem."

Arya paused momentarily, unfazed by how they had just competed each other sentence. "It may just work, because—"

"—Galbatorix won't leave his throne—

"—because he will not risk being so far away from his Eldunari."

Arya looked around the room and faint blush covered her cheeks as she saw everyone smirking at the two of them. She coughed lightly and then nodded again. "It is a good plan."

"It sounds risky." Nasuada said, slightly unconvinced. "Although it is true that Galbatorix won't leave his throne to fight you, there is still the possibility that he will."

Eragon shook his head. "I don't think so, my lady. Not when he already has a more-than-capable rider and dragon to fight us. He won't leave unless he truly must; for instance, if Murtagh and Thorn were to be killed."

Arya caught Eragon's gaze before he turned away. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, what was that she felt just then from him? Was it grief? Pain? The emotion was gone as soon as she saw it. She would have to speak with him when they were alone.

"In either case." Eragon continued. "Saphira and I probably won't be able to avoid Murtagh and Thorn forever, but if we can confront Galbatorix first then perhaps we can…" He trailed off.

Arya took a step closer to him and grasped his hand, causing him to face her. _"You still want to save him, don't you?"_ She mentally asked him, staring straight into his eyes.

A sparkle of agreement flashed in his brown swirls. _"Yes…"_

"I understand." Nasuada replied, drawing everyone's attention to her; which Arya was very grateful for. "Eragon, do you think you can fight Galbatorix once his mind has been severed from his Eldunari?"

Eragon blinked lazily. "It will not be an easy fight; Galbatorix is an incredibly powerful man and a skilled swordsman. Despite losing his vast source of magic he is also a powerful magician."

Nasuada frowned but Eragon gave her a reassuring smile. "In spite of all this, I do not think he will defeat me. I have been training hard as of late with Arya, Blodhgarm and the other twelve elven spell-casters, and Glaedr-elda believes me to be ready; and let us not forget that I will have both his help as well as the help of Umaroth-elda."

Queen Islanzadi, who had been silent up until now looked at Eragon. "What happens if Shurikan leaves the castle to fight us?"

Everyone turned to the Queen, and fleeting look of fear passed across Eragon's face. "We shall have to hope that he will not engage us…"

Everyone remained silent, all hoping the same thing.

Nasuada sighed. "We have much to hope and pray for. As it stands, we will have Roran, Marcus, Jormundur, Nar Garzhvog and myself will each control a battalion of the army. I know what you are thinking, for I am thinking it to," She stopped and glanced at everyone around the room, "there has still been no word from King Orik. We can only pray that they have come to some decision and is now marching with his army as we speak, if not then we cannot lay blame to him. He has done all he can and we must press on."

Every nodded.

"Go now and rest." She said to everyone. "For you will all certainly need it; we have a long day ahead of us."

Now being dismissed, everyone slowly left. Arya and Eragon were the last to leave, and just as she pulled open the flap of the tent Nasuada stopped them. "Eragon…please wait amount, I would like to speak with you."

"Of course." He replied, turning back to face her.

Arya stopped too and walked back into the room.

The features on Nasuada's face tightened and then relaxed. Her teeth clenched and relaxed and her he fist did the same. There was clear internal struggle going on with her.

"What it is Nasuada?" Eragon asked, sensing her distress.

She opened her mouth and then quickly closed it before turning around and gripping a wooden chair tightly. "While you were gone…someone came to see me…" She whispered.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her, cautiously taking a step closer to her.

Nasuada suddenly whipped around to face him. "Because…because it was Murtagh!" She said, raising her voice slightly.

"WHAT?!" Arya found herself yelling along with Eragon.

He now closed what little distance there was between himself and Nasuada and gripped her shoulders. "What do you mean Murtagh came to see you?!"  
Nasuada's lips quivered slightly and Eragon's eyes softened as she gently released her. "What happened?" He asked, this time his voice was much more gentle.

Nasuada took in a deep sigh a recounted to them what had happened.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

They had just made it back to their tent, and Eragon quickly brushed past the flaps of his tent and paced around the room. Arya soon entered with Saphira resting just outside.

"This changes everything, Arya." He said to her with a frustrating sigh.

"You do not actually believe what he told Nasuada, do you?" Arya said with a hint a disbelief in her voice.

"Arya, he spoke to her in the Ancient Language! We cannot ignore something like that!" He let out a groan and fell on his bed, dropping his face into his hands.

He heard Arya walk over to him and kneel down in front of him. Her hands gently brushed up his thighs and up his arms, stopping at his hands. He allowed her to pull his hands away from his face and into each of hers. "Eragon, you _must_ fight Murtagh and Thorn, you cannot avoid it." She said softly.

He knew she was right, but the words still stung. "Things are different now, Arya. I thought that he was beyond saving, but now I hear that he wants to be free! He doesn't serve Galbatorix willing Arya! He—"

Arya quickly stood up and sat next to him, placing a hand on his leg. "Eragon," she looked deep into his eyes, and he felt tears slowly prickle at his eyes. "You have done all you can for him. You cannot falter now, if Murtagh truly wants to be free then he will have to prove it himself by showing us just that. If you show him mercy then he may take advantage of that and—" She stopped herself and closed her eyes, slowly opening them and looking back into his eyes. She licked her lips and her mouth slowly parted.

"I can't do it Arya… he's my brother…" He replied as a tear fell from his face and landed on his breeches.

She reached for one of his hands and gripped it. "If you have to, then you must Eragon. I know that in your heart you understand that it is the way of things, and I am sorry for that Eragon, I truly am." She scooted closer to him. "But I want you to know that Saphira and I will always be with, we will _never_ leave you."

Eragon's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. "Arya…" He took in a breath and then looked down at his lap. He suddenly felt her hand under his chin as she gently forced it up to face her. She swallowed and then slowly leaned into him, finally brushing her lips against his. A jolt of electricity shot through his body, no matter how he felt, Arya had this was of making him feel so loved. Her lips were so soft, and he soon found his hands in her hair. The long strands of wavy, raven black hair felt so good in his hands. She pushed her face into his, deepening the kiss and she broke off several times before coming back in to kiss him again and again. They slowed down after some time and Arya placed her head in the crock of his neck.

Eragon smiled as he wrapped his arms around her lithe form, taking in her intoxicating scent. "I love you Arya…" Silent tears fell down his face.

"And I you, Eragon…" She replied, hugging onto him even tighter.

They didn't need to brush their minds together, not after the previous night. No, now they were bound together, they were mates. Eragon felt Saphira's mind brush again his, and as she entered he sighed in relief. It felt wonderful to have the two most beautiful women in all the lands with him.

A wave of love, humor and satisfaction washed over him and he felt Saphira hum in response to his unvoiced feelings. _"I love you, little one's…"_

* * *

**(A.N.) Wow, another chapter done! Writing this chapter was a big deal to me, because I had to wrap up everything that would come before the final battle. As I look back at my story, I can see that I left a few things out that I would have liked to mention or make clear, but it's alright; the basic story is down and I'm happy with what I've written so far. **  
**So, will Eragon have to fight and kill Murtagh? Or will his half-brother find a way to break his oath to Galbatorix? Right now, I think the battle scene may or may not be split into two chapters. Regardless, there will be one last chapter after the final battle that will wrap **_**everything**_** up, and then the epilogue. **

**Hope you enjoyed the update! Please read and review! XD**

- _Demonzmagic_


	19. Chapter 18

**(A.N.) Sorry about the long wait! Really, I am! I've been a busy with college and work, plus I went to the East Coast for a week and I just got back a few days ago.**

**Thanks you all for the wonderful reviews! XD**

_**Elvendiath - **_**Haha! Yes yes! A sequel will be made and I've already started on the plot, I'm really excited!**

_**LongLoreLover - **_**Thanks for the notes. I made you fall out of your bed? Lol, glad you thought it was good/funny. I tried my best to wrap everything up, although I feel like I waited a bit too long. Oh well. Thank you, thank you *bows head*, I really did try my best to delve into every character as best as I could, but I think I could have done a better job with Arya, but she's a very complicated character lol. Standing ovation? Oh no, you're too much :D**

_**Dessesrt Maniac -**_**Yeah she****might, probably...most likely...lol. And yes, if I do make her pregnant then she most likely will find out after the final battle. **

_**d-saintsation-b - **_**Oh god, I just watched Dredd the day...lol "Judgment time...".Thanks, I really enjoy writing Saphira's character mainly for her humor, but sometimes the fact that she's almost always right is annoying, haha. Glad you like this that much!**

_**Elemental Dragon Slayer - **_**If you thought the last chapter was epic, just wait until this one. I had the most fun writing this chapter because I absolutely love to write battle scenes. Haha, yeah that's just like Saphria! Lololol (tonight's gonna be a good night!) And yeah, we'll see what happened the to his half-brother. Thanks again bro!**

**A few things before we begin; Elemental Dragon Slayer has a story up called "Switching Lanes" It's an AU E/A story...and it's really good so if you get the chance you should give it a read!**

**Next,I would like to thank RaphaeloftheDarkness for Beta reading this chapter!**

**We start coming to a close here as the final battle will begin in this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Eragon **_

He watched as the sun began to slowly fall from its height in the sky. Eragon felt strangely calm, which seemed ironic since they would be marching on Uru'Baen at first light.

_"It's the calm before the storm."_ Saphira stated.

Eragon released a breath. _"I feel so helpless, Saphira."_

_"Why, little one?"_

_"I'm clouded by anxiety Saphira. Waiting on the edge of a battle that I can't escape...it's as if...they are ants underneath my skin that I can't be rid of. And this battle is the one that counts. If we fail...I don't even want to think about what will happen." _Eragon replied. A surge of adrenaline rushed through his body and he felt his hands begin to shake.

Saphira released a plume of smoke. _"Little one, worrying about anything for too long is never a good thing. We have come this far, which is much farther than anyone could have hoped for."_

_"But is it enough?"_ Eragon asked.

_"You _must_ believe that it is enough. We both know how much everyone is counting on us to end this war, which makes the fear of failing even greater. Do not lose hope Eragon, we all must rise to a task that may seem futile."_

Eragon clenched his hands into tight fists.

Releasing another plume of smoke, Saphira continued. "_Remember all that we have accomplished...and all that we have lost Eragon, and in that you will find teh strength to do what is neccessary."_

Eragon swallowed hard and looked at Saphira, a single tear fell down his face. _"I love you Saphria." _He said as he hugged her neck tightly.

Saphira released a deep throated grumble and her lips curled as she closed her eyes. _"Me too little one, me too."_

_"We will prevail." _Eragon said as he released his arms from around Saphira's neck. "_For Brom, and for everyone else that has died from under Galbatorix's rule, we must."_

_"Well said, little one."_

"What are you doing Eragon?"

Eragon turned around to see Arya standing behind him. He smiled and walked over to her. "How did you know I was here?"

Arya's lips twitched into a smile. "Even you cannot hide where you go from your mate."

She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Come let us return to camp, night has fallen and we must take rest."

The smile on Eragon's face slowly faded away and his eyes averted down to their hands. "I don't think I can sleep."

Arya's face turned into a worried frown. "Do not let your mind fall prey to troubled thoughts Eragon, it will do you no good." She released his hand and brought her right up to stroke his cheek. "Come, let us rest. We have a very long day ahead of us."

Eragon weakly nodded in silent agreement as Arya gently took his hand and led him back to the encampment, and to their tent.

Despite laying down with Arya's naked chest pressed up against him, placing him a very comfortable position, Eragon still found it difficult to fall asleep. After what felt like several hours, Eragon absently wondered if Arya was awake before his body succumbed to the tiredness it was overcome by.

_"Eragon,Blodgharm is here to see you."_ Saphira said.

Eragon smirked. _"How did you know I was awake?"_

Saphira snorted. "_You can't hide anything from your partner-of-mind."_

Eragon chuckled and gently got out of bed, waking up Arya in the process.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to him. "Is it time?"

"Yes..." Eragon whispered. He grabbed a grey tunic and threw it on before turning around to face Arya. "Someone is outside waiting for me. I'll be right back."

Arya propped herself up on one elbow while covering her front body with sheets. "Okay." She replied with a whisper.

He gave one more glance at Arya before turning around and walking out of the tent.

"Shadeslayer." Blodgharm greeted Eragon with a bow. "I hope that you were able to get some rest."

Eragon stretched his body and neck. "I managed a few hours." He glanced up at the sky. A hue of orange a red colors mixed in with the blue that covered the vast majority of it. "Are we preparing leave?"

"Nausada and her commanders are rallying their troops, as is King Orrin. She wishes to see you - Lady Arya." Blodgharm turned his gaze behind Eragon as Arya gracefully emerged from their tent.

Eragon turned to see her dressed in a light blue tunic and brown tights with her knee high boots gracing her feet.

"Blodgharm." Arya replied with a kind smile and a curt bow.

All three of them turned to Saphira as she stood up on all fours. _"Perhaps we should all go, there is no time to delay."_

Eragon nodded. "Let us be off."

As the four descended down the path heading deeper and deeper into the encampment, more and more soldiers bustled around them; and all stood tall to pay their respects to dragon and rider.

"Eragon..." Nasuada greeted him, as well as Blodgharm and Arya as they entered her tent; which was full of soldiers and generals alike. Two large wooden crosses stood side-by-side in a corner of the room; elegant armor covered them mimicking the image of a person.

"That's...my armor..." Eragon gasped as he walked up to his. They sparked in the werelights that were spread out throughout the room.

"You haven't worn it since your last encounter with Murtagh...I thought you might it to be polished and mended. I admit that our efforts are not even comparable to that of the Dwarves or the Elves but..."

"No..." Eragon said as he trailed his right hand over the chest plate, the bright blue color reflecting back in his eyes. "It's amazing, thank you very much." Eragon said as he turned to face Nasuada.

She smiled back at him and then turned to Arya. "I had your armor mended and polished for you as well, and that of Saphira."

"I thank you for your generosity, Lady Nasuada." Arya replied with a curt bow.

_"Tell Nasuada that I am in equal gratitude for the repairs she has made to my armor."_ Saphira said to Eragon.

Eragon smiled and relayed Saphira's thoughts to Nasuada out loud.

"My men are ready to leave at first opportunity, Lady Nasuada." King Orrin said in his usual deep voice.

"That is good to hear, King Orrin. We are making out final preparations and should be leaving soon." Nasuada replied.

Jormundur clapped his hands and sudden several soldiers moved through the room, gently grabbing Eragon and Arya's armor and leaving.

"Your armor will be taken to your tent where you can change in privacy." Nasuada stated. "I left Blodgharm and the other Elven spellcasters in charge of fitting Saphria with her armor, but if you would rather do it yourself..."

_"Is that alright with you?"_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_"Of course little one. After all, you can check everything before we leave if you want to."_ Saphira replied.

Eragon shook his head and glanced at Blodgharm momentarily. "No, the assistance would be much appreciated. I fear that time is not on our side and we must make the most of it."

"Very well then, our forces are lining up to march. I will expect you all at the front lines." Nasuada stated.

With a curt nod, Eragon and Arya left her tent.

* * *

_**Arya**_

She normally disliked wearing such extravagant and bulky armor, but under the circumstances she found it a necessary discomfort.

"I always thought you looked very pleasing in your Elvin armor."

Arya turned and faced Eragon. Her eyes fell from his and slowly made their way down his body. "I could the same." She replied as smile flashed across her face.

She walked up to him and began to tighten the straps on his sides and grieves.

Eragon met her eyes as she looked up at him. He wore a blank expression, but she knew that his mind was swirling with worry and fear and anxiety. Taking his hand, she gave him a warm smile.

"You are ready for this Eragon, don't be afraid." She squeezed his hand tighter.

Eragon took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "I know." He replied with a smile.

She released his hand and she silently watched as he reached for Brisingr and the Belt of Beloth the wise before strapping them both around his waist.

_"Are you two ready?"_ Saphira suddenly asked.

_"We are. have you been properly fitted with your armor, Saphira?"_ Arya asked.

_"Indeed I have. It feels a little tight, but I'll manage."_

Grabbing the last of their things, Arya and Eragon left their tent to see a fully armored and highly intimidating blue-scaled dragon.

_"You look fit for battle." _ Eragon commented with a grin._ "The soldiers of the Empire will think twice before attacking you."_

Saphira released a plume of smoke and gently snapped her jaws together. _"Indeed they will."_

"We should make our way to the head of the column." Arya said as she pointed off to her left.

Eragon followed her finger to the once largely open field, which was now covered by the Varden army and King Orrin's men, just outside the encampment.

"What a site." Eragon commented.

"Yes, it is a beautiful." Arya replied.

They quickly jumped onto Saphira's back, and after strapping themselves in she pushed herself off the ground and flapped hard as she slowly gained altitude. She gracefully landed a few feet away from the front of the army, where Nasuada, King Orrin, Jormundur, Roran, and Marcus were all waiting atop their steeds.

"Good. Now, when we reach the plans outside Uru'Baen, our forces will split and Queen Islanzadi's elves will join our troops respectively." Nasuada said to group. She then turned to Eragon. "I assume that you will be flying above us, but you will join us in the initial battle, or will you place magic of invisibility immediately?"

"It doesn't matter really." Eragon replied. "The elves will create a shadow image of Saphira so the soldiers of the Empire will think we are there no matter what. Our main goal is to draw Murtagh and Thorn out long enough so that we may sneak inside the castle."

Arya watched as Eragon's eyes began to scan the army stretched out across the land. Men and Urgals alike could be seen, as well as battering rams, siege machines and ballista's.

"The journey may take us well into the day." She said, voicing what Eragon was thinking.

"It will be a long march, yes." Nasuada agreed. "But the men have had ample time to rest, I feel that the journey will not be overly tiresome."

"Let us hope not." Eragon whispered.

Nasuada looked at Jormundur and then to Roran. "Sound horn, we march for Uru'Baen."

Roran pulled out a horn that was strapped to the side of his horse' saddle. Putting the curved instrument to his lips, Roran inhaled and then blew into the small opening with as much force as he could; a single high-pitched tone reverberated throughout the surrounding area. A few seconds later, Jormundur pulled out another, slightly larger, horn and blew into the opening with great force; eliciting a single lower pitched tone. The combined tones blended well together, and almost instantly the large mass of unorganized men and Urgals suddenly straightened themselves and prepared to march through the open land.

"Eragon." Nasuada said, quickly catching his attention. He turned and looked at her but said nothing in response. "We should keep in contact with each other, at least every hour. So that we know everything is alright.

"Aye. Saphira can fly well below the clouds every hour so that you can see us. If you can, you should wave a Varden banner in a circle, signaling that you can see us. If you do not wave the banner, then we shall assume that you are in some sort of danger, or that you would like to speak with us. Does that sound acceptable?"

"It does." Nasuada replied, seeming pleased with the plan. "I shall see you in one hour then."

Saphira turned her body and dug her claws into the ground before pushing her body up, and with a strong flap of her wings she lifted her enormous body off the ground and into the sky.

Arya watched over the side of Saphira as the army grew smaller and smaller as they climbed higher and higher.

The first hour passed by relatively quickly and Arya found herself staring down at the large army below them once again. A few seconds later a tall wooden pole bearing the colorful banners of the Varden army was raised up and began to move in a circle until it stopped after a few more seconds.

The second hour past a bit slower than the first, and as they descended down through the clouds the scenery of the land began to change; The Ramr River could now be seen running parallel to them, and the land grew increasingly flatter. All this time Eragon had barely spoke a word to her, which made her concerned. Was he so worried about fighting Galbatorix that the desire to strike up a conversation with her was lost entirely? Or was it that he was so deep in thought that it just hadn't crossed his mind?

She looked down once again to see the Varden banner being moved in a circle, and as Saphira flew back up over the clouds Arya decided not to disturb Eragon and took this opportunity to prepare her mind for the upcoming battle.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

Nearly four hours had passed since they left the main camp, and Eragon knew that Arya was wondering why he had not spoken a word, though he was grateful that she did not question him about it. Right now he just wanted to be with his own thoughts. Even with Brisingr, the energy stored in the belt of Beloth the wise and that of Aren, plus that of Glaedr and Umaroth-elda, would he still be able to defeat Galbatorix after the spell was cast?

He mentally shook his head. What sort of crazy talk was that? Just _hearing_ himself think that made him feel that the odds were overwhelmingly in his favor. But then there was Shruikan...a deadly force not to be trifled with. And there was still the matter of Murtagh and Thorn. Would their shadow selves distract the dragon and rider long enough for him to defeat the mad king, and so release his half-brother from enslavement? Could he truly believe what Nasuada had told them; did Murtagh truly wish to be free?

He no longer felt the anxiety of fighting Murtagh that usually always enslaved his body and mind. Instead he was prepared to face whatever fate had in store for them; such a cruel world to have to fight your one and only sibling.

The sun was now directly above then, and Eragon took this time to pull out a cloth sack that fit in the palm of his hand. Opening it, he emptied out a wide assortment of dried fruit into his free hand. He turned in the saddle and silently offered some to Arya, who smiled and graciously accepted the food. Arya must have finished her food first, because he suddenly felt her hands wrap around his waist and her head fell on his shoulder. Finishing his meal, Eragon took one of her hands and placed it on his knee while he covered her hand with his and interlaced their fingers together. He enjoyed the simple fact that they could convey just how much they loved each other simply by touching one another.

He felt Saphira dip down and he glanced over the side to see a banner being waved as expected, but when Eragon looked ahead he caught his breath; the city of Uru'Baen was now clearly visible and seemed less than a league away.

_"No turning back now."_ He thought to himself.

As they drew nearer to the capitol, a horn suddenly rang out...but it was not from the Varden.

"Look." Arya said as she point low to the ground ahead of them.

Eragon's eyes widened as he saw what she was pointing at. There, less than half a league northeast of their position, was the Elvin army.

* * *

_**Nasuada**_

"That is no Empire horn!" Jormundur stated.

"I've heard that war horn before. Queen Islanzadi is near." Nasuada replied. Her heart rate quickening.

"The Elves have come already? Are we that close to Uru'Baen?" Roran asked.

"Of course we are!" Marcus snorted. "We've been traveling for the better part of the afternoon. I'd say at least another hour and we'll be a mile from the castle."

"Look!" Roran shouted, ignoring Commander Redbeard's retort. They all looked up at where Roran was pointing to see Saphira dip down below the clouds and fly off ahead of them.

Nasuada watched until Saphira was no longer visible by the naked eye, then she turned to Jormudur and Roran. "Sound the charge, alert the men that we are close."

The two commanders nodded and blew their horns as they had in the morning.

"Forward!" Nasuada yelled as she lightly kicked the sides of her steed.

The plains outside the city of Uru'Baen seemed almost like a wasteland, but not like the Burning Plans, you could still see clearly and the air wasn't so foul; although it did give a sense of uneasiness. Nasuada raised her hand high in the air and slowly came to a stop; with Roran and Jormundur mimicking her movements.

Further down the line she could see King Orrin raising his hand and his troops coming to a halt.

"My Lady."

Nasuada turned her head to see Jormundur pointing to a hill only a mile from their position. A large force of tall and proud, elegantly armored men and women were standing before two figures on steeds and a large blue-scaled dragon.

"Queen Islanzadi..." Nasuada whispered with a smile.

"Jormundur."

"Yes, my lady?"

"You will remain here and take command until I return. If they see us before then, I want you to rally the men and prepare for the attack. I will join you from their end." She said, motioning with her head toward the Elves.

"As you wish, my lady." Jormundur replied with a bow of his head.

"Roran, come with me." She kicked her steed into motion and rode off towards the Elvin Army, with Roran a few paces behind her.

"Lady Nasuada."

Nasuada came to a stop as she approached the Elvin Queen. She sat up straight on her white steed. Proud, elegant, and graceful; everything one would expect to see in an Elvin Queen. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her bangs were held up by a golden circlet. Her very image almost mirrored Arya and she briefly wondered if they were related.

"Queen Islanzadi." She gave a curt bow as she glanced over to Eragon, Arya and Saphira.

"My army is ready to join yours. Do you require more time to prepare?" Islanzadi asked.

Nasuada shook her head. "No, we are ready to begin the attack."

"Very well." Islanzadi turned and said something to her army in Ancient language, and the Elves suddenly began to move with purpose towards army. They covered the mile in a mere few minutes and began to intertwine themselves into the forces of Roran, Jormundur, Marcus and King Orrin.

Nasuada turned her gaze back to the Queen to see a small force of Elves remaining by her side. "I shall led these warriors. How do you wish to attack the wall?" Islanzadi asked curiously.

"We shall divide our forces up; Roran and Marcus will take our left flank while Jormudur will join you to cover our right. King Orrin and I will attempt to breach the gates. I shall explain in further detail when we join the main army."

Queen Islanzadi gave a curt nod. "Very well, let us join them."

Wordlessly, Nasuada watched as Saphira pushed herself off the ground and flew over to the main army. She kicked her steed and followed in their direction with Queen Islanzadi and her Elves behind her.

Almost the instant when she made it back to her soldiers a loud horn bellowed from ahead of them, it came from Uru'Baen.

"They've spotted us!" Roran yelled through gritted teeth.

"Roran, Marcus. Take your men and cover our left flank. Rally them into formation; send in archers and use the siege machines to clear the wall. If you can get the ladders up fast that will help to speed things up. Once their up we can send in our ground troops." Nasuada ordered. Her heart began to beat faster as adrenaline began to kick into her system, but she didn't have time for anxiety.

Roran and Marcus and quickly began shouting out orders to their men. hundreds of soldiers, Urgals and Elves began to switch more and more to the left, leaving several feet of land between them and the rest of the army. However the two commanders remained by her side.

She quickly turned to Jormundur. "I will need you to join Queen Islanzadi and cover the right wall. Your orders are the same as Roran's and Marcus's.

"Yes, my lady." Jormundur. replied.

A second horn erupted from behind her and she turned her head to face Uru'Baen, a scowl covered her face. Swiftly turning back to the army Nasuada shouted, "Soldiers, soldiers of the Varden, my brothers! Now is hour to fulfill the oaths you have taken! For we shall never bow to a tyrant who's blood runs as cold as ice! Blood shall be spilt, shields shall be broken and a red sun shall rise!" She drew her sword. "For Alagaesia!"

Through the vast plans before the black city, the large mass of soldiers all drew their weapons and shouted. "For Alagaesia!"

Without the need for a command, the Varden war horns were blown signaling their charge. Nasuada turned her steed around and began to move, slowly at first but as the men behind her began to run faster her horse began to pick up the pace until it was galloping at full speed towards the black city.

* * *

_**Eragon **_

He watched as the first wave of soldiers and siege machines made their way towards the city's high walls.

"So it begins..." He whispered.

"Shadeslayer."

Eragon turned his head to see Blodgharm and the twelve Elvin spellcasters staring back at him. "Shall we create Saphira's shadow image?"

_"Are you ready, Saphria?" _

She released a plume of smoke. "_I'm always ready, little one."_

He favored her a sly grin and turned back to Blodgharm. "We are ready. There is a hill not one mile from here. Once we are safely behind it cast the spell and have the shadow Saphira fly out over the army. I shall cast the spell of invisibility and wait for Thorn and Murtagh to come. Once we see them we'll leave and enter the castle. Do your best to keep them occupied, but I understand that the spell cannot be maintained forever. If they discover that the Saphira they are chasing is a fake, then end the spell and try to find a way into the castle yourselves. We shall meet up at some point."

Blodgharm bowed his head. "Shadeslayer."

Eragon gave him a curt nod and flashed a smile before Saphira took off and ducked behind a hill.

He wasted no time and quickly whispered the words of power that would render himself, Arya and Saphira invisible.

_"Blodgharm, go ahead."_ Eragon said to the elf as the spell took its affect.

Eragon watched as the group of Elvin spellcasters worked their magic, and a large shadow-image of Saphira suddenly burst forth from where they were hiding. It was a perfect replica of her and a shadowy image of him on her back. Shadow Saphira soared over the bulk of the army before joining up with the smaller sets of forces that broke off to take down the archers. Blodgharm and the others surprised them when shadow Saphira suddenly opened her massive jaws and released a deafening roar.

_"The Elves certainly have the perfect understanding of a dragon."_ Eragon commented.

Saphira snorted and a jet of smoke erupted from her nostrils. _"It is acceptable."_

Eragon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Eragon, look." Arya said suddenly.

Eragon looked back over at the Varden army, and then at the top of the wall; soldiers of the Empire began to line up with bows and arrows. Behind them large trebuchets were pulled back and large stones were heaved into each open slot.

Eragon heard shouts of commands from Nasuada and the others as the Varden's own catapult machines were readied to counter attack. Everything happened so fast, and Eragon felt completely useless as he watched numerous arrows being sent back and forth, as well as the large stones being sent from the siege machines. Sections of the wall began to break apart from the impact of the catapults and large numbers of men began to fall off the wall, plummeting to their deaths; if they were not dead already.

"Come on...where are you?" Eragon muttered impatiently.

_"Peace Eragon...they will come, they must."_ Glaedr suddenly answered.

"Every second they delay more and more men die that do not have to." Eragon said angrily.

_"They would not be here if they did not wish to die, youngling. They knew the risks well before this battle, or any other battle they may have fought it. Remember that we are all here fighting for the same thing; for peace." _

Eragon sighed. Glaedr was right. They were all willing to die for their cause, and there was no use in complaining about things that he could not control.

Another loud roar erupted from shadow Saphira, and Eragon watched as it dove down towards the wall until it broke off just before it was close enough to touch anything. The sudden change in behavior, and the thought of the dragon attacking them caused the Empire soldiers to cry out in fear and jump off the wall. Some of them were less fortunate as they jumped off the wrong side and fell to the ground, being killed instantly upon impact.

Eragon grinned. _"Now you're just showing off." _

Blodgharm didn't reply, but Eragon could feel his amusement.

A large section of the Eastern wall was now empty and a section of the Varden ground troops suddenly broke off and charged the wall while others carried long metal ladders.

"That's Roran's command, is it not?" Arya asked.

Eragon nodded. "Indeed it is, he has proven himself a powerful commander but I feel we have all still greatly underestimated his abilities."

"Indeed." Arya replied.

Three ladders made their way towards the Eastern wall and were quickly raised up while groups of archers continued to clear out room as Empire soldiers suddenly came to fill in the gaps. In minutes Varden soldiers clambered up the ladders and ruthlessly attacked the enemy soldiers. Many fell, but still they prevailed.

Eragon frowned slightly and then turned his attention to the Western wall only to find that Queen Islanzadi and Jormundur's troops had successfully managed to raise a few ladders themselves. His frown deepened; something wasn't right here, this seemed far too easy...didn't it? Had Galbatorix not known that his castle and city was under attack?

Then, suddenly, a deafening roar echoed throughout the land, clearly heard in spite of everything going on. Eragon looked over expecting to see shadow Saphira, but instead say what he had been waiting for all this time.

Thorn and Murtagh had finally come and immediately flew straight for shadow Saphira.

"They bought it!" Eragon cried triumphantly.

But the smile on his face was suddenly wiped away as a loud lurching sound came from the direction of the wall. Eragon and Arya's face grew serious as the front gates of Uru'Baen opened up.

The Royal Army had come to join their dragon and rider in battle.

* * *

**(A.N.) Okay, I know some of you are probably like, "Noooo! Keep going!" but I had to split the final battle into two parts, and I do apologize for that. If I made it one chapter it would have been waaaaaay too long and I know you guys wouldn't want to sit here and read something that could possibly be another 10K+ on top of this. I really hope the start of the battle was good. **

**I'm trying to draw off of things i've seen and/or read; i.e. war movies, etc. and create a visual of what their attack might look like in a crucial battle. **

**The previous battles, i.e.: The battle of Feinster, Belatona and Dras Leona weren't as hard to write because it was much easier to break through the gates (except Dras Leona) and so there really was no need for siege ladders or trebuchets (at least not in my opinion). Think of this battle like the battle of Gondor over Pelanor Fields in The Return of The King. Mordor went all out for that and that's kinda how I see the Varden attacking too (If you want, you can think of the front gates of Uru'Baen like the one's for Gondor...fucking HUGE!)**

**Anyway, Murtagh and Thorn have finally arrived, as have the Empire Royal Army. Let's hope that the Varden can keep them at bay long enough for Eragon to kill Galbatorix!**

- Demonzmagic


	20. Chapter 19

**(A.N.) First, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Next, I would like to apologize again for the length of this chapter. Unfortunately I had to split the battle yet again, so it will be a total of three chapters long (that's including the next one) with the aftermath in the same chapter (at least, that's what I'm hoping for)**

**Moving on, without further ado let me thank all of you loyal and wonderful reviewers!**

_**Thebrotherofmany**__** – **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it XD. Thanks for supporting the epilogue, I know it seems risky but since I'm %99.99 percent sure that I'm going to be writing a sequel it seems fitting (and CP didn't do a lot of things we probably wanted him to :P).**

_**Dessert Maniac**_** – Me too, I'm so excited! Haha**

_**LongLoreLover**_** – Awe :D thanks! I've found that when I right battle/action scenes I get **_**really**_** into them, haha. Yes, yes it is. The books and movies are incredible! I thought the Eragon movie sucked ass (sorry if you liked). They hardly got **_**anything**_** right, and I hate when that happens. I understand that they can't put **_**everything**_** into the movie but come on, where was Orik? Solumbum? And were they **_**serious**_** with the person they chose as Angela? Plus the Ra'zac didn't look **_**anything **_**like CP had described them, in addition to all the **_**other**_** characters in the film (well, minus Saphira)! *Sigh* sorry for my rant, I was **_**so**_** excited when I heard they were making an Eragon film…but it was a complete disappointment in my eyes.**

_**Tamerlain85**_** – Yes, I know it was pretty obvious :(. I really wanted to come up with some awe inspiring speech of my own, but alas, I had to take that one and change it up a bit. Thanks for the review!**

_**N-Six**_** - ^Yeah…I really wish I could have come up with something on my own! Haha. Hey thanks! I really like writing scenes with E/A (who doesn't?) but also when Eragon, Arya and Saphira are together, it's awesome!**

_**Fughp**_** - *Sigh* yes, I like to throw in some things that may have been brought up from LOTR, I can't help myself :P Thanks for the review!**

_**Belgrath**__** - **_**Atra esterní ono thelduin (Had to XD)**

_**Elemental Dragon Slayer**_** – Always a pleasure to hear from you man, and thanks! Nope things don't look good for our friends right now, and they're about to get worse ! Yeah, we can't let him get 50+ kills and nuke everyone, ending the game for good, right ;). No problem :), I can't wait to read the next update to your story!**

**Before you guys say anything; I realize that most of this chapter seems like cannon, but I didn't intend for that to happen. Don't worry, not all of it will seem familiar, trust me ;)**

**Alright you guys, it's time to plunge into the second part of this battle!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of CP's original characters, thoughts or plotline. **

**Let's all thank RaphaeloftheDarkness for beta reading this chapter! XD**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Eragon**_

The horn rang out again and Eragon clenched his teeth in anger and frustration as he helplessly watched the main gates to the city open with a resounded grating noise. There was little they could do, however, for Murtagh and Thorn had done exactly what they had anticipated; they took the bait.

_"Now Saphira!"_ Eragon cried across their mind-link.

Saphira was already preparing to lift herself off the ground as Eragon spoke, and within minutes the group was over the battlefield. On the ramparts of the city walls, archers mercilessly fired arrow after arrow from where the Varden Army had not yet reached.

Another deafening roar came and Eragon looked slightly to his left to see Thorn chasing shadow-Saphira further North into the city. Hopefully Blodgharm and the others were keeping Murtagh's mind occupied as well, for they could not risk him attempting to attack a very fake Eragon only to find that he has been tricked.

_"In either case he will eventually find out, and when he does he will not be happy."_ Eragon thought cryptically.

_"Blodgharm, I leave the rest to you and the others. Make haste to me once Murtagh and Thorn are aware that they have been deceived."_ Eragon said quickly as they continued to fly over the large sea of soldiers mixed in with dead bodies.

Blodgharms reply can a few seconds later. _"As you wish, Shadeslayer. Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass."_

"_And yours as well." _Eragon replied before he severed the connection; they were now very close to the gate.

The Royal Army marched forward, led by a man who wore lustrous black armor, and for a moment Eragon's heart nearly stopped as he thought the man was Galbatorix. But upon closer inspection, he found that he was, thankfully, wrong.

"That is Lord Barst." Arya noted.

"Who is he?" Eragon asked.

Arya was silent for a few seconds. "I do not know much about him. Only that he is not a man to be trifled with. He enjoys death and making others suffer almost as much as Galbatorix does. Lord Barst is also very powerful, though I do not know how he came to obtain it. My guess would be that Galbatorix instructed him in some way."

Eragon's body shivered slightly at the thought of a second Galbatorix. He watched now as the Royal Army clashed with the foot soldiers of the Varden Army. Arrows and spears alike flew in all direction and all manner of cries could be heard. As Eragon scanned the field of battle around him, it was hard to tell which side had the advantage. However, doubt gnawed at his mind and he couldn't help but think that the Varden had little chance of pressing forward. No, right now all they could do was hold the enemy at bay long enough for them to slip inside.

The ramparts came and went, and the three were now over the main wall and into the city; the large, black Citadel in the near distance.

_"Saphira, fly around the Citadel. We should be able to—"_

Eragon cut himself off when Arya's head suddenly blocked his view. He was about to question the matter, when the full comprehension of what had just happened smacked him in the face.

"Blast!" Eragon cursed. "I should have _realized_ that Galbatorix would place wards over his city!"

Instantly Saphira's massive body could now be seen; as well as the two on her back. But oddly enough, Murtagh and Thorn did not come for them. In fact, they were nowhere in sight.

_"Blodgharm and the others must be going a good job. At least we won't have those two to worry about right now."_ Eragon commented.

_"No, we will not have to worry about them for now, but we _do _need another plan to enter the Citadel. Already people can see us." _Arya replied as she looked over the edges of Saphira.

Eragon also looked down to see several onlookers gazing up them. Most of them were frightened out of their mind, while some were almost gawking at the fiercely armor-covered blue dragon.

_"I have a plan."_ Arya suddenly said.

_"What's that?"_ Eragon asked; truly interested in what she had to offer.

_"Saphira, head for the Citadel. We will enter through the front gates."_

* * *

_**Arya**_

Shouts and cries filled the air as arrows continued to fly through the air. Smoke rose up from the wall and the sound stone crashing against stone rang through her ear, but she remained steadfast in her mission.

Saphira pressed forward much faster now that they were all visible. The city below them passed by like a swift blur and Saphira suddenly dove downward, curling her wings inwards to keep from crashing into houses and other structures. A whirl of dust and dirt swirled around them as Saphira arched her body back and threw her wings forward, quickly flapping them to slow her descent until finally she landed on the stone ground before the towering Citadel.

With swift grace, Arya jumped off Saphira's back after unstrapping herself, with Eragon quick to follow her lead. She immediately drew her curved blade from her where it was strapped to her waist and quickly ran towards the towering structure before her. The doors of the Citadel were unlike anything she had seen; tall, wide and lined with large diamond-shaped spikes easily the size of hers…or probably Eragon's – who had a slightly larger – head. There was a long line in the center of the doors, splitting it into two.

The area around them was strangely empty and quite. This, mixed with the eerily designed doors, gave Arya a strange sense of uncomfortable-ness.

_"Where is everyone? This is a city, so where are all of its inhabitants?"_  
Arya wondered.

They were standing directly in front of the large, black doors now and before she or Eragon could do anything, a small sliding strip moved aside to reveal a pair of golden-yellow eyes glaring back at them.

"Who goes there? No one's to be out 'ere! State yer –"

The man's words were cut short as Arya suddenly drove her blade through the slot and deep into the man's eye. Blood oozed down the metal door and the sound of blood and flesh being turned around could be heard easily.  
The man sputtered a cry as blood leaked from his mouth and down his face, and Arya swiftly pulled her sword out; the sound of steel scraping against bone filled the silent area and she heard a soft 'thump' signifying that the man's body had fallen.

"What are you doing?!" Eragon cried.

Arya ignored him but turned to face him.

"Your sword." She stated with her right hand stretched out to him.  
Eragon blinked twice but quickly drew his sword and handed it to her.  
Arya took Brisignr and turned back to face the side-door. Re-gripping the sword so that she was now holding it by the haft with both hands, she quickly threw it over her head and, as she plunged it down to the lining of the smaller door from which the sliding strip originated, cried _"Brisignr!"_

The sword burst into hot blue flames and she caught sight of Eragon raising his hand up to block his eyes from the sheer brightness of the flames. As she plunged it into the thin crack, an almost invisible barrier shifted in the air as it caught the light of the sun.

Arya clenched her teeth and her face tightened from the force she was required to put into the feat. She tightened her hold on Brisingr and drove it downwards as hot, molten metal now fell from the door. It oozed down like molasses; much like the deceased guards' blood had earlier.

She finally reached the bottom of the door and withdrew Brisingr before slamming her right leg into the door. Her boot connected with the weakened side-door with a resounding 'clang', but the door did not budge. She pulled her leg back and slammed it into the door once more, this time it moved forward. However it was still not enough for her or Eragon to enter, and so she was forced to once again pull her leg back and drive it into the even more weakened door. As her boot connected with the side-door for the third time, it lurched with a loud scraping sound before falling down into the guard's dead body.

"Let's go!" Arya yelled as she handed Eragon his sword back.  
Eragon nodded and quickly followed, unable to keep the half-grin/half-frown from covering his face.

"You know, you could have told me what you were planning on doing from the beginning." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I suppose I could have." Arya replied simply.

Eragon shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The two cautiously entered the dark Citadel, afraid that more of Galbatorix's wards would stop them from proceeding.

When none came, the two stepped further but froze when several footsteps echoed throughout the corridor ahead of them.

Arya quickly drew her blade and switched her footing to an attacking stance. Guards suddenly emerged from the darkness and ran straight for them. She heard Eragon boots shift on the ground, indicating that he was preparing to attack, before she herself charged the group of men.

They all cried out as she danced through several of the soldiers, slashing her blade and spilling their blood onto the cold stone floor and on to herself. It was hardly a fair fight…for the thirty or so guards, and just as Arya sheathed her blade the last soldier fell to his knees and then slumped onto the floor.

A set of footsteps echoed through the corridor, slowly approaching her, but she was not worried. Instead she slowly turned around to see Eragon walking over to her. Blood covered his finely crafted armor and it dripped down from his sword, however his face remained calm.

"That could have been bad." Eragon commented as he stepped over the strewn bodies.

"You know as well as I do that those men posed no threat to us." Arya replied coolly.

"Even so, we should be more careful in the future. Galbatorix may have several traps placed in here, we must be our guard." He replied.

Arya nodded and as the two made their way back to the front doors, an ear-splitting roar thundered through the area.

The two exchanged wide-eyed glances at each other before running to the door. Standing halfway outside of the side-door, Arya and Eragon looked up to see Thorn rushing towards the Citadel.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

"They know!" Eragon growled.

"Quickly!" Arya yelled as she turned and made her way towards the opposite side of the door to the right-side lever.

Another loud roar erupted, and Eragon looked up to see Thorn soar over the Citadel. Yelling a curse, Eragon turned and ran towards the left-side lever and glanced over at Arya. Catching her gaze, he gave her a nod and they both pulled the wheel-like lever down, grabbing the next pole that stuck out from the gap and continuing this process until the large double doors were open wide enough for Saphira to slip through; a task that would have normally taken several men.

Saphira wasted no time in entering the Citadel upon chance. When she was fully inside, Eragon and Arya began to close the doors, but froze when a third roar erupted. A glance outside the doors into the city ahead, and Eragon saw Thorn circle back around and dive straight for them.

He swallowed hard and looked at Arya before they quickly shouted a single word in the Ancient Language.

There was a loud grinding sound as the large doors suddenly began to bend inwards before the stone structure around them collapsed on itself, caving in the entrance.

Eragon was about to turn and head down the corridor when Arya suddenly ran for one of the mechanisms that opened the doors and attempted to break it, but failed against the wards placed by Galbarorix.

"Here, let me." Eragon said as he walked over to her. Releasing the bright flames from his sword, Eragon cut through the contraption on the right and left side of the doors.

"That should hold them for now." Arya noted.

"But it won't hold them forever, let's go!" Eragon replied with a shout.

He turned on his heel and the three made their way deeper into the dark chasm that was the Citadel of Uru'Baen

The corridor was unsettling, to say the least. There was no lighting whatsoever and it seemed that the ceiling was infinitely high and the sides were infinitely wide.

A loud rumbling sound echoed through the corridor and Eragon turned around as another loud thud rang out, and then something smashed into the doors mixed with stone and rock.

"Thorn is attempting to break through." Eragon commented.

"Then we had best hurry." Arya replied.

They ran further in until, after several yards of running, a suddenly grating sound rang out. Before the three knew what was happening, the floor beneath them rumbled and then split horizontally creating a gap that was almost two yards long.

Eragon and Arya cried out as they lost their balance, their feet half-on and half-off the newly formed ledge.

Arya fell first, crying out as her upper body tipped backwards and then dropped feet first.

"Arya!" Eragon cried out. He was just barely able to grab her wrist before he too was pulled down from being caught off guard; though he had managed to grab onto the ledge with his left hand.

He clenched his teeth and cried out as he pulled Arya up with his right hand enough for her to grab onto the ledge herself. The two hefted themselves up and took a moment to catch their breath before glancing back at the trap they had just triggered.

"This is not good." Arya said as her breathing slowed down to its normal rhythm.

_"Perhaps the two of you should ride on my back?"_ Saphira offered.

_"That might be a good idea." _Eragon said.

"Indeed it may be our only option. However I fear that this was only a preamble for what is to come."Arya said with a trace of fear in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

Arya motioned to the trap. "This gap is only a few yards long, not something a dragon would be worried about. Saphira or Thorn could easily walk over this without even realizing the trap had been triggered. However if the gap was several times larger..." She trailed off, indicating her concern.

_"It wouldn't matter if I jumped the gap."_ Saphira said with the flick of her tail. _"A hundred feet or so is not a far distance for me."_ She finished.

"Let's keep going." Eragon said as he stretched, preparing to hop the gap. "We'll just have to be more careful."

Eragon took a few steps back before running and jumping the gap with seemed-ease. Arya followed after and Saphira merely walking over.

They continued down the corridor until a second trap nearly caught them off guard, this one was increasingly more threatening. A large amount of stone and rock suddenly fell down from an opening high above them, but thankfully they were ready and with a cry Eragon and Arya yelled, "Jeirda!"

The boulders split into hundreds of small pieces and showered down on them before Saphira covered the two with her massive wings.

"Perhaps we should walk at a slower pace." Arya said after Saphia folded her wings.

"It's not something I want to do, but I see no other choice." Eragon replied with a frustrated sigh.

He caught Arya's gaze as she gave him a warm smile, and he returned it in full. Their moment was cut short when a grating sound filled the corridor once more.

Eragon turned around as a small light came from further down behind them; the caved in entrance to the Citadel now visible from the distance.

Eragon swallowed as his throat suddenly went dry. There, standing in front of the wreckage of rocks stood Murtagh.

He glared at them before turning to his right and walking towards one of the hidden mechanisms that Eragon had destroyed.

He sighed in relief. "He won't pursue us without Thorn."

"We must _go_, Eragon. We cannot linger." Arya said as she took his hand and pulled him forward.

Onward the three traveled, barely managing to evade other traps along the way. One of which was a pair of large sliding walls of stone several inches thick that smashed together whenever they got close to it. Saphria was forced to hold them apart long enough for them to slip through; though the walls were strong and injured Saphira's sides greatly, forcing Eragon to heal her quickly.

"Stop!" Arya said suddenly. Eragon heard her, but walked a few more steps than he should have and was nearly sliced open by a large set of spikes that jutted out from the ground, spanning two yards ahead and then leaving an open gap before another set of spikes came forth from the ground.

"Thank you." Eragon breathed.

A thought suddenly came to his head. _"All of these traps are increasingly deadly as we go further along...could it be that he knows we are here?"_

_"It is certainly a possibility, little one." _Saphria said as she eyed the spikes before they dispersed back into the ground.

_"I thought Galbatorix wanted us alive? So why would he place these traps along the way to kill us?" _Eragon thought frustratingly.

"The first few traps were not so deadly." Arya commented. "I believe those were meant to capture us, but we have been able to evade them."

"So," Eragon began as he eyed ahead of the sets of spikes that would jump from the ground if they stepped any further ahead. "Galbatorix must know that we have evaded capture once again -"  
" - And has now resorted to more _extreme_ measures to kill us...but if that is the case, then..." Arya trailed off.

Eragon licked his lips in apprehension. "Then he must be afraid...who knows what he has waiting for us ahead!" Eragon cried in anger.

His eyes suddenly grew wide as he caught sight of something far behind them. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that it was Murtagh, who was now making his way towards them.

"We must go, now!" Eragon yelled.

"How do you propose we cross this trap?" Arya asked rhetorically. "The gap is too far for us to jump, and any form of magic may trigger the trap to go off, so if you were thinking of attempting to hover over, we cannot."

Eragon licked his lips again. "I wasn't thinking that..." He lied, slightly annoyed.

_"I can jump this gap." _Saphira said. _"Climb on my back and I will carry the two of you across." _

Eragon turned back around slowly; fearful that Murtagh would be much closer now. He wasn't, which should have relieved Eragon but somehow it made him feel more apprehensive.

"It's seems to be our only option." Eragon said with a shrug as he quickly clambered onto Saphira's back, followed in equal quickness by Arya.

Saphira shifted her body from side to side, slowly crouching closer and closer to the ground.

_"Wait!" _Eragon suddenly shouted.

Saphira growled in annoyance. _"What is it little one?"_

_"Just...just be sure not to let your tail touch the ground." _Eragon replied, fearful of what might happen to them if it did.

_"Of course, little one."_ Saphira replied before she dug her claws into the stone floor and propelled herself up and over the first set of spikes and then the second.

Eragon and Arya leapt off Saphira's back and continued on through the dark corridor, and thankfully they encountered no more traps along the way.

Reaching the end of the corridor, they now stood in front of a large, arch-shaped doorway that was embroidered in gold and gems of all kinds. Tendrils of branch-like artwork coiled up from the doorway frames, meeting together at the top of the archway.

Eragon released a heavy sigh. "This must be it." He said.

With a shaky hand, Eragon extended his right out to touch the door but stopped only a few inches from it.

_"What if Galbatorix is on the other side?"_ He thought as fear suddenly gripped his body in full force.

_"Then we shall face him and Shruikan together as we have been trained to."_ Saphira replied gently.

Eragon suddenly felt weak, and almost sick to the stomach. _"I don't think I'm ready for this."_ He said, cursing himself in the process.

Saphira brought her head close to Eragon; her large left eye only half a foot from him. _"Whatever happens, if Galbatorix is behind these doors then everything will change forever; for us and for all of Alagaeisa."_

Eragon felt his knees buckle. _"What if we cannot defeat him? What if, after everything we have been through, we fail?" _He tried to swallow, but his throat was almost completely dry.

_"Then it is what is and that is that. We cannot worry about the outcome of the future. Instead we must do our very best to complete the task that has been given to us. If, even after we have given our all, we fail then that is what was meant to be."_ Saphira replied as she gently brushed her snout against Eragon.

He smiled weakly and scratched under Saphira's chin. _"I love you."_

_"And I love you, little one." _Saphira replied.

Eragon suddenly felt a hand slip into his, and he turned to see Arya staring back at him. "Know that I – _we _– will never leave your side, Eragon." Arya spoke, taking a step closer to him. "We love you too much." She finished.

A large smile now covered Eragon's face as he pulled Arya closer to him and embraced her tightly. He felt Arya wrap her arms underneath his arms as he pulled her head to his shoulder. He took in a heavy breath and the rush of fresh pine cones enveloped his scenes.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he stroked her raven black hair.

"I know." She breathed.

They pulled apart and, after staring longingly into each other's eyes, brought their lips together in a blissful kiss. If was to be their last, then they had to make the most of it.

Eragon's hands moved to cover the sides of her head while Arya's rested against the armor that covered his chest. He felt Arya's tongue brush against his lips and he parted them quickly, eager to taste every inch of the inside of her mouth and tongue.

Breaking off a few minutes later, Eragon trailed his fingers gently over Arya's cheeks as she smiled warmly back at him.

_"Younglings, it is time to go. Let us end the reign of that Egg-breaker."_ Glaedr said, interrupting them.

With a faint blush, Eragon and Arya broke off and once again faced the ominously large and intricately designed doors.

Glancing back at Arya, he bit his lower lip, "What do you think we should do?" _"If only Blodgharm and the other elves were here. We could really use their help."_ Eragon thought.

_"They are doing the best that they can."_ Saphria said. _"Perhaps Galbatorix's wards prevented them from entering. After all, _we _were only able to enter by the help of your sword, and even _then _it was a difficult task."_

Arya remained still, her face showing no signs of fear or apprehension like Eragon's was. The only thing he could make out was fatigue, and indeed their journey through this corridor proved to be tiresome.

Arya suddenly licked her lips. "Let us see if it is open before we try anything rash."

Eragon nodded in agreement and the two of them grabbed onto each of the large, curved, gold-plated handles and pushed forward with all their strength. The doors barely moved a few inches.

_"Glaedr, Umaroth-elda! We need your help!"_ Eragon cried as he pushed his weight against the door to stop it from moving back to its original position.

_"Our strength is yours."_ Glaedr replied.

The doors suddenly lurched forward as new energy flowed through Eragon. The doors scraped against the ground as they flew outward, slamming into the walls inside the newly revealed chamber.

The echoing sound of the doors slowly began to die down as Eragon, Arya and Saphira stood frozen to the stone floor. The chamber appeared to be almost as large as the corridor outside, and it proved to be just as dark. Shadows blanketed the walls, making it nearly impossible to make anything out apart from the few lit torches that lined high off the walls on either side.

At the far end of the large chamber rested a tall throne-like chair, and on it sat a man shrouded in black.

The three cautiously walked further in, when suddenly the large double-door slammed shut; seemingly on their own.

Saphira suddenly hissed loudly and then growled, showing her razor sharp teeth as the man slowly stood up.

"Eragon, Saphira, so nice of you to join us. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time…"

"Galbatorix…" Eragon whispered through gritted teeth. He immediately drew Brisingr.

Galbatorix make a clicking sound with his tongue and shook his head in disappointment. "Now now, there's no need for such unpleasantness." He slowly stood up and walked down the cobbled steps of his high thrown and down to the cold, stone floor; his heavy boots echoing across the dark chamber. Galbatorix clapped his hands together once and suddenly several torches lit up around the room, making every corner perfectly visible.

"Look Shruikan, look at all the guests that have arrived!" Galbatorix flashed a deadly smile as the ground suddenly shook, and out of his left hand corner and large shadow emerged, slowly taking shape as it grew in size.

Eragon's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop briefly before his stomach lurched. An enormous leg came out first, blacker than Arya's hair; something that seemed almost unnatural, like Helgrind, or the Ra'zac. A second leg came forth before all of Shruikan's black form became visible. He towered over Saphira, something that greatly instilled fear inside Eragon. Shruikan sniffed the air, looking around the room with his pair of red-orbed eyes. His jaws opened up slowly, displaying his large, sharp teeth.

Galbatorix stared down at Eragon for several seconds before he smiled. "So, that is where you have been hiding Glaedr-elda. I knew you must have dissolved your heart-of-hearts, but I could not believe you to have given such a precious thing to one so unworthy of its power." He sneered

"_It is _you_ who is unworthy, egg-breaker!"_ Glaedr boomed. _"You will pay for all suffering and pain you have caused. You will pay for slaying my partner-of-mind!"_

Galbatorix shook his head and smiled. "Tut tut." He said. "You are a fool, I have always known this. However, you are unimportant to me now. I am much more interested in _you_, Umaroth." His lips curled into a malicious smile.

"_How does he know you two are here with me?!" _Eragon asked in shock.

"_Black magic."_ Umaroth replied simply.

"_It matters not."_ Glaedr said. _"Focus on the task at hand, do not give in to him!"_

Eragon took a step forward but was suddenly stopped by a soft yet strong hand. "Wait Eragon, we do not know what wards he has placed around him or in this room. We must be cautious." Arya whispered into his ear.

Galbatorix watched as Eragon took a slow step back; a sly grin spread across the king's face. "Your elf is a wise one. I knew I should have just had sent straight to me, Durza never was good at getting information from her kind." His grin turned into a sneer at the thought of Elves. He then turned his attention to Saphira. "You truly are a magnificent creature, why cannot you simply join me, oh mighty dragon? You will be treated with the highest honor, and only the most worthy of rider shall be given to you."

Saphira growled as a puff of smoke ejected from her nostrils.

"I will _never_ join you; I thought I made that very clear." Eragon cut in.

Galbatorix turned to Eragon, a slow anger boiled in his facial features, and then his lips curled into a smile. "Oh I didn't mean you, my boy. _You_ will die for all the trouble you have caused me. No, I will kill you and then break your dragons mind before binding her to a rider that I will choose!"

Saphira lowered her body and make a deep throated growl while curling her lips to show all of her razor-sharp teeth.

"I'm trying to save this land!" Eragon cried out.

Galbatorix let out a suddenly burst of laughter before calming down. "Save? What is there to be saved? This land and its people, they love me! No, it is _you_ who is the monster here. I, who have spent countless years trying to rebuild the riders and bring back the race of dragons, am a hero."

"The people will see who you really are!" Eragon yelled, taking a step forward. "If you want dragons and riders to exist in this world, then why did you kill all of them so long ago?"

"Because they were incompetent of protecting the land from threats that were beyond their comprehension; the riders then were a selfish group of old men and I saw fit to rid the festering disease that threatened to overtake this land." Galbatorix replied, as if his answer was common sense. "I will rebuild the order and create a perfect balance of strength and harmony! It will not matter what you do, Eragon _Shadeslayer_, for the people already see you as the true enemy!"

"You…" Eragon began as his grip tightened of Brisignr. "You will _pay_ for what you have done!" He took another step forward but Galbatorix suddenly turned around and returned to his high throne.

"Fight me!" Eragon yelled again, taking another step forward.

Galbatorix laughed; a loud and gruesome cackle and bounced off every wall. "I have a much better idea. I know that you have some unfinished family matters, do you not?"

Eragon swallowed hard but kept his gaze fixed upon Galbatorix. That is, until a figure suddenly appeared through the shadows from far to the left of him. Eragon turned to face the man, and slowly dropped his sword hand to his side.

"Hello brother." Murtagh continued to walk towards Eragon before stopping several feet from him.

"Murtagh…." Eragon replied. Now he was in a tight spot. If Nasuada's words were true, then Murtagh had desired freedom, and so would want to fight against Galbatorix. However if what she saw was a dream or some trick, then letting his guard down even for an instant would decide victory for his half-brother.

"It was a clever idea, having your Elves create a shadow replica of Saphira to lure me away from the Citadel." Murtagh's face suddenly grew dark. "But it was a feeble attempt, there is more than one way into this tower."

Eragon chose his next words very carefully. He would not give his brother anymore advice. No, he was far done with that. "Murtagh…brother, if this is _truly_ to be our last encounter then let me apologize for all that has happened to you. I am sorry that I was sent to Carvahall while you were left with your father. I am sorry that you have been forced into servitude for a man so cruel that hell itself would wish it gone.

Murtagh's lips suddenly twitched at the mention of his father.

"My my, isn't this a wonderful reunion?" Galbatorix chimed in with the clap of his hands.

Eragon flashed his eyes momentarily towards Galbatorix, anger reflecting back at the cruel and dark king.

"I know Murtagh will have no trouble in killing his own kin, but what about you Eragon? Can you truly end the life of your only brother?" Galbatorix laughed lightly through his words, eager to watch the current events unfold.

Arya clenched her teeth and scowled at the king; her sword hand slowly falling to her blades hilt. She glanced over to Eragon and caught his attention. _"If anything should happen to you, I will come."_

Eragon returned and quick smile before glancing back at Murtagh.

"Before we begin, we must ensure that the fight is fair. We are all men of honor, are we not?" Galbatorix said, releasing another laugh.

Saphira growled again, but then suddenly froze; as if time itself had stopped. She blinked twice before trying with all of her might to move forward, but could not.

Arya too now looked worried as she could not pull out her blade, in fact she could not even remove her hand from its hilt. "Eragon!" She shouted in frustration as she struggled more to free herself.

"What did you do?!" Eragon yelled angrily at Galbatorix.

He only smiled back at Eragon. "I told you, we must ensure that this is a fair fight."

"Come brother, let us finish this." Murtagh said calmly as he slowly walked closer towards Eragon.

Eragon turned his attention back to Murtagh, his armor and sword reflecting back through the dim torches. He licked his lips and swallowed before moving into a defensive position.

Murtagh's lips curled into a smile before he quickly drew his sword, faster than ever, and rushed at threw a side slash that curved upwards at Eragon neck. It met with Brisingr with a loud 'clang' and Eragon attempted to counter with his left hand as it enclosed into a fist and drove straight into Murtagh's side, but stopped short of its intended target; Murtagh had grabbed his wrist before his fist could connect.

The two were now locked; sword against sword and Murtagh's had around Eragon's wrist. Each tried their hardest to gain advantage, but when neither could Eragon tried to head-butt Murtagh. His half-brother had anticipated such an attack and tilted his head to the right as Eragon's head came down. In the brief second that Eragon's guard was down, Murtagh lifted his right knee and drove it into Eragon's side, effectively hitting him in the lower ribs.

Eragon grunted and tried to counter after Murtagh released his wrist, but he was too slow; Murtagh drove his fist into Eragon's chin. He stumbled backwards but recovered himself quickly. Eragon allowed a grim smile to pass across his face before he wiped the blood that dripped down from his lips.

He couldn't afford second-guesses here. A single second that was left for pause could determine the end of this fight. Eragon switched to an offensive position and rushed towards Murtagh.

Chuckling, Murtagh grinned and rushed towards his younger brother and delivered a downward thrust. The smile on his face vanished when Eragon performed a lateral around him and then swept his right leg off the ground, effectively dropping him to the stone floor. Murtagh's back hit the ground and he released a loud grunt; barely managing to roll over as Eragon drove his sword to the ground.

Eragon watched as Murtagh stood up and regained himself; they slowly traveled around in a circle, a few feet apart from each other. For the time being, Eragon felt comforted that he did not have to worry about Arya or Saphira, at least not for right now.

The brothers clashed again; Murtagh slashed his sword making x's in the air inches away from Eragon's face. Eragon blocked a few attacks but was forced back up at the speed Murtagh was attacking him. Upward thrusts, downwards thrusts, hits to the side, neck and almost anywhere on his body; Eragon was forced to dodge what he could, finally receiving a cut on his arm.

He cried out and clenched his arm, but was thrown down as Murtagh wrestled him to the ground; now they were far across the hall, several feet from Galbatorix.

Eragon struggled as best as he could, but still could not break free from Murtagh's strong grip.

"Calm yourself, brother."

Eragon froze as he felt Murtagh's hot breath hit his ear. _"Just what exactly is going on?!"_ Eragon thought to himself.

"What are you doing!?." Eragon whispered back, struggling harder now to break free.

"I am _trying_ to help you." He replied, struggling to keep Eragon down.

Eragon nearly snorted. "I do not believe you."

Murtagh laughed lightly and it almost sounded…real. Eragon blinked twice, it had been a long time since he had heard Murtagh laugh genuinely.

"I know you do not, Eragon. So I will repeat my answer. "I am trying to help you, Eragon." He repeated, this time in the ancient language. "I am free, brother." He said.

Murtagh sounded almost happy, joyful. Eragon swallowed and gambled a look at his brother's face, which looked genuinely happy. "How…how can this be?" Eragon asked, switching to the ancient language himself.

"I simply did as you advised." Murtagh replied.

"If you have indeed freed yourself then why are you fighting me now!?" Eragon growled.

"That," Murtagh started, "is a stupid question, brother. I must ensure that Galbatorix still thinks of me as his puppet."

"I cannot trust you." Eragon grunted.

"Brother, look in yourself; you know it to be true." Murtagh tried to reason.

Eragon struggled internally He wanted so badly to believe his brother, but reason had a way of snaking into his mind. He clenched his teeth, knowing that this decision could be his last.

"Very well, I believe you." Eragon said, the words tasting like bitter food inside his mouth.

Murtagh nodded.

Eragon wondered what would happen next, when an idea suddenly entered his ind. He smirked and then freed his leg before he drove his boot into Murtagh's stomach sending him rolling back.

Murtagh sneered, but Eragon quickly attacked him again in order to get close to him. "I have a plan, but do not think I will tell you what it is. I still have my doubts." Eragon whispered.

Murtagh nodded again, but no emotions crept forth from his face.

"_All we need to do is get close enough to Galbatorix so I can use the spell."_ Eragon thought to himself. His heart rate accelerated at the thought of finally confronting Galbatorix, and with the help of Murtagh none-the-less!

Blood had continued to drip down Eragon's arm, but the pain was masked by the adrenaline that was pumping into his system. Attack after attack, the two brothers slowly made their way back to the center of the chamber, and then only a few feet from the throne itself.

"My my, such an intense battle. This is quite entertaining." Galbatorix commented; keeping his eyes fixed on Eragon.

"_Are you ready, Glaedr and Umaroth-elda?"_ Eragon asked. As they were now close enough to attack the king.

"_We are ready, Eragon. Begin the spell and we shalll assist you."_ Umaroth replied. Surely he too was feeling anxious and excited.

The moment he felt close enough, Eragon shoved Murtagh away and then turned to Galbatorix. Extending his sword arm, along with his mind, Eragon recited the spell with all his strength.

Galbatorix stood with a smile on his face, almost as if he had expected this kind of rash behavior from Eragon.

"My dear boy, such foolishness is unbecoming." His face turned to anger; eyes flashing dangerously. "It is time for you to die." He lifted his hand, probably intending to recite a spell, but stopped short suddenly a few seconds after Eragon completed his spell.

Eragon gasped as he fell to one knee, the spell had indeed taken a large amount of energy; thankfully none from his sword of the belt were gone, instead Glaedr and Umaroth's energy was more than enough.

"What have you done?!" Galbatorix cried. The ground began to shake, and a few moments later Eragon noticed Saphira and Arya beginning to walk freely once more.

"_His wards must have been connected through the energy of his Eldunari."_ Eragon mused. He noticed Murtagh stand up and glance at him, and then he smiled and nodded; ready to fight the evil king that captured his mind and tortured him.

With a deep breath Eragon nodded and then faced the king again. "Galbatorix! It's time to fight me fairly! Your days of tyranny are over!"Eragon cried.

Galbatorix, whose face was in his hands, suddenly began to laugh; it was light at first, but as he raised his head up for all to see, his laughter boomed across the chamber. In fact, he seemed to be cackling…madly.

"You have made a grave mistake, stupid boy." He spat as he drew his blade. "And you, Murtagh, you will _die_ for this betrayal!"

"Betrayal!?" Murtagh laughed. "I have _never_ wanted to serve you! I have only ever done so to ensure Thorn's protection, but now I am free and you shall have to fight two dragon riders!"

Eragon grinned at his brother. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention, and Eragon turned to his right to see Saphira and Arya walk towards him.

"Oh yes, you two will have to face me now. _Pray_ that it will be a quick end, for I will try very hard to make your deaths as long and as painful as I can!" Galbatorix threatened. He quickly turned to Saphria and Arya and shouted in the ancient language, "Get them!"

Shruikan, who had been quietly watching the fight, suddenly released an ear-splitting roar before charging towards Saphira.


	21. Chapter 20

**(A.N.) So sorry about the long wait guys. It's the usual excuses; school, work, busy life, drama, etc. As we get closer to the summer, my updates will be getting slower because I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling in the US and out of the country.**

**Thank you**_** LongLoreLover, burning book, Dessert Maniac, JumpFrog, ratafia, d-saintsation-b, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Belgrath, Tamerlain85, Vizual-Era, and Ultimatedemi-god117 **_**for the wonderful reviews!**

**Looks like things are wrapping up here in this chapter. The epilogue might not come up for another chapter or two, not too sure yet though.**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_**Arya**_

She stood beside Saphira, unable to help as she watched Eragon and Murtagh dual like so many times before. If Eragon were to best Murtagh, then what would Galbatorix do? Anger and frustration boiled inside Arya; she _hated_ not being in control. Arya glanced to her side to see Shruikan curled up several feet away from them, his attention was focused solely on Saphira.

She tore her gaze from the black dragon; he was more than just intimidating. She watched as the brother's dual took them across the chamber, and at some instances they nearly vanished and reappeared from how fast they were moving. She glanced over at the king, her fingers curling into fists. He hadn't bothered to look over at either her or Saphira, he was cleary too busy enjoying the fight before him.

"_We must do _something_…"_ Arya thought, clenching her teeth together.

"_What _can_ we do?"_ Saphira replied.

Arya glanced over at Saphira to see her extending her tongue out to taste the air.

"_We must wait until Eragon breaks Galbatorix's connection with his Eldunari."_ Saphira said.

"_All we can do is wait…"_ She knew it was the only thing they could do right now, but it still angered her to no end.

A cry echoed through the large hall and Arya's eyes widened as she saw Eragon stumble slightly, his hand covering a deep and long gash on his right arm.

"Eragon!" She found herself crying out to him. "Do not lose hope!" She added, trying to boost his morals, and perhaps hers as well.

The two brothers fought harshly against each other, and were slowly pushed back further away into the chamber, until only their outlines were visible.

"_Blast! Saphira, can you see them?"_ Arya asked, trying her hardest to squint."

"_Just barely…they are on the ground but I can't tell much more than that."_ Saphira replied.

Several long minutes passed until Arya heard a loud grunt that did not sound anything like Eragon's voice. She watched now as Eragon pushed Murtagh closer and closer to the throne with renowned vigor. Something had most certainly changed.

Then something happened that Arya did not expect. Eragon and Murtagh were now very close to the throne, and she suddenly saw a sparkle in Eragon's eyes before he pushed Murtagh down and faced the king. Arya's eyes widened as Eragon extended his sword arm and recited a spell. She felt her heart beat faster than ever as she waited for something to happen. Nothing did, and as Eragon finished the spell he lowered his arm and Galbatorix stood up.

"_No!"_ Arya screamed in her mind.

"_It did not work!"_ Saphira cried as she released a roar.

"_We do not know that!"_ Arya replied as she watched on.

"My dear boy, such foolishness is unbecoming of you." Galbatorix said as his face turned to anger; his eyes flashing dangerously. "It is time for you to die." He lifted his hand, probably intending to recite a spell, but stopped short suddenly a few seconds after Eragon completed his spell.

Arya watched as Eragon gasped and fell to one knee. She now realized just how strong the spell was. Only now had the spell finished and took immediate effect. Thankfully Eragon had plenty of energy stored in Brisingr, Aren, his belt and the two Eldunari he kept close to him.

"What have you done?!" Galbatorix roared as the ground beneath them began to shake.

Arya tensed up and then her eyes widened when she found that she could move once more. _"Saphira?!"_

"_The spell has been broken!"_ Saphira roared. _"It is time to end this!"_

"Galbatorix! It's time to fight me fairly! Your days of tyranny are over!"Eragon cried.

Arya couldn't help but smile at how brave Eragon was. It was no small feat to stand in front of the all-powerful Galbatorix and tell him that he would soon die.

Galbatorix, whose face was covered by his hands, suddenly began to laugh; it was soft at first, but as he raised his head up for all to see, his laughter boomed across the chamber. In fact, he seemed to be cackling…madly.

"You have made a grave mistake, stupid boy." He spat as he drew his blade. "And you, Murtagh, you will _die_ for this betrayal!"

"Betrayal!?" Murtagh laughed. "I have _never_ wanted to serve you! I have only ever done so to ensure Thorn's protection, but now I am free and you shall have to fight _two_ dragon riders!"

Arya found herself lost for words or thought. So, Nasuada _was_ telling the truth after all. She sighed in relief; perhaps it was a good thing that Eragon was hesitant in killing his brother, for now they had gained another rider and dragon as an ally.

"Oh yes, you two will have to face me now. _Pray_ that it will be a quick end, for I will try very hard to make your deaths as long and as painful as I can!" Galbatorix threatened.

He quickly turned to Saphria and Arya, who were now making their way towards Eragon, and shouted in the ancient language, "Get them!"

Shruikan suddenly stood up on all fours, the chamber rumbling from his massive size. He eyed Saphira, jaws open and blood-red eyes glaring intently at her before he lunged straight for them.

Several things happened then; Eragon and Murtagh were suddenly thrown backwards as Galbatorix stood up and prepared to attack them, Arya jumped and roll to the side to avoid getting crushed by Shruikan, and Saphira roared in anger as she stood her ground.

Before Shruikan could attack Saphira however, something came in between the two dragons. A large red mass barreled into Shruikan's side and the black dragon cried out.

"_Thorn!"_ Arya thought in amazement. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off before drawing her blade. She couldn't think about the strangeness of siding with a former enemy in order to take down an even greater threat. No, that would have to wait until later.

Arya jumped out of the way as Thorn was thrown to the side. Shruikan had snapped his jaws around Thorn's neck, hefted him up a few inches and then threw him on the ground. Arya scrambled to her feet as the ground shook from such might.

Saphira roared and released a jet of hot blue flame at Shruikan. The black dragon roared and lifted one his front arms to block the flames. Arya's eyes widened in shock at the might and fierceness of Shruikan, but her thoughts were cut short when Shruikan cried out. She looked over at the black dragon to see Thorn ramming his head into Shruikan's side. The black dragon was momentarily caught off guard and wasn't able to block Saphira as she opened her jaws and closed then around his neck. The enormous beast roared in pain and raised his head, lifting Saphira off the ground in the processes.

With a heavy shake of his head, Shruikan tossed Saphira into the adjacent wall, sending her right through it. Arya cried out Saphira's name and began to run towards her. Shruikan released a puff of smoke before slamming one of his hands on the ground. If Arya had not rolled at the precise time, she would have surely been crushed.

Arya ducked and rolled under another swipe and was now underneath the massive dragon. She quickly turned right and ran through the now destroyed wall.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as she was suddenly thrown forward. She slammed into the ground hard and looked back to see Shruikan's large tall swinging back and forth.

Arya gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand; a trail of blood now leaked down from her forehead to her lips. She managed to ignore the taste of metal in her mouth as she ran up to the blue-scaled dragon that was slowly standing up.

"_We cannot hope to stop him."_ Saphria said in frustration. She wobbled slightly before regaining her balance.

"We must try!" Arya yelled. "Thorn cannot fight him on his own, we _must_ help him!"

Saphira nodded slowly and then turned her attention through the large gap in the wall leading into the chamber, where Thorn, Shruikan, Murtagh, Eragon and Galbatorix were all fighting.

Saphira released a puff of smoke before preparing to charge through the gap. _"We cannot defeat Shruikan as we are, but Thorn and I could try and hold him down long enough."_

Arya stared up at Saphira, confusion etched on her face. "Long enough for what?!"

Saphria remained silent as she hurriedly prepared to attack Shruikan once more.

* * *

_**Eragon**_

He slowly backed away as Galbatorix stepped down from his high throne, his long blade in hand and a scowl on his face.

Eragon suddenly felt a familiar presence brush against his mind, but it was someone whom he had never actually allowed inside, though he had tried several times to gain access to.

Sighing, and slightly regretting his decision, Eragon dropped his barriers.

"_How do you propose we begin, brother?"_

"_The spell I just used severed the connection he has with his Eldunari. He will be much easier to fight now." _Eragon replied.

"_He is still a formidable enemy despite the energy he has lost, Eragon."_ Murtagh said, as if Eragon's plan was pointless.

"_True, but now he has _two_ dragon riders to contend with. Besides, I've got some extra help with me." _Eragon replied, flashing Murtagh with a grin.

"Afraid to take the first strike?"

Eragon's eye's returned to Galbatorix; who now stood on the stone floor. His armor was almost as black as Shruikan's scales. His black hair fell down to his shoulders, which were broad in size. His face and cheeks bones were prominent, and his nose stuck out like a sharp blade. He wore a small mustache on his chin, but lacked facial hair elsewhere on his face. His eyes were like a pair dark black chasms that threatened to suck you in if you stared into them for too long.

His appearance was almost….god-like. He stood tall, his long sword in his right hand while a second blade rested on his hip.

"_He looks like a middle-aged man…is this how I am to be if I live through this?" _Eragon thought to himself as fear and shock gripped his body.

"_Steal yourself brother. Do not become intimidated by his presence. It is what he wants." _Murtagh said calmly.

"Very well, if neither of wish to initiate the battle, then allow me!" Galbatorix suddenly rushed Eragon at blinding speed.

Eragon threw up his blade and only just blocked the king's first attack. Galbatorix grinned at Eragon; eyes and teeth flashing dangerously at the young rider.

"You think you know what it is to be a dragon rider?! I'll show you the _true_ power of a rider!" Galbatorix spat. He screamed and pushed Eragon back with enough force to knock him down.

Just as Eragon's back hit the stone floor, Murtagh rushed Galbatorix; hoping to catch him off guard. But the plan didn't work out so well.

Galbatorix ducked from a high swipe intended for his throat and then kicked Murtagh in the stomach, sending him toppling backwards to the stone floor.

Galbatorix laughed and drew his second blade as Eragon and Murtagh slowly rose to their feet.

Without pause, the two brothers rushed the king. Eragon delivered a downward thrust and Murtagh delivered a blow to the side. Both attacks were blocked and the instant all four swords connected they broke apart, only to meet again in a different position.

A loud roar caught Eragon's attention and he was just barely able to see Arya being thrown forward by Shruikan's tail. Gritting his teeth, Eragon tore his eyes from her and turned his sights back to Galbatorix, who was now battling with Murtagh.

Eagon growled and rushed for Galbatorix's backside. He struck forward with his sword but missed as the king side-stepped to the left, turned on his foot and struck Eragon in the back with the flat of his blade. Eragon cried out as he thrown off balance and tumbled forward; his left hand the only thing breaking his descent.

Eragon cursed and pushed himself back up. He was better than this, he _knew_ he was better than this!

He screamed and rushed for Galbatorix. The king grinned and spun around, slashing his blade horizontally, but his eyes fell to shock when Eragon gracefully ducked under his blade and spun behind him and swept his leg off the ground.

The king lost his balance and as his body rose in the air Murtagh seized the opportunity to drive the butt of Za'roc into his chest, sending him plummeting to the ground with so much force that the stone floor actually cracked, forming tendrils that branched out around them.

Eragon caught Murtagh's attention and, re-gripping Brisingr so that the blade was facing down, nodded as he glanced at the king that now lay before them. Murtagh nodded back in silent agreement and the two drove their blades down, though they never met Galbatorix. Before the tips of their blades could even touch the king's armor, they were thrown back as he thrust both his feet into their chest's; using the momentum to roll backwards and then jumped to his feet.

There was a loud crash, but Eragon forced himself to keep his attention on the man before him. The two brothers re-positioned themselves to attack the king, but were suddenly forced to stop an onslaught of vicious attacks; the likes of which Eragon had never seen before.

With fast precision, Galbatorix relentlessly attacked the two dragon riders; easily ducking and parrying blow after blow, until finally he managed to disarm Murtagh and send Eragon falling to the ground some feet away.

Za'roc hit the ground, bouncing up a few inches before falling again. The sound of falling steel echoed throughout the chamber, the silence was soon quelled by a growl from the dark king as he rushed for Murtagh. Eragon's eyes widened as he watched a now un-armed Murtagh attempt to defend himself against a mad king who brandished not one, but two rider blades in his hands.

Galbatorix cackled madly as he swiped at Murtagh, who was barely able to dodge such a lethal blow. For a moment, it seemed that Murtagh would be able to hold his own until Eragon was able to get back up and assist him. However, once Eragon was back on his feet and nearly halfway to their new position, he heard a loud cry; a hoarse and throaty growl that rocked the entire room.

Murtagh clenched his teeth and covered his left side with his right arm; blood oozed down his armor and stained much of his hand and forearm.

With a cruel laugh, Galbatorix rushed Murtagh. The red rider tried hard to dodge blow after blow, but in the end he could not escape defeat, and so when Galbatorix whipped around his former slave and drove the flat of his blade into the back of Murtagh's neck, he fell to his knees unable to go on.

"Murtagh!" Eragon cried. He gripped Brisignr harder than ever and ran towards Galbatorix. The mad king hardly moved from his current position as Eragon attacked him over and over again.

He was hardly even thinking at the moment. All he wanted to do was kill the bastard that had ruined so many innocent lives and had destroyed his own.

The king himself was wearing a scowl on his face after failing several times to stop the rider before him, and he was even more displeased to see that Shruikan was having a hard time contending with Thorn, Saphira and that troublesome elf.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon saw Murtagh slowly getting to his feet and placing his right palm over the wound across his side. A sudden slash to his chest by Galbatorix and he was brought back to the battle before him. A loud roar erupted from far off behind him, but neither man stopped to look at what had happened.

Moments later another loud roar erupted and the sound of stone crumbling down could be heard. Galbatorix suddenly thrust one of his blades forward. His blade never reached its mark, for the mad king suddenly dropped both blades in his hands and fell to his knees; his hands grabbed his hair and he threw his head back.

Eragon watched on in silent shock as Shruikan roared in pain as a nearby stone pillar fell on him, and Galbatorix suddenly began to scream.

* * *

_**Arya**_

She had managed to land a few blows to the mighty dragon, Shruikan, however the beast had hardly slowed down its pace of relentless battering. The black dragon roared in pain when Arya sliced through a section of his unprotected belly.

Arya received a blow to her side for wounding Shruikan, and another angry roar rang out as Saphira snapped her jaws on the base of Shruikans' tail. Shruikan tried to break free from Saphira, but the blue-scaled dragon held him down harder as she lifted herself up and grabbed Shruikan's backside with her front legs; her sharp talons dug deep into black scales that soon began to spit out dark, thick crimson blood.

Arya slowly got to her feet; sweat, blood and dirt covered her face and body. She was exhausted, but she would not show it. Now was hardly the time. She quickly sprinted back to the three dragons that were viciously battling. Arya felt a strange pang in her heart when she saw Thorn's condition. Despite the red-scaled dragon having been a major enemy in this war, he was still a dragon, and thus must be respected and honored; it was second nature to elves, after all. Regardless of Thorn's involvement in this war, he and Murtagh had both forsaken Galbatorix and had even taken up arms against the mad king.

Shruikan roared in pain and viciously shook his body to try and throw Saphira and Thorn off of him, but the two dragons remained attached to the black dragon and continued to hold him down in place. With another mighty roar, Shruikan jerked his body to the right and hit a large, stone pillar. The damage was significant, but not enough to bring it down.

Arya had quickly taken note of the stone pillar's position and focused her mind on the object before crying out, _"Jeirda!" _The stone pillar cracked and bits of rock shot out as the pillar slowly fell forward and down on Shruikan.

The black dragon roared in pain and even Saphira and Thorn had been hit by large chunks of stone. Not wasting any more time, Arya seized her chance and with a burst of energy she ran up to Shruikan, her curved blade in hand, and jumped up on his back before making her way towards his head and driving her blade into one of his eyes.

With a cry, Arya twisted her blade deeper into his eye before withdrawing is from Shruikan's now dismembered socket, and thick crimson blood sputtered and oozed out from its place.

Shruikan roared and raised his head, knocking Arya right off. She hit the ground hard and a loud grunt escaped her lips before she blacked out.

But not before she heard a strange and unfamiliar voice inside her head.

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

_**Eragon**_

Galbatorix was on his knees now, still screaming madly. When Eragon turned his head towards the direction of Shruikan, Saphira, Thorn and Arya, his jaw dropped in shock.

Thorn had several deep cuts and gashes throughout his body, as did Saphira. But unlike Thorn, Saphira was still awake. When Eragon caught site of Arya, his heart shattered. She lay several feet away from the three dragons, with her head facing up. She was covered in blood and dirt; the worst part was that he couldn't tell how much of it was her own.

He tried furiously to contact her, but she gave no response; Saphria was barely awake, and her conscience was slowly slipping away as well.

Eragon clenched his teeth together and tightened his grip on Brisingr before turning back to face Galbatorix.

He had stopped screaming, but was now on all fours with his hands balled into fists. Eragon's expression turned from one of shock and sorrow to one of hate and rage. As he looked around and saw his loved ones in such a state, his rage boiled into uncontrollable fury. Eragon stuck the tip of Brisingr under Galbatorix's neck and lifted up his head to face his own.

"Even the mighty Galbatorix cannot escape the pain of losing a bonded dragon." Eragon said in a low growl.

Galbatorix chuckled darkly as he met Eragon's eyes. "You really are a fool." He said, switching to the ancient language. "You think you're _saving_ this land? HA! There are secrets that even the _elves_ do not know…" He trailed off as Eragon's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked cautiously.

"Don't listen to him, Eragon! He's just gathering more time!" Murtagh shouted, still badly wounded.

Eragon's turned to look at his half-brother before Galbatorix continued. "You think _I_ am evil? There are darker, _fouler_ things in this world than me, boy. When I die, I shall smile from the afterlife when you and everything you love fall's into darkness!"

Eragon's expression suddenly turned to anger as he grabbed Galbatorix by the throat and hefted him up to meet his face. "I am _sick_ if these riddles." Eragon spat. "Loosen tongue and speak your mind!"

Eragon suddenly cried out as something sharp struck him in the side. Galbatorix fell to his knees again as Eragon was forced to let him and grab a hold of the newly formed wound. Blood oozed out from between his fingers and he suddenly caught sight of a dagger in the king's hand.

"You're all going to _die_!" Galbatorix shouted madly.

Eragon clenched his teeth momentarily before and shook off the pain. Re-gripping Brisingr, he stared down at the once mighty king, his face detached and emotionless. "Not today." And with that, he swung his sword to the side and sliced through the king's neck, beheading the man instantly.

Thick, crimson blood, sputtered out from where the head had once been, and the body limply feel to the ground with a loud thud.

Eragon released a heavy sigh as he looked around the, now destroyed, chamber. "It is done." He breathed in relief. He wanted so badly to hold Arya in his arms. He wanted so badly to embrace his dragon, yet he could not find the strength to move a single inch. And so Eragon Shadeslayer, the mighty dragon rider of Saphira who fought the Empire to his last breath, fell to the ground.

"Forward! Do not let them into the city! Long live Galbatorix!" Lord Barst yelled. The Empire and the Varden army were at a near stand-still in terms of who was winning. Lord Barst had taken a small company of his men and broke off from the main Royal Army to defend the Western wall.

Varden men, Urgal's and even Elves could not stop the commander as he slayed his way further and further West, until at last his goal was in sight. His lips curled into a devilish smile as his eyes fell upon a group of Elves fighting around a single, golden armored Elven woman of immense beauty. His men suddenly began to charge the group of Elves, but Lord Barst remained still. Instead, he raised his hand and suddenly shouted out words of power; his voice echoing out across the area and broke off into several octaves. As if not one man was reciting these words, but several were. A bright light grew in his raised palm, and a red orb suddenly shot out and hit the group of Elves, sending everyone flying; including his own men. But he did not care who he hurt at the moment. Right now, all he cared about was that single golden-armored Elf that had managed to stay afoot during all the commotion.

He slowly approached her, but of course she knew he was already there. The woman turned her head and eyed Lord Barst from afar. Her face was covered in dirt and blood; her eyes were red and glossy from the fumes and smoke. But she stood tall; elegant and graceful as ever. Her long, curved blade rested firmly in her right hand, the tip just barely touching the ground.

Lord Barst stopped several feet from the woman, and then he smiled at her before bowing. "Queen Islanzadi, it is an honor to meet you." He said in a mocking tone.

Islanzadi remained silent for several seconds before she turned her body around to properly face him. "Look well, Lord Barst. For this will be the last time you set eyes upon me."

Lord Barst let out a mad cackle. "Indeed it will, my lady." And he moved into a running stance before pushing himself off the ground the rushing towards the Elvin Queen.

* * *

_**Roran**_

"My Lord! We can't keep this up!" A soldier shouted to him.

Roran clenched his teeth and beat down another Empire soldier that carelessly rushed at him. He couldn't bear to admit it, but the soldier was right. They could not keep this fight up, and although they had breached the wall the Royal army was making it difficult to progress any further.

"_Blast it! Eragon, Arya, I hope you're faring better than we are right now." _Roran continued to push westward, he had to find Lady Nasuada.

He lucked out when he saw her battling a clump of heavily armed pikeman alongside her own guard.

"_Thank the gods she's not alone." _

Roran cried out and tackled an Empire soldier that was preparing to strike an unsuspecting Varden soldier. The two men rolled to the ground but Roran was able to get to his feet much faster. With his hammer in hand, Roran yelled out and slammed it down onto the enemy soldiers chest.

"Sir!"

Roran looked up to see a Nighthawk run over to him. The soldier extended his hand out and Roran graciously took it.

"What is the situation here?" Roran asked.

The man took a deep breath before replying. "Sir, we are currently holding position here. The Royal army is proving difficult to break through."

Roran nodded, having already made that assessment himself. "I need to speak with Lady Nasuada."

"Right away, sir."

The man led Roran several feet ahead of them, where Nasuada was currently positioned. An elf was beside her and appeared to be healing the Varden Leader.

Roran ran up to Nasuada and was about to demand what had happened to her, when she quickly raised her hand and gave him a weak smile.

"It is alright, Roran. It's nothing fatal." She eyed him for a moment before continuing. "You look well." She gave him a grin.

Roran looked dumbfounded for a split second. Had she just made a joke? "I've been better." He replied with a smile.

Once the elf finished healing her, Nasuada stood up and then looked towards the Citadel, and then off towards the sky; the sun was slowly falling. "I hope they're alright." She whispered.

Roran put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My Lady, Eragon and Arya can handle themselves. Right now we need to find a way to break their defenses. Commander Redbeard is currently holding the eastern wall, but for how much longer I do not know."

"They have us spread thin, I believe that was his intention…" Nasuada replied. She seemed frustrated, and almost angry.

"You mean Lord Barst?" Roran asked.

Nausada nodded. "Yes, but something confuses me. I was just barely able to catch a glimpse of him running off towards the western wall with a small company of men. What could be so important that he would abandon his army and rush over there so quickly?"

Nasuada and Roran suddenly met each other's eyes as the answer came to them.

"Queen Islanzadi!"

Roran wasted no time as he gathered himself and ran off in the direction of Lord Barst.

"Roran! Wait!" Nasuada called, but her shouts were lost in the rampage of war around them.

* * *

_**Queen Islanzadi **_

She dodged a blow and was just barely able to parry another as Lord Barst began his relentless assault. A crazed smile covered the man's face, and his eyes shone mad with rage.

"Come now, is this the best the mighty elven queen can do?" Lord Barst laughed. He swiped at her again, but Islanzadi spun around his blade as it just barely skimmed her chest plate. With his back exposed, Islanzadi sliced through his armor and bone-chilling scraping sound filled the air as her curved blade went through his armor and cut his side.

"ARGH!" Lord Barst cried out. Enraged, he wiped around threw up a fist that connected into the side of her face.

Islanzadi toppled to the ground; blood trickled down her cheek from where he struck her. She quickly got to her feet but jerked her head around in confusion as he was nowhere in sight. Then, suddenly, she was hit in the back of her head and thrown forward. She hit the ground hard and gritted her teeth as the world spun around her.

"Pathetic." Lord Barst spat. "This battle won't even last until morning." He laughed, glancing off towards the sky.

Islanzadi coughed as he turned her over to face him and then placed his boot on her chest, slowly crushing her.

"Ahhh!" She cried out in pain.

Lord Barst laughed again. "You didn't honestly believe that you could defeat _me_ did you?" He pushed down harder on her chest, eliciting another cry. "I was trained by the Great Galbatorix _and_ the Rider Murtagh! I have been given secrets that you could only dream of achieving!"

"You're a monster, and I will enjoy watching you die from the afterlife." Islanzsadi barely managed to say.

Lord Barst ignored her statement and kneeled down to her; placing his mouth beside her ear. "When this war is over, I will personally go to your precious home in the woods and burn every tree down to the ground and your people will bent to my Lord's will. You're women, your children and everything that you hold dear will be slaves…" He paused for a moment and then smiled. "And as for your daughter," He gripped his blade and then slowly drove it into her side. "She will be mine for the taking."

Islanzadi cried out as his sword cut through her ward, broke through her armor and then entered her skin. He twisted the blade, causing her to squirm under him.

Lord Barst laughed as he slowly stood up, withdrawing his blade from her body. Standing over her, he dropped the tip of his blade to her throat. "No last words for the Elven Queen?"

He waited for no response as he pulled back and prepared to thrust downwards, when suddenly a horn rang out in the distance.

* * *

_**Roran**_

He quickly pushed through the charred and body-littered fields outside Uru'Baen, attacking Empire soldiers left and right until he finally spotted her. The Queen was already engaging Lord Barst, and the battle must have only just begun, for it seemed to him that neither had the upper ground; though from what he had heard, Lord Barst was not a force to be reckoned with. But then again, neither were the twins at such a time, and look what he had done to them.

Roran glanced around him, realized that he had finally reached the eastern wall. Hopefully he would be able to find Jormundur and enlist his aid. Fortune smiled upon him then, when he spotted Jormundur not twently feet from his current position. Ignoring the screaming pain in his body, Roran pushed forwards and shouted out for the man clad in blue and grey armor.

"Commander Roran, why are you so far from your post?!" Jormundur shouted as he cleaved an enemy soldier in two.

"Commander Marcus had things under control there; right now I need your help. Lord Barst is currently engaging Queen Islanzadi!"

Jormundur's eyes widened and he followed Roran's gaze until he spotted the two in combat. "We must hurry!" He shouted, sprinting off towards the Queen.

Roran's smiled internally as he caught sight of Queen Islanzadi dodging a very complex blow and then returning an attack that hit its mark, cutting into Lord Barst's side. His smile soon faded, however, when Lord Barst released an angry cry and struck the Queen across the face, sending her to the ground. The fight grew worse when he suddenly disappeared from sight and then reappeared behind the Queen.

"No!" Roran shouted. He knew he hardly knew the Queen, and she probably hadn't given much thought to him besides the fact that he was Eragon's cousin, but she was the Queen of the Elven race, he could not stand by and watch as she fell. On top of it all, Roran saw the Queen as family and if there was one thing that Roran was sure about, it was that you protected your family…no matter what.

Roran could here Lady Nasuada shout orders from far behind him, and he wondered absently if she was joining in to help, as was Jormundur. Queen Islanzadi was on the ground once more, only this time she seemed frightened almost, if that were possible for one so skilled in masking their emotions. Lord Barst wore a satisfied expression as he loomed over her before slamming his boot onto her breast plate.

Roran pushed himself to run faster, but was suddenly blocked off by a large group of enemy soldier bearing the crest of the Royal Army. He abruptly stopped and gripped his hammer in his right hand, his left rested off to his side; ready for any attack.

Roran flicked his gaze from one soldier to another, realizing that he was vastly outnumbered. Nevertheless, Roran clenched his teeth and cried out as he charged the company of men. He ducked under a swipe and then threw up his hammer, breaking the jaw of the first victim. The soldier cried out in pain but another soon took his place. Roran blocked, ducked and fought back harder than he ever had, for he knew that time was not on his side at the moment.

In the midst of the assault, Roran failed to notice a soldier sneak around him and attempt to kill him while his back was turned. The soldier was nearly upon him now, and he raised his sword to cut down the mighty warrior before him. But his sword never met Roran. The man cried out as a blade stuck through his stomach and the tip jutted out from his front. Roran suddenly wiped around and looked on in shock as the man grimaced with his sword still high in the air, and then the man fell down. Standing there in front of him now, was Jormundur. He gave a quick nod to Roran and then joined him in the battle.

Not long after, Lady Nasuada suddenly appeared with her Nighthawks. "Go!" She shouted at him. "We can hold them off! Do what you can, we'll catch up!"

Roran nodded and gave a quick, grateful smile before he sprinted off towards Queen Islanzadi. His expression grew dark as he saw Lord Barst withdraw his sword from Islanzadi and then prepare to kill her. He was close now, nearly there, but it would only take a few more seconds before Lord Barst would end the life of the mother of Eragon's love, and the Queen of the Elven race.

Just as Lord Barst began to bring down his sword, a horn suddenly rang out across the land. The fighting seemed to slow down around him as he too looked into the distance to find where the source of this horn had come from. The sky was filled with auburn red streaks as the sun began its decent into the night, however Roran was still barely able to see a long dark line spread out across a hill not half and league away from the plains outside the city walls. The same horn rang out again, and then another as the long, dark line soon grew in size.

Roran felt himself catch his breath. It couldn't be…could it? The battle had completely slowed down now as every eye was on the hill. Not five minutes passed before the dark mass began to slowly move, and then it picked up speed, spreading out far and wide as gaps were soon formed. Roran smiled widely, it was them…the Dwarves had come!

He looked back at Lord Barst, who now wore a very disgruntled and angry expression, but more importantly he had been distracted by these recent events. Roran took advantage of this and closed the distance between him and Barst, and before long he was only a few feet behind the man.

Lord Barst suddenly wiped around and faced Roran, a furious look covered his face. But it was too late; there was nothing he could do. Roran cried out and slammed his hammer down on Lord Barst's head, splitting the man's skull in two.

He quickly knelt down at the Queen's side and helped her up. "Queen Islanzadi!" He shouted.

She turned her head to face him; shock and confusion etched on her face.

"You're wounded!" Roran yelled as he hefted her up and threw one of her arms around his shoulder.

Around him the battle resumed as Dwarves could now be seen crashing into the enemy soldiers. Now they had complete advantage over the Empire. Now they were no longer outnumbered. Roran hurriedly ran through the fields, dodging arrows and spears along the way as he helped the Elven Queen to a safe distance away from the main battle. Further back were tents that served as quarters for the wounded where several elves had remained behind, along with healers of the Varden.

Roran quickly helped the Queen into a tent where a group of elves watched in horror as their Queen was gently placed down on a cot. A few seconds passed by before they suddenly began to rush around, working hard now to keep their beloved Queen alive. Roran suddenly fell down onto a nearby chair, exhaustion taking over his body. A few elves quickly ran over to him and began asking him questions, but everything was a blur and he could hardly make out what any of them were saying to him.

He tried hard to stand up but found that his legs were too weak to hold him up. He fell back down, unable to stand for even another second as fatigue suddenly gripped his entire body, and then his eyes fell shut.

* * *

**(A.N.) Okay, so I apologize if this is not at all what you were expecting as to an ending to this battle. I sincerely apologize if that is the case; taking as long as I have to finish this chapter may not have ended up being what I had intended it to be when I started it. With that being said, I still tried to make everything fit nicely together and I tried hard to keep the flow going. The ending probably sucked but I'm hoping that the next chapters (and the epilogue) will be better.**

- Demonzmagic


	22. Chapter 21

**(A.N.) First and for most, a thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter:**_** Eureka and Renton forever, CrazyGeek31, funnelwebs, OechsnerC, Dessert Maniac, eragonfan117, burning book, AirGearisthewayoflife, LongLoreLover, N-Six, Kagega and Elemental Dragon Slayer, Ky111, CodeLyoko-Wroter, and stapet!**_

**Lastly, a big thanks to RaphaeloftheDarkness for beta reading this fic!**

**I have decided that this will be the official final chapter of this fic. These next two chapters are very important, mainly because a lot happens**

* * *

_**The Empire: Book IV**_

_**Chapter 21  
**_

**[Eragon]**

The first thing that he noticed was the gentle breeze that touched his skin. Eragon's brow furrowed and he shifted his body as much as he could before a wave of pain swept through him. The second was the soft, warm bed that was supporting his weight. His eyelids fluttered open and he immediately took in all of his surroundings.

He was in a tent.

Eragon's gaze traveled around the room, trying to find something recognizable, but he could identify nothing that he knew aside from a few of his personal belongings. Eragon forced himself to sit up and he covered his face with his hands. What had happened? Was he not inside the Citadel of Uru'Baen only moments ago? He wracked his brain, trying hard to bring back the memories of what had happened.

And then he remembered.

Eragon's hands slowly fell into his lap when as the memory of beheading Galbarotix played through his mind.

He killed Galbatorix.

A wave on immeasurable happiness burst forth from inside of him and he could hardly contain the large small smile that now began to cover his face.

It was over, the war was over.

Unfortunately for Eragon, he could not fully relish in celebration just yet. No, he had to make sure his loved ones were safe. He slowly pushed his feet out from under the blankets and sat at the edge of the cot. Eragon's eyebrows furrowed again as he looked at the large bandages that covered his chest, side and arm. A sharp pain hit him in the back of his head and he winced slightly before raising his hand to gingerly touch where the pain had originated from. There was a bandage there too, and it wrapped around his head; though it only wrapped around his forehead.

_"I must have hit my head at some point..." _

Eragon mentally shook his head and stood up, before crying out in pain through clenched teeth and falling back onto the bed. Eragon's jaw tightened and he willed himself to stand up once more. Just as he did, the tent flap flew open revealing a very tired looking old woman and a large cat beside her feet.

"My my, look who decided to finally wake up." Angela observed. Her expression changed from gladness and worry to anger and annoyance. "No, no, no!" She muttered fervently as she tried to push Eragon back into his bed. "You still need to rest -"

"I want to see Arya." Eragon interrupted in a rather stern voice.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Yes, I understand that, and you will...soon. But for right now, you need to get back into that bed and _rest_!"

Frustration and anger began to boil inside Eragon. If Angela thought that she could stop him from seeing Arya then she would be sorely surprised.

"_Angela_!" Eragon suddenly snapped.

She froze, obviously caught off guard by his sudden anger.

"I want to see Arya." Eragon repeated, enunciating each word through clenched teeth. His hard gaze met hers and it took Angela a few seconds before she responded.

"Very well." She replied with a sigh.

Perhaps she understood how much Eragon wished to see Arya, or perhaps she was too tired to argue with him. Quite frankly, he didn't care. But when he nodded weakly and attempted to stand up once more, Angela forced him back down.

Eragon glared at Angela and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off by throwing her hand in the air. "Arya is fine. I will send for her but _only_ if you promise to get back in that bed!"

Eragon continued to glare at Angela, but he didn't have the strength to argue anymore, and he concluded that she probably wouldn't agree to anything else. So Eragon grudgingly nodded and then slowly returned to the cot. "How long have I been here?"

Angela helped him under the blankets but not before she looked over his wounds. "It's been two days, and although I was able to heal many of your serious injuries, two days is not enough for you even attempt at walking." She responded rather angrily, but Eragon did not seem to care.

Muttering something under her breath, Angela gave Eragon something to drink that tasted very bitter, and then she quickly left the tent.

Solumbum, however, did not leave right away. The large cat jumped up onto the cot and eyed Eragon looking rather interested in his current predicament.

_"So, you were able to defeat him."_ Solumbum finally spoke.

Eragon jerked his head back slightly and raised his eyebrows as a small grin flashed across his face. _"You didn't think I could do it?"_

Solumbum licked one of his paws. _"On the contrary. I knew you could. However, did _you_ believe you could?"_

Eragon blinked once and was forced to think about that question. Did he truly believe that he would be able to defeat Galbatorix? The answer was right there, he could see it, but he couldn't admit to it. How could he admit, not just to himself, but to all his friends and family, that he didn't believe that he could defeat Galbatorix?

_"No, I did not..."_ Eragon finally replied.

Solumbum abruptly stopped licking his paw and looked up at Eragon. _"Don't be so hard on yourself. You still have a long way to go." _

Eragon looked slightly confused by this. _"What do you mean?"_

But the tent flap suddenly opened up and Solumbum quickly jumped off the bed and ran out the tent, in between the legs a tall, dark haired woman of immense beauty.

Eragon didn't bother to call for the werecat, because he was now too busy staring back at the tall woman.

"Eragon..." Arya whispered. She looked very tired and a large bandage was wrapped around her forehead. She was dressed rather casually, in only green tunic and brown leggings covered by a pair of tall leather boots.

Eragon seemed lost for words. At the sight of seeing her, his eyes became glassy and tears began to form; though none actually fell. "Arya..." He managed to say as a large lump began to form in the back of his throat. He swallowed hard as images of her broken body lying on the cold, stone floor of the Citadel flooded his mind.

She closed the distance between themselves and then took a seat beside him. She smiled at took his hand into hers. "Oh Eragon..." Her eyes, which just as glassy as his, suddenly began to dispense tears, and she lost complete control when Eragon grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

He could feel wet tears travel down his shoulder and bare back. "_I thought...I thought you were g-gone..." _Eragon caught himself as he choked back tears.

"_I know...I know...I...when I saw your body lying on the ground in front of the throne I thought you_ -"

Eragon gently pushed Arya back and cupped her face with his hands. "_I know. I'm fine, and I thank whatever powers that be that you are safe and by my side once more._" He used his thumbs to gently brush away the tears that slowly trickled down Arya's face before he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

He knew Arya was alive and safe after he saw her walk up to him, but he needed to feel her. He needed to hold her in his arms and kiss her until his lips cracked and burned from pain. He lightly pushed his head forward in order to deepen the kiss and he began to trace her soft lips with his tongue before she opened her mouth so that he could taste her once more. It felt like ages ago that he had last smelt that alluring scent of freshly cut pine cones and the taste of her sweet lips.

Arya moaned softly and pushed her body against his, obviously needing him more. They ran their hands through each other's hair and over their body's. Arya gingerly placed her hands on Eragon's chest and trailed her long fingers over his skin, stopping just above the bandage that covered his side.

Eragon groaned softly, trying hard to fight off the waves of pain that came and went.

"_You need to rest_." She said softly as she racked her fingers through his short, messy hair.

Eragon smiled. "_As do you , my love_."

Arya sniffed lightly and nodded. "_Our tent has been erected. Would you like move there, or would you rather rest here? I do not mind staying here with you, if that is what you want_..."

A small grin played on Eragon's face. "_What do you think?_"

Arya laughed lightly and leaned into him; her soft lips teasingly brushing against his neck and ear. "_I think_," She whispered, "_that you would much rather return to the comfort of our bed, with me beside you_."

Eragon released a breath of air as Arya brushed her cheek lovingly against his before resting her forehead against his own.

"You know me too well, Arya." He said with a warm smile.

A brief pause of silence filled the tent before Eragon gave a playful smile and gave no hint to Arya what he was about to do before quickly placing his hands on her waist and pushing her down on the bed so that he was now looking down on her.

Arya made no comment and stared at him unblinkingly as he gently lowered his body onto hers. Eragon trailed a line of soft, slow kisses from her collar bone up to her bottom lip where he stopped and sucked soothingly on the moist, red skin.

Arya remained silent, but her eyes were closed now. Her hands trailed up his bare back while his fingers ran up her exposed legs. Eragon's left hand went to her hip and then he moved around to grab her butt. He gave it a squeeze and mentally admired at how soft it was. He gave it another squeeze before he began to rub and massage it.

Arya moaned softly as small jolts of pleasure passed through her. "Eragon..." She breathed.

If this kept up, Eragon wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself so that they may properly leave the medical tent he was currently in. He may just take her right now.

As the two continued their displays of affections, a loud knock came from outside, causing the two to stop abruptly and glance at the entrance flaps. Before the two could even think about who might be just outside, Roran burst through; a large grin was plastered on his face.

"Eragon!" He quickly stopped when he saw Arya. "O-oh...Arya." He smiled and turned his head down faintly. "Forgive me, I did not know you were here, Arya." He glanced over at Eragon. "I am glad to see that you are awake, cousin. I will return later. I'm sure you two would prefer to be alone."

Roran turned on his feet and began to make his was out of the medical tent for Eragon, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Roran blinked in surprise and his eyes widened a bit more when he was that it was Arya who had grabbed him.

"Please," She spoke softly. "stay, Roran. There will be time for that later.

Eragon coughed vaguely as his cheeks turned a rosy pink.

Roran's look of puzzlement vanished and a smiled reappeared. "Very well, I shall stay."

* * *

It wasn't until later in the day that Eragon felt the familiar presence of his dragon brush against his mental barriers.

"_Oh little one!"_ She cried when their minds merged again. Their reunion was much like the ones they had in the past, although this time didn't involve Saphira pinning Eragon down with one of her enormous hands.

"_I have missed you, Saphira_." Eragon said as he mentally hugged her.

Saphria hummed affectionately in response and stuck the tip of her snout into the opening of the tent.

"_Where have you been all day_?" Eragon asked her curiously.

Saphira stretched her body and laid down on the grassy field outside his tent. "_I was out hunting_." She replied.

Eragon raised an eyebrow."_All day_?"

"_No, before I went hunting I...I went and saw Thorn_." Saphira replied hesitantly.

Eragon's eyes widened. "_You went and saw Thorn?! Of what did you the two of you speak about_?"

"_I did not go because I wanted to_." She huffed defensively. "_I only spoke with him because he asked me to. He wanted to make peace with us_."

Eragon remained silent as thoughts buzzed around in his head. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you and I do not wish to be enemies with him and Murtagh."

Relief settled in his mind as Eragon relaxed into his cot. "That is good to hear." He paused before continuing. "Did you happen to see Murtagh."

"_I did not. Thorn met me outside the walls of Uru'Baen. After I told him that we wished to be friends with them, he spoke to me about the future_."

"_The future_?" Eragon repeated. His voice was laced with confusion. "_What do you mean_?"

"_They wish to be alone, Eragon. I am sure that if we asked them to accompany us to the island to train dragon riders, they would decline_." Saphira stated.

Disappointment washed over him. Why would they wish to be alone?

"_I believe it is something you should talk to Murtagh about_." Saphira suggested.

Eragon gave a mental nod. "_Indeed, I shall. Where are you now_?"

"_Circling above the encampment_." Saphira replied. "_But I shall soon be on the ground_."

Not long after, the flaps to the tent began to whip back and forth from heavy gusts of wind that began to sweep through the surrounding area. When Saphira landed beside the tent, Eragon wasted no time in getting out and embracing her with his own body.

"_We did it, Saphira. We succeeded_..." He trailed off as a smiled broke across his face.

"_I am proud of you, little one_."

"_And I you_."

* * *

He stood outside the large, black gates of the Citadel in Uru'Baen. Blodgharm and the others elves were busy trying to break the many wards that still lurked inside the walls. Eragon sighed and looked up absently at the sky. It seemed that after Galbatorix had been vanquished, the dark clouds that loomed ominously over the capitol city vanished immediately.

While Eragon had never felt happier, among other jovial emotions, there was one thing that continued to bother him.

Murtagh.

His half-brother had yet to come and see him. Of course, Eragon knew he could not blame his older brother. After all, his mind was under the control of Galbatorix. He was made to do terrible things to those he cared about. His dragon, Thorn, was born into enslavement. But that was not the reason why Murtagh hadn't come to see him.

It was the free people of Alagaesia.

They thought they knew Murtagh for what he had done. Murder, betrayal, anger, fear.

Evil.

Those were the things that people had thought about when asked about Murtagh.

But Eragon knew better. Of course he knew better, how could be not? The problem now however, was that Murtagh had locked himself high up in one of the tall towers of the Citadel along with Thorn. He hadn't left the room since he helped to moderately heal Eragon, Arya and Saphira.

He had never really put much thought into what Murtagh would do once the war was over. In all honesty, Eragon half believed that Murtagh would die by his own hand. Orik had made him promise to avenge Hrothgar, in fact.

"_Go on, little one. I will be right here with you_." Saphira said encouragingly.

"I know." Eragon replied with a smile.

The gates remained open during the day so that work could be completed faster and Saphira walked through the entrance, her tail swaying gently back and forth.

"Do you think he will help us?" Eragon asked as started to walk.

"_I do not know. Murtagh has changed a lot since we became separated. Truth be told, I was shocked when he broke Galbatorix's hold over his mind_." Saphira replied.

"_I haven't seen him for days now_." Eragon whispered. He hoped that Murtagh and Thorn would join them when they decided to leave Alagaesia, but something told Eragon that Murtagh would decline the offer.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Arya was not here. She had mixed feeling about Murtagh and he wouldn't want anything to go wrong. Not that he didn't trust Arya, it was more because he knew Arya was still uncomfortable to be around the Red Rider.

Eragon searched out for Murtagh with his mind and was met with a barrier. "_It is me, brother_." Eragon said mentally. "_I only wish to speak with you_."

Silence was his answer for several long seconds, until finally the mental barriers fell. "_Come then, brother, let us speak_."

Eragon located Murtagh in a high tower towards the back of the Citadel and quickly looked at Saphira. "_Shall we_?"

Saphira gave a low growl and lowered her body to the ground. "_Perhaps it would be easier if I flew you there_."

Eragon gave her a confused look. "_Is there a way for me to enter from the outside_?"

Saphira gave a mental nod. "_It is how Thorn comes and goes when he hunts_."

"_Very well then, let us go_." Eragon replied as he climbed up her side.

The tower was indeed very large, as was the room where Murtagh currently resided in. An enormous archway served as an entrance and allowed Saphira to land and even enter herself.

"Murtagh?" Eragon shouted into the darkness ahead of him.

No answer came, but a minute later the silhouette of a tall man clad in armor came into view.

"Hello brother, it is good to see you are well." Murtagh's voice boomed across the large hallway.

The ground shook and soon Thorn's giant body could be seen. The red dragon gave a low growl and smoke ejected from his nostrils.

Saphira gave a similar growl and stepped over Eragon in a protective manner.

"Can we not speak as we once did, brother?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh, who had now stepped into the light, looked from Eragon to Saphira and then at Thorn. A few minutes later Thorn gave another growl and then walked towards the balcony where Saphira and Eragon stood. Thorn paused and eyed Saphira before pushing himself off the ground and flying off into the sky.

"_Go on, I will be fine_." Eragon said as he patted Saphira's side affectionately.

Saphira brushed the tip of her snout to his head and then took off after Thorn.

Eragon watched as Saphira caught up with Thorn and the two disappeared from view.

"What do you want, Eragon?"

Eragon turned around and looked at Murtagh.

"I wished to see how you were doing." Eragon replied.

Murtagh gave no response as he turned on his heel and walked back into the tower.

Eragon silently followed him inside and looked around the room. Dimly lit torches hung at angles from the stone walls. Eragon noted the enormous size of space and wondered what this chamber had been used form when Galbatorix was still in power. "Where are we?" He asked, his voice echoing off the walls.

"This is Thorn's chamber's, or rather it _was_ his chamber's." Murtagh replied.

"Was? Are you not planning on staying here?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh stopped walking and turned around to face Eragon. "You already know the answer to that question, brother."

Eragon sighed and looked down. "I know. I only meant..." He looked back up at Murtagh. "I do not want you to leave. You are a dragon rider, Murtagh. You and Thorn are part of the new order now."

Murtagh shook his head. "You know as well as I do that Thorn and I would never be welcomed here. The people fear us, they hate us, and they are right to do so."

"They do not know you as I do, Murtagh. Once the people understand that you were forced -"

"That's just it, Eragon. They do not wish to know. The people of Alagaesia are thick headed. They do not understand things the way we do. Dragon's, Elves, Dwarves, they are above the understandings of such simple-minded people." Murtagh said sharply.

Eragon clenched his teeth in frustration. "If you think of the people like that then you are only giving them more reason to hate you, please brother, let me -"

Murtagh raised his hand to silence Eragon. "I am grateful that you care so much, Eragon. I truly am. However, it is not the right time to force such things. Perhaps one day, when the people are ready for it, I will return to Alagaesia with Thorn and live here."

"Then perhaps you and Thorn can accompany me to Vroengard to train future Dragon Riders?" He offered hopefully.

Eragon's hope's were crushed again as Murtagh shook his head once more. "I am afraid that I must decline that offer."

"But -"

"It is not because I do not wish to help you; however Thorn has never known a life outside of enslavement. I want him to be free and fly without boundaries. We will leave Alagaesia and explore what we can on our own." He gave a weak smile. "Perhaps we shall somewhere to live." He looked up at Eragon and smiled at the disappointed look on his brother's face. Taking a step closer, Murtagh placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder. "For what it's worth Eragon, I am glad I was able to help you bring down that evil man."

Eragon nodded and smiled back. "Aye, so am I."

Murtagh released Eragon's shoulder and then walked away from him. "Come brother, I have something to give that I think you will find most helpful."

Eragon raised a questioning eyebrow but followed his brother further into the chamber. Murtagh opened a set of double doors that led into a smaller chamber filled with ornate objects, jewels and other treasures. In the center of the room sat a stone pillar that stood about waist high. Eragon's eyes widened and he took a step closer. On the stone pillar, resting on a black cushion, was a green egg.

* * *

"Arya?" Eragon approached her as he exited the Citadel. Saphira and Thorn had yet to return and so he was forced to walk through the dark, empty corridors until he reached the throne room, where Varden soldiers and Elves bustled around.

When she heard her name called, she turned and faced Eragon, giving him a smile and walked towards him. She gave him hug and kept her arms wrapped around his waist even after the two pulled away.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to see your mother?" Eragon asked.

Arya nodded. "I did, she is doing well. The Elves are in debt to your cousin." She said with a light laugh.

Eragon laughed as well. "Yes, well, I am sure Roran wishes for no one to be in debt with him."

"Still, what he did will never be forgotten. Elves will sing of his rescue for hundreds of years." Arya replied. She looked down at a leather bag that was slung across Eragon's chest.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

Eragon followed her gaze and then grinned. "I will tell you later. It was given to me by Murtagh." He noticed her stiffen slightly at the mention of his brother and sighed. "There is no need to worry, Arya, I trust him."

Arya shook her head and smiled. "I know. I feel as though I can trust him a little more after what he did, but it will take time."

"Indeed." Eragon replied.

Arya's smiled slowly vanished and was replaced by a look of worry as she bit her lower lip.

Eragon furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it, Arya?"

She swallowed and slowly took his hands in hers. "Eragon, there is something I need to tell you...I -"

"My lord Eragon!"

He turned around as a member of the Nighthawks approached him.

"Yes? What is it?" Eragon asked.

"Lady Nasuada requests your presence." The man paused and looked at Arya. "Yours as well, Lady Arya." The man gave a bow after he finished.

Eragon sighed and turned to Arya. "We will talk later, ok?"

Arya nodded. "Very well."

* * *

_**Arya**_

"I'm glad you all could come."

Nasuada stood at the end of a long, wooden table. There were pieces of parchment scattered over it. She wore her armor, though not the full set; some of the heavier pieces remained unattached.

"It is good to see you, Lady Nasuada." Eragon said with a short bow.

Arya mimicked Eragon but remained silent.

Nasuada lips broke into a small smile when she regarded him. "Eragon, Arya, it is good to see you as always." She turned to the others. "And to all of you."

"Before you tell us all why we are here, I would like to show something to all of you. Something that was given to me by Murtagh." Eragon said as he unstrapped the bag that was slung across his body and placed it delicately on the table.

Everyone in the room visibly stiffened. "And what may that be?" Nasuada asked cautiously.

"You needn't worry. It is something we all have wanted for a long time." Eragon said with a smile.

Everyone leaned in curiously as Eragon opened the sac and pulled out a large, green orb.

"By the gods, is that...?!" Orik gasped.

"The last egg..." Arya breathed.

Eragon smiled. "Indeed. When I went to speak with Murtagh, he gave this to me. I will guard it now until we can properly decide how to transport it across the land to find its Rider."

Nasuada took a step towards the egg, as did Arya. She gently traced the surface of the egg with her fingers. "This is indeed a glorious day." She looked back up at Eragon. "The reason I have called you all here is because the time has come to choose a new leader for Alagaesia." She said with a hint of frustration. She was tired, as was everyone else.

"_Oh...somehow I forgot that we need to pick a new ruler..._" Eragon spoke as if he had just come out of a daze.

"_Your_ _mind has been on other matters._" Saphira replied.

"_Still, it's something the Lead Rider should remember. Now they may think me a fool."_

Saphira huffed. "_They do not think you a fool, Eragon. You are a smart and capable leader. You have altered battles to end. It is because of your quick thinking and will to act that have brought you here. You are no fool, Eragon. But you are young. It is natural for your mind to wander. Just be mindful of the present_."

Eragon laughed mentally. "_Saphira, you always know how to make me feel better_."

Saphira snorted. "_Don't get me wrong, if I wasn't with you, you would probably be dead by now_."

Eragon mentally shook his head and chuckled.

Some coughed and while others shifted around, but the room remained silent.

"Let us begin, then." Nasuada said, sounding somewhat relieved that they had finally started. "Our first candidate is someone whom we all have thought would take up this position; I am sure even he knows..."

Eragon sucked in his breath. He could feel his heart pounding for some unknown reason. Why was he acting this way? He knew this day would come; the day when they all would ask him to be their king. It sent a shiver through his body. Who would have thought that Eragon, the farm boy from Carvahall, would be asked by high ranking leaders in Alagaesia, be wear a crown and govern the country? The answer to that was no one, of course. But that wasn't the real reason why Eragon should not have been acting this way. It was because he already knew what his answer would be, and that was no. He had known it all along really. Ever since the topic was brought up, in his heart, Eragon knew he could never take up the thrown. Disregarding the fact that Eragon didn't even want to rule over the people of Alagaesia and that he was a dragon rider, he still could not accept their offer. He was with Arya, and she was the princess of the Elves. It would give him too much power, as it were, and decisions would be biased, of course.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira Brightscales and son of Brom the Rider. Do you accept our nomination for you to be king of Alagaesia and her people?" Nasuada finished.

The room feels silent and all eyes feel upon Eragon.

He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

"_What are you thinking, little one_?" Saphira asked gently.

"_I cannot accept this_." Eragon replied.

"_And why not? You, of all people, deserve this_." Saphira said.

Eragon mentally shook his head. "_No, Saphira, I have a much bigger duty that requires my full attention. I cannot rule over the people of Alagaesia _and_ the Riders! On top of which I am mate with Arya! I would have the Riders, the Elves, the Humans, and even the Dwarves in the palm of my hand! It is too much power for any one man_."

Saphira laughed. "_A wise decision_."

Eragon frowned. "_Why are you laughing_?"

"_Even when you do not accept this offer, you will still have all of that. You know as well as I do that Nasuada and Orik will support us_." Saphira chuckled again. "_And you already have the support of the Elves_."

Eragon looked at Arya. She smiled softly at him and gently slid her hand into his interlacing their fingers. He smiled at her, feeling much more confidant now, and looked at Nasuada. "I am sorry, all of you," He started to say as he glanced around at everyone. "but I cannot accept this offer. To crown me King of Alagaesia would give me too much power." He gave Arya a small smile before continuing. "I have duties of my own that require my full attention. It is my job to rebuild the Riders, and I Saphira and myself cannot raise Dragon's here in Alagaeisa. The people aren't quite ready for that yet."

"And where will you go?" Nasuada asked calmly. She tried not to show it, but Eragon caught the slight indication of disappointment in her voice; she didn't want him to leave.

Eragon sighed. "To Vroengard. I feel that it is the best place to rebuild the order. Though the city lies in ruin's now, but with the help of Saphira, Glaedr, Umaroth, Blodgharm and the other elves, it shouldn't be too difficult."

Eragon eyed Blodgharm after he finished. Ever since the elf had been assigned to protect him, he never gave Eragon pause to doubt his loyalty. How strange it was the Eragon could call the furry Elf a close friend of his just after a year of knowing him.

"And what will you do, Arya? Will you go with him?" Nasuada asked, now looking at female Elf.

"That is yet to be decided." She replied with a quick glance at Eragon and her mother.

He remained silent. They had yet to discuss what they would do in the future, and Arya's response gave an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, the kind he didn't like.

"Very well." Nasuada said with a sigh. "We shall move on then."

"If I may." Eragon said while clearing his throat. "I believe I would like to make a nomination."

"Oh? And who do you think should be the next ruler of Alagaesia?" King Orrin asked in a rather dignified tone.

Eragon smiled and kept his eyes upon Nasuada. "Lady Nasuada, of course." He said with a light laugh.

"I agree." Orik said confidently.

"As do I." Queen Islanzadi said.

Orrin's expression grew more and more upset as each leader gave their agreement for Nasuada to be the Queen.

"And what about me?!" He said with a growl. "I have given my entire resources to the Varden. I have given you my men, gold, and even Surda as a home for those who could not fight. What makes her a more capable leader than I?"

Eragon glanced at Arya. She did not seem pleased by Orrin's outburst.

Eragon coughed, but thankfully Queen Islanzadi stepped in. "My dear King Orrin, you were indeed a very valuable friend and ally during those troubled times of war, however I believe that Lady Nasuada has proven herself a capable leader of the Varden. You know as well as I do that she learned everything she knows from her father, whom we all loved and respected. Lady Nasuada has brought together all the races of Alagaesia together under one banner. She even earned the respect of the Urgals, which is something to say." She looked at Nasuada and smiled. "You have my support, Nasuada, and that of the Elves."

"Aye, you have the support of the my people as well." Orik said as he balled his right hand into a fist and pressed it against his chest.

"_Tell Nasuada that she has my support as well_." Saphira said.

"You have my support and that of Saphira." He paused and smiled. "And when the new order is built, you will have the support of the Riders."

Before Nasuada could reply, King Orrin let out a growl and took a step forward. "I do not except this!" He said, raising his voice. "I will not!"

"Do mean to say that you will go against Lady Nasuada? If so, know that you will going against the free races of Alagaesia. I do not think Surda has the means to take on the Varden, the Elves, the Dwarves and a Rider and his Dragon." Arya said roughly.

"How dare you! I am the King of Surda, you will not speak to me in such a manner -"

"And you will not speak to the mate of the Lead Rider in such a manner!" Orik growled back.

"Enough!" Nasuada shouted with the raise of her hand. The room fell silent, though the tension was still high. Nasuada turned to Orrin and smiled gently. "My dear Orrin, we are friends are we not? Let us settle this dispute in a peaceful manner."

King Orrin grumbled but said nothing. Nasuada walked back over to the table and placed her hands on either side of the map of Alagaesia that rested on the wooden table. "I can give you Aroughs, Feinster, Melian and Furnost. That will almost double the size of Surda."

"I want Belatona." Orrin said greedily.

Nasuada shook her head. "We will need Belatona as it a good transport city for goods from Dras Leona."

"I will not agree to anything unless you give me Belatona." Orrin said stubbornly.

Before Nasuada could argue, Eragon took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I may. " He said with a whisper.

Nasuada nodded and Eragon placed his lips close to her ear. "It matters not whether Belatona is good city to have, my lady. You will control Dras Leona, Kuasta and Tierm. Those three cities alone control the import and export of goods in this country. Let him have Belatona, I do not think you will need it."

Nasuada sighed. "Very well." She said with a whisper.

She looked at King Orrin and nodded. "Very well, King Orrin, I can agree to those to terms. Do we have an agreement?" She asked as she extended her hand out to him.

He stared at it, unsure of what to do. If he wanted to get more, then he would be sorely disappointed. Thankfully, he did not.

"I agree to those terms."

"Then as witnesses, and as the leaders of the free people of Alagaesia, do we all agree to have Nasuada as the new Queen of Alagaesia?" Jormundur asked.

Erveryone nodded and he smiled before turning to Nasuada. "Lady Nasuada, will you accept our wish for you to be the Queen of Alagaesia and her people?"

"I do." She replied

"And do you promise to uphold the highest laws of this land, and to protect and watch over the people?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to be fare and treat everyone equally and to never abuse your power?"

"I promise."

"A proper ceremony will be conducted at a later date, but for now; hail Queen Nasuada!" Jormundur yelled gleefully.

"Hail Queen Nasuada!" everyone yelled.

* * *

"That was rather tiring." Eragon said as he gently took off the sac holding the green egg and placed it on the cot.

Arya walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her chest against his back and sighed. "We still have much to do."

Eragon sighed. "I know." His eyes fell on the egg. "I want you to watch over it."

"Do you not plan of taking it with you?" Arya asked.

Eragon turned around. "Arya -"

"Eragon, I'm pregnant." Arya suddenly sputtered out.

"I...what?" Eragon asked, confusion etched on his face.

"Eragon," She took one of his hands and placed it on her belly. "I am with child, _your_ child."

Eragon blinked. His face remained blank as he tried to understand what Arya had just said. She was pregnant? When had this happened? Had she known for long?

"I found out after I awoke in the medical tent."

A smile began to form on his face. "You're pregnant?!" He breathed. He fell backwards onto the cot.

Arya knelt down in front of him, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you...upset?" She asked.

Eragon faced her. "Upset? Far from it!" He exclaimed excitedly. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "This is wonderful news!"

Arya laughed lightly and hugged him. "Oh Eragon! I love you!" She kissed him longingly on the lips and Eragon brought his hands up to cup her cheeks.

"Will you come with me?" Eragon asked when she broke away.

Arya furrowed her eyebrows and smiled. "Of course, Eragon. What sort of question is that?"

"_A stupid one_." Saphira snorted.

Eragon chuckled and kissed Arya again.

"Our family just got bigger."

* * *

Arya couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she was not tired, on the contrary, she was exhausted. But her mind was on other matters. The baby, for one. She was more than happy that her mother had accepted this. She was, admittedly, afraid that her mother would once again cast her out. But the look of utter jubilation that spread on the Queen's face gave her a sense of hope and that their family would now be whole again. She had yet to tell her mother that she would be leaving for Vroengard with Eragon, but that was to be expected. Elves held babies in the highest regard and there was no way she would separate Eragon from his child by staying in Du Weldenvarden.

She did have one wish, however. That the child be born in Elesmera, as she was. She had no doubt in her mind that Eragon would agree to this. After all, there was still so much that needed to be done, and she was sure that Eragon wouldn't leave before witnessing the birth of his cousin's child.

Eragon stirred just then, and Arya glanced over to see him shift slightly in his sleep. His eyes remained shut, and his face ever calm. She smiled and scooted closer to him, hugging her left arm over his body and placing her lips on his neck.

The moment was interrupted when a small rocking noise broke the peaceful silence. Arya looked around the room, casting out her mind to see what was wrong. When she felt nothing out of the ordinary, she sighed and settling back into the cot, embracing Eragon once more. A few seconds later the sound came again and Arya sat up fully this time as a cracking sound erupted. She swallowed as her heart rate increased. The sound came again, and then once more, this time much louder.

It could not have been what she thought. No, it was much too soon for that, wasn't it? Although it was true that, under the right circumstances, such a thing was possible, but Arya had never imagined it could happen to her.

"Eragon, Eragon wake up." She said.

Arya placed her hand on his shoulder and lightly shook it. "Eragon, something is happening."

"Mmmm." Eragon grumbled. "What is it? What's wrong?" He said as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Listen." Arya whispered.

Silence filled the room for several long seconds, and for a brief moment Arya wondered if she was losing her mind. But then the sound came, a loud cracking noise, almost like bones breaking and rocking sound followed.

Eragon's eyes widened. Of course they did, he had experienced such a thing before. He would know better then most.

"Arya...is that..."

"I believe it is." She replied with a whisper.

They both slowly got out of the cot and walked over to the large, leather sac that held the green egg.

It was rocking violently now.

Arya sucked in a breath and knelt down to it. She carefully undid the straps and watched in shock as bits of the shell began to break off.

"Arya...the egg is hatching for you!" Eragon exclaimed excitedly.

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"_Who else would it be hatching for_?" The thought came to her like a smack in the face. Of course the egg was hatching for her. But the shock was more then she could handle at the moment.

Just then, a sharp squeaking sound came from the egg, and a small green head poked out from the shell.

* * *

Ok, So this is officially the last chapter of The Empire: Book IV. The next chapter will continue the story through the Epilogue, followed by a sequel!

- Demonzmagic


	23. Important Notice

_**Important Notice!**_

Sorry about the long delay guys, I really thought I'd have finished the next chapter sooner before I left for vacation but unfortunately I'm not quite complete with it yet as I have been very busy and traveling without my laptop.

The reason for my long absence is because I am out of the country visiting family until July 23. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be posted soon and will replace this authors note.

Demonzmagic


End file.
